


Sins Of Scarlet Tears (Scarlet Tears of Love)

by EXOfanland



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angels, Angst, Death, Fantasy, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Love, M/M, Murder, Psychological Trauma, Smut, Torture, Trauma, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 119,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXOfanland/pseuds/EXOfanland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Obey me and be mine."<br/>"Love me and you'll be fine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Words: 2293**

Being alive wasn't exactly living. It was rather rotting and full of agony. The torturous reality of the world was the only hint that told him 'ah...he's alive' yet by the end of day, he never did understand the true meaning of living. To his understanding, everything was dead for all he sees is a vision of black and white. There were no colors in his world, simply because it became too dull for any colors to risk its existence.

...well, except for the color of red. The one color he sees everyday.

Red was the one color he grew fond of, not because it was beautiful, but because it was his color of freedom.

The symbol of death. The symbol of letting go. 

It actually explains why he likes the 5 p.m. scenery when the sun is falling asleep and the sky is souring yellow, orange, and red. It was a beautiful view. Too beautiful that he doesn't want to let go and go back to his black and white life. However, it wasn't his place to decide, his slum-like social status never allowed him to. He was taught to only listen, only obey, and to never question. Just like he had learned, he only listens to their insults, only to obeys their wishes and never fought back when a blow was given to his face.

Like he would every day, Baekhyun would stop by at the park near his house and envy the beautiful scenery in a soundless, painless hour. Watching the sun fall was his excuse for resting his aching body which always got beat up at school. It was a normal thing though because the smaller, more feminine males, would always get bullied. It's also the reason why his mother calls him a slut every day,simply because he looks too fragile like a girl, born with a face of a charming angel.

By the time the sky has fully darkened, Baekhyun knew it was a sign for him to go home and go through the rest of his life.

     "Where the fuck have you been?" Baekhyun was asked the moment he got home.

     "School?" He answered monotoned.

     "No, you weren't, now tell me where the fuck you've been." The man, his father stopped eating and stood up.

     "I was at-" He didn't even finish his sentence when the man threw his rice bowl at his head interrupting his response. His head bled from the hard contact, and food scattered onto Baekhyun's head and the floor. _Remember, no fighting back._ So, Baekhyun squatted down to pick up the broken pieces instead. Just when he was about to pick up the last broken piece, his father pulled him up by his hair. Then, he stumbled from the pain and stepped on the broken pieces. Blood filled the floor, but of course, the old man didn't give a damn.

     "Did I tell you to pick that up? I was asking you where you were. You should have answered my question instead of picking up that shit. Are they more important than me? Huh? Tell me!"

     "...No" he winced again as the grip in his hair tightened.

     " _'No'?_ Is that all you can say? You should have said that I'm the most important person in your life. Now say it! Say that I'm the most important person in your life."

     "Yes, father... You are most impor-"

Baekhyun didn't even finish his sentence when his mother appeared from behind the man, holding a bat. It doesn't matter what he says, he'll still end up with him on the floor, full of injuries.

She rushed towards Baekhyun from behind her husband and in her hand was a bat that Baekhyun knew too well where it would land. His lifeless body just stood there waiting for the contact. The short moment when their eyes connected had time shift slower and Baekhyun wonders which of the dirty places he'll have to sleep in again. Will he end up in his father's room getting raped, on the floor cleaning while he's bleeding, or maybe the back door where all of the trash is? He doesn't know, but to him, it was just another day he had to get through.

Right after he blink for the third time -he counted, almost like a countdown- the women launched her bat at his injured head, striking him at the same spot as the old man did. He flew sideways to the wall, gliding down as darkness consumed him. Despite of his state, he could still see the two people who he calls "mother" and "father" were fighting and the last thing he heard was

     "Why did I gave birth to such a whore? Bitch, how dare you seduce my husband! Go kill yourself!" 

Baekhyun thought to himself,  _I would......If I could._

               

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Time kept ticking as the second hand moved in sync with his shifting body. Five? Ten? He stops counting the number of rounds he had been doing. The room had barely any light and the smoke from cigarettes made it worst for his hazy head. Six hours had passed and the man continued pounding into him from behind. This customer has obviously crossed the line and broke the rule. The rule that allows a slut like himself to rest after two hours of sex. But hey... money solves everything, especially for those wealthy, rich ass bastards.

     "Ngh," Luhan whimpers from the numbness of his lower half.

     "Come on Luhan, I know you can be tighter than that."

What did the man expect from the lack of sleep and draining energy? If anything, he was impressed by the man's energy and unsatisfying needs. His thrusts were as strong as ever, pounding into his dead-like body, but then again, what would you expect from an overused body, being played with for the last six hours? Plus, his body stopped reacting, stopped feeling, stopped wanting. How can he do his job properly when there was no sense of lust and pleasure when men touch him? Honestly, this guy was such a turndown.

     "Piece of shit. Such a waste of my money." his customer left, not even finishing his aching legs. 

Those words- he had heard them millions of times. Those were the words that were given directly to him when _they_ finished playing with his body, leaving him like a broken robot. If anything, he was relieved to hear those words. After all, those were the times when he could be alone with no one to touch his body.

     "Good night," Luhan told himself, before leaving his digusting reality.

 

The first thing that greeted him that morning was the unbearable pain of his body. Everything felt so heavy that he couldn't even open his eyes properly. Luhan would love to lie there for the rest of the day, but work was essential and he needed money to survive. He dragged himself over to the shower to clean himself, but then he realized the place doesn’t have warm water. he groaned, kicking the door, and ended up hurting his foot. _Screw it_ he thought.

An hour later, when he successfully arrived at his "work" place, limping, he quickly stood up properly as if walking was the most normal thing. He had to at least act professional or else how can he gain more customers? More than that, he couldn't show his weak side, but create a mask of his own to protect himself. Luhan might have hated his life, but a job is still a job, and he has to work properly so that it doesn't waste his time. Ironic isn't it? Yea, Luhan thought so too. He doesn't want it, because he just doesn't work half-heartedly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Luhan cracked his eyes "What do you want Fein?"

     "How much did you earn last night? I mean you got that government dude that was willing to give 50,000 dollars per night right? Did he rape you nice and good?" Fein, the man who was ranked 2nd after him tried to mock him.

     "Oh, you bet he did," Luhan smirks at the man's desperateness to shame him. "The way he fucked me so senselessly and how he fucked my mouth was so memorable. Something _YOU_ would never ever experience."

Luhan knew he hit the jackpot when Fein's expression changed and his jaw tightened. "Why don't you go beg for him to fuck you? Lick his feet- maybe then he'll give you a chance." Luhan smiled like an angel and fixed the latter's collar when he got shoved harder against the wall.

     "Just because you're number one in the prostitution business doesn't mean you're anyone. Just because you get the most customers around here, doesn't mean you get to be bitchy with me either. So-"

Seriously, Luhan just couldn't hold back his laughter. He looked very desperate, "Haha, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. Please don't mind me, continue. Haha."

Before he knew it, a fist landed on his girly face again and again until he fell on the floor.

     "You're so dead."

Luhan spat a mix of his saliva and blood onto the elder's face and said, "I'm long dead. Retard."

That was it before Fein released all of his anger and start punching and kicking Luhan barbarously. He aimed for Luhan's head to give him an extra bonus on the lesson, but Luhan said "Is that all you got?" making him more vicious and furious on the latter that is under his feet. He stopped and pause to take a deep breath as if he's giving Luhan time to stand up, but the moment Luhan sat up slightly, Fein kicked Luhan's head so hard, that it flew backwards and hit the a table's side. Luhan immediately passed out at that moment, and there were screams such as _"call the ambulance, his head is bleeding", "Don't touch him.", "We can't afford to lose him.", "We'll lose money. Now quickly call the ambulance."_

Even in that situation, all they cared about was money, money, and money. At that moment, Luhan hoped he could die for real.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

              

Just like any other day, the sky was blue, the rooftop was crowded with students from higher classes. Whenever lunch began, he would use his money to buy his "friends" lunch and together they start the act. His 'boyfriend' would always put his arms around his shoulders and kiss him on the cheek to show off their relationship. They purposely cuddled in front of the others and fed each other food. It's always been the latter's habit to kiss him on the cheek once in a while, but today, things seems a bit different and there wasn't of those lovely dovely acts.

     "So how long have you guys been dating?"

     "Around 3 months," Kyungsoo answered.

     "Wow, that’s long."

     "Not really. It's actually one-"Kyungsoo covers Danny's mouth.

     "One Year?"

     "No, it’s been 3 months." Kyungsoo smiled, but he knew something was weird. Danny almost revealed their fake relationship and broke their contract.

     "Awww~~~~ that’s no fun."

As the conversation wrapped up, and lunch ended. Everyone scattered back to classes while Kyungsoo and his 'boyfriend' went to the lockers instead. Side by side, they silently walked down the hallway, when his 'boyfriend' suddenly shoved him against the locker, being lifted so high, he started choking.

     "Listen well Do Kyungsoo, I've had enough of this bullshit and I want us to stop. Just the thought of having you around is disgusting enough, why do I have to touch you and kiss you? I pity you Kyungsoo. You are nothing but a user. A person who only has friends by buying them. All you are and will ever be is an empty shell with a rich ass label that says 'for use'"

Kyungsoo managed to push the latter away and massaged his neck until he stop coughing. "Oh please, I kissed you because I wanted to make it look real. I wouldn't want to date a douche bag like you, ever." Kyungsoo smirked, "Plus, this benefits you as well. You get the fame, you get the attention and even get to rape me when you feel like it. How lucky is that?" Kyungsoo was only pushing his luck, trying to defend his small amount of dignity which wasn't any better than that of a scum.

     "Exactly Kyungsoo, all of your relationships are merely contracts that hold no feelings. Have you ever thought of getting real friends? Oh wait, who would want to be friends with the person who only looks down on people and abuses his parents' status." 

Then what was he suppose to do when all of his past experience told him that money was his only way to success. All they ever ask for is money, so shouldn't they appreciate his kindness instead of throwing it away?

     "True, but guess what, I didn't sit around and cry like a baby like you did when you didn't have the attention he thought you'd have. Don't act you're any better because we're on the same boat and that was why we made a deal. So if you don't like it, you can stop the act. Let's see who'll lose more." He knew he would be the one to lose more, but he can't show that because everything must be hidden under his thick mask of a fearless man.

     "Done, but don't expect anyone talking to you tomorrow."

     "You wouldn't be seeing me again anyway."

True to his words, Kyungsoo didn't go to school the next day, however, he wasn't at home either.

 

 

 **-** **tbc** **-**

 

**I already have a few chapters written up, I will update two more chapters today or tomorrow so look forward to it.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. What If....

**Words: 1330**

 

Thunder roared in the angry sky, as rain filled his eardrums and tempted his mind. Safe and protected, Luhan was far from touching any rain, yet here he was, damp and wet from his own sweat and tears.

     " _Taehan don't do this."_

Then a faint sound of rain in his head became louder, mixing in with the rain of his reality. The image in his head became clearer and Luhan couldn't help but mistake it for the real world especially when his wet body fits so perfectly with the scenery in his head. Everything felt so real, even the pain that was once inflicted in him is coming back.

_"Taehan, he's not the one you're looking for! It_ _was I who killed_ _him!"_ _Luhan screamed to over power the sound of heavy rain as he chased his brother down the darkest alley of the street. He pulled Taehan back the moment he caught_ _up to the latter and forced him up the wall to prevent him from going anywhere._

_"Listen, If you want revenge, then kill me. Don't pull anyone else into this mess." He can't pull his brother into this mess. Taehan wasn't meant for this life. He was the top student of his school and he was admired by many people. He should live the life of luxury, and not with him in this pit hole of trash._

_"You don't get it, Luhan, he forced you into this shit, he forced you into killing him."_

_"So? You came back home safe and no one can ever harm you again!"_

_"But that's what I hate. I hate how you have to risk everything for me. I hate how you had to kill your best friend just so I could be safe." Luhan almost missed the fact that his brother was crying. If it wasn't for his red, puffy eyes, he would surely think it was the rain. "You don't have to do anything dirty to make me happy. My only happiness is when you're happy."_

_This time,_ _Luhan_ _couldn't hold back his tears and he ended up hugging his brother instead._

     _"And my happiness is to see you living your dream. To see you become the number one designer in Korea, in which I will become the model of your brand. Becoming a model is my dream and you know that. So don't ruin this chance Taehan. Go back and use that money and study_ _abroad_ _, please. Do it for yourself and for me."_  


_"And then what Luhan? Leave you here with that bastard? Are you crazy?" Taehan pushed Luhan away and started running again to the end of the valley. "I won't allow him to hurt you or touch you. He's gonna pay for using you as he please."_

_This wasn't what he planned. His brother wasn't supposed to turn into a murdering machine and dirty his hands like he had. If Taehan leaves now, everything he planned would be ruined and all of his efforts will go to waste. The books and money he stole will become meaningless. His hard work for multiple jobs at the same time would be wasted. And the death of his best friend would become meaningless. He can't let Taehan kill_ _Zanhyang_ _because if he did, he'd go to jail and live his life like his._

_BANG!_

_Seeing that his brother stopped and turns around, he smiled before loading the next bullet in his gun._

_"One step further, and I'll shoot." He had the gun pointed at his head._

_"L-_ _Luhan..." Luhan_ _shouldn't be taking advantage of his brother's love, but this was the only way to make his brother listen to him._

_"Go, and I will_ _kill myself."_

_"Hyung, stop joking around."_

_"I'm not Taehan. If you go and kill_ _Zanhyang, I'd rather kill myself and have you stay here." Luhan stepped back to lure his brother to him. The plan worked splendidly and so he continued walking backward_ _._

_"Why are you going so far to keep me here?"_

_"Because this is for your own good."_

_"Again with the 'for your own good'. What about yourself? Can't you be selfish for once?" Taehan has a point, but he wasn't going to take the bait._

_"I told you before. My happiness is your happiness. So if you want to make me happy. Go home."_

_Luhan saw how_ _Taehan gave up, and let out a defeated sigh. He was going to force Taehan_ _to go home alone, but then the latter asked him to go home together. "Please? At least eat dinner with me tonight."_

_Reluctantly, he smiled and dropped his gun. His brother slowly approached him and somehow, he let out a sign as well._

_He thought every was over and_ Taehan gave up, but he concluded too early and let his guard down. The moment Taehan steps in his circumference of defense, the latter launched for the gun and tried to take it for himself. Thankfully, Luhan was fast enough to tighten his own grip _and didn't let Taehan take it._

_Their body clashed and both of them vigorously fought for the gun. Taehan pushed him against the wall, but he_ _knees_ _the latter's stomach to free himself. Minutes later, they found themselves rolling on the floor, still fighting to gain control of the gun._

_"Let go Taehan!"_

_"NO!" And they fought again until a BANG resonated the air, and everything stopped._

_Luhan looked at his hand and_ _thick_ _red liquid was mixing with the rain. He looked at himself, and touched himself but there was no pain. "N-No" the moment he looked up, Taehan dropped on the ground and he too followed the body to catch it._

_"N-No... No... No... T-Tae... No" his voice quivered while his tears dropped onto the lifeless body in his arms. "Tae, stay with_ _me._ _Come on..." He chanted._

_His brother started coughing and then he saw the wound in his brother's stomach. He quickly put his hand over it, hoping to stop the blood, but the way the liquid kept seeping out, he knew his hand wasn't of any help._

_"Hyung..."_

_"What have I done? What have I done?" Luhan leaned towards his brother, burying his face on the nape of_ _Taehan's_ _neck. "Fuck! I-It's my fault. I p-pulled the trigger."At this point, all Luhan could do was cry, drowning himself in his own sin and the pain altogether._

_"It wasn't supposed t-to be like this. T-This is n-not how_ _it's supposed_ _to be." then he felt a hand on his shoulder._

_"No... Hyung... I-it is.." Taehan coughed twice._

 

 

_Luhan shook his head, "Hyung...y-you're free now. N-No more burden. So p-please, be free. Don't go b-back to Zanhyang_ _."_

 

 

_Luhan shook his head again, shaking them both in that process."No. If you come back, I'll be happy and I'll stop going to Zanhyang for help. I'll live my life right so, please. PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Luhan spoke so fast and screamed so loud, due to the fact that Taehan_ _could drop dead in his arms at any time. He must speak louder to keep his brother awake. He_ _needs_ _Taehan to stay with him._

_"DON'T GO! DON'T PLEASE!"_ _Luhan_ _pleads in agony because the hand on his shoulder was slowly dropping down._

_"Lu-_ _han_ _..." And the hand dropped completely._

 

 

 

_Time stopped then and everything became so numb. He performs CPR and pressed his hands on his brother's chest. "No... No... No... No..." he chanted in a mantra."Breathe god damn it. BREATHE!" then he pounded his fist._

_He tried everything but his brother remained lifeless, eyes closed, blood still spilling and unmoving. This isn't a dream, he finally realizes. Taehan is really dead. Really dead, and gone from this world,_

 

 

     "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Luhan sat up screaming his pain. The uncalled pieces of memory that he had buried deep in his past was coming back, taunting and devouring him once again. 

     "No." He whimpered between his cried as his body curled, using his knees to hide his face. 

What if he never met Zanhyang?

What if he didn't get Taehan involved?

What if he didn't use his gun?

What if they never fought?

What if he was the one who died?

What if...

 

 

_What if he never existed?_

 

 

**-** **tbc** **-**

 

 

**Never mind, posted the second chapter too and I will update tomorrow too.**


	3. He Was an Idiot

Words: 3616

 

His clothes reeked of antibiotics and his breath reeks of medicine. Luhan hated the smell of hospitals, its food and especially the complete white of cleanliness and purity. Luhan knew he didn't fit in the background because he was more than sure, that he himself was contaminated with black. Not to mention hospitals were supposed to help people heal, yet they couldn't even fix his broken soul or treat the scars that were imprinted in his heart. Hospitals are absolute trash.

Lucky for him, he doesn't have to stay there longer since the doctor deemed his wounds 'not too serious'.

Pff.....he wanted to laugh. Two broken ribs, head bleeding in two different areas and he was unconscious for almost twelve hours. _Yeah, not serious my ass. A_ ll they wanted was to kick him out because he looked poor, had no money, and because he works at a club as a prostitute. They could have just said so and kick someone like him out of their hospital or else they might lose their others more valuable customers.

Luhan found their logo very ironic, "Our love, our care. All for you" he laughed at it even, because heck, they definitely aren't talking about the love and car he learned about.

Well, it doesn't matter cause he hates this place anyway. Nothing good comes to you when you're at a hospital. 

 

 

 

 

That afternoon, the doctor checked up on him once more before he could leave. "You're good to go." They said he could go, so he left without saying any 'thank you's'. The moment he left the room, he could hear whispers of " _he's so rude."_ and _"thank God we don't have to keep him here."_

Who cares if he was rude? He was born that way, having been disrespectful for the last twenty-four years. It's not like he could change it anyway.

With earphones in his ears, Luhan put on his favorite song and hummed to it as he walked out of the hospital. Busy with choosing a new song, Luhan bumped into someone, and his device, together with his earphones, dropped to the floor. 

     "Sorry, I wasn't looking." the man apologized, leaning down to pick up the device and gave it back to him. He didn't even have the time to react to the faceless man, who hurried away with his hoody over his head. Luhan would usually swear at these careless bastards, but for some reason, the man sounded awfully humble enough that it made it impossible for him to get mad. 

It was weird, though. Where has he heard that voice before? 

Luhan shrugged and just continues walking away.

As he stepped out of the hospital, he sucked in the fresh air and stretch his arms long and wide above his head. To his surprise, next to him was another person who was doing the exact same thing as him. And to his surprise again, this young man also had his head wrapped with some bruises decorating on his body. Luhan didn't know he had been staring until the man looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

Luhan knew he should look away, but the beautiful man before him had his eyes stay to admire more of that gracious feature. Despite all of the bruise on his face and the swollen lips, Luhan could still see the perfectly curled long lashes, adorable yet perfectly aligned button nose, a pair of full cherry blossom lips and the smooth pale porcelain skin. Luhan thought he was seeing an angel in flesh. He had never seen anyone with such sharp, yet elegant beauty before.

For the longest time, they stared at each other without saying anything. It wasn't until when the man smile at him and offeres a "Do you need something?" 

Still overwhelmed, Luhan smiles back and went straight into complimenting the latter, "No. You just look very beautiful I can't help but stare."

"Says the person who had me awe struck for the last few minutes." the soft giggles bring peace to his damaged heart.

A short pause passed them before he put out his hand for a handshake. "I'm Luhan."

     "Baekhyun."

     "Nice to meet you Baekhyun." Luhan had never made a friend before, but for some reason, he felt like he could connect with Baekhyun.

     "Would you like to go for a walk?" Baekhyun offered and he agreed almost immediately. 

 

 

 

 

 

An hour had passed since they started walking together, and in just one hour, their friendship had strengthened to the point where they were comfortable telling each other their hardships and the kind of lives they've been living. They spilled their deepest secrets, they revealed their most vulnerable state and yet neither of them feels ashamed- probably for their symmetrical life. No explanation was need, simply because they click like two piece in a pie, mentally and physically.

     "Hahaha, isn't it funny how our lives are so different yet so similar? I mean look at us, we're basically in the same boat." Luhan questioned as he kicked a rock in his way.

     "Yeah... I guess life's just hard." Baekhyun smiled as he kept walking with his hands in his pockets.

     "It's hardly living when-"

     "-when the black and white life with numb feelings is anything but far from being alive." Baekhyun looked at him with the same tired look he had. "Am I right?"

 

 

 

 

     "Yes." He looked away. "You're very right."

Once again they walked in silence, yet it was comfortable rather than awkward.

 

 

 

 

     "Want some ice cream? My treat." Baekhyun nodded eagerly like a kid. It's been a while since he had ate ice cream and the idea of free food doesn't alter him from nodding more like ten year old.

Luhan bought himself cookie cream ice cream while Baekhyun had mint ice cream. They sat down on a bench not so far from the ice cream van and once again, they spoke about themselves. This time, their topics were more fun, engaging, and alive.

 

Unknown to Luhan and Baekhyun, there was another person present at the bench on the one behind them. 

 

Kyungsoo who happens to be there had been asking himself why he was stupid enough to run away from home with nothing more than the clothes he was wearing and a few hundred dollar bills for his food. If he was smart enough to have stay home instead of throwing a tantrum like a spoil brat, he would have been sleeping on his queen sized bed with tons of cotton pillows instead of this cheap ass wooden bench.

_Fuck... my back hurts._

Kyungsoo threw more profane at his temporary bed and turned to his side where his back faced the bench's rail. The new position made him feel more comfortable, but just as he was about to fall back to his sleep, two idiots had to sit behind him and disturb him. They haven't even reached the bench yet, and he could already hear the lame jokes and loud laughs from feets away. Kyungsoo was about to turn around and tell them to go away when a familiar voice made him hesitate and shiver in disbelieve.

     "Shut up Luhan. You don't know the story behind it."

_That voice......_

     "It was his dog's fault. I had to run after him."

_His voice......_

     "Don't say that. He's my friend."

_Baekhyun's... voice._

it was like salt being sprinkled onto his old open wound when the guilt and the pain of hurting his one and only friend came back appears before his eyes. A slight tremble started on his lips slowly moves to the rest of his body and tears automatically began to fall, wetting the newspaper covering his face. He didn't want to remember the happiest moment of his life. It would only remind him of the hole in his heart, the sacrifices he had to make and the pain he had left. Those were his mistakes. The sins he'd created for himself.

 

 

 

 

     "So, who is this friend that you keep talking about? Where is he?" The guys sitting next to Baekhyun, Luhan asked and a pregnant pause made his guts churn and his heart beating so fast. There was no doubt that Baekhyun hated him now. After all he had done before, he was sure that Baekhyun would no longer treat him as a friend, much less as a person.      "His name was Kyungsoo. He was my best friend. The only friend I ever had in my life."

     "His name was Kyungsoo. He was my best friend. The one and only friend I ever had in my life."

Shocked at what Baekhyun said, Kyungsoo choked, biting on his bold fist before any more cries could escape. 

After all of the pain he had inflicted into Baekhyun, how can he still called him his "best friend." Those words don't sound right at all, it made the holes in his heart hollower, deeper and even bigger.

     "Do you perhaps remember the Byun Corporation 'Pure Light'?" Luhan nodded and immediately realized that Baekhyun originally came from a rich family. "Yeah. Then do you remember Pure Light going bankrupt as well?" Luhan nodded again, this time understanding why Baekhyun is where he is now. "Well, it was Kyungsoo's family that completely shut us down. Our families hated each other, and so we weren't allowed to be friends." 

 

 

 

 

    

 

 

 

_"Look at that butterfly Soo!!" the sixteen-year-old Baekhyun shrieked to his best friend._

_"Shut up Baek. You're too loud." Kyungsoo covered his ears and groaned back at Baekhyun._

_"Come on. Let's catch it!" Kyungsoo didn't get his chance to reject when Baekhyun dragged him and forced him to chase after a tiny little butterfly despite their age._

_"Honestly how old are you?" Kyungsoo simply watched as Baekhyun jumped around like a kid, trying to catch the butterfly which was like a meter above him._

_"Shut up Soo. Catching butterflies have nothing to do with age."_

_"Yeah it doesn't because I'm sure with your small girly face, everyone will think of you as a ten-year-old girl who loves chasing after butterflies." At that remark, Baekhyun stopped jumping and turned to Kyungsoo with a pout._

_"Haha," The puffy cheeks were one of a kind and he had all the intention to fall for them. He gave up to those puppy eyes and chipmunk cheeks, and ruffles Baekhyun's hair like a mature person he was before pulling him with him, "Come on, let's get back. Our parents should be done with their meeting now."_

_"OKAY!!" Baekhyun brightened up immediately._

_The latter smiled as fast he gets mad. And that's what he loved most about Baekhyun._

 

 

_"You lied to me about the contract."_

_"No, I didn't lie. It was true that they didn't want your product."_

_"Then why did they called me yesterday, to ask about their orders?"_

_"I don't know. Maybe they changed their mind." Mr. Do shrugged as he drank some wine._

_"You know what? Our collaboration is over. I can't work with the likes of you." Mr. Byun stood up and proceeded to the door._

_The man dragged Baekhyun with him and while the two young men looked at each other in confusion, they didn't say anything._

_"We're going home Baekhyun and you will not play with Do Kyungsoo anymore." Kyungsoo saw how Baekhyun looked at him with pale and sad eyes. Yet he wasn't in his right mind either to comfort the latter with pretty words.  The declaration really did shocked the both of them._

 

_For weeks, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo couldn't meet each other due to their family conflicts. By then, both of them already learned of what happened, but instead of confronting it with their parents, they kept it quiet in order to communicate with each other every night using skype. In addition, they have school together, so it wasn't that hard to see each other. It wasn't until one day when the Byun corporation was cast on every news channel in Korea, saying it went bankrupt that Baekhyun missed a lot of schools, and skype was more often used with audio instead of video. At that time, Kyungsoo felt very uneasy and scared for his friend._

 

_"Soo, meet me tomorrow at the tunnel near the park." The voice came as a whisper and slightly husky._

_"Why?....Baek, what happened?" Kyungsoo looked at the screen, but he could only see Baekhyun's lower half which was covered with long sleeves._

_Baekhyun hates wearing long sleeves._

_"I-I'll tell you tomorrow. So p-please come." After that, Baekhyun's soft cries and sniffs were all he heard from the video._

 

_The next day came, and Kyungsoo waited at the tunnel impatiently. It's been an hour since their appointed time but Baekhyun has yet to come and he can't help but wonder if something bad happened to Baekhyun. Kyungsoo was about to go to Baekhyun's house when he spotted the latter running to him, calling his name._

_"Sorry, I'm late." Kyungsoo let out a sigh that he didn't know he was holding when his friend smiled brightly._

_"You're an hour late Baek, what took you so-" Kyungsoo immediately stop talking, the moment Baekhyun came into view and smiled at him. "W-what happened to you?"_

_There were bruises everywhere on his face, bleeding lips and a long scratch near his left eye. Kyungsoo quickly pulled Baekhyun to a bench, took out some tissue paper and cleaned the wound, touching it ever so slightly, making sure he won't hurt Baekhyun._

_"Ah." Baekhyun whimpered and he stopped touching the area for a while before cleaning it again._

_Baekhyun on the other hand quietly watched Kyungsoo as the latter treats his new wounds, the ones he got for wanting to leave the house. Kyungsoo didn't ask him anything, but those worried eyes that furrowed in confusion tell him Kyungsoo wanted answers. He came today to give Kyungsoo answers anyways, so that wasn't the problem. The problem was himself- he wasn't prepared to tell his friend his secret- the secret that could possibly be the last of their friendship. For all he knows, Kyungsoo might leave him and abandon him if he knew._

_But they promised to never keep secrets, so Baekhyun had no choice but to spill it._

_With a sigh, he started, "The company went bankrupt so we don't have money. Dad became an abusive man while mom beat me up whenever father yelled at her. You could say I was the victim in this whole thing, but the real victims were my parents and I pity them. The reason why I'm wearing long pants and long sleeves was to cover up these wounds." Baekhyun pulled up his shirt and his once pure white skin is now painted in a mixture of red and blue. Kyungsoo tears up as he touched Baekhyun's arm. "I've been skyping you with no video because I'm ashamed of the state I'm in and I didn't want you to worry. I would only go to school on days my bruises are healed because if I did, other kids would look at me weirdly. Plus I'm only going to school because the principal said I can continue with the scholarship programs." Baekhyun's voice began cracking while Kyungsoo was already a crying mess, head leaning on Baekhyun's shoulder._

_"And there's one more Kyungsoo, but you have to promise me you won't hate me after this. That you will still stay by my side, as my best friend, as my brother." Kyungsoo nodded, letting the tears damp Baekhyun's shoulder. "Th-three days ago... I lost my v-virginity." Baekhyun paused to gather his composer, "and the person who took it was my abusive father, who has gone crazy for his son's physical appearance."_

_Kyungsoo pulled Baekhyun into a tighter hug, not caring if it would hurt Baekhyun because he knew Baekyun needed that hug more than anything. "Shhh... It's okay. I'm here for you... I'm here for you Baek. I'll call the police if you want me too." Baekhyun shook his head, crying harder into his arms and he too couldn't stop the tears flowing down his face. "I promise Baekhyun. I'll always stay by your side. I will always be your best friend." Just like that, they stayed in that position for another thirty minutes._

_If it wasn't for Kyungsoo's phone that rang during their moment of silence, they would have stayed with each other for the rest of the night._

_While Baekhyun came home for another beating of the day, Kyungsoo was confronted by his parents who had been spying on him this whole time._

_"If you keep seeing him, then I will ruin him too. Selling him wouldn't even be a problem if it means I can separate him from you"_

_Kyungsoo slammed the door, "Don't you dare." he growled. "I'd rather kill myself than let you hurt him!"_  

_"But I won't let you hurt yourself Kyungsoo."_

  _His father was serious and Kyungsoo couldn't risk the chance of his father hurting Baekhyun or losing the latter. Baekhyun has been through enough, he doesn't need any more pain inflicted in his life._

_"Think about it Kyungsoo. If you stop seeing him then I will give his family enough money to start anew." The deal sounded promising enough, but something tells him his father already know's about Baekhyun's condition."Baekhyun's in a lot of trouble right now Kyungsoo, wouldn't you want to help him?" He knew it. Fuck, when had his father become such a cruel man? Didn't he use to love Baekhyun as well?_  

_Still, his father was willing to give Baekhyun's family enough money to start over. Wouldn't that mean Baekhyun could live a better life when his family is back to being stable?_

_Kyungsoo thought about it. Baekhyun would have a better life, and he won't live in misery anymore. However, that would mean he will have to break the promise he just made hours ago with Baekhyun. He won't be able to be with Baekhyun anymore and that would give them both intolerable pain._

_But it shouldn't matter because Baekhyun would be free from child abuse. This will be a fair trade right??_ _It would_ _right? After all, Baekhyun will be happy. Baekhyun would, so there's no reason for him to hesitate._

_"Fine. On one condition." Kyungsoo turned his back to his father._

_"What is it?"_

_"I'll do it." He slammed the door as hard as he could._

 

 

 

 

 

_Months later, when Baekhyun came back to school, Kyungsoo immediately called him to the roof. A luggage full of money was thrown at Baekhyun, and the latter couldn't be any more confused._

      _"Kyungsoo, what's the meaning of this? Are you pitying me?"_

_"Give your parents this money and tell them to start anew." Kyungsoo looked away._

_"Are you pitying me?" Baekhyun sounded more broken than angry. He didn't tell Kyungsoo all of those things to be_ _pitied_  on _._

_"There's no reason for me to waste my time and pity you. Just give this to your father. Its a gift from my dad." Baekhyun scoffed._

_"What I want though, is for you to get out of my sight. Transfer to another school or something. Or if you're going to stay here, don't look or talk to me." Kyungsoo tried his very best to keep his voice stable and control the tears that are threatening to fall._

_"I can't have a friend like you. You're poor and your dirty. You're a shame to be friends with."_

No, you're not poor and you're not dirty. How is it ever a shame when you are the best friend I could ever ask for?

_"Don't look for me anymore, because I won't be around."_

 Please, Baekhyun. Stay away and you'll be safe. Please go and be happy. I did this for you.

_"Transfer because no one here will be your friend anyway."_

If you can, find some better friends. Someone better than me. Someone who won't hurt you and break there promises.

_For a long while, Kyungsoo heard nothing from Baekhyun and he was sure, Baekhyun would hate him now. Maybe the latter left already. Yet when he turned around, Baekhyun was still there, smiling at him, and said, "see you tomorrow" before he left without taking a single penny._

 

 

    "Everyday after that was simply hell as Kyungsoo continues to ignore me. I was constantly bullied and whether it was my food, clothes, or books, they would all be ruined by the end of the day. He would laugh at me whenever I get beat up or when we passed and he push me on the floor. I won't lie that it hurt. It fucking hurts when your only friend treat you like shit, but I knew- I knew that everything was an act." Kyungsoo heard cracks in his friend's voice.

     "Baekhyun..." Luhan tried to soothe the younger.

 

 

 

 

     "His father was a cruel man, he must have forced Kyungsoo into a deal that would separate him from me. And because Kyungsoo doesn't have the power to leave me, he made me hate him so _I_ would." Kyungsoo didn't know that Baekhyun could read his every move. "He thought I was stupid. He thought I was clueless. Seriously... what did he take me for? We were goddamn friends since birth. Hasn't he ever thought that if he can read me like an open book, then I could too."

_No, Kyungsoo never thought of that and because of that, he was stupid._

     "He could have just said, 'here's the money, please live a better life because I can't see you anymore.' and maybe then I would have listened to him and leave only to return a few years later as friends. How could he just leave without saying anything?"

 

 

 

 

_No, Baekhyun. I left because I couldn't stand watching you in pain. With fresh, new wounds on your body every day. I couldn't eat or sleep. I'm sorry..._

      "He even broke our promise."

_But I did so, thinking about you._

     "He was an idiot." 

Yeah, he was an idiot. If he had known Baekhyun knew all along, he wouldn't have to treat Baekhyun like that. But it's all too late now, he can't take back what he said or did. He can't face Baekhyun anymore. They can't stay as friends anymore.

     "But nevertheless, he was my best friend. Even if six years have passed, that idiot is still my best friend. I swear if I see him again, I will give him a lesson of my own." After that, Baekhyun smiled and punched midair like he was a boxer. Both of them laughed for a really long time before they walk away.

_Thank you Baekhyun, but we can't be friends anymore._

_Because I'm too ashamed to show myself._

 

-tbc-

 

 

There you go as I promised! The set for our humans are done. Whose ready for the vampires now?


	4. Hypnotizing Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same color red that Baekhyun loves turns out to be his perfect death.

Words: 2245

Only a few days have passed and Luhan and Baekhyun were already as close as real brothers. Life became a tiny bit better as they now have something to look forward to by the end of the day. Every day after school, Baekhyun would meet Luhan at the elder's favorite coffee shop and until Baekhyun goes home, they would the spend the time joking around, having fun, and going anywhere they wanted.

Luhan saw new bruises and injuries on Baekhyun every day, but he never made an effort to ask, fearing it might open new wounds. Even so, he knew he should do something about it soon, whether it was publicly or quietly. In the end, he decided to secretly address Baekhyun's situation to the police and inform them about child abuse, but then Baekhyun asked him to keep quiet about his parents on that very same day which forced him to discrete the idea. 

     "I can read you hyung. You're gonna tell the police aren't you?" Luhan swore he wasn't being too obvious. Baekhyun was just really good at reading people.

So to respect Baekhyun's request, he didn't go to the police and tried to get used to Baekhyun's damaged physical body every day. It was until one day when Baekhyun called him, saying he had a broken finger and a burned arm that Luhan lost all of his sanity and come rushing to Baekhyun's side.

     "I'm not tolerating this anymore Baek. You're coming home with me."

     "B-But-"

     "No, but's. I have enough money to take care of you and you can sleep in the same bed with me for all I care, but you are not going back to that hell-hole." Baekhyun didn't say anything because he too wanted to leave that house. That place only hurt him anyway.

     "Please, Baek. I'm begging you to come with me. I can't stand seeing you so hurt and broken anymore." Thankfully, Baekhyun agreed and after that night, Baekhyun lives with Luhan.

For once, Luhan had a reason to work harder, and save more money, so he could support another person in his apartment. It somehow reminded him of the past when he did reckless things in order to support his younger brother. But Luhan learned his lesson. He won't do stupid shit anymore that would make Baekhyun worry. He'll just work enough for the both of them to stay alive.

Baekhyun's parents never looked for him which make things easier because they don't have to hide. They probably didn't even know if Baekhyun was home or not. It was a good thing he took Baekhyun with him. 

A month passes by really quickly when you're out having fun, and after a month Luhan saved enough money to go to an amusement park. Baekhyun rejected him at first saying ' _It's a waste of money', you've worked hard for it so use it for your own essential needs.'_   But Baekhyun agreed eventually because Luhan already bought the tickets. Not using them really would have been a waste of money.

 

     "Come on hyung, we're going to be late!" Baekhyun stood at the front door impatiently, stomping his feet like a little kid.  
  
     "Weren't you the one who didn't want to go like a few days ago?"  
  
     "Yeah, but you bought the tickets already so we are going to enjoy it to the max!" Baekhyun showed his rectangle smile and Luhan new that it really was worth the money.

 

 

At first, Baekhyun looked very mature as he lined up to be checked in. But the moment he got in, he completely switched into a ten-year-old girl who was going to an amusement park for the first time. He bounced from line to line, always running ahead of Luhan which made the elder groan internally at every game they lined up for. Luhan wouldn't complain if they were lining up for a thrilling ride, but Baekhyun chose the Merry Go Round and Fly High In the Sky instead. 

Baekhyun acted so much like a child that he can't help but to treat him like one. Maybe this is why Baekhyun's best friend, Kyungsoo was the mature one who had to make hard decisions on everything. Being in the same shoes, he understood why Kyungsoo lied to Baekhyun now. The mature kid just wanted to take all the blame, all the pain, leaving the younger one in a more pure world where the truth couldn't reach him. Kyungsoo and he were similar in many ways and so if he was Kyungsoo, he would have done the same. 

 

 

 

For the most part, Baekhyun was too excited getting on rides that he completely forgot about lunch. Luhan had to drag Baekhyun to a restaurant where they bought two hamburgers and two cakes to eat, drink, and rest. An hour barely passed and Baekhyun was already back on his feet, ready to get on another ride again. The next four hours were spent just like that, but Luhan didn't complain because didn't have a heart too. At least not when Baekhyun's smile made it the best day of his life. Not when it was his first time at an amusement park with a brother-like figure. 

It was eight at night when Baekhyun decided to play one more game after his dinner before going home.  Luhan warned him at first that he might get sick but of course, Baekhyun didn't listen. So after the ride ended, Baekhyun came down looking pale and sick but still he put on an adorable smile that said he enjoyed it.

 

     "Hyung~~~~~ I don't feel so good," Baekhyun whined before leaning against one of the building on his way home.

     "I told you so Baekyun. Why didn't you listen to me?" Luhan whined too, but he still came to Baekhyun's aid, rubbing the latter's back to make him feel better."Better?"

     "Not reall-" Baekhyun couldn't finish his sentence when he felt the pit in his stomach pushing upwards, making him run to a nearby trash bin to vomit.

Baekhyun was thankful that Luhan was rubbing his back to make him feel better. Despite the horrible smell, Luhan was still by his side, making sure he was okay. It really felt like he did have a brother. Someone to take care of him. Someone like Kyungsoo. 

Luhan wasn't a replacement for Kyungsoo, but their personality, their caring action and the way they lived their life was very similar. Baekhyun sometimes imagines what it would be like if Kyungsoo was here instead of Luhan.

No... that shouldn't matter anymore because he's happy with Luhan right now. The elder took care of him very nicely and very loving in his own way.

During that moment, Baekhyun felt the hand on his back gone and it made him wonder if Luhan had left him?

     "Luhan?" Baekhyun wiped his mouth as he looks behind him to find the elder. "Oh you're stir-" Baekhyun stopped talking when he saw Luhan looking at a different direction, with an expression that was full of shock and fear. Confused, Baekhyun turned his head as well to the other side of his shoulder. It was only then, did he understand why Luhan was standing in a state of fear.

The puddle of crimson liquid beneath the man was increasing in size as it kept falling from the bodiless head. The smell was so strong that Baekhyun could taste the old rust and salt through his nose. Baekhyun saw how the man hovered the head over his mouth and gulped down the thick liquid like it was water. It was hard to see at first, but Baekhyun managed to see a pair of sharp white fangs and a shining red orb under the shimmering light of the moon. Because of that, Baekhyun concluded: this man isn't human.

They stood still, not moving a muscle, fearing that they would be caught by this inhumane thing. They continued to watch as the man finished his feast before throwing it to another side. Lucky for them, the man left right after, and Luhan who was the first to react nudged Baekhyun to escape. Yet the younger male didn't budge at all and eyes remained stuck on the dead man and the puddle of blood.

     "B-Baek let's go b-before he finds us." Luhan pulled Baekhyun harder, but even so, Baekhyun resisted the pull and still stared, almost as if he was hypnotized.

No doubt, Baekhyun was as scared as fuck, but the puddle of blood fascinated him so much for the fact that he had never seen so much red before. It was disgusting, but it was beautiful and Baekhyun imagined his day has come. He fantasized his own death and his own freedom by the hands of the inhuman man. And as every second passed, he felt his death getting closer and closer. 

He needs to find this man.

Controlled by his own desire, Baekhyun ran towards the man's direction and follow the trail of blood on the floor.

     "Baek! What are you doing?" Luhan pulled him back, but he quickly yanked it away to run after that man. A second late and he'll miss his chance to find his freedom. Baekhyun wasn't himself then when he selfishly dragged the elder into his own mess. But what can he do? It was a chance of a lifetime.

Baekhyun ran passed the ripped body and follows the blood trails together with what he calls 'instinct'. Luhan followed him from the back, turning and running to every corner that he made. _Don't follow me_ , he wanted to say, but he was running out of breath to do so.

When they finally meet a dead end, Luhan caught up to him and started yelling at him for being stupid and reckless. Yet none of the words got through his head because all that was in his mind was, _Where is he? Where is he? Where is he?_

It was when he faced Luhan when a shadow stood behind the elder and a pair of cat-like, red orbs stared at him. 

Those crystal red eyes looked more beautiful than any diamond he had seen before and he can't stop staring at them because they were hypnotizing. 

It took Luhan minutes later to see Baekhyun wasn't staring at him, but something behind his back. A shiver ran through his spine as he felt someone staring at him. True enough, the moment he turns around, the shining orbs stared down at him despite everything being black due to the light. _Isn't he human? What is he?_

Drinking blood, sharp fangs, red eyes...H-He's a vampire.

His realization was a second too late when the vampire held him by his neck and raised him above the ground.

     "U-Ugh... ah-" Luhan felt the grip tighten and he choked some more. Baekhyun grabbed onto his shirt, but at the same time looking the vampire for determination.

     "Let him go. You can kill me instead." Baekhyun whispered, but Luhan heard it clear enough.

     "W-What are yo-you ugh..." The vampire cramped his neck, even more, preventing him from talking. Or rather, to hear Baekhyun clearer.

     "You heard me. Let him go and you can kill me any way you want." Baekhyun came between them with desirable, stern eyes while locking them with the vampire. It took him awhile, but the vampire eventually smirks, somehow telling him to prepare himself.

Everything moved too fast when Luhan was thrown away to the other direction, while he was pinned against a wall with a strong push. Baekhyun swore his head cracked because blood was already falling on the side of his face and his vision was no longer stable. Then he felt a tongue licking up the blood on his face with kitty licks that somehow yet awkwardly very calming.

     "Sweet..." The deep, low, manly voice ran through his ears like a lullaby. Something he knew he can get used to if he were still alive. "You want to die."

 

__Yes_ _ _, he wanted to die._

     "Then I'll grant you your wish." 

Fingers crawled from his face to his hair, and all of a sudden, his head was harshly pulled side way, making him groan from the pain. He waited for his head to be ripped apart, but instead, a pair of fangs pierced him through his veins and he screamed for his life from the unbearable pain.

Everything hurts so bad. It felt like he's being hit with lightning in every vein in his body. His fingers and toes curled and grew numb while his eyes could no longer see definite shapes. He grabbed onto the man arms and nailed his fingers into the latter's flesh, somehow pulling him closer towards his body.

As much as it hurts, it felt so good to finally be free- to be free from pain and free from this ugly world. This was everything that he wished for and this kind of ending wasn't so bad after all. At least he didn't get shredded like the man from before and at least he was killed by a perfectly handsome man with a sexy voice that he will never forget.

His grip began to loosen and his consciousness was slowly fading away. It was actually starting to feel good when the vampire kept sucking his blood. 

_I'm sorry Luhan, I'm sorry Kyungsoo. Forgive me for being selfish. Forgive me for leaving you behind. Luhan, I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess. And Kyungsoo, I'm sorry for being such a bad friend._

_But it looks like it;s time for me to go. Let;g hope we meet in our next life._

_Good-bye, and..._

    

 

 

_"Thank you..."_

 

**-** **tbc** **-**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're lucky again, another update is coming it's way. I promise an update super fast but do comments what you guys think of the story so far. 
> 
> Anyway, till next times my lovely readers~


	5. Unexpected

**Words: 1817**

 

Wind whistled across his ankles as they scraped dead leaves against the floor. The open sky allowed the moon to shine its path, leading him to whatever place he must sleep next. The beautiful silence was so lonely that it made him realize his life was nothing more than a vacuum, free of sound and free of life. Kyungsoo knew all along that it was his own fault that his life turned into a mess. Everything used to be different. There used to be laughter, happiness, and beautiful memories because there used to Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo made sure to throw every piece of 'Byun Baekhyun' out of his system. And although it took him almost four years to do it, he was finally able to live a life that 'Byun Baekhyun' wasn't a part of.

Life wasn't exactly better after that, but at least it was going the way he wanted it to be. Everything was great until his unexpected encounter with Baekhyun at the park. The latter stepped into his life again, infiltrating his circle of comfort and pulling back the sinful mistake he had done. Days and nights after the park incident, Baekhyun was the only thing in his head. He blamed and cried to himself whenever the past surfaced, but will only worry about the latter when his tears dried up.

     "Baek!"

_Great, now he's hearing things as well._

     "Baekhyun. Come back here."

_Is this his own voice, because it's sounding pretty real._

A moment of silence passed him, and Kyungsoo officially declared that he had gone crazy. Why would Baekhyun be here anyway?

Just as he thought so, the angry voice called for his best friend again and this time, he knows for sure, it wasn't his own voice. Footsteps got louder through the alley on his right, and soon Baekhyun emerged from behind the walls. Another man ran after Baekhyun, and while his voice sounded worried, he looks like he was going to hurt Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo knew he shouldn't get himself more involved than he already had, but he just couldn't leave his ex-best friend alone in this situation. What if Baekhyun ends up dead or maybe even rape by the unknown man? He would surely start blaming himself again. No, he would rather have Baekhyun hate him, then let him die in a painful, peace-less death.

Instantly, he ran after the both of them, listening to the angry calls and frustrating demands. The voice sounded awfully familiar and it didn't sound like a threat anymore. Threads of concerns were there as if he was worrying about Baekhyun's safety. When the calls ended and he heard pants instead of footsteps, he realized that they stopped.

Slowly, he walked towards the direction of the other two, peaking out from the wall to observe what actually happening. Seeing that there was no hint of violence, Kyungsoo looked down and sighed in relief. Yet when he looked back up, he sees another man standing behind them- someone who wasn't there a few second ago. Kyungsoo didn't get to question himself who the man was when the man grabbed the chaser's neck and rose him off the ground. He thought Baekhyun would be shocked, that he would run away even, but instead, Baekhyun walked to the man and said "Let him go. You can kill me instead." 

That was the least he had expected..... he was too shocked to even react.

The man granted Baekhyun's wish, as he threw the chaser to the opposite side. Kyungsoo followed the flying body, only to be shocked again when another man, out of nowhere, caught the flying body right before it crashes against the wall. Kyungsoo could have gone through another trance of questions, but he was too worried about Baekhyun to care about the mysterious appearance of these two men. Nevertheless, when he looked back, Baekhyun was already pinned against the wall with a bleeding head. 

Kyungsoo was about to save Baekhyun when a hand covered his mouth, pulling himself backward to a chest. He struggled to break free but before he could, a painful, bloody scream resonated in his ears and he was left watching his best friend slowly dying.

Tears streamed down his face and he wealed mindlessly into the hand covering his mouth. Then without warning, his muffled cries of Baekhyun's name was replaced with his own scream when a piercing pain striked his neck. Groans soon turned into whimpers, then after that, a black tunnel slowly consumed him.

 

 

 

 

Every muscle in his body burned like he was being cooked alive. Kyungsoo felt his head twirled despite his vision being complete dark and his limbs were too heavy, tripling the weight they originally were. 

     "Ah...nh," He subconsciously whimpered, feeling his body jerking back and forth producing crocking sound and pleasurable groans that weren't his own.

     "Oh, you're awake." the voiced talked to him in between pants and it was around then when he felt his lower body unbearably aching. The sudden pain forced him awake only to have him realize he was being fucked by a complete stranger. He had never seen this man before. How did he end up here anyway?

Kyungsoo was going to ask the man what happened and maybe force him to stop, but fingers started wrapping around his manhood, stroking it up and down and bringing it back to life.

     "Ngh... ah," his head thrown back, he moaned in pleasure with no shame.

     "Oh, you like that?" The man started thrusting in harder while he stroke his cock faster. He wasn't supposed to like this. He was supposed to push the man away. Yet here he was, liking the treatment he was giving and liking the pleasure he was given like it was the righteous thing to do.

     "Ah! Ah! F-Faste-r!" He pleaded like a slut, but he didn't care because lust took over and his mind was too clouded to judge what was right or wrong anyway. "I-I'm co-Ah!-ming." Dirty finger crawled up to his neck, then a pair of lips munched on his, drowing him into a hungry, sloppy kiss. "Mh! Nh!" his muffled cries harmonized with the increasing of skin slaps.

The man then broke away, but only for a few seconds, when he came back down right to his neck. He voluntarily moved his head to give the man more access and at his action, he could feel the man smirking against his skin. _What is he doing?_

     "You're different from what I'd expected." The man licked his neck, licking it like a kitty and making him sensitive. "But I like it." 

Once again, without warning, a striking pain ripped apart his neck, only this time he was able to feel a pair of sharp teeth in his veins.

This man, he's a vampire... and he's drinking his blood.

Kyungsoo could feel his own blood flowing out of his system, yet for some reason, the idea itself aroused him even more as he lewd louder when he reached his limit.

The vampire came right after him, filling him with thick white substances that he hated so much. They stayed in the same position until the man decided to stop drinking his blood, only licking the holes he had made to clean the remaining blood.

     "Me... h-here... why?" It was hard to talk when all of his energy was completely deflated and eyelids barely open. But instead of answering, the man moved and smirked at him.

      "Kai. That's my name. Be sure to remember it when you wake up." 

His consciousness faded once again, only this time, Baekhyun popped into his head.

_Is Baekhyun okay? ...Wait, he's dead now._

 

 

 

Warmth surrounded him as his body felt so light against the soft bed. Luhan couldn't remember the last time he had slept so comfortably on a bed, protected by the rough sharp cold. Unconsciously, he leaned against the heat that was keeping him warm and cuddled into it like it was his pillow. Yet the more he enjoyed the warmth, the more the past haunted him, reminding him of the man he killed to save his brother. 

That man was a special person- the only person who could make him smile through his hardships- the only person who he deemed worthy of giving away his heart. No one could replace that person...Yet, he shot him through his head, erasing him from this world.

That day was the day his heart died with that man. 

Small bubbles of tears fell on his face and some on the bed. This time, he moved away, not wanting to remember any more of that dreadful night. The night where he offered his body away like a toy to any approaching man to distract himself from the pain.

It didn't occur to him that he was in someone else's bed: he thought he was in a dream or perhaps heaven because he was thrown away so hard, he was sure his brain was split in half. It only took him seconds later to remember everything that happened before he was thrown away. He couldn't protect Baekhyun, the person who finally brought some happiness into his life.

Luhan felt so useless, so weak, so powerless, and so vulnerable.

More mixed feelings brought more tears to his eyes and before he knew it, he was clutching onto the thick sheet on his body and cried like he'd never did before.

     "Shhh..." Someone soothed his nape and a soft finger wiped the tears away from his eyes. It made him realize that he wasn't alone. He opened his eyes, curious of who it was that was beside him. Although it would be great if he could see an angel because it'll confirm that he was dead- if so, he wouldn't have to worry anymore. 

Expecting, he didn't hesitate to open his eyes, and slowly scanning the person's chest, to the neck, then to the face. 

Their eyes meet and for once, Luhan thought he was seeing a ghost. Time stopped like he was in a movie and his face remained speechless like he was paused by a remote control.

     "Luhan." The voice resonated in his ears as it echoed non-stop in his head.

     "Luhan." Again, he called him by his name. This isn't a dream. 

Shaking, still not convinced, he raised his hand to touch the man's cheek, only gazing it like he was scared it would leave a scratch. Four seconds, then five seconds passed, and he was still there, yet tears have already painted half of his face.

It took him the whole minute to finally reach the man's face, and when it was only an inch away, he hesitantly touched his cheek. Everything felt so real because every second he spent examining the man's face, the more his touch burned and the more his eyes puffed,

Once again, a mixture of confusion, happiness, unrealistic, longing had him launch his arms around the man and cry over and over again.

     _"Sehun."_

 

**-** **tbc** **-**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next time my lovely readers.


	6. Love At First Sight

Words: 1727 

Thick and clouded with carbon dioxide, the moist air made it hard for him to breath. His sore arms were aching unbearable as they were tied them above him and against the walls. It's been two hours since he woke up with a major headache full of pain and confusion, yet he could only whine into the gag that was placed in his mouth and wiggles helplessly in his sitting position.

Droplets of sweat told him he was scrapped naked, but he was too used to being forced strip to even be embarrassed. All he could do was silently ask himself, 'Why am I still alive?' 'What is this place?' and 'Where's the vampire who tried to kill me?'

Two more hours passed and his body became too sore and numb to feel anything. By this time, saliva has already wetted his lower lip and chin, slowly dropping down to his chest, weting that part too.

     "Ngh..." He simply groaned at the state he was in- desperate for water, food, answers, and freedom. Being tied up made him feel so weak and vulnerable, yet he couldn't do anything because he _is_ weak and vulnerable. He was a useless, worthless human who was treated less than a piece of trash on the street.

Soon, fatigue caught up to him and his senses were beginning to fade away. He gave up on his body, stopped moving at all and decided to go back to his dreamland. He was only a few second into his dreamland when he was yanked back into reality by a hand that harshly grabbed onto his hair.

     "Hey, wake up human." Baekhyun yelp in pain due to the grip in his hair. His head could have been ripped off if it wasn't for the chains that pulled him back to the walls.

     "How long are you planning to sleep?" Hell, he was awake for more than four hours now, but it wasn't like he could show his open eyes anyway. 

    "gnn..." He growled in protest, feeling accused of what he didn't do. But it sounded more like a whimper which had the man scoff and laugh.

     "I see you still have some energy left." 

The man said and he finally recognizes the voice: the deep, cold, yet alluring voice that had him mesmerized when he first heard it. Does that mean, he was captured by the vampire man? Why?

Just when he thought his questions was answered, new ones arose, making him more insecure, nervous....and scared. There were no sounds when the chain broke and his arms flopped down like dead limbs. It made him wonder how that was possible, but the pain in his arms, that he could finally feel, distracted him from searching for answers. Shit, it hurts so much more than he thought: almost as if every bone in his muscle were broken into many pieces. 

Then he felt his body being lifted up and thrown on the mans' shoulder, exactly like how people would carry their sacks of bags. The man walked somewhere and before he knows it, he was thrown again onto a soft bed. His body relaxed almost immediately together with the soreness in his body, especially his back. His was happy that the pain subsided, but it didn't last very long when a pair of hands spread his legs and touched his body so roughly. 

     "Mhn...nh..." He wanted to protest, but the gag in his mouth made it sound more like he was moaning.

     "Such a slut. Is this what you want?" he imagined the man smirking and staring at him with filth and disgust.

He shook his head and tried to move his hands to stop the man, but before his chained hands could move an inch, a thick long shaft ripping him in half, forcing its way deeper and deeper into his flesh. The pain was intolerable and the gag muffled his screams while tears fell continuously on the mattress beneath him. 

     "I'll take those screams and tears as pleasure human." The man gave him no warning. He didn't even allow him to get used to his oversized cock when he sped up, pounding into him mercilessly and heartlessly.

     "NGH! GHN!" he screamed over and over while his nails, scratched the vampire's chest, begging him to stop.  

His action only provokes the vampire even more as he thrust into him harder and deeper making his body jerk so violently while his back arched upwards in shear pain. 

_Please... s-stop... it hurts._

His voice came unheard as the man kept his monstrous thrusts, raping him like he was some slave on the street. Wait, he is a slave: not just to his family, but also to every other person who sees him as a toy. This was just one of those time when he was forced onto his knees and hands, asshole raised up in the air for his father to shamelessly fuck him in his room, or when those thugs pushed him against the wall and shoved their dick into him against it. 

This time was no different, he will be used for someone else's pleasure and when they are finished, they're going to throw him somewhere or lock him somehow so they could use him again. His cycle of life is so simple that he's getting bored of it. It's okay to give up, to stop struggling, to stop begging now because there's no point. His voice never gets heard anyway.

_'I heard you...'_

Baekhyun flinched at the voice in his head. He waited for a while, but it never came again, instead, his gag and blindfold came off. Blurry vision searched the man who was pounding into him. It took him seconds later to finally shape out the vampire before him and he was once again mesmerized by handsomeness: perfect nose, plump lips and a pair of breath taking scarlet eyes that had him captivated. 

It was simply loved at first sight. 

     "Are you scared?" Baekhyun is obviously scared, but he do the contradict, turning his head side to side slowly between the strong thrust. "You're weird." The man leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his torso, moving it to his neck and face. How can this man be so contradicting? Wasn't he just ravishing him just a second ago? Why is he acting so loving and caring now?

Even so, the fact that he was being fuck by a handsome man didn't make him feel any better than being fucked by random stranger.

     "I'm not just any random stranger human." The vampire interrupted his thoughts, and this time, he knows he wasn't imagining because the man was looking straight at him. "Chanyeol, remember that name."

His half-opened eyes and drooling mouth failed to show the man that he was confused. Pleasure then slowly arose as his body slowly reached its peak together with Chanyeol, who increased his speed again. It's always the vampires, isn't it.

     "Agh... ngh!" He moaned in between his grunts. The pain was there when he reached his climax, but the pleasure was also there. They both mixed so well on his lower half.

     "I- Ah~" exploded, shooting white ribbons of cum onto the man's chest, while he arched his back in satisfaction. Pain finally came back to him but the soft bed was enough for it to ease the pain through his sore body. Chanyeol crawled up to him again and traced his neck with small pecks. The latter's hand came crawling up weaving into his hair, and he waves its side to side, treating him like a kid.

     "W-What are you doing?" He finally asked, feeling weird at the foreign touch and tingly feelings inside his stomach. This kind of treatment... he hasn't been treated like this since Kyungsoo was still with him.

     "Baekhyun..." Confused once again how the man knows his name, yet he chose not to ask because he liked the way his name rolled off of Chanyeol's tongue. It sounded rather dangerous, yet pleasantly possessive and something about that made him want more of the vampire's touches. He wants to be claimed, maybe even belong.

Baekhyun automatically tilted his head to the right side when Chanyeol moved to the other side to lick and lap it, making Baekhyun moan softly.  

At that action, he remembered that Chanyeol was a vampire and what he wanted was his blood. It only made him wonder why he hasn't been dead if Chanyeol had sucked him dry when they were in the alley.

     "Because I wanted you alive."

     "Are you r-reading -ah- my mind?" Chanyeol, grazing his teeth upon his skin.

     "Why yes." hot air whispered passed his neck, making him shiver.

Baekhyun was going to ask again when a pair of familiar fangs dig holes in his neck. A muffled scream was all that left his mouth because Chanyeol shoved three fingers into his mouth, shutting him up.

     "Shh, be quiet or your friends will wake up."

Chanyeol whispered before going to back to drinking his blood. Unconsciously, he rounded his arms around Chanyeol's body, loving the heat he was getting while clawing his fingers into the latter's back. 

_Friends._

 

Who? Luhan? But it's _friends._...Kyungsoo?

 

Dear Lord, with all these unanswered questions in mind he was going to lose it even more. But all the blood that was being taken away from his body was making him lose consciousness.

 

This time, a sense of content was there when those fangs drilled into his skin. Making him forget about his sorrow and stress in his life. It was addicting how his mind clouded and blackened with nothing but luxury, thrill, and most of all, pleasure. He told himself if he could get more of these feelings, he wouldn't mind giving his body away at all.

 

Now that he's forced alive, there's nothing he can do to get his freedom back. At least, let him get more of these treatments, let him forget about everything, and let him live with a little joy. Every touch made him feel alive, and every ounce of blood he offered made him feel useful. At least now, he feels like he belongs and at least now he feels like someone needs him.

This time, he wouldn't mind being used.

This time, it's okay to treat him like a slave.

And this time, let him stay alive and be with _him_.

 

_"Of course. Who's letting you go anyway?"_

 

 **-** **tbc** **-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's excited for an update on Sunday?????????  
> Good because there will be one. Plese do look forward to it.


	7. Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning.........Just saying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update. Next update will be on Saturday.

Words: 2108. _Warning!_

Countless cuddles, tender kisses, countless rounds of blood sucking, and intense love making made Luhan too exhausted to even open his eyes. But unlike those other times when he grieved and called himself disgusting, he felt content and fulfilled- living the happiest life he could ever ask for with the person he loves.

     "Sehun..." He snuggled closer to the man's chest and hid his face in his neck.

     "Hmm?" Sehun held him tighter and left kisses on his temple and cheeks.

     "Can you answer my questions now? It's been three days since you brought me to this mansion and there are so many questions I want to ask." Luhan was hoping Sehun would answer his question now, but the latter hesitated and it made him nervous and curious on what his 'supposed to be dead boyfriend' is about to say. Could it possibly be worst than the fact that his boyfriend is an immortal vampire that will never die?

     "I-I can't. You'll hate me if I do." Luhan moved back and looked at Sehun's eyes for some clarification, yet the latter turned his back to him and hid his face away. Luhan had no choice but to move his aching body, climbing it over Sehun's body and cupped the latter's face to face him.

     "Sehun, please stop creating walls between us. No more secrets now that we are finally together. Please don't keep things from me. Please don't push me away." Luhan's voice sounded stern and determined but at the same time of pleading. Sehun signed, having no choice but to give in. 

     "Then promise me you won't get angry and will give me time to explain." Sehun cuffed Luhan's hands on his face and Luhan nodded. It's not like he could refuse those red, cat-like orbs anyway. They were too beautiful, powerful, and so tempting for him to comply.

     "First off, I am not the only vampire in this mansion. My older brothers, Izankol El Kai and Izankol El Chanyeol are also living here." Sehun stopped, watching Luhan nod as he consumed the new information. Since there was no reaction, he continued. "Along with my brother, there were also two other humans who were brought back to this mansion on the same day as you. One was a bystander who happened to be there at the alley, while the other one was your friend, Baekhyun." Luhan sat up, this time, eyes knitting together and tears forming on the edge. He knows where this is going. "Chanyeol wanted to kill Baekhyun, but he didn't. He brought Baekhyun back to this mansion instead. As for the other one whose name was Kyungsoo, he was brought here by Kai."

For the longest while, Luhan sat in silence doing nothing but staring into empty air. Sehun reached out to Luhan and pulled him into a tight hug.

     "H-He's alive... alive." The human could no longer hold back his tears. The outraged sob of mixed feelings hurt Luhan so much. He was happy that Baekhyun was alive, but the fact that he had completely forgotten about the younger and selfishly hid in his own happiness made him feel so guilty. 

     "I want to... hick... to see him." He didn't care if Baekhyun hates him. He just wanted to see Baekhyun one last time. He needed to see how Baekhyun is living.

     "You can't. Not when Chanyeol locked him up." He looks at Sehun, confused once again.

     "What d-do you mean locked up?"

     "Hyung is a possessive man, brutal, heartless, and an emotionless man. Once he's interested in something, he won't let it go until it dies." Sehun explained, but it only made Luhan panic and frantic at the new life that Baekhyun was forced to live in. Unlike him, Baekhyun is once again forced into another cycle of pain and agonized torture. He can't let this happen. He must go and save his little brother.

He immediately dragged himself out of bed and headed towards the door when Sehun pulled him back by his forearm. "Luhan where are you going?"

     "I have to go save Baekhyun. His life is in danger."

     "You can't. He will hurt you. Baekhyun is as good as dead now that he's with Chanyeol. You won't be able to see him anymore." the warning didn't change Luhan's intention as he yanked the vampire's hand away and escaped to the main hall. 

     "BAEKHYUN! BAEKHYUN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Luhan ran as fast as he could but of course, Sehun, who was gifted with his lightning speed caught up to him in immediately.  

     "BAEKHYUN! BAEK-" Sehun covered Luhan's mouth, begging him to be quiet. If any more commotion were made, his brother would surely flash out of nowhere and kill Luhan for being too noisy. Like Sehun said, his brother was a ruthless, heartless man.

Luhan struggled to free himself while Sehun was too busy trying to keep watch for his brother. Busy in their own, the couple didn't realize two other people approaching them from the kitchen on the floor below.

     "What did you say?" Once of them whispered and it immediately took their attention.

     "D-Did you say Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun?" It only took Luhan a few seconds to realize who it was. Sehun mentioned there was another human named Kyungsoo and if he's wrong, then this Kyungsoo is Baekhyun's _ex-_ best friend. It would only explain how this boy knows Baekhyun. 

Luhan stopped struggling and Sehun automatically released him, sensing that he needs to talk. "You... Are you Do Kyungsoo?"

     "Yes." the male confirmed and walked closer to him followed by another man with crystal red eyes. It must be Kai.

     "Baekhyun is here. He's here and he's being locked away by Chanyeol." his voice were stern but there were tears in his eyes, pleading and begging for help. "Please, Baekhyun suffered enough. He can't live another life of pain. He won't be able to take it. Baekhyun already wanted to die once, I can't let him feel that way again." 

No more words were exchanged as they both agreed with each other. They're not even friends, but when it comes to Baekhyun, they can't help but feel the same protectiveness over the latter and the desire to help their suffering friend.

     "Come on, I know the way." Kyungsoo, along with Luhan, ran past Kai and glided down the stair by its handle. The action took everyone by surprise, but Luhan didn't hesitate to do the same thing and followed Kyungsoo to the room that held Baekhyun captive.

Yet they couldn't get very far when Kai popped in thin air right in front of Kyungsoo and held his hand, preventing him from going any further. "This is as far as you go Kyunggie," Kai said playfully, but the narrowed eyes and low voice told them he was dead serious. 

While Kai was busy with Kyungsoo, Luhan took his chance and advanced to the ancient curved door that was just a few feet away. Yet once again he was stopped by Sehun who flew him up into the air just when he was about to open the door. "Sehun!" he panicked from the new found power, but he was more frustrated at the fact that he was so damn close to opening the door. 

     "Fuck!" Kyungsoo cursed the moment Luhan failed to open the door. Baekhyun is just a few feet from him and he's in danger. He can't pretend Baekhyun doesn't exist anymore and act like it wasn't any of his concern. Baekhyun is his life, his other half. There's no turning back anymore, no more running. It's about time he makes things right.

Kyungsoo pulled Kai closer to him only to back flipped the latter, throwing him flat on the floor. Kai immediately lets go in surprise and growl when he landed harshly on the floor. Kyungsoo smirked and mentally thanked Baekhyun for teaching him some self-defense back when they were still little kids. 

Freed from any restraint, Kyungsoo ran for the door and this time, even Sehun wasn't fast enough to stop Kyungsoo.

     "BAEKHYUN!" He pushed the door open and the moment he entered the field, a thick metallic scent immediately blocked his scent of smell. Bright red welcomed him when he saw the bed with two bodies covered in blood; one on top of the other. It was hard to differentiate the two bodies for they were both naked, and decorated with lines of blood. The two males on the bed must not have noticed his presence as they stayed still with only a small sucking sound that came from the man on top. 

The image itself had Kyungsoo's knees weak and shaken, and it wasn't hard to know that the petite male that was being buried in those scarlet bed sheets, was his friend.

     "Baekhyun?" He was almost sure, Baekhyun was dead by now and tears seemed to assume that itself as they flooded non-stop. Was he too late?

     "Baek-" the vampire stopped feasting and slowly sat up, looking at him. 

Mouth smeared with blood, he asked, almost like a growl with full of anger, "Who permitted you to get in?" He should have feared those blazing pair of eyes and dangerous deep voice, but Kyungsoo was too distracted by the body on the bed.

There were black purples bruises, ugly lines of scratches, and dozens of holes painted his whole body. His face was too pale to be considered as human, while his eyes were almost dead as it was barely opened with preaching tears. Kyungsoo would have thought it was Baekhyun's corpse that was lying on the bed if it wasn't for the light breathing and slight movement of his chest rising up and down. 

_I can still save him._

Kyungsoo marched to the bed, but before he could even come near it, his body lit up in flames and second by second, he felt his skin melting like he was touching lava.

     "HYUNG!" He heard Kai screamed, his voice even louder than his own agonizing shriek. 

     "HYUNG! STOP!" Kyungsoo felt a pair of arms around him and the fire stopped immediately. His body flopped onto Kai who quickly carried him out of the room. Every touch on his skin was too unbearable that even the slightest touch of wind would make him wince and cry. 

     "You idiot." 

He was an idiot. He has always been one, especially when Baekhyun's around. Even until this point, there's nothing in his head other than Baekhyun's safety.

He's alive. He needs help. Please help him.

_I'm sorry I can't. You're my priority._

     "Taemin!" Kai yelled for someone and that person immediately answered.

     "Yes, master."

     "Heal him. QUICK!" Honestly, he doesn't even know why the vampire was panicking any way. Why was he his priority?

For a minute or two, his body felt a bit better as his skin stopped melting, but the numbness was still there and he could still feel his skin ripping.

     "Master, this won't do. I'm not strong enough to heal him." 

     "B-Baekh-" He whimpered.

     "GOD DAMMIT! STOP CALLING HIS NAME. LOOK AT YOURSELF!" Kyungsoo knew Kai was frustrated at him for being stupid but he can't help it. He has no right to whine about his own wounds when he knew Baekhyun's scars were much bigger and much deeper.

Once. Twice. Kyungsoo coughed out blood and through his narrowed vision, he could see Kai panicking. 

     "Th-There's no choice. I'll have to turn him."

     "But mast-"

     "It's the only way to save him. I can't lose him. I can't afford to lose the first person who I've come to love."

_Love? What did he mean by love? Did he hear it wrong?_

Kyungsoo wanted to ask. What turning? What love? But a familiar pair of fangs sank into him, only this time, his blood wasn't floating out, but something sizzling forcing its way in.

_It didn't hurt, though. In fact, it made his body lighter and his mind more clouded._

_What is this feeling? I-It actually feels really good._

 

 

 

 

From far above everyone, Luhan watched in horror as he witnessed everything. It traumatized him to the core at what Chanyeol did to Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. He couldn't get rid of those images nor the nauseous urge to vomit. Everything was too much for him and thankfully Sehun read his mind and carried him out of the mansion.

He wished he never saw any of that.

 

-tbc-


	8. Fear

Words: 2122

Fresh air managed to wash away the horrid smell of blood in his nostrils, but it couldn't erase the red velvet image in his head as he could still see it new and fresh. 

Luhan flew out of Sehun's hand the moment they landed, to push and heave the remnants in his stomach to came out. The gagging sound was horrible in Sehun's ears and it made him feel guilty for not being able to prevent Luhan from seeing all of those things. Thankfully, he managed to pull Luhan out before he experienced the same as Kyungsoo. He felt bad for Kai and his partner.

He walked towards Luhan, calling his name lightly and asking him if he was okay, but the moment he touched him, the latter flinched away where he made a new patch of mess. He didn't pay much attention, though, he thought Luhan just wanted some privacy. Yet when he tried it again several minutes later... 

     "D-Don't touch me." Luhan's pleading voice cracked as he scooted away even more. "Please... Don't hurt me."

Shocked, Sehun stepped back, feeling a painful tug in his heart. 

     "Don't... h-hurt ...me." Luhan said in between pants, looking away with smears of tears and vomit on his face. His body shook non-stop and for the first time, it made Sehun feel so ugly and disgusting about his own origin. Luhan feared him now, and there was nothing he could do about it because he was born a vampire.

     "Luhan, I-I won't hurt you." Sehun was on the verge of shredding tears as well, as he walked towards Luhan for another attempt, but he was barely two steps in when Luhan vomited again.

He wished he could be right next to him, comforting him and whisper sweet nothing into his ears. But that wasn't possible anymore since his presence alone was contagious enough to hurt the latter. This wasn't what he planned. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Sehun took back his lingering hand and left it lifeless next to his body. Now that Luhan is aware of the kind of person he was and is capable of doing, their relationship would never be the same anymore. Their relationship would be nothing more than a human and a beast.

Another long five minutes of Luhan's agony and helplessness passed before the human stood up staggering and started walking away.

     "Where are you going?" He knew Luhan probably hates him now, but that didn't stop him from worrying about the latter.

Luhan ignored him. Of course, what was he thinking? What was he hoping? Luhan wouldn't even look at him, much less talk to him.

Just like that, he let Luhan be, letting him walk away from this mansion, away from the madness and most of all, away from him. He should have known that all of this was too much for Luhan to handle. This was why he hesitated to tell Luhan anything about himself, even back in the days when Luhan still thought of him as a human, as his best friend, as his lover. He just couldn't bring himself to tell Luhan what he was because he knew this would happen. He knew Luhan would leave him, would hate him, and would fear him.

When Luhan and Taehan were in danger, he was the one who told Luhan to shoot him dead. After all, he wouldn't die, he was immortal, but Luhan always believes he was dead. Since that day, he would be watching Luhan from afar as the elder mourn for his death and cry for his name. Weeks later Luhan accidentally killed his brother and at that moment, he should have showed himself and be with him when he needed him most. But on that very same day, his house was under attack and Kai pulled him back to the mansion. He had no choice but to go home, leaving Luhan damp in the rain as his heart froze and locked away forever.

Another three years passed in a flash and in those three years, he wasn't able to protect the elder like he thought he could. He himself was busy blaming himself for his younger brother's death which was on the same day Luhan lost his brother. By the time he was back on his feet, ready to confront Luhan and bring him back to the mansion, it was already too late. Luhan became a doll that was too broken to be fixed. 

Hate clouded his mind as he learned how Luhan lived his life. To simply describe it, Luhan was selling his body to be fucked by anyone and used by anyone. The fact that he had to witness Luhan being tainted by dirty scumbags from dusk to dawn made him want to rip off their heads and eat and torture them alive. His blood boils every second, and at one time, he accidentally made a raging storm in the city, lasting it a whole week and more than one thousand people died because of heavy flooding. He wasn't sorry though, because the guy who sent Luhan into a coma, died in a painful death together with his family. 

Sehun was going to take Luhan back with him, but Chanyeol said he would only hurt the elder more.

_"What if he won't accept you? What if he hates you for leaving him? Are you going to make him regret loving you? Are you going to hurt him by telling him you have been lying to him all this time?"_

Sehun didn't want to admit Chanyeol's words, but they were all true. Once again, he was forced to leave Luhan in this rotten world, suffering alone with no one to hold him tight. 

More years passed and in those years, there wasn't one moment when he wasn't grinding his teeth in anger. It wasn't easy watching your lover in pain while you sit here doing nothing. He did everything he could to suppress his emotion whether it was by digging his nails into his flesh, destroying his room or even killing off the people who touched Luhan. 

At some point, Luhan met another human named Baekhyun who managed to make his life better. Mornings would be filled with laughter and stupid argument while nights would be filled with peace and story telling. For the next whole month or so, Luhan smiled more often and cried a lot less. At that, Sehun's heart felt lighter as well, and subconsciously, Sehun would smile along with the elder.

Seeing that Luhan's life had gotten better, Sehun thought he should give up on ever bringing Luhan back with him. Luhan should live the life without him while he can watch, protect the elder from afar. As long as Luhan smiles, that would be good enough for him.

Everything was working out when one unfortunate day turned everything upside down. Chanyeol and him was chasing after a hunter who was lurking near their house. His brother and he managed to corner him at alley and Chanyeol killed him on the spot. Out of all the times, Luhan and Baekhyun had to be there when Chanyeol ripped the human apart and drank his blood. Sehun was on his way to his next target when he heard Luhan's choking voice near Chanyeol's direction.

Panicking, he heads towards that direction, right in time to catch Luhan from crashing into the building. Sehun didn't think twice about bringing Luhan back to the mansion where it was safe.

At that moment, Sehun did everything from impulse, so he didn't consider the consequences of what might happen. He didn't know that he brought danger to Luhan. He didn't know he was bringing Luhan back to his hell hole.

All of his effort at keeping Luhan from knowing his true identity was completely wasted. Luhan only accepted him at first because he didn't really know what vampires are capable of. He only knew vampires needed blood, and that he was immortal.

Now looking at Luhan, he looks worse than a zombie, walking lifelessly in the woods, hoping to get anywhere else but the mansion- maybe a way back to the life he had before he met him. 

It's been four hours since Luhan started wondering and him following behind to make sure nothing happen. The hunters are still around and he just can't leave Luhan alone. At most, he'll just kill every hunter that comes across them. There was no point in hiding his ability anymore because Luhan already knows how violence vampires are. At least, let him bring Luhan back to city safely.

Every step took minutes to proceed and he would sometimes stop at some tree, using it as a support. He wasn't sure how Luhan was feeling because the elder had his back facing him. All he could tell was that the elder was exhausted, tired and drained, mentally and physically. 

     "Luh-" Just when he was brave enough to voice out his worries, Luhan dropped to the ground. 

     "LUHAN!" Sehun ran to the latter and held him in his arm. The vampire tapped Luhan's face a few times, hoping to wake him up but in the end, the body remained unmoving.

It was only a second later when Sehun caught an unusual scent that smells too foreign, yet at the same time, too familiar- a smell he doesn't want to remember. He looked around to find the source of that scent but he found nothing.

     "Up here." A voice took his attention, and the moment he saw a pair of white wings, he growl, bringing Luhan closer to his chest.

     "What are you doing here?" Their eyes meet and the enemy smiled yet again, so sweetly.

 

 

It never occurred to Kai that he had to turn Kyungsoo like this. He was actually planning on taking things slow and start something with the latter. They were supposed to get to know each other, fall in love and maybe by then, he would ask Kyungsoo's permission to turn, so they could stay with each other forever.

The ritual finished hours ago, and to Kai's relief, Kyungsoo had stopped groaning and crying due to the pain. Bit by bit, Kyungsoo's skin continued to sizzle as it healed on its own and it made him so relieved to know that Kyungsoo passed his critical moment,

     "Master, we'll put him in one of the spare rooms and lock him up. Once nine days are up and he see's you, he'll hurt you." Taemin warned Kai about Kyungsoo's awakening, but Kai shook his head in disapproval.

     "No, he'll be in my room where I can watch him. For nine days, his body will change and will begin shifting into a body of a new-born vampire, Once he's awake, it's important for him to drink blood and I should be there as his partner. I need to be by his side when he wakes up or things will turn out bad." Kai had his arms under Kyungsoo's neck and knee, preparing to carry the latter to his room. He was ordering Taemin to bring him some water to clean the remaining blood and some new clothes for Kyungsoo to change into, when Kyungsoo's body jerked and began coughing out blood, splattering it on his chest and face.

Cracks then appeared on his skins, and Kyungsoo begin to cough out more blood. "W-what's happening? Kyung-"

     "It's a side affect." 

This never happened before. A side affect from being turned?

Just then an ear bleeding scream came from Kyungsoo as the latter drilled his fingers into his chest. Kai didn't even know he was panicking until Taemin told him to calm down.

     "We need to do something or Kyungsoo will die, Master."

     "Then what? This never happened before, what am I supposed to do?" Kai looked at Kyungsoo who was once again in unimaginable pain.

     "Master, there is a doctor who can heal anything located in the sacred place named 'Hethophine'."

     "Then let's go." Kai didn't hesitate to answer, putting Kyungsoo on his back. Taemin followed him closely in the back as they left the house at lightening speed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The house became a complete mess, and everything was too loud for Chanyeol's liking. That human ruined his moment with Baekhyun, but thankfully, his servant Key was fast enough to close the door to resume everything back to how it was supposed to be.

     "How do you feel Baek?" Chanyeol turned back to the damaged body on the bed and leaned down to leave kisses on Baekhyun's collar. "Do you like it?" He moved to the slightly opened mouth, licking it like a cat before lying next to the human. He cradles Baekhyun's head and brings it to his chest before intertwining their limbs together under the soft sheet of silk.

No sound was made, but he could hear a faint voice in Baekhyun's head,

_Uhm..._

  
**-** **tbc** **-**


	9. Familiar Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but I promise a double update. I will update the next chapter in the next few hours. 
> 
> WARNING FOR NEXT CHAPTER THOUGH~

Words: 1833

'Love' is a big word, or rather it was a word Chanyeol didn't understand. From the moment he came into life, Chanyeol never got the chance to learned what love was. Both of his parents were busy people and so they never showed him any traits of such emotion. They never gave him a second glance or bothered speaking to him. He was to do everything on his own and learn to do things through experience. 

It was the same for his three younger brothers who were given birth to a few years later. He wanted to ask his parents why they'd bother making more kids when they weren't going to take care of them. He ended up taking care of them instead.

At first, everything he did for his brother was all based on pity. 

'They're sad' he said. Having to experience the same thing as he did was something he thought was wrong. Even if he didn't understand what love was, he didn't want his brothers to end up like him. 

Years passed with him taking care of his brothers, Chanyeol felt the changes in himself. He now has something that he didn't have before, all thanks to his brothers.

Chanyeol hated the endless cries and disgusting poop that he had to clean after, but at the same time, it was those times that he learned to care, to show affection, and to love. 

He never knew he had a weakness for kids until these three fluffy balls came into his life. He taught them how to speak, how to write, how to eat properly, and how to dress. He basically taught them everything they needed to know. He alone did everything that a parent was supposed to do.

It made him laughed when he remember the first time Kai, Sehun, and Tao spoke. While Kai said "dad", Sehun said "Chan", only to be finished by Tao with "yeol".

As they grew up, the three of them filled the house with gleeful smiles, and crazy laughter, making the house that was once cold, decorated with golden gothic designs, into a warm cozy home. He knew very well that vampires cannot co-exist with the humans, however, he also knew that at the age that his brother was at, they were curious at everything about this world and they would do anything to know what their food is. He couldn't stop them from being curious about the humans so even if he forbid them to go to the city, they would secretly leave the house at night anyway. It was in their nature to be curious about humans anyway, after all, humans are vampire's main source of food.

Even so, he never expected Kai to ask him to go to school with the humans, Sehun to come back bragging about he made friends with a human, and Tao to get a job at an orphanage where he take cares of little kids. They took him by surprise, but since there wasn't really any reason why he shouldn't let his brothers mingle with the humans, he allowed them to do as they pleased.

Although his brothers were vampires, they were the kindest of them all, meaning they were like harmless little kitties. They wouldn't cause any problems anyway because he taught them not to burden other people. He taught them well and he trusts them enough to listen to his words. 

For all of the books, he's read, there has been no record of humans bringing harm to the vampire race. That was all true until one fateful night that destroyed everything he worked so hard for. 

Midnight was closing in when a man walked in, dragging Tao by his hair. He growled at the man for hurting his brother and was about to launch at the man when he held a knife to his brother's throat.

     "Easy monster. Bring your dad out and your brother will live," he snarled at the man again, knowing fully well that no matter what he does to Tao, Tao won't die.

     "He will die if I stab him with this. It's a Sheare."

 

 _Sheare? Sheare?... Sheare_ _?_ He digs into his head, desperate to find any pieces of information about a Sheare _._

 

 _Sheare_ _, the god given knife that could kill any living being? How the fuck did he get-_

     "Angels..." He growled again, grinding his teeth in anger. His fangs sharpen, eyes shaped like a cat and his nails grew long.

The man snickered, "Looks like you did your studying." He tightened the grip on Tao's hair and a painful groan escaped right after that.

Things just had to be worse when Sehun and Kai decided to be home at that time. However, the two were smart enough to understand what was happening and decided to surprise the man instead. They managed to rescue Tao, but the man was quick to attack them the moment they put their guards down.

The man pulled off tricks that they've never seen before and even though they were supposed to have the upper hand for their given power, the man managed to deflect all of their attacks as if he had expected them from the start.

     "What are you?" Chanyeol asked as he panted.

     "Hunters." The man answered with a smirk and launched at them again only to be kicked away by their father.

Relieved that their father came to their rescue, all of them stood their ground and smile at each other, happy that they were all safe. Not only that, it was the first time their father showed any affection- an action that showed he still cared for them.

     "What's going on?" he glared at us for an answer but the hunter answered instead. "I'm here on a mission Lord Izankol." 

Interested, the elder turned back to the human and asked for his clarification.

     "My mission was to get rid of you," the lord laughed, "but Lord Ellan told me if I can't handle you, I can just kill one or two of your sons."

     "Lord Ellan? The First Prince of the Sky? Why?"

     "Because your sons have associated with the human race and broke the forty-eighth rule of heaven. They are to be punished, but because they aren't fully grown, you are to take their place." The man came closer with the Sheare in his hand.

At that information, the four young vampires gasped in shock. They didn't know. They didn't know that meeting humans were a crime. Out of all of them, Chanyeol were the most shocked. He read all the books and read every library available in his house. There were no such things as the forty-eighth rule of heaven? Where the fuck that comes from?

     "You met the humans?" Their fathered turned back to them.

     "It's not their fault. I was the one who told them it was okay to mingle with the humans." Even though Chanyeol was panicking, he still took all the blame. 

     "YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" His father screamed at him and he screamed back.

     "WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME. YOU SHOULD HAVE TAUGHT ME LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO. ALL OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT."

That was the first time he ever got mad, but who could have blamed him? His father was at fault, not to mention he had been holding his anger since forever. 

At that, his father looked back at the hunter and asked, "So all you have to do is kill one of them right? That would satisfy you?"

What did their father just say?

     "Wow, you're crueler than you look, but yeah."

You've got to be kidding me.

     "I just want this to get over with. We don't need four of them anyway." It seems like a joke, his father just shrugged at his own statement.

The hunter tossed the lord his knife and by then, Chanyeol was already covering his brothers. 

     "Please don't do this. Please don't. Fath-" Before Chanyeol could finish his sentence, his father grabbed his collar and threw him to the wall on the side. 

Everything hurts as he crashed into the wall and by the time he finally stabilized his vision from the blood that was shredding down his eyes, the image of his youngest brother was being pierced by the Sheare through his chest was already engraved into his head.

At that time, a whimper was all that came out of his lips. "T-Tao," he repeated the name over and over as he stumbled, and fell, only to stand up again to wobble to the unmoving body. 

     "Can you leave now?" His father swayed his hand harshly on the side to get rid of the blood on his hand the moment he took it out of the hanging body.

Then all of a sudden, blood rushed to his head, and every vein in his muscle burned so much that he thought he was bathing in lava. His vision reddens while hot breaths escaped his mouth and everything seemed to be zoomed in like he was looking through a manifying glass. He doesn't know what's wrong but the urge to kill in his head overtook his sense of logic and by the time he launched at the standing man who he once called 'father' his brother was also doing the same thing, only it was to the hunter.

Who knew they could over powered their father. If Chanyeol knew this fact from a long time ago, he would have left the house with his brother, and be their pillar for everything.

The night ended with blood shredding every corner of the house, broken furniture with bodies that were unrecognizable, but none of them knew exactly how they killed the hunter. At least that was the least of their concerns. All he knew was that they did and that was at least a satisfaction to their revenge.

That night took everything they had. Chanyeol burned the house together with every smile and emotion that went with it. The spark in their eyes was no longer there as well as the love he took so much time to learn.

For hours, they sat in front of the house, watching it being swallowed by the fire. When the rain came, Chanyeol concluded that it was a good thing. At least now, no one can see the tears falling from his face. With heavy, yet empty hearts, they left the destroyed house. A new heart was formed but it was completely different from the old one. There's only one goal left in this life and that is revenge.

Revenge on the angels.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     "So... why are you... telling me all... of this?" The voice sleepily asked him from the side. 

He didn't know he had been talking out loud. "I don't know. Why did I?" Yeah, he really didn't know.

Chanyeol pulled himself up 'till he was hovering over the smaller male. Once again, he kissed those sweet moist lips, devouring it as he pleased. The latter cupped his face and deepened the kiss, making him somewhat guilty for biting all over his arms resulting it to be shaking and weak.

When did he ever feel guilty? When did he start to feel again?

Their lips parted and he saw how the male move his neck to the side, "Here..." he said, and Chanyeol felt something crack in his chest.

What is this? This familiar feeling.

He leaned down, taking the latter's offer and sank in his fangs once again. 

But this... this feeling to protect, to care, to hold. He thought he had burned them all.

Chanyeol rounded his arm under Baekhyun and pulled him towards his body.

Baekhyun... what is this feeling?

 

 **-** **tbc** **-**

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Stay.........

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embrace yourself.

Words: 1030

His head throbbed, veins ached, but it wasn't so bad that he couldn't handle it. It was the least he would expect after all of those heavenly moments when his eyes rolled back in pleasure and blood floating out of his system. He admitted he became a masochist, but who would blame him when those fangs sank into his skin, piercing the side of his neck, and making him feel so good that it would be a sin not to admit.

To his please, the window was closed and not too much light managed to pass through, making it much easier for him to wake up. He glanced at the clock to his side and to his surprise, it's only been four hours since Chanyeol drank his blood. He expected to sleep for another two or three days like how he first came, but he guessed his body was just getting used to the new routine, a new habit he wouldn't mind having.

Five minutes passed and he wondered where Chanyeol went. Chanyeol wasn't in the room and he needs to ask the vampire what he meant by 'friends' a few days ago. Then it occurred to him that he never left this room before, and it made him wonder what this place looked like. 

Very aware of every hole on his body and his aching lower half, he sat up as slowly as he can before putting on an oversized shirt that was on the floor. 

     "It's huge." Chanyeol didn't look this big on the bed... His big hands and broad shoulders are just right to cave him from any sunlight. He likes the way Chanyeol hovers from above because it made him feel so warm and secured. He wouldn't mind staying like that forever.

His cheeks blushed unexpectedly while his lips stretched slightly with a bit of fondness.

 _No. no. no._ Baekhyun shook his head and proceed to the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Across from him was a spider web that he had been observing for the last hour or so. The house is too quiet with his brothers gone and since he can't find anything to do, he sat on one of the sofas and watch as a fly got caught in the web. 

He thought it was stupid how it took the spider more than ten minutes before it noticed its prey. It crawled. It crawled. It crawled, and when it was so close to its prey, Chanyeol burned the whole web, together with the spider and the fly. 

The boring expression on his face clearly shows that he didn't care. He didn't even pity them when his fire slowly burned each leg and wing of those insects into ashes. 

He himself knew he was a cruel man, even his brothers said so. Kai and Sehun are always accurate at what they describe and so he never doubt them for what they said. _Cruel. Emotionless. Cold._ They were the only words that could describe him, and yet whenever he's with that human, everything seems to contradict and contrast.

Chanyeol knew he was more of the type who would kill with no hesitation, yet when it comes to Baekhyun, he alway has to think twice. There was always a sense of worry, a sense of care and a sense to protect whenever he held Baekhyun in his arms. And although he was still unsure of what that emotion was. He can kind of guess what it might be.

_Love? Could it be? Maybe. Maybe not._

It's been too long and too foreign for him to be sure if it's really love. All he can base on is his past traits. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was deep in his thoughts, but he didn't miss the pleasant vanilla scent coming from the door.

     "Why are you here?" His voice came out much harsher than he wanted.

     "You... were nowhere." the latter whispered in his tiniest voice.

Chanyeol didn't think Baekhyun could look so adorable and so much like a kid (at least not after he saw those perfect body curves and beautiful mature look from head to toe in bed). The oversized shirt that reached all the way to his knee, made him wonder if he had kidnapped a fifteen-year-old boy instead of a fully grown man. 

Chanyeol sighed and stood up, _adorable? What am I thinking?_. Then he looked up at Baekhyun who was clutching onto the door, hiding half of his body behind it like he was scared of him. Well of course Baekhyun would be scared. He was a monster this whole time.

Chanyeol sighed again, realizing that he was subconsciously worried about Baekhyun without meaning to. Once again, he turned around, feeling worried and guilty as he walked towards the kitchen. He was about to call for Baekhyun to come with him for some dinner when he heard the latter screaming for his name instead.

     "CHANYEOL!" But by the time he turned around, his body was already pushed down and everything after that were series of crashes and breaking of his house.

For minutes, his eyes remained closed until he heard a whimper and uneven breathing scratch against his neck. When a large amount of thick blood made it to his nose, his eyes shoot open only to see Baekhyun gasping and groaning in pain.

     "A-are you o-" Baekhyun couldn't even finish his sentence when he began coughing out blood, splattering it on Chanyeol's face.

     "B-Baekhyun," He panicked, finally seeing the arrows piercing through the back of Baekhyun's back. It didn't even bother him that his house was destroyed, because all of his attention was to the blood seeping out of Baekhyun's body. The thick liquid kept oozing out as it gets absorb by his shirt. There was so much blood that the once white shirt is now soaked in deep shade of maroon.

     "You idiot." He growled frustratedly, grabbing onto the latter's shoulder before switching their position. Chanyeol made sure to move Baekhyun as slow as he can to make sure he won't hurt the latter any worst. But the latter still winced in pain, tears never stopped falling and lips gasping for air. He carefully broke the arrows so that he could hold Baekhyun in his arms.

      "Baek. Stay with me." Chanyeol supported the limp body on his left arm while biting his right one to get some blood.

Once. Twice. He transferred his blood to Baekhyun, mouth to mouth. Vampires have always had an ability to quickly heal themselves and he was hoping it would work on the human as well.

     "Please." he did it again, but Baekhyun's eyes kept closing while his breathing kept getting shallower.

     "No..." Chanyeol didn't miss the way Baekhyun's orbs look at him shakily before closing completely.

     "Don't." The hand that was weakly holding onto his shirt fall lifelessly on the side. His breath stopped. Fuck.

     "I won't let you." Chanyeol gave up on transferring blood and bit on Baekhyun's neck instead.

Not this time. Not again and he let his venom be absorbed by Baekhyun's veins, on his wrist, on the other side of his neck, in every vein he could possibly find.

     "Stay." Chanyeol caressed Baekhyun's cheek wiping away the blood stain with his thumb.

_You're responsible for these feelings._

     "So stay." He whispered as he planted kisses all over the latter's face

 

 **-** **tbc** **-**


	11. In Search of The Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is as mellow as it can get

* * *

Words: 2115

_Deity: a god or goddess (in a polytheistic religion)_

 

     "I'm sorry Sehun, I'm sorry." The older male cried, apologizing for the last hour or so.

     "I said it's okay. It's fine 'cause I did it for you." Sehun caressed the elder's cheek, wiping away the tears that were staining his flawless skin. He forced Luhan onto his lap and caged the elder in his arms, afraid that he would try to escape again.

     "No... You don't understand. You just killed your brothers and the rest of the people in that mansion. You did it for me and that makes me their murderer." He blamed himself in between sobs, "I killed your brothers. I killed my friends. I'm a murderer!"

Sehun understands the pain Luhan was feeling, but it was about time he stopped blaming himself because it was him to let those arrows fall from the sky. Didn't he make it clear that it was him who made the decision? He can't bare looking at Luhan like this. 

     "Luhan, _stop_! I told you that I made that decision didn't I? I made the choice to save you instead of my brothers." Sehun cupped the elder's face and let their eyes meet. "It was I who let those arrows kill my brothers and your friends." Sehun kissed Luhan, munching on his lower lip so tenderly and lovely. "I was heartless. I know, but if it's for you, I don't regret a thing." He pulled Luhan into a tight embrace and let out a long sigh. "Do you get it now? You're worth everything to me and I can't lose you the second time." He said in a croaking voice.

After a long while, Luhan nodded, but of course, the feeling of guilt and sadness still lingered inside his heart. 

     "To tell you the truth, I don't think either of my brothers is dead. At worst, they'll be deeply injured, but I doubt they would die from such an attack." It hit Luhan like a bullet when he remembered that very fact. He had completely forgotten that vampires can't die. "B-But what about Baekhyun... a-and Kyungsoo?"

     "As long as my brothers' are there, they will be safe as well." 

     "But how are you so sure?" Because the last time he remembered, Chanyeol treated Baekhyun like shit. Chanyeol was the type who wouldn't waste his energy on something he didn't care.

     "Let's just say it's a brothers instinct. I haven't seen him so possessive of anything ever since we were young." Luhan saw a soft smile on Sehun's face, and although he doesn't quite get it, he trusts Sehun and his judgment.

     "Now that we know they might still be alive, shall we go look for them?"

Luhan nodded, standing up and cleaning himself. Somehow he can't get over the fact that he saw a real angel, flapping its wings right above him. For most of his life, he's only read about them in Bibles, fiction books, and saw them in movies, stuff that was written based on imagination. Sure these made up stories of humans with giant white wings were fascinating, but to Luhan, they were too delusional and too surreal for him to believe them. Since his life wasn't all that colorful and magical, to begin with, it was normal for him to think such ways.

Just like how he didn't believe vampires were possible, angels were simply a myth in his dictionary. But unlike how they were described in Bibles and children fairy tales, pure and loving. He saw them as vicious creatures who love to shred blood. Vampires on the other side who were labeled as monsters, who killed innocent people ruthlessly for their blood were also loving people. The difference between vampires and humans was that they both needed a different diet to survive. Other than that, the feel, they hurt just like every other human does. Humans are just too biased on angels, simply because they're the targets of the vampires.

Even so, now that he had seen an angel, he know he's too deep in this dark world to back out. Life might be rough from now on, but when has his life ever felt normal? It's okay, as long Sehun is next to him, there for him, then everything will be fine. At least... he hopes so.

 

 

 

Wind gashed against his skin while tree twigs tore pieces of his shirt and cut slices of his meat. The cold air damping on his wounds was like salt being added to open flesh. Sure he was in pain, but that pain can't possibly be compared to Kyungsoo's. His cuts would heal as soon as they opened but that was because he was now a vampire and had a special ability to recover quickly. As for Kyungsoo, he wasn't a vampire yet, and the pain he has to endure is worst than that of his.

They flew from one tree to another with Kyungsoo on his back, Taemin trailing behind. He looked from side to side, searching for a safe place to hide Kyungsoo while he went to search for the healer. To his luck, he found a small, isolated village, perfect for Kyungsoo to be in. 

     "Taemin, take him to one of those huts and don't let humans know of our identity. I will not bring Kyungsoo with me for it is too dangerous. I'll be going alone." They stopped on one of the bigger branches for him to double check the chosen place.

     "But master, it's dangerous to go alone." Taemin protest.

Kyungsoo heavy breaths alarmed him and he ignored his butler's opinion completely. "I don't care. You're staying here with him"

He carefully handed Kyungsoo over to Taemin,"Protect him at all costs. I will be back as soon as possible with the healer." and wiped away the wet hair on Kyungsoo's forehead. He remembered to kiss Kyungsoo's forehead and whisper, "Please be safe." before leaving.

Kai was fast on his foot, but he knew well how to reserve his energy for later when he reached the mountain. Hethophine was known to be the path between heaven and earth. Who knows what kind of monsters and deities they have up there as protection. He must be prepared to fight at any given time.

In less than thirty minutes, he reached the bottom of Hethophine. Fascinated by its size and height, he couldn't believe such a mountain existed. From far away, he knew Hethophine was crazy big since he could barely see half of the mountain, but now that he was up close, he realized, it was only a third of the mountain that he was seeing, 

Kai teleported himself from level to level, and to every time he went high, frosty wind was eating him away.He was simply wearing a T-shirt and a pair of long pants, but this simple clothing he was wearing, could easily keep him safe from the most extreme weather in the human world. _How much colder is this place going to get?_

His search was limited as he could only look for any signs of living in this deadly weather, but even if he did, it could have some deity or enemy, who are protecting this mountain rather than the healer himself. Blizzards begin to form while the fog became extremely thick. And by this time, he had lost count of the amount of time he used his power. He's not even sure if he was half way up the mountain yet.

His muscles constricted, blood condensed, and even though the loud wind was hitting against his ears, he could only hear the slow beating of his heart. The gap in between his rest got longer and every time he tried to move, his arms and legs sounded like they were cracking, bones thrusting against each other. It hurts like shit and his consciousness was slowly going away, but the only thing that urged him to continue was the hope that he could find the healer for Kyungsoo who was waiting for him painfully at home. No, he won't allow Kyungsoo to keep suffering.

 _Just one more_... he thought.

 _Just a little bit more_... he encouraged himself.

And then on the third try that he used his power, he saw a shimmering light, illumining from the thick blizzard. Happy and overjoyed, he forced his way across the cold, concrete floor, trying to get closer to the light. But hours passed and the distance between them never lessened nor did the light get any bigger. Was he hallucinating? Was his desperateness just playing tricks on him? But despite his dead-like state, he swears he can still see very clearly and think very calmly.

Even till this point, his mentality was strong and passionate, yet his body betrayed him and he dropped to the icy floor. His body was covered in snow and if someone were to touch him, they would probably describe him as a huge ice cube. Kai was immortal so he couldn't die, but he could stay in the state of a coma until someone were to come and save him from this extreme weather.

 

His chance was slim because nobody goes to a place like this. He too wouldn't come here if it wasn't for something as critical as to saving the love of his life.

_Will anyone ever be able to find him? Will he ever be able to see Kyungsoo again? Will Kyungsoo have to keep suffering because of him? Will Kyungsoo be happy?_

Just as he was able to black out, the flickering shade of light that he has been trying to reach came closer towards him. It could have been a deity, maybe a monster, but Kai prayed it was the healer.

Not knowing who or what it was, Kai said it anyway. "P-Please... help Kyung... soo."

After that, darkness completely took over.

 

 

 

 

 

The next time Kai woke up was to the sweet aroma and warmness that he longed for since forever (literally). The scent was familiar and so loving making him wonder where it came from. But it all made sense the moment he looked to his side and saw a petite boy sleeping against his chest.

Kyungsoo's pair of adorable hands were bold into two loose fists resting between both of their chests. The current Kyungsoo is so different from the one abducted a week ago. Back then, he was cold, intimidating, and bossy, but of course, he knew, it was just a mask he created to protect himself.

     "Master you're awake." Taemin interrupted his train of thoughts.

     "How is he?" he caressed the latter's cheek so tenderly.

     "He's stable now. You don't have to worry." Hearing Taemin's report, Kai hums back in relief.

     "I couldn't see the healer's face, but he said you'll meet him soon." At that, his eyes furrowed and questioned who it might be. A healer that he'll meet soon?

     "Kyungsoo has been like this ever since he woke up." 

And that took him by surprise, "So I've been asleep for the last nine days?"

     "No, master. Only four days have passed since you came back and he woke up two days after your return. I too couldn't explain the change of events. No newborn vampire has awakened early like Kyungsoo did." Acknowledging what Taemin said, he searched further into his knowledge if there was any time in his history that this had happened before. And as he expected, none came to his mind.

     "Your name was the first he whispered the moment he woke up. Frantic and panicking, he searched for you and wished to be by your side. Ever since he found you unconscious on this bed, he refuses to let go and stayed glued to your side just like he is now." Taemin reported the turn of events only because he knew his master would ask for it later.

     "Kyungsoo has been sleeping ever since as well, and I suspect it was because he was getting used to the changes in his body." He paused, observing his master's warm smile and the affectionate stare in his eyes. It was something he hasn't seen since that day.

     "He also asked me to call him up when you do, should I?" And Kai shook his head in reply.

     "No." he pulled Kyungsoo into his chest, "Just like this... let me stay with him a little longer." 

For the rest of the time, Kai stared at Kyungsoo's gorgeous face and the image became his lullaby to sleep.

After confirming that his master was fully asleep, Taemin left the room, closing the door ever so light to make sure he won't wake the couple up.

 

**-tbc-**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Missing Gem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy>

Word: 3024

For three nights and four days with no shelter and limited food, Luhan and Sehun were beginning to lose hope to finding the rest of the members in the mansion. As each day ends, Sehun always says, _'we'll find them tomorrow,'_ to encourage Luhan, but because the latter was still shaken up by the idea of death he never actually stopped blaming himself.

 _'They're just hiding because they're injured.'_ He used that reason plenty of times as well, only that it was more for him than for Luhan. He too was starting to lose hope, but because Luhan needs someone to lean on, he ended being the pillar of the two.

The fourth day was ending, going to their fifth, and by this time, Sehun was planning to tell Luhan that they should stop looking, and start anew. 

He wanted a peaceful life that they will be safe from both species, away from the war between two sides and away from revenge. He knew he was being selfish and he knew he would have to abandon his duty. They've worked so hard all these years to research about angels and trained for years just so that when the right time comes, they will attack and take revenge for their brother, Tao.

That was originally the plan, but now that Luhan is by his side, he doesn't want to take revenge, he doesn't want to see more blood spilled and he doesn't want to be chained by hatred anymore. 

     "Luhan," Sehun caressed the elder's cheek as he sat on his lap. "How about we settle down and take things slowly." Luhan moved closer to his neck, "We can search for them later. We don't need to rush this." And Sehun waited for an answer but nothing came. 

     "Luhan?" He checked the man leaning against his shoulder only to find him already asleep. The soft and constant intake of air told him that Luhan was tired and won't wake up anytime soon. It was expected, though, they've been walking all morning and evening with only some fresh water from the lake and a rabbit that he caught during lunch.

Sehun smiled, fixing his lover's position so that he could be more comfortable on his shoulder. Although he wished to discuss this matter with Luhan, their health was also important and need more rest than anything. He'll just tell Luhan his opinion tomorrow when they've both awake. Soon enough, he relaxed on the tree behind him and sleep as well.

 

 

Upon waking up to birds chirping and wind whistling, Sehun snuggled Luhan closer to himself to warm the both of them up. As much as his back hurts from the position he ended up on the night before, he didn't want to disturb Luhan in his sleep. Plus he's too lazy to move. It was all a better reason to stay in that position. 

It wasn't until he felt a pair of lips pecking his neck and face that he woke up. And to answer back, he did the same as well. 

     "Morning," he whispered.

     "Morning," Luhan answered, suddenly wanting to hug Sehun tight and hard.

     "Hey what's wrong?" the younger male was smiling, yet there was a tiny bit of worry weaving in between.

Luhan, on the other hand, faked a pout, using one to finger to draw circles on the younger's chest. "What? Can't I just hug my boyfriend 'cause I want to?" 

Shaking his head, he pulled Luhan even closer and pampered kisses on the elder's forehead and eyes as an apology.

They stayed like that for another half an hour before Luhan decided to get ready for a new day. Sehun who hadn't forgotten his tasks for the day was trying to find the right time to tell Luhan about his plan. There wasn't much to prepare, but they went to a nearby stream to wash up and wait for Sehun's butler to bring them some food. 

More than thirty minutes have passed and since they were alone, it was a good chance for Sehun to spill his thoughts. He called for Luhan and the elder looked at him, but when he was about to talk, the elder beat him to it.

     "Hunnie-ah, let's do out best today and search for them until we drop dead," Sehun saw the determination and the seriousness in his lover's eyes and for that, he couldn't say a word, much less protest. "I don't want to give up yet. I want to see Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. I want to know if they're okay. Gosh, I won't be able to forgive myself until I find them." 

Luhan looked away and from the corner of his eyes, tears were threatening to spill once again. Immediately, he took hold of Luhan's hand and squeezed them together, temporarily forgetting his purpose and just wanting to comfort Luhan. "I'm sure we can find them. We'll search and search, and never give up. That... I promise you." Words came out unplanned, different from what he had rehearsed. But he didn't want to hurt Luhan anymore, so once again, he didn't voice out his opinion.

Right around that time, Sehun's butler came back, one hand holding a dead rabbit while on the other hand, some cooked meat. Luhan eyed the dead rabbit that was given to Sehun before the cooked meat was given to him. He thought for a long time now that he should let Sehun drink his blood like he did before, at least his was healthier, cleaner and tastier than the animal in Sehun's hand. He wanted the best for his boyfriend, yet the image of holes decorating Baekhyun's body still haunted him to this point, and because of that, he wasn't ready to offer Sehun his flesh yet.

     "It's okay. I'm not forcing you." Luhan knew, Sehun was talking to him, and he smiled at the latter's understanding. Really, Sehun had never failed to show his love to him and give him the best of the best. Everything the vampire did, he did thinking of him and doing it for him. It somehow made him feel like a burden and useless, but at the same time, it encouraged him to do better- to be a better boyfriend that Sehun would be proud of. 

He will do better from now. He will support Sehun and become his strength.

 

 

 

As they searched, Sehun offered that they look in towns and small villages, rather than just in the jungle. Luhan thought it was reasonable, so he agreed without much argument, but much to his knowledge, that Sehun was just using that as an excuse to bring them to a safer place, away from the vampire world and back to where it was safe.

The village they came across was called Brandbridge- it was a small, collective town. Before they entered, Sehun and his butler had to wear something over their head to cover their different features, red eyes, and pale skin color. Once they entered the market, Luhan bought some hats and masks for the two and then headed out for some lunch.

Hand in hand, they walked down further into the village where it was mostly grass and trees. Stories were exchanged and jokes were made and it was one of the time where they felt alive again. It's been so long since they felt so carefree and relaxed. It was nostalgic and they liked it.

Once they found an open shaded area right under a giant tree, Onew took his leave for a hunt while the couple settled down, lying on the healthy grass, in each other arms. Sehun left his arm open as a pillow for Luhan to lay on. The elder intertwined their limbs together down themselves in a comfortable silence. Despite their countless times of skinship and initiating hugs, they still get the racing heart as their body press against each other. Luhan was always the more nervous one while Sehun was always the one showing his affection and giving love. 

They could settle here......The size is just right, the location is isolated so they are more protected. There's enough food and the people here don't seem to be very friendly. That gave him less trouble for having to hide himself  

_They could settle here... but only if Luhan agrees._

Temporarily distracted by the sweet vanilla scent of Luhan's hair plucking in his nose, he held onto his lock and bury his nose in deeper. Just then, a light trance of striking cologne weaved in his nostril, taking him by surprise. Sehun sat up immediately to identify the threatening yet familiar smell that was getting closer to them. 

     "Luhan come here." The elder was confused but he followed the order without any questions. 

It took Luhan several minutes to understand what was happening. Sehun sensed danger and although he doesn't know whether it was other vampires or angels, he has to be aware and stay on his guard. 

     "Kai! I-It's Kai." Sehun stuttered, finally recognizing that smell. Luhan, on the other hand, was shocked. No. He was delighted, maybe even overjoyed. The elder stood up in excitement, hurrying the younger to find the other couple. 

The chance was rare and Sehun didn't think he would meet his brother here. But the more he thinks about it, the more it made more sense. He remembers now what Taemin told Kai in the mansion. Kyungsoo were heavily wounded and they needed to find a healer in the mountain Hethophine. 

This village is small and isolated, not to mention very close to Hethophine, it was a perfect place to hide Kyungsoo while Kai goes look for the healer. How could he have not think about this possibility? They could have saved so much time if he remembers what they said at the mansion.

Luhan dragged Sehun across the plane and the smile on their face just gets wider and wider.

This meeting was going loosen the guilt inside their heart and lift the heavy rock that has been pushing them down. If Kai and Kyungsoo were alive, then the other two should be with them as well. Sehun didn't sense his brother around here, but that could also mean they are elsewhere. It doesn't matter where they are, as long as they are alive, they won't have to live the rest of their life in regrets and guilt anymore.

Black smoke appeared out of nowhere as they twirled around in a spiral, indicating that someone was there. As the smoke slowly disappeared, and two figure emerges from the thick fog, Kai, and Kyungsoo, hand in hand, was what they expected. The couple walked to them as if it was the most normal thing to do.

     "Kyungsoo!" Luhan squealed, leaving Sehun to jump onto the latter, giving him the tightest hug ever. 

     "Hey! Get your-" Kai was about to protest when Sehun embraced him just as tight. The series of 'you are alive' from Luhan made him confused and bewildered, and he was going to ask what happened when the dampness in his shirt and tightening embrace told him to wait.

Minutes passed, Luhan crying's subside and Sehun separated from Kai. And only then, did Kai managed to ask the questions that have been floating in his mind.

     "Hey, why are you crying? What happened?"Kai looked rather worried than confused when he asked. "Why are you here anyway?" and Kai ruffled his brother's hair, which somehow comforts Sehun greatly.

     "We thought you were dead, but then you are alive," Luhan explained through his sniffs, hand still holding onto Kyungsoo tightly.

     "Remember that incident at the mansion?" he looked at Kyungsoo and was glad that the latter look healthy and every wound that was there before, now gone. "A lot happened back then and I couldn't stand the sight of Baekhyun's abused body. Sehun took me away from the mansion so I could be safe from Chanyeol, but instead, we meet an angel." At that, Kai gasped and look at Sehun who nodded in return.

     "He didn't give me his name, but I know he was a messenger." Sehun explained, "He came wanting to kill us."

     "It was my fault. I-If it wasn't for me. This would have never happened." Luhan cut in between, once again crying and blaming himself for this turn of event. 

Kai was quick to take Luhan into his arms and whispered in his ear with sweet words.

     "No, it wasn't Luhan's fault. He just happened to get caught up in the war between out two kinds. The angel had Luhan in his hand and he threatens me that he would kill Luhan. I wasn't going to let that happen so he gave me a choice instead." Kai waited, somehow understanding where this is going. "He said I can save Luhan, only if I agree you would both be dead." And there was a long paused as Sehun observed his brother's reaction.

     "There were hundreds of arrow surround our house, but there were also finger nails surrounding Luhan's neck. I-I had to choose."

And Kai finished the answer for him. "And you choose Luhan instead." 

His voice was cold and monotoned, Sehun didn't know what expected. it would be understanding if Kai lashes at him in anger or maybe even hurt Luhan. But even so, he hopes Kai understand him, forgive him for his decision. Was he asking too much? Maybe he was.

It was nerve wrecking the way Kai look at him and Luhan without saying a word. It was until Kyungsoo grabbed Kai's hand, telling him that Sehun wasn't at fault that he gave out a sign.

The elder moved closer to Sehun and ruffled his hair one more time, harder and rougher than before. "You insolent kid. I can't believe you choose Luhan over your brother." Kai faked his disappointment, "But still..." he looked Sehun in the eyes and smile this time, "I'm proud of you. You can protect the one you love now. If I were in your shoes, I think I would have done the same." This time, he looks over to Kyungsoo and the other crunched his nose due to the overbearing cheesiness. Nonetheless, he smiled, intertwining his fingers in happiness.

Yet the moment of happiness and relieved didn't last very long when Kai looks back at Sehun with a frown. "Sehun, I know you're happy knowing that Kyungsoo and I are alive, but you shouldn't be because we left the house before it was attacked." 

     "What do you mean?" so that mean Kai and Kyungsoo weren't with the other two.

     "It means, I'm not with Chanyeol when the attack came and I have no idea where he is. I've always assumed he was in the mansion, together with you." 

Uncertainty, doubt, guilt, and regret- they all came back, washing Sehun and Luhan like a giant wave. Even though Chanyeol was for sure to be alive, the thought of committing a crime that means killing someone important to the one he loves is still unbearable. If his heart was aching non-stop and the cramp became harder and harder. How would Luhan be feeling right now? 

Luhan and Kyungsoo looked at each other with a knowing look: with eyes brimming red and tears on the edge, they whispered, "Baekhyun..."

 

 

 

 

The sleeping beauty lay peacefully in the middle of a queen sized bed whereas his pale face matches the white sheet underneath him so well, it fascinating. No matter how many days it has been since he fell upon darkness, Chanyeol still treated the petite male like it was a treasure, a special gem that only he could touch. He caressed him, he cleaned him, he changed his cloth as if he was a living person, but the truth was until the next four days is up, Baekhyun will be considered as a dead person.

The man did it so tenderly and lovingly, so much more than when his partner was still alive. It was true when people say a man won't treasure what he have until he loses it for it was only then, that see the true value that it have.

Baekhyun was the same. Baekhyun was that piece of treasure that he should have love and care for as it was his life. He should have been thankful for Baekhyun's loyalty and love, but instead, he was too caught up in his own world of uncertainty, that he rejected and denied all feelings that he had. It wasn't until Baekhyun died, that he excepted those growing feelings and understand the love he had for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was someone he loves, and someone he can't bear to live without. If only he realized this feeling before Baekhyun died. 

     "Forgive me."  **He whispered, intertwining his finger to that slender one and bring it to his face to kiss it softly. The image of his lover risking his life to save his replayed countless time in his head and how he had no choice but to inject his venom into Baekhyun.**

     "Forgive me for turning you." and he allowed Baekhyun's hand to wipe away the lonely strand of tears on his cheek. "I had no choice." 

He wasn't asking for forgiveness, just simply wanting him to understand why he did it. It saddens him knowing that Baekhyun would never be the same anymore. Every newborn vampire will change, But even if he knew about the large possibility of Baekhyun changing personality and the hatred he will bear against him, he just couldn't let the latter died in his hands **.**

Baekhyun's feelings will change, but the love he has will remain the same. As long as he's still alive, then his heart will also beat, will only beat for him. 

Signing, he stood up and left the room.

     "Take care of him and don't leave him at all point. I'll be out to search for Kai and Sehun again. Remember to stay on your guard for another attack." His order sounded tired and weak. He's been too stress out since the last few days.
    
    
      ****Key bowed 90 degree at his master and after that, Chanyeol left, running at full speed to the forest.**
      **
    

 

**-tbc-**


	13. You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirsty for blood......or maybe for love.

Words: 3571

Trees rustle and crickets chirps filled the air as they walk silently down the new path to finding their lost friend. Luhan, was for most doing fine, since he had been dealing with this problem for the last six days. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, was in a worse state because he had only known of the situation since the previous day. Neither of them talked about themselves, simply because their heads were too occupied with Baekhyun and his well-being.  

It would be a lie if Luhan didn't want to talk with Kyungsoo. If anything, he has a lot of thoughts, and a lot of questions for the latter regardless of what happened six days ago. The new style, the new vibe, the new attitude and the new look in his eyes. The elder had a hint of what happened, but never really confirmed it- not until Kyungsoo said it himself.

Luhan didn't realize he was staring at Kyungsoo until he looked back with a raised eyebrow. 

     "What? Is there something on my face?" Kyungsoo didn't seem angry or irritated, but it does sound very intimidating, just like how his body language is.

     "N-Nothing." Luhan looked away, stuttering as he answered. But it only took seconds later for him to turn back to Kyungsoo to once again observing every inch, shape and line of his latter's feature. 

Kyungsoo never smiles... Luhan just realized that then he look at Kyungsoo's eyes: owl like orbs that look so cold and empty. It was pitch black and too deep to look into any further.

     "Luhan. What do you want? Just spit it." This time, Kyungsoo sounded irritated for real and it made him somewhat scared. The aura around Kyungsoo made him feel heavy and suffocated like a cornered prey. It felt like he was being looked down on and for that reason, it did't set very well in his stomach.

If he's not wrong, then Kyungsoo is a turned vampire, meaning he's mow a creator with greater strength. Kyungsoo can overpower him just by a simple looking at him while his words sound so heavy, so terrifying that it sends shivers down his spine. Even when the qestion was asked so soft, and gentle, Luhan can still hear the sharp blade being honed from behind. 

Kyungsoo is completely different. So different from before.

     "What's going on?" Sehun asked, and he quickly shook his head, not wanting to make the problem bigger.

     "He's been staring at me for no reason. Mind telling him to stop doing that?" Kyungsoo made a face and irritatedly told Sehun. The younger vampire didn't like the attitude, but he made no effort to arguing.

     "Kyungie, stop being a meanie." Kai hugged Kyungsoo from the back and whispered in his ears. "That sassy, bitch attitude of yours only comes out when you need to feast... shall we stop for lunch?" And while Kyungsoo said nothing, Kai eyed Sehun who gave him an approval nod.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     "So... Kyungsoo's a vampire now?" Luhan played with his fingers, carefully asking Sehun about the questions he had been having.

     "Yeah. Kai said it's been two days." And Luhan nodded in acknowledging. The news didn't take him by surprise, because different changes and small hints here and there gave it away. 

     "I didn't know he could change so much though." The elder threw the rock in his hand away, pouting. Somehow disappointed at that fact that Kyungsoo won't be the same anymore. At least not the same one Baekhyun used to know and that made him frustrated. What if Kyungsoo doesn't like Baekhyun anymore? What if they don't get along anymore? _What if... What if..._

     "All newborn vampires change. While some change very little, others change drastically."

     "Like?" Sehun paused a little and looked at Luhan, not sure what he should say.

Then he looked away, "Well, for instant, they can turn into a blood sucking monster, might lose their sanity or the characteristics and quality of a human." Sehun explained but seeing how his lover still doesn't understand, he explained it again, summarizing this time.

     "It means that the person might lose their ability to feel emotions. Their personalities will disappear, Luhan."

The elder gasped, taking in the shoking information that he never thought of. He didn't know that being changed would come with a prize.

     "That's why I'm never turning you Luhan. Never."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thick metal liquid soothed the itching of his dry throat. He took his time sucking the delicious blood from his lover, tasting every second of it as it passed through his tongue.

     "Fuck Kyungsoo. Don't make those sound." Kai held onto Kyungsoo's waist as the latter cradled around his laps, right above his crotch. The hums of satisfaction sounded just like those sinful moans that Kyungsoo made in bed and no doubt, it was making Kai crazy.

     "Fuck me then Kai." And the horny Kyungsoo always surfaced during his feeding stage. The elder continued to lick the open wound, licking Kai's sensitive neck so slowly and teasingly. It took seconds, to minutes of foreplay before Kyungsoo sank his pair of teeth in again for another meal. This time, Kai lost his control, allowing his hands to roam over the petite body on his lap. Fingers rubbed against Kyungsoo's purging buds, pushing it up and down and Kyungsoo stopped to moan out his arousal.

Kai planted kisses on Kyungsoo's collar bones, making sure to leave some purple marks here and there. "Ah~" Kyungsoo nailed his fingers on Kai's shoulders and his head rolled back from the pleasure. 

One of the things Kai loves the most about a turned vampire is that they become overly needy and their body becomes too sensitive. Vampires were originally creators who live on sexual activities and body touching language, however when you are a turned vampire, everything about their senses will double, even more than a borned vampire himself.

Kai knew there was a great risk in turning Kyungsoo, and at that moment, he almost ripped out all of his hair due to stress and fear. He was scared that Kyungsoo would turn into one of those extreme shifters, who became crazy and lost their feelings. He was scared Kyungsoo would be different. He was scared Kyungsoo would only look at him with dead eyes- eyes that only look at him as if he was food.

But to his luck, Kyungsoo wasn't one of those drastic shifters. He was still the same person he loved, the person he fell for. 

     "Ah... Kai more" Kyungsoo panted, pleading for more of his lover's touches. It sent tingles to every part of his body and because of that, his cock hardened, begging him to touch it.

"You're so sexy right now. So fuckable... So fuckable." Kai hastily stripped the shirt off of Kyungsoo which the latter helped, eager to be fucked senselessly. 

Their lips crashed right after, tongues fighting for domination and playing with each other's weak spots. Lewd noises slurped between their wet kiss, and while teeth crash against each other, tongue twirled in circles.

Kyungsoo was one of those dominant males if it wasn't for his tiny body. His demands, his glares, and his aggressiveness were at match with Kai. The younger vampire's only advantages were his size and his given power, but other than that, Kyungsoo might have been a stronger individual.

Like two beasts hungry for each other, their moments were rough yet full of affection and emotion. Button as undone and Kai was just second away from stripping Kyungsoo naked, when a strong sense intrudes his circle of safey, alerting him immediately.

     "Kai-ah." The voice was soft and deep and he didn't have to listen to it twice to know who it was. Kyungsoo stayed the same, lost in his own world of pleasure, but Kai, on the other hand, looked up to the tree he was leaning against and found his brother crouching on one of the branches, looking down at them.

     "Hyung." And although he was more than happy to see that his brother was safe and lively, he still remembered what Chanyeol did to his lover not too long ago.

     "You don't sound happy." And of course, Chanyeol teased his brother, going with the flow like usual.

     "I-It's not like that. We've been searching for you." Chanyeol rested his chin on his hand which was on his knee. He hummed out an uninterested answer. 

     "So, you turned him." The elder jumped down, landing right next to Kai who was still on his guard. "Is he... normal?" That sounded rather awkward until he understands what Chanyeol imply. He sounded rather worried and maybe curious?

     "Yeah... Luckily." Kai smiled warmly at his brother. It was then when another needy plea came from Kyungsoo taking both of them away from their akward stare.

Chanyeol turned away, not wanting to witness any more of the couple's intimitating moments. He was jealous. He wanted to be like Kai too.

"Good for you then," Chanyeol reached a hand back to his brother's head and tenderly ruffles it as he leaves.

Chanyeol didn't notice, but he left a baffled Kai, blushing like a teenage girl. His heart was beating so fast and his hand nervously touched his messy hair, like he couldn't believe what just happened.

Chanyeol ruffled his hair. Chanyeol showed emotion. Is his old brother really coming back?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Unlike how Chanyeol found Kai and Kyungsoo, Sehun and Luhan were just being the cute couple that was preparing lunch. It was meters away when he spotted the two, and when his eyes made contact with Sehun, the latter dropped his plate, leaving his mate and rushing towards him. 

It was rather suprising and confusing at the same time, why Sehun did that, but Chanyeol hugged him back anyway, thanking the world that both of his brothers are fine. He then noticed Luhan behind Sehun who was unexpectedly crying nonstop. The damping on his shirt and the sniffing sound from his brother didn't go unnoticed to him either. Sehun apologized to him over and over and it was only then, that he realized Sehun had something to do with the attack.

The hint was small, but Chanyeol has always been the smart one to catches on to some things without having to be told. Maybe, and just maybe. Chanyeol knows what happened. 

As answers began to fill in and he remains frowning at his brother, he waited for Sehun to calm down and tell him the whole story. Chanyeol doesn't need to ask. He just knew his brother will tell him soon.

Just as Sehun managed to calm down, Kai returned with Kyungsoo on his back. Neither of them greeted the people there. They decided not since the heavy tension was still hanging high and Chanyeol's red empty orbs kept glaring at them. _'The talk'_ was able to happen and what Sehun and Kai need to prepare for, was how their brother will react.

 

 

 

 

It hasn't been long since their story ended, but it felt like forever, especially since Chanyeol has been giving them the silence treatment. The elder vampire had both of his hands intertwined and push against his chin. His eyes remained unmoving and the fierce in his orbs stayed cold and emotionless as ever. 

But the long await finally ended when Chanyeol exhaled and said, "So that's what happened..." 

The silence came again, but this time, the rest of them managed to sigh in relief. Glad that Chanyeol understood what Sehun went through and glad that he wasn't making a big deal out of it like they thought he would.

Luhan told himself to be a man and say what he wants to say. He encouraged himself to ask Chanyeol some questions. Questions regarding Baekhyun, but his shaking lips and sweaty hands made him too nervous to even open his mouth. The fear he had for Chanyeol was still there and his memories of the damage were still as vivid as if he saw it yesterday. That definitely added onto his panic but Luhan knew it wasn't the only reason why he couldn't ask.

Half of the reason why he couldn't ask was because he was afraid to hear what happened to Baekhyun. The last thing he wanted to hear was that Baekhyun died. He'd rather be deaf than hear the truth.

Unknown to Luhan, Kyungsoo sensed his messed up state from afar, and he offered to help because he was curious too. "What about Baekhyun? Is he doing fine?" Kyungsoo asked clearly, but the answer didn't come. Kyungsoo feeling irritated, he was about to ask again when Chanyeol let out a sigh again before leaning backward using his hands as support.

     "Baekhyun died. Those arrows killed him."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Luhan's nightmare actually came and he hated how Chanyeol spoke of Baekhyun's death like it was nothing. He hated how Chanyeol treated Baekhyun as if he was nothing significant. He hated those red cold eyes. He hated his boring deep voice. He hated everything about Chanyeol. He just does, from the very beginning.

After Luhan and Kyungsoo asked Chanyeol for a further explanation, the former vampire offers to show them, instead of putting it into words. Kai teleported them to the location Chanyeol had instructed him to. And to their surprise, they landed in a different mansion, in a white room that was much larger than the old one. They didn't question Chanyeol how he got them a new house, but they did question him how long he had to travel just to get to this area. If it wasn't for Kai's ability, it would have taken them at least three days to get to where they are now.

Aside from the large room, they also noticed the nicely carved design on the walls and on the furniture. There were much other beautiful decorations and they wouldn't have taken the time out to describe them one by one if it wasn't for the loud crash somewhere in the house, and the thick odor of blood that lingers thickly in their nose. 

     "Baekhyun..." Chanyeol whispered, but every one of them heard the panic and shaking of his voice. It was the first time ever, they saw Chanyeol widen his eyes, mouth gasping in fear.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The vicious smell of blood soaked his entire nostril as he ran to the grand room, located at the very end of the second floor. His fist bowled into a fist as the scent became stronger with every step he takes

_Baekhyun..._ He chanted over and over again, hoping the latter would be safe. it would have been easy to know if it was Baekhyun's blood from a week ago. He could recognize that sweet delicious metallic everywhere. But now Baekhyun is a vampire. The smell and taste of his blood will have changed.

He cursed at the locked door, more so at himself since he was the one who put one there. From the other side, he hears growls and groans being made and soon enough, another loud crash boomed from the inside.

     "Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" He screamed for some attention, but more breaking continues and this time, he heard a loud shriek from his butler. Desperate to find out what happened, Chanyeol stepped back only to forcefully kick the door with fire surrounding his leg. The door broke down in one shot and he ran through it immediately.

Dark shades of red painted the whole room. The once pure white bed and creamy walls are now decorated with angry lines of scratches, and everything in the room was shredded into pieces. Blood splattered more than half of the room but the person who he had been most worried about, Baekhyun, was mostly untainted, unharmed, and uninjured.

His feet were soaked with blood on the floor and his pants were left with red polka dots. Chanyeol gasped at the blood staining Baekhyun's mouth and the way his nails dug into his butler's neck. The latter looked battered, blood everywhere and a large junk of flesh on his side was gone. Key's eyes were barely open, mouth gasping for air and hands holding onto's Baekhyun's hand for mercy.

     "Baekhyun..." Chanyeol shivered at the sight. Not one second- never ever did he ever think that this would happen. The situation basically had him frozen like a statue and although he needs an explanation from someone, he knows he won't get any from Baekhyun.

There was an unfamiliar smirk on Baekhyun's face as he slowly turned to him. A soft curve appeared on Baekhyun's bloody face when their eyes meet and Chanyeol should have felt relieved, but he didn't because Baekhyun's closed crescent eye smile suddenly brings a fear into his sense. Instinctively, he backs away only to control himself and stop after one step.

     "Channie~" And the voice sounded so sweet and innocent that Chanyeol feels tingles on his skin. "You're here."

The newborn vampire ruthlessly threw the body away to the wall on the side before taking his time, craddling his way to Chanyeol. Wobbling and smiling, his hands raised towards him like he wanted to be carried like a kid. Chanyeol almost mistook Baekhyun for being drunk.

Step after step, Baekhyun finally bundled his feet together, tripping himself like an idiot, but Chanyeol ran to him immediately and caught him before he reaches the bloody floor. At the sudden, the touch of warmth on his skin and sweet aroma made Baekhyun relaxed completely. His whole body rest against Chanyeol's shoulder and he doesn't bother to balance himself.

The fatigue finally kicks in and the smile on his face was soon replaced with labor breath. "Baekhyun-ah," the deep soothing voice brought him back to life, giving him a sense of relief, security, protection, and finally feeling home.

It wasn't just Chanyeol who was clueless about what happened, Baekhyun had no idea as well. He doesn't remember when he woke up or what he did. All he remembered is this moment- the moment Chanyeol came into his view.

There were questions of his death, then there were questions about his aching body and itching throat. His eyes shimmered in light scarlet but he himself didn't know that: it was a signal of hunger. Every part of his body urged him to drink something and in his head, all he want is sweet tasty blood. To be specific, the thick metallic taste of his master, Chanyeol.

     "Channie~" He didn't know why he sounded so childish either, but it's fun. It is nice to be his old self for once and not care about what his parents would think if he wasn't mature. It's also been too long since he spoils himself. It's been awhile since Kyungso left.

     "Channie, I want something," with the same smile, the same pattern of heavy breathing, he looked up at Chanyeol cutely and slurred, "Can you give me it?"

As if that smile was a drug, a spell, Chanyeol fell right into the trap, giving himself in with no restraint. 

     "What is it that you want? Name it, and I'll give you." The taller vampire sat down, letting Baekhyun crawled onto his lap. Baekhyun's shaky fingers touched his chin carefully, almost too slowly that it's already tempting Chanyeol to break out of control. Temporarily distracted by the way Baekhyun sexily licked his own dry lips, he failed to see both hands cupping his face. Kitty licks then wet his lips and tongue slowly making it into his dry mouth and he wanted more. He wants more than just to claim Baekhyun.

Chanyeol wanted to kiss back, but Baekhyun moved away teasing him with his dilated pulpils, heavy breathing and open mouth. He growled in frustration and Baekhyun rewards him small licks on his skin, this time, trailing down to his neck.

     "I want this Channie." and Chanyeol knew immediately what the newborn wanted. "I want your blood."

He fought hard not to push Baekhyun down on the floor, wanting Baekhyun to have what he need. It was crucial anyway. Every newborn vampire must drink a large sum of their master' s blood or else they go berserk which finaly explains what happen to Baekhyun while he was gone.

The lack of his blood must have made him lost his sanity and while he tried to soothe the dryness in his throat, by drinking whatever blood he can fine, he will still crave for more. Chanyeol never expected Baekhyun to over power Key thought. That was what he didn't expect.

     "I'm your's Baekkie." Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun closer to his chest and tilting his head to give the latter more access to his neck.

 

Lapping, again and again, his eyes brightened, fangs displaying with sizzling venom. "Yes, Channie. You're mine... And only mine."

Chanyeol took a sharp inhale just in time for a pair of incisors to prick through his skin.

 

**-** **tbc** **-**

 


	14. Thirsty For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Baek is the best

Words: 3064 

Shock?... It was the least of their concern. Red filtered and furniture smashed, the scene playing before their eyes was even worse than what they saw at the mansion. 

Luhan and Kyungsoo stood in fear as they witnessed everything, from the way Chanyeol broke down the door, to the way Baekhyun wobbled walks and cradle onto on Chanyeol's laps. Neither of them could move an inch. It wasn't like they could do anything if they did anyway.

The person before them was definitely Baekhyun. The boy who they still loved so much, and the same boy who still held the key to their frozen hearts. Yet at the same time, he wasn't the Baekhyun they used to know and something about that broke a part of their heart.

Those chuckles gave them chills, those seductive slurs made them realize, and those slender fangs made them understand what Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun really did die. His human self died.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You turned him you motherfucker. What? Did you finally decide that you should keep him as a blood sack?" Luhan doesn't know where the sudden confidence came from, but he grind his teeth and snarled at Chanyeol. The latter didn't say anything as he pulled the blanket over his lover, gently pushing away the stray hairs on Baekhyun's forehead and kissed it with utmost love. Baekhyun has fallen back into slumber.

Outside the room, the rest of them waited for Chanyeol to come out and explain what happened. This situation isn't as simple as to why Kai turned Kyungsoo into a vampire, out of love, because the last time they saw how Chanyeol treated Baekhyun, it was nothing but cruel and gruesome. But only a week has passed and now they see Chanyeol caressing, kissing, and treating Baekhyun like he's the most important person in the world. What happened? They need to know.

"Hyung... why don't you rest first. You... You lost a lot of blood." That was true. Chanyeol let himself be bitten for an hour without resisting and without complaining. His skin is even paler than usual and his eyes were hardly open, but he's standing for their sake and every one knew Chanyeol has changed- Chanyeol has gotten soft

Chanyeol shook his head. "Kyungsoo and Luhan need answers." At that moment, they saw Chanyeol as a different person. Not the monster they thought he was, not even a vampire, but just someone who has a heart who knows how to love and give love.

"First off, Sehun and Luhan, this is not your fault so don't go blaming yourself, okay?" The eldest male looked at the two, and they both nodded, promising to keep calm. 

And with a breather, Chanyeol started the story. 

From the time when he first met Baekhyun, to the time he turned Baekhyun, Chanyeol explained everything in his most sincere voice. No one was expecting that, but they stayed mute, listening to every word the elder poured out to say. They spent more than an hour listening to his story, but the only reason why it took so long, was because Chanyeol listed every detail of the feelings he was slowly developing for Baekhyun. He also told them about the struggles he was having and the confusion he had with the new found feelings. Surely he was overwhelmed by it, but the problem was that he didn't know what to do with it. So for days, he spent it by keeping Baekhyun to himself. 

As the story ended, the atmosphere stayed heavy and dense, just like how it started. Chanyeol didn't plan to speak his heart out, but somehow, he found himself rambling because it was about Baekhyun and he couldn't stop. Despite the reasons that Chanyeol had told, Luhan and Kyungsoo still couldn't forgive what he did to Baekhyun. However, they were able to find a space in their heart where they could forgive him and allow him to stay next to Baekhyun. At least they know now, that Chanyeol didn't turn their best friend for a food sack, but rather, it was a selfish love desire, to have Baekhyun by his side forever. 

Sehun and Kai stood up, and walked towards their brother. With a tight, long hug, they had Chanyeol squeezed in between until the elder couldn't breathe and asked to be released.

"Hyung, you're back. You're finally back." Kai whispered as he hugged Chanyeol once again. Sehun on the other hand, cried silently, hand rubbing the tears in his eyes.

"You're exaggerating. Aren't I always here?" With his left hand, he hugged Kai, while the other, he used to ruffle Sehun's hair, trying to calm him down. By the second, his dizziness got worse and he felt extremely nauseous. He closed his eyes to stop the motion of objects in his vision and he rested his head on Kai's shoulder to balance himself. He stopped touching Sehun's hair as well when he deem himself too weak but did his best to warn his brothers that he was slowly going down.

"Hyung?" Both vampires noticed Chanyeol's weak state, but it was Kai who caught Chanyeol before he fell completely.

"Aaa... sorry... Let me use... your shoulder" Still resting on Kai's shoulder, Chanyeol didn't realize they were already teleported inside of Baekhyun's room. "I'm... I'm tired" And by then, Kai had already tuck him back in bed with Baekhyun by his side. Chanyeol never noticed though... heck, he didn't even know when he drifted into darkness.

After that, Kai pulled the blanket back up to cover the both of them. 

"They're cute." Luhan couldn't lie. They do look adorable with their heads so close.

All of them smiled, "Let's just give them some rest." Kyungsoo advised, and they left, closing the door ever so lightly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was that late afternoon when dinner was served and the two younger vampires planned to wake Chanyeol up for some food. Kai and Sehun were in the midst of talking in the dining room when a thick metallic smell overwhelmed the dining room. coming from the upper floor. The both of them bolted up immediately and teleported to Baekhyun and Chanyeol's room.

Seeing that nothing was wrecked and no blood was shed, the vampires sighed in relief. Yet it didn't take long enough to tensed back up, knowing that the scent of Chanyeol's blood was still strong and heavy in the room. They immediately spotted Baekhyun on the bed, as he sit there with their brother in his arm. And while they were glad that Baekhyun was awake and his condition was much more stable, they couldn't shake off the feeling that Baekhyun would go on a rampage again. Neither of them could put it into words, but the aura around Baekhyun was heavy, almost like a beast that was still sleeping but was ready to snap.

There was a small fear, a nervous sixth sense that had them hesitating from asking for Baekhyun's attention. But the moment Baekhyun shifted to pull Chanyeol closer and bite on the already bitten wrist, Kai found it hard not to raise his voice. "Baekhyun, stop drinking his blood." 

But the latter acted as if he didn't hear and continued to suck on the sweet tasty blood of his lover. His eyes glowed in bright red as he dug in his teeth even further. It wasn't enough though... he needs more... more of that.

Baekhyun found himself retracting his fangs only to lick the blood seeping from the wounds. His tongue swayed above the gaps slowly and teasingly, making sure that the skin would be left perfect and spotless as it was before. The motion continued, but Baekhyun found himself glancing at Chanyeol's peaceful face that rested on his arm. He observed the perfect jaw line, then the long eye lashes and moisted pair of lips. They looked the same as the day he first saw him in the dark alley. Still handsome. Still beautiful. Still perfect. And that's why he's still madly in love.

"Why are you still asleep?" Baekhyun spoke out his mind and that somehow startled the younger vampires.

"Channie, why won't you wake up?" The new born dropped Chanyeol's hand only to move it towards Chanyeol's cheek and caress it with shaky fingers. "I miss you so much. Don't you miss me? Don't you want to see me?" 

Kai and Sehun shivered to the sweet, yet playful voice that resonated through the cold room. He sounded like a lonesome child talking to a doll against a corner of the room. And then Baekhyun started singing a lullaby out of nowhere. They wanted to leave.

"E~ni, mee~ni, where would it be? ~

E~ni, mee~ni, here, here or here?~

E~ni, mee~ni, your heart~ can I take it?"

The lullaby ended as Baekhyun leaned towards Chanyeol's chest and kissed it so softly and gently. He then lay his head down with his ears against the latter's chest, listening to the stable heart beat that all seems to slow. "Aaa~ I want it so bad." So bad for it to beat only for me.

Forgotten and unaware that there were people in that room that could misunderstand his words, Baekhyun kept ranting on how he wants Chanyeol to love him and be his for the rest of his life. Over and over, the only main words that leave out of his mouth was "want", "heart", and "mine".

Just like that, he had Kai and Sehun believe that what he wanted was to kill Chanyeol and eat his heart instead. 

The two vampires growled in anger and snarled, warning Baekhyun on what he just said. But of course, Baekhyun believed that he didn't do anything wrong. All he wanted was for Chanyeol to love him like how he did with his everything.

"Byun Baekhyun, do anything stupid and I wouldn't even hesitate to kill you." Baekhyun finally heard the warning, but as his carefree mind and dreamy thoughts created images of Chanyeol holding his hands, kissing him, Baekhyun didn't budge and smile slightly instead. It wasn't until Kai yanked his hand away from Chanyeol when he growls back, and his nails grow, creating three ugly lines on Kai's arm when he yank it away.

Rage boils in his heart and he snarled, baring his fangs to threaten Kai, but the latter wasn't having any of it as he growled back in the same beastly manner. Sehun came from behind Kai and attempted to take Chanyeol away from Baekhyun, but the younger couldn't get closer as Baekhyun used his other hand to form a small spear of light. Kai and Sehun backed away immediately, in surprise and in fear. A new born vampire with a gifted power would only be more significant and a higher threat to their unconscious brother.

"Touch him and I'll kill you. He's mine."

With one hand still holding onto the weapon, Baekhyun drew Chanyeol closer onto his lap with his other one. "He's mine." Baekhyun repeated, this time, a little bit distracted by the grunt coming from Chanyeol. 

Kai sees the mild distraction and he attacks, teleporting behind Baekhyun to knock him out by his neck. Without further a due, Baekhyun passed out right onto Chanyeol, and the lightsaber in his hand slowly faded away as well.

With a sign, Sehun removed Baekhyun from Chanyeol and tucked his brother back in place. "This isn't going to work. We' re gonna have to separate them."

"What happened?" Luhan and Kyungsoo entered and asked them, but all they gave was a pity stare... or maybe an apologetic look.

"Unfortunately Baekhyun wasn't as lucky as you Kyungsoo. The many different possibilities of a turned human varies, and while you belong to the group of normal new borns with only a few changes here and there. Baekhyun fell into the rare drastic shifter who loses all the characteristic of his or her previous life." Sehun looked at Luhan and said, "Baekhyun is gone Luhan. He's nothing but a blood sucking monster now."

 

 

 

Kyungsoo and Luhan stood, loss of words. It wasn't like they haven't been warned that this could happen. The possibility was there, and Sehun told them to be prepared. But they were ignorant in seeing that nothing happened to Kyungsoo and so they believed Baekhyun would be the same.

... is Baekhyun really gone?

Kai carried Baekhyun away from Chanyeol in his arm and Sehun followed by with some chains in his hands.

"Where are you taking him and what are you going to do with him?" Luhan stopped Sehun from his tracks.

"We're going to have to lock him in another room. Until Chanyeol wakes up, everyone in this mansion is in danger. Especially, you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For three days and two nights, Kai, Sehun, Luhan, and Kyungsoo have to deal with the constant screams and painful cries in the very last room of the hallway. The sound of chains being yanked w loud and fierce, almost like a beast trying to escape its prison. Yet, when the soft whimpers and hoarse voice calling for a man by the name of Chanyeol, suddenly the awakened beast sounded more like a lost child desperately looking for his love ones.

It breaks their hearts whenever they heared the screams, but there wasn't anything they could do. It was going to be Chanyeol and anyone else.

Luhan offered to give Baekhyun some food a few days before, but it only resulted in Baekhyun growling and getting even more loud and struggling to break free even more. Kyungsoo did the same, wanting to go visit Baekhyun at the night hour when he was asleep. But the result was still the same. 

The fourth day came and Luhan couldn't stand seeing Baekhyun like that anymore. So without knowing where he got the idea from or even know what he was saying, he offered to let Baekhyun drink his blood. He was human after all.

"If all Baekhyun wants is blood, then I should just give him my blood." 

"Luhan, are you even hearing yourself? What makes you think I'd let you walk into that room?" Sehun ask in disbelief.

"But Baekhyun is in so much pain and I can't stand that. Please let me give him my blood. It will only be temporary until Chanyeol wakes up."

"But the point is we don't know when Chanyeol will wake up." Sehun screamed, fist pounding ont he table in frustration.

Just then, they heard a door crack and the eldest vampire walked out. "I'm awake. Where's Baekhyun?"

Without having to tell Chanyeol, Baekhyun's scream gave it away. Chanyeol flinched in surprised, mostly in fear and his eyes widen in trying to locate his lover, only to smell a soft scent of blood lingering in the air as well.

"Let me out! Why won't you let me out? Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" The voice kept begging as well as chains being yanked. Without knowing what happened to Baekhyun while he was asleep, his concerns doubled, frantically running to where his lover is to rescue him. Upon reaching the room, he saw a sealed lock on the door and that made him so furious. They locked Baekhyun from him. They separated them from being together, they rook Baekhyun away from him and for that, they regret.

The chanting of his name tells him that Baekhyun could sense him, but the fact that there wasn't any pounding on the door tells him that Baekhyun was being restrained. He wasted no time to melt the lock and kick the door the down. 

To his nightmare, Baekhyun was tied down on the bed with locks on his wrists and ankles. With each one being tied to each corner of the bed, Baekhyun was left immovable, almost immobilized. The medal type should have left him impossible to move but somehow Baekhyun still managed to struggle in attempts to escape. The strong movement only ended with Baekhyun breaking his wrist and ankle which explained the blood staining on the bed and his wrist

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun cried, tears staining his beautiful face. Chanyeol immediately melted the chains and ran towards Baekhyun. It broke his heart to see Baekhyun in such a horrible state: dried lips, face drenching in tears and eyes puffy and red while his voice is hoarse and hard to recognize. Just how long have they locked him in this room? How long has Baekhyun been suffering alone?

Despite his broken wrists and ankles, Baekhyun pithily tried to shift closer to him. He wiped away his wet cheek and cradled him in his arms, whispering sorry's in his ears. "I'm sorry for being away. I'm sorry for hurting you."

Baekhyun only sobs louder and ranted his name randomly when he wanted to, "They're bad... hic... hic ...mean." Chanyeol leaned his back against the bed post and allowed Baekhyun to sit on his laps. "Th-They locked me away... hic... They took Chanyeol... Chanyeol away from Baekhyun." Baekhyun rant, but all Chanyeol wanted to do was calm him down.

He placed Baekhyun's head on his shoulder and embraced him tightly, "It's okay, I'm here now." he would whisper, but when it wasn't enough, he would kiss Baekhyun on his neck, on his eyes, on his lips. Everywhere non-stop.

The rest of the members were already in the room, once again witnessing every interaction between the couple. Seeing how hurt Baekhyun was and how much Chanyeol was willing to stay with Baekhyun, none of them said a word. They simply watched as the two lost themselves in their own world.

Half an hour later, the crying subsided to only a few hiccups and a few sniffles. It was only then, that Baekhyun decided to talk.

In his raspy voice, Baekhyun complained, "Baekhyun wanted to be with Chanyeol. Baekhyun wanted your attention, but you were sleeping and didn't wake up." 

Chanyeol placed Baekhyun back in his arms where he could see his lover's face as he spoke. "They wanted to touch you, but no one can touch you. You are mine. Mine, mine, and mine." 

Chanyeol find it cute the way Baekhyun was so possessive. The new Baekhyun is over demanding, selfish and over the top but he's just like him, so he didn't complain. He can get use to this very fast. "I just want your heart..." but he froze when Baekhyun said that. "I wanted it for myself." Baekhyun wants to kill him? Is that what?

"And why would you want my heart?" Chanyeol ask to clarify.

"Because I want you to love me Chanyeol. I want you to love me and no one else." A not so small confession that took him by surprised. 

Baekhyun loves him.

"Your heart is mine." Baekhyun snuggled his face in Chanyeol's chest, "So it should only beat for me."

 

 

"Please don't go, Chanyeol, I love you so much... so, so much."

 

 

 

 

 

-tbc-


	15. Finally Mutual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BIG GIANT WARNING!!!

Words: 3258, BIG GIANT WARNING!!!

The answer was clear. They heard it right.

    "Please don't go Chanyeol, I love you so much... so, so much," Baekhyun said. And while Chanyeol believed every single word and cherished them dearly, the rest of them can't relax just yet. Baekhyun still isn't fully aware of himself. What if he's just lying?

The rest of them settled in the room while waiting for Chanyeol to soothe Baekhyun back to sleep. The newborn seems to need a lot of that, and so Chanyeol let him have it as much as he needed it. Chanyeol can't sing, but the random carry of notes that leaves out of Chanyeol's lips was like a lullaby in Baekhyun's ears.

Baekhyun felt safe. He felt secure, and that's why he slept soundly, hands clutching onto Chanyeol's shirt and on his lap. Baekhyun was going to love Chanyeol forever.

 

Again and again, Chanyeol had his fingers caress his lovers' cheek and slid away the strands of hair away from his eyes. His skin was so soft, silk-like and pale, but shaded with a tint of pink that makes him look alive. And his lips... oh, how he wanted to kiss those adorable pair of sweet lips. 

     "Chan... he said he loves you." Luhan came closer

     "Uhm..."

     "Very, very much too." Luhan reached to grab Baekhyun's hand and massaged it lightly. Kyungsoo came in as well, crawling on the bed where Baekhyun's head was.

"His temperature is normal, it doesn't look like he will have a fever like I did." Kyungsoo sighed in relief at the average temperature of his best friends' forehead. "But he does sleep more than I do when I first got turned. Is that bad?"

"No, I think it's just another side effect. Although, we must be careful because Baekhyun has been showing more side effects than Kyungsoo did, or in fact, any other turned vampire. I just hope he doesn't turn into what we fear him to be." All of them agreed to Chanyeol's reminders, nodding in agreement. 

Kai hesitated for a while, but he decided to voice out his concern anyway. "But hyung... don't you think Baekhyun changed too drastically? It's like... it's like he was a completely different person. His voice too... I don't know... I just have a really bad feeling."

Of course, Chanyeol notices this as well, taking in the different side effects that he had never seen before or written in any historical books. But Baekhyun's side effects were abnormal and non-vampire characteristics. There is no ways they could predict or prepare themselves if something actually happens in the future.

Kyungsoo's condition was the same. There was no explanation why his body cracked and produced an extremely high fever. The both of them woke up before nine days and more importantly, they both have special powers. That wasn't the case for most newborns and even if they do get new powers, their powers won't be awakened until a few years later. 

There was no real explanation, and so they were afraid.

Chanyeol and Kai risked losing their loved ones in order to save their lives, but now that everything has settled down, they felt much lighter now that the crisis has passed. Sehun, on the other hand, had a different situation. Luhan was still a human and that made him the most fragile and vulnerable of them all. He could be in Kyungsoo's or Baekhyun's situation anytime and that scares him the most. Although he wished he could turn Luhan into a vampire without many casualties, he couldn't... not after what he had witnessed what happened with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. Luhan might not be as lucky as them and he could lose Luhan forever.

Call him weak. Call him a coward, but he was determined to have Luhan stay human for as long as he could. He will be strong and protect Luhan from everything. No failures and no mistakes. That was what he had decided on.

     "How long did I sleep for?" Chanyeol asked after a long time. "I'm still feeling like shit."

     "Four days," Luhan answered

Chanyeol swore, bringing up one of Baekhyun's wrists to his mouth. With both eyes changing shapes and shining like red jewels, he stared at them for a long time. 

     "So you locked him up for four days... with no food... no water... and in pain?" almost like a warning, his voice was deep and his fangs sharpen before he digs them into Baekhyun's wrist. Luhan and Kyungsoo gulped down in fear while the other two went to their lover's side to protect them.

Chanyeol retracted his teeth a short while later and licked the remaining blood on the corner of his lips. His eyes turned back to normal and he sighed, "Just don't do that again, okay? I can't guarantee I won't get angry next time. This time was an exception, but next time, wake me up no matter what got it?" With that, they all nodded and excused themselves out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They were tired and exhausted, so Kyungsoo offered to make some coffee for everyone. Of course, Kai followed Kyungsoo to the kitchen where he played around, rather than help. 

     "Kai, I'm tired, stop." But the naughty hands roaming on his body never stopped. Soft kisses then trailed on the side of his neck, but he stopped caring because Kai isn't going to stop anytime soon and he wants it just as bad. Kyungsoo wanted to laugh at how horny the both of them could be. "At least let me finish brewing this coffee?"

Kai nodded and rested his chin on Kyungsoo's shoulder. With hands still back hugging his lover, Kai waited patiently until the coffee finished brewing. However, when Kyungsoo suggested that they give Luhan and Sehun their cup of coffee first before heading to their room, Kai lost it. 

It was true that he was a patient man, however, he wasn't patient enough to wait for all of the procedure to be done. He frustratedly growled out a 'no' to Kyungsoo before turning him around and crash their lips together. Like two magnets, their lips fit perfectly together, sticking to the other with absolutely bo gap in between. Kai smoothly wetted Kyungsoo's lips, and at the same time, teasingly asking for his entrance. Kyungsoo gladly grant him his access, and soon enough, it was a battle between their tongues.

No, Kyungsoo wasn't asking to be dominated. He wanted Kai to force him on four and spread his ass like he owns it. That was the person he has become since he was turned. Not one second of that was he ashamed of it. He let his tongue be played with as Kai kept sucking on it and lapping it like a hungry beast. 

     "Mpfff-ah," he moaned when a wet muscle touches the top of his mouth. It was his weakness and Kai knows very well how to make use of it. With kitty licks on that same area, Kyungsoo suffered the ticklish sensation that brought shiver to his body. His cock hardens and he moaned once more as it rust against his jean, wanting to be free. 

     "Ah... Kai, please." He plead when they parted for air. The male only attacks him again, this time, more aggressive, more mewl. While he round his arms around Kai's neck, hungry for their body to touch, the later had his hand running under his shirt, searching for two erected nibbles. 

Kai worked his magic, fingers slowly circling the pink nubs, and not quite touching it. A growl escape right after and he smirk, liking how Kyungsoo is so sexually frustrated right now. His cock was already aching hard and he just wants to shove his cock into Kyungsoo's ass, but the idea of teasing his baby in the kitchen was absolutely hot. 

Without warning, he pushed his knees against Kyungsoo's crotch and brought him up a little higher into the air. Fingers finally pressing the purged nibbles and at the same time, he bit down onto Kyungsoo's lips until it bleeds. He made sure to do everything at the same time so that he could drive Kyungsoo crazy. 

The muffled moan would have been music to his ears if he didn't swallow the melodic voice during their kiss. When Kyungsoo began pulling on his hair and his breath became more shallow, he knows the teasing was enough. 

     "Please... Please. Fuck" Kyungsoo swore while he picks up the other leg to have it hugging his crotch. In a mere second, they teleported to a random room and there he played Kyungsoo on the bed and stripped him stark naked.

     "I'll make you feel so good. As usual." He winked.

 

 

Coffee long forgotten, Kai and Kyungsoo fucked each other in a room. And despite being able to hear all of their loud dirty swear words and pleasurable moans, Sehun and Luhan couldn't complain. They too were in their own world of thrill. The only difference was that they did it on the couch, in the guest room and not on a bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Being horny was normal for vampires especially when it is one of their nature. But when your brothers and their lover have been going at it for three hours straight like bunnies it heats, it makes him very annoyed. But what irritated him most was that he can't be like them and pleasure himself. Baekhyun is still asleep and he doesn't want to wake him up for something so selfish. 

He blamed his brother for his releasing his uncontrollable lust. Baekhyun looks so vulnerable, and there so much open weakness right next to him, that he should just do as he please and satisfy himself. But no, he won't do that. He has to control himself because he promised......he promised not to take advantage of Baekhyun anymore. 

More moans then resonate in the mansion and by then Chanyeol couldn't hold himself anymore. He slowly sit up on the mattress and move to get out of bed, but the moment he turn his body, he felt a hand grabbing onto his shirt and tugged it slightly. 

     "Ch-Chanyeol," Panting and sweating, Baekhyun called out in a weak voice. Chanyeol who've forgotten about his needs and rushed to Baekhyun's aid asked in a panic.

     "What? Did you need something? Are you hurting somewhere?"

Baekhyun didn't answer, he only shifted closer to Chanyeol's touch and face frowning in pain. Chanyeol reached for Baekhyun's neck to check his temperature, but a moan came out instead and that made his shalf twitch again in desire. Groaning and swearing in frustration, he fought the urge to jump on Baekhyun's vulnerable state.  _Fuck not now._

     "Chanyeol... It's hot" The vampire wouldn't lie that he is a bit scared right now because Baekhyun might have a fever and end up like Kyungsoo. But Baekhyun begins slurring and calling his name needily; undressing himself and moves his hand sensually on his own body.

     "Chanyeol....touch me." Baekhyun mewl.

The words hit him like a rocket and in a mere second, he had both of his arms on each side of Baekhyun exposed chest. Baekhyun doesn't seem to know that he's being observed from the top as he kept undressing himself with clumsy hands. Chanyeol smile, feeling more relieve that it wasn't anything life-threatening. With his right hand, he carries the latter's damped cheek which the latter lean into his touch and sway his head up and down like kitty asking for attention. This time with both hands, he cuffed the man's face and lean down to kiss him. 

Their lips slowly yet hungrily munch on each other. Baekhyun stopped undressing only to proceed to unbutton his lover's shirt. Mind blinded with lust and desire, he moaned, asking for more; begging for more. Chanyeol complied by pushing his tongue deeper into the realm. He licked and twirled the hot muscle like a piece of candy and when it got sweet on his tongue, he sucked on it harder and harder.

     "Nhh~ Ah...." Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol away and with fluttering eyes, he pleads once again. "Please touch me. I want you now." The way Baekhyun licked his own sweat was like a tease to Chanyeol's harden self. As he crashed their lips once again in a heated kiss, so moist and wet, he undressed with Baekhyun's assist.

     "You're so beautiful." He threw away Baekhyun's pants next and the moment their bare cock touch each other, they moaned in satisfaction. 

Before Baekhyun could beg for more, Chanyeol grabs both of their aching cocks and stroke them against each other. To add to Baekhyun's pleasure, Chanyeol trailed the kisses down from his jaw line to his chest. With every kiss being placed, Chanyeol bites down on the milky skin to claim his territory. 

The mix of pain and pleasure was too much for Baekhyun, but then again, he love every bit of it and he's still begging for more. Whining like a bitch, Baekhyun sucks on his long fingers, hoping to fill the emptiness in his mouth.

Chanyeol chuckled, "You're insatiable," The taller male pumped their cock faster and stronger, and the same time, he continued trailing marks on the bare chest.

     "Ah!" All Chanyeol did was slightly licking the preached nubs and Baekhyun was a wrecking mess. So when he suck that nibbled, teased it with grazing teeth, it was expected to hear a mantra of pleasurable whine from Baekhyun. Within seconds, Baekhyun came with cum all over his lover's hand even though it wasn't even the main dish yet.

Chanyeol wasn't done. He hasn't come yet, but he was going to wait for Baekhyun to calm down. His breath was still labor and his eyes were barely open to looks at him. For two minutes, Baekhyun never stops looking at Chanyeol. Because no matter how much time he looks at the male before him, the vampire was still so handsome, so beautiful, and so perfect... And all of that is his right now. 

As Chanyeol smile at him, he smiles back, giggles even, because he was so happy. Happy to be with his love.

Chanyeol might not talk much, but through his actions and his touches, Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol loves him. Yes, Chnyeol doesn't say those three words with his mouth, but he says it just as much as his heart. Bonded vampires are like one mind in two bodies and that allowed them to read each other like an open book. 

     "I love you," Baekhyun said with hands reaching out to the latter, asking for another kiss. Chanyeol leaned down and do as he pleased. Once again, they make out like with sensual tongue twist. They were slow and arousing and that's what they both wanted. With tongues fighting to be touch and lips asking to be bruised, the action had Baekhyun hard once again.

     "Are you okay now? Are you finally awake?" Chanyeol asked to make sure that Baekhyun wasn't in the stage of shifting anymore. He hoped that Baekhyun wanted this on his own free will and not from his vampire instinct.

And since he treated Baekhyun like shit before, the fully awaken Baekhyun was more likely to hate him then love him. But something tells him that Baekhyun had never hated him to begin with. In fact, Baekhyun have loved him from the very start and that made him even more guilty to the point where this isn't what he deserves. 

What he did was unforgivable but the passed will forever stay in the past. So all he can do right now is try his best to fix everything. All of these kisses, these touches, and silence confessions, he hopes they get through Baekhyun and make him understand that he loves him. 

     "I do understand," Baekhyun whispered into the kiss, and that simple reply made him so relieve that he cried crashing their lips together.

     "You're such a kid." Baekhyun held Chanyeol's face and kiss him everywhere.

     "I love you," Baekhyun pecked him on his lips, "I love you," On his nose. "I love you," On his cheek.

It was a peck for every time he said 'I love you'

Still crying in bliss, Chanyeol launched for another kiss, only this time, he inserted a finger into the ring of muscle. Baekhyun moaned at the sudden intrusion. In and out, Chanyeol didn't wait to finger fuck his lover so deep and strong. One finger is then replaced with two, two is then replaced with three, and just like that, Baekhyun needs something much bigger inside him. 

     "Come on Yeollie... Fuck me. I-I can't wait anymore."

Chanyeol positioned himself between Baekhyun's leg and raised them higher above his shoulder. Without warning, Chanyeol pushed his cock into the throbbing hole in a slow motion, feeling and groaning to the tightness of Baekhyun's slick walls. Baekhyun whined when he feel the thick shaft stretching his entrance to its fullest and Chanyeol controlled himself before he loses control completely and ramps into Baekhyun. The feeling was indescribable. It just feels so complete to feel one another.

     "Move," Chanyeol did just that, thrusting his hard muscle in the sucking walls. The taller male went hard, not holding back on stabbing right into Baekhyun's prostate. "Ah! Ah! There! Yes!" Every move was precise and Chanyeol fucked Baekhyun so hard, the bed shifted together with them. Skin slaps as Chanyeol pound into Baekhyun, making their skin red and bruised but Baekhyun could careless as his might is cloud with ephora and pleasure.

Baekhyun likes that he's getting slapped and fuck at the same time. Not to mention the sound of wet skin hitting against each other was music to his ears. Every was so arousing and wish to have it deeper, faster and wetter.

      "You're so tight! Do you want more?" Chanyeol groaned in between. Baekhyun who couldn't answer moaned with head nodding as a yes. With a smirk, Chanyeol raised the latter' waist high onto his thigh, and in that position, Chanyeol thrust in deeper and stronger. 

     "Ah! AH!" Baekhyun could only roll his head in pleasure and scream louder until his voice became hoarse. They went on and on with Chanyeol thrusting like a machine and Baekhyun wiggling crazily in thrill. The speed only increased when both of them felt the need to climax. Chanyeol warned Baekhyun he was going to come, but the things were, Baekhyun could only hear his own voice screaming.

On the verge of cumming, Chanyeol held onto Baekhyun's cock and deny his orgasm, knowing that this won't end with just one round. "No... let me cum," Baekhyun begged, but Chanyeol was going to have things his own way. Just like that, Chanyeol filled Baekhyun with thick cum with the last thrust all the way to the tilt. 

Chanyeol loved how Baekhyun cried beneath him, sprawling in sexual frustration. He knows denying Baekhyun's orgasm was painful, but it would make things more exciting and worth it. He knows Baekhyun loves it anyway. After all, his body was very honest: the tight hole was still clutching onto his cock not wanting to let it go. 

He pulled Baekhyun up to a sitting position, while he leans against the bed's back. With his dick still burying deep inside of Baekhyun, he had the latter sit on his lap with both legs on each side.

     "Ready?" Baekhyun was more than ready. He moved on his own, lifting himself up, only to slam it down on the hard muscle. Chanyeol let Baekhyun do the work, fucking himself with so much energy. He only thrust up once in a while to hear those beautiful high notes that only Baekhyun can produce, but other than that, Chanyeol let Baekhyun play by himself, pounding up and down with his hard erection bouncing together as well.

He loves how each moan matches with every down shot. "Ah! Ah! Chanyeol! Chan!" Oh..how much he loves the way Baekhyun moan his name. It was like Baekhyun worships him like a god.

     "Say my name again and I'll let you cum." Without hesitating, Baekhyun chants his name in between in pleasurable whine. Feeling satisfy, he grabbed onto the latter's waist and thrust up harder while pushing him down even deeper.

     "Yes! Yes! C-Cuming," a few more shots and Baekhyun explode with his head on Chanyeol's shoulder. Chanyeol on the other hand, for the second time that day, filled Baekhyun's ass with white ribbons of love.

Still in that position, they hugged each other so tight. "I love you so much." He kissed Baekhyun's on the neck.

And while laying on Chanyeol's broad shoulder, Baekhyun pant and smile,  _"I love you too."_

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do comments if you have time. I wanna read some comments too.


	16. Healing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another update this afternoon

Words: 2193. 

Not in a million years, will two rounds ever be enough for Baekhyun and Chanyeol. The couple spent the rest of the night feeling each other's love while feasting themselves with sweet thick blood. 

Every second was spent like special jewels and like how every love story goes, the night ended with the two of them in each other arms, cuddling in cozy blankets.

By morning, Chanyeol made it a rule that they cuddle for at least an hour before bathing themselves. But even so, their bathing session wasn't all that innocent or fast either. In the end, it took them more than three hours just to get out of the room for breakfast.

Rather than walking, Baekhyun was pulled by Chanyeol as he walked in awe of the new house they were living in. Fingers intertwined, Baekhyun followed like a puppy, while Chanyeol smiled so lightly yet so brightly. 

As they walk closer to the dining room, the aroma of food quickly took Baekhyun's attention and he ran pulling Chanyeol with him. Silver spoons and expensive utensils forgotten, Baekhyun eagerly held a spoon and a fork in his hands, impatiently waiting for his food. And when the food came out, he dug in like a hungry child. It was understandable, though. Baekhyun hasn't eaten in weeks and he was craving for so much right now, he could eat the size of four servings.

To Baekhyun's delight, Chanyeol asked Onew to make four different dishes and serve them one by one.

       "Hm~ This fish is so good. How did he even find such fresh fish so high up in the mountain?" Baekhyun chomped down his food and though it was only his third spoon, he has already finished half on his plate.

      "Hm~~ Chan, do you want some? It's really good," the child demanded Chanyeol to eat, but the latter held his arm away, and lean edin to lick the piece of rice on his lips instead. Baekhyun didn't flinch or blush at the action. He only had a playful smile on his face and a smuggy expression that said how much he enjoyed it.

      "Did I tell you how much I love you?"

     "All the time," Chanyeol answered and get back to watching his lover as he eats to his content. He let Baekhyun finish his first, then his second, but on the third, he decided to tell Baekhyun the many things he couldn't before.

     "Baek, will you listen to me?" Baekhyun stopped eating and Chanyeol grabbed his hand. With a deep breathe, Chanyeol started with many apologies, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you so much before. I'm sorry you had to die. I'm sorry for turning you without your permission. And finally, I'm sorry for not being able to love you as much as how you would for me." 

The latter puts his spoon down and turn to Chanyeol where he interwined both of their hands together. "What is there to be sorry for? You hurt me for a reason and if I could be that person who could take on your pain, I will gladly volunteer. I died protecting you and since it was my own free will, it definitely wasn't your fault. You turned me because you wanted to keep me by your side. And while I wasn't sure if you just wanted to keep me as a blood doll, I was still happy, I could still be by your side." Eyes still lingering on each other, Baekhyun flicked Chanyeol on the head for being stupid.

     "And what do you mean by not loving me enough? After everything you've done, how can you still say you haven't loved me enough. It was everything I asked for. No-- it was even more than what I ask for." He kissed the taller's hand lightly on it's back. "Really, I can't ask for more." 

Chanyeol smiled, glad that his love really did reached Baekhyun. His words were so sincere and he can't help but lean in to place his lips on the oily ones. No matter how dirty they are, he still found those lips so sweet and soft.

Unfortunately, they couldn't do any further as Baekhyun regained his attention back to the food. "It's was me who fell in love first anyway. It was love at first sight."

     "Really?"

     "Although my love wasn't directly towards you and my purpose for approaching you were different, it was definitely love at first sight." Baekhyun still chomped down his food as he spoke. "When we first met, what I fell in love with was your powers. Back then, life was hell to me and till now, I... I could still feel those burns and cuts on my skin... I wanted to die. I wanted a perfect death, and that was when I met you... my perfect death." Baekhyun feels ashamed for telling Chanyeol all of this, but he thought Chanyeol deserved to know too.

     "I approached you so you could kill me. I imagined the way you sucked my blood dry and used me for the last time like I was worth something. At least I was useful to someone or something... But then I came to love you. I fell in love with you more and more. So deep that it didn't matter if I have to become your blood sack to stay by your side longer."

     "But you know that's not true." Baekhyun smiled and nodded

     "The point is, we both approached each other for something selfish. In the end, it's both of our faults. What's importatnt is that we love each other now. We're lovers now, so stop being so insecure and keep loving me every day." He swallows the last bit of food in his mouth before the forth dish came out.

     "Get it? If you keep blaming yourself, I'll start blaming myself, too. I'm going to feel so guilty, I won't stay with you anymore. Would you like that?" Chanyeol shook his head. "Then don't talk about this problem anymore okay?" And Chanyeol nodded.

Really, has Chanyeol always been this cute? Does he listen to anyone at all? Does he even follow orders?

The fourth dish came out a little bit later, and for the first time since he sat down on his chair, the perfect mix of spices on his plate caught his attention. It wasn't just the scent of smell that was familiar, it was also its decoration, its choice of meat, and the type of vegetables that were chosen to go with it. They all look the same to the dishes he love the most back then. It brought back so many memories. Memories that he thought he had buried deep in his heart. 

     "What's wrong?" He didn't know he had been staring until Chanyeol spoke up. He shook his head.

     "It's just, this dish..." Baekhyun paused to think,  _M_ _aybe its just a coincidence, maybe he's just thinking too much. Kyungsoo can't be here._ Hesitantly, he ate the piece of meat on top of the bowl and the moment he tasted the flavor, he froze, eyes somehow tearing already.

     "Baekhyun...?" Chanyeol asked worriedly, wiping away the tears on his face, but the tears didn't stop falling. There's only one person who could make this kind of food. Only one. And he was going to eat again to confirm his conclusion.

There it goes again. The flavor that gave him so much warmth, that heal him whenever he's sick.

_"Here's your special order, The Byun Baek special, healthy beef stew combo"_

_"Hahaha, what's with the name Soo? So silly"_

_"Shut up! This is a special stew that I've come up with only for you. Be thankful you rascal. I wouldn't just do this for anyone."_

_"Okay, okay! Thank you for the food. I will get better in no time."_

_"Of course you will. This medicine is special after all."_

Its been six years since he had eaten it, but Baekhyun can never forget, the most delicious food, the best in the world that his best friend had made for him. 

     "Wh- Who made this stew? Chan... who made all of this food for me?"

He placed the utensils down and looked at Chanyeol, then to the kitchen. Without even waiting for an answer, Baekhyun stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Step after step, he pleaded to himself that it was his best friend that was behind those walls. He softly cried, trying to hold back his tears, and in between, he whispered Kyungsoo's name like a kid calling for his brother.

He walked into the kitchen with faster steps, heart racing with his hopes so high. At the open path, he stopped and stared at the figure at the sink.

Everything about Kyungsoo was the same. Those thick heart shaped lips, big owl eyes, and that silk-like chocolate hair that he remembered as he ran his hand through it.

     "Kyungsoo," The name sounded so foreign on his lips, and he blamed it on the crack in voice. He wanted to say that name again, but as if something was stuck in his throat, he choked on it and cried even harder.

His vision was wet and blurry, but even so, he could still see Kyungsoo smiling at him. Enough with the hesitation, Baekhyun ran for his best friend, jumping on him and trapping him in his arms. 

Kyungsoo fell backward onto his butt and Baekhyun followed through with hands still strongly around the latter. On top of Kyungsoo, Baekhyun cried, saying some random things that he couldn't comprehend. Even so, he smiled finally hugging Baekhyun back with the same amount of force. 

     "I miss you too." Kyungsoo managed to say and afterward, he find it hard to speak any further because of he too, was a crying mess.

"I-I'm not let-letting you go anymore....I-I'm going to jail you, and...and tie you up. I'm going to keep you."

"What a masochist you've become. But it's okay, I'll let you lock me up for as long as you want. But even if you don't, I'll stay here...... with you forever. I-I'm never going to leave you again." 

They hugged so tight, so strong against each other and for once, it doesn't hurt at all. 

Baekhyun let himself be crushed and while he lost himself he happiness and content, he didn't see another figure walking up to him from behind Kyungsoo. A thumb wiped his tears away and he thought it was Chanyeol until he look up to see Luhan crouching infront of him, crying as well. 

"Luhan.....Luhan" There was no stopping his tears now. Being able to see two important figure in his life, right infront of him was like a whole new world has just open up for him. It was definitely a dream come true.

Luhan embraced Kyungsoo and him together, while Kyungsoo shifted to give Luhan some space, he rounds his arm around Luhan as well. They ended up on the floor hugging and crying on each other's shoulder.

There were still so many questions he wanted to ask, but right now, he rather enjoys the best moment of his life.

Chanyeol, Kai, and Sehun was watching from far away, but even they could feel the happiness that radiates through out the house. Just like that, they gave the three some privacy.

For the rest of that day, Luhan, Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun catch up to each other and fill in every missing piece.

 

 

 

 

"Ugh!~ Are they done? It passed mid night already." The youngest vampire whine as he rolls on his brother's bed. Kai jumped on Sehun and rolled together with him. "Can't I take Kyungso back?" this time, Kai complained. 

"Why don't you two just shut up. Can't you give them a day on their own. It has been ages since they last saw each other."

"But hyung, you talk as if you aren't jealous."

"That's because I'm not." Sehun and Kai both 'pff' at their brother.

"Then explain why you have your book upside down while you're constantly checking the window? Clearly you are desperate as us for the three of them to end their endless conversation so you can be with Baekhyun all on your own.

Chanyeol fluttery fixed his book and hid his face behind the book. But even so, they could still see their brother blushing like an idiot. And seeing that their brother actually blushes at such comments, they smile too. Their brother is back and they were thankful to Baekhyun. They can't thank him enough.

 

 

 

 

 _Chanyeol, come down and watch a movie with us._ Baekhyun called him through their link.

"Hey let's go down, Baekhyun said they wanted us to come down and watch a movie with them." 

And like kids, Sehun and Kai fought for the door while Chanyeol simply pushed them aside and fast walk out the door.

The war didn't end as the three of them fought at stair, only to stumble and rolled down the stair together. Idiots are idiots no matter what.

"What are you guys doing? The movie is starting soon" Kyungsoo asked before looking back at the screen. The three vampires dust off their pants and walk to their lover. One after another, they reunit with each other. 

Sehun and Luhan sat on the beanbags on the floor, Kai and Kyungsoo sat on the couch near the left and Chanyeol and Baekhyun use the couch in the middle.

Each couple spent their time differently, but over all it was all the same. Kissing, hugging, cuddling.... They got comfortable as the movie roll.

 

-tbc-


	17. Broken Promises (Happiness)

**Words: 2652,**

If Sehun were to explain what love is in his own word, the definition would Luhan. And if he were to explain what a family is, he would list the name of the rest of the people in this house.

Home- he never really uses that word before or did he ever use any word that associates with house and family bonding arena. The place they stayed at before were simply labeled as 'a mansion' or 'a building'. Stuff such as "I'm going home" or "I'm home" were never used by the three of them. How they describe the old building, was a shelter they live in to pass the days of boredom, darkness, and loneliness. 

But everything is different now, now that Luhan and the other came into their life to fixed that. 'home' became a daily life vocabulary, and 'I'm home' is the top of the list in their dictionary.

For a year, they lived in happiness and in peace. Everything was perfect, better than what he ever wish for or even imagine. He and his brother would take turns hunting and when they come back, they would be greeted with a bright smile, warm hugs, and sweet kisses. Their bulter doesn't even cook anymore, simply because Baekhyun, Luhan, and Kyungsoo took over the kitchen. 

"They're a part of our family too, let them eat with us" Baekhyun suggested it once and they agreed to it right the way.

"Hyung! can you give me some juice?" Kyungsoo called Key that all the time and it was awkward at first having to hear his master call him 'hyung'.

Like how they were, their butler doesn't know what love is, what a family is and what a home is. So when Baekhyun, Luhan, and Kyungsoo showed up and teach them these concepts, their life changed completely.

It took them a while to change their habits, but Sehun can see the progress, witnessing them warming up to each other and getting used to the nicknames.

"Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeol told me to tell you that he'll be out for hunting." Onew screamed from the second floor and Baekhyun who was washing the dishes screamed back "okay" from the kitchen.

Sehun look at the scene before him like he was watching a drama. It doesn't look real, and it doesn't feel real, but it was definitely not a dream because Luhan is right in his arms, hugging him like a koala. Like every day since a year ago, today was just another episode of their happy life.

For many nights, Sehun told him that 'this' was their happy ending. The 'happily ever after' that only happens in fairy tale and are in kid's fantasy. He wishes he could believe those words too like those innocent kids did and live the rest of his life blinded by bliss. But he can't......he can't because whenever he remember those nights, all he could feel was anxiety and uncertainty.

Maybe he was just imagining things or maybe he was just thinking too much. But somehow when he remember seeing Baekhyun or Kyungsoo visiting Luhan during his sleep, he felt so nervous, almost like he was looking at something he wasn't supposed to. It just doesn't seem right when Baekhyun touches Luhan's cheek and Kyungsoo caressing his hands. No...it wasn't something intimidating or anything that made him jealous. It was the small whispers and the tears that made him churn in curiosity, and in suspensions.

Something's not right. The feeling was there, but he just can't really get the hang of it.

Weeks passed than months passed, and he tried to ignore them because they were something insignificant and unaffecting of their daily life. He doesn't want to risk the happiness in their life by telling his brothers about what happened and for sure, he didn't want to make things complicated for Luhan. If only he knows of the little secrets. if only Chanyeol didn't follow Baekhyun one day, and if only Chanyeol didn't feel the same churning sensation when he saw what happened.

Then maybe, their life would be more fun, fewer questions, and fewer worries.

That's right......Chanyeol and he have been stressing themselves out with these trivial events that it's starting to effect their usual behavior. 

They day dream a little bit more. They lazed off into empty air and they sleep less thinking about it. Worries were all that was in their head. At one time, Baekhyun and Luhan were so worried, they made a big deal out of it: learning medicine, making special soups and even stayed up the whole night taking care of them.

After that period of time, Chanyeol and Sehun secretly swore not to think about it again or it would affect their lover. To their words, they stopped thinking about it and never once talked about it with each other.

"Sehun, what are you thinking this time?" Luhan nuzzled to his neck and kiss it lightly to get his attention.

Sehun smile, "Just thinking about you." the vampire leaned down and capture the velvet lips for himself. He licked the pair of lips wet and moist then munch on it so lightly that had Luhan asking for more. The latter parted his lips, inviting him into the hot cavern where he gets to taste the sweet juicy saliva. There on the couch, he pushes Luhan down and ravishes his lips like he always does. Moans and whimpers are heard from time to time as they play with each other's tongue, hot muscle rubbing again each other smoothly.

"Sehun..nh... bed" It always leads to him pounding Luhan so hard in his prostrate while the latter screams for his name in pleasure. It is honestly rare for a human such as Luhan to have the same amount of hunger for lust as a vampire did, but it wasn't like it's not possible. Luhan serves dozens of guys in one day before and so it wasn't so surprising that he could handle his beast-self in bed as well. At least during these time, all he could think about is how he can make love to Luhan, and make Luhan happy.

"I love you Sehun. So so much."

"Me too."

 

 

 

 

Out of the three couples, Kyungsoo and Kai were the ones who bickers the most. Kai being the over protective and sensitive lover he was, he didn't let Kyungsoo freely do anything he wants like Baekhyun or Luhan did. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, was a person who does as he will and he will do it even if he doesn't have Kai's approval. Kyungsoo was never rash in his decision and he always chooses the best for all of them. He wasn't a heir for no reason if anything, Kyungsoo was the brain of the group.

Most of the time, Kai was being a bitch who wouldn't let the latter go hunt, or even hold a knife to cook. Usually, Kai would understand and they make up very fast, but sometimes, the younger can be so dunce and dump that he drag their verbal battle for days.

Today was one of the days where Kai pissed Kyungsoo off, and today happens to be the day Kyungsoo can't control his anger as well "Kai, I'm not a babe, can't you just trust me and support me when I'm doing something?"

"I do support you and that's why I'm always with you. But I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Kai, I told you already. Stop over reacting over nothing. Nothing's going to happen when I use a knife to cook. I've been cooking long enough to know that I won't cut myself easily. And I'm not going to die when I do hunt. I might get injured, but that's just a part of hunting. Even Chanyeol and you get scratches here and there sometimes. Are you afraid I can't protect myself? I can Kai! I can because you gave me these powers. Are these powers not strong enough? Are they not capable of keeping me safe? You turn me into a vampire so that I can live in this dangerous world. So then why aren't you letting me use it?

"I know you're strong Kyungsoo, but anything could happen. You said it for yourself. It's dangerous out there! Knowing that, how am I suppose to let venture in the woods. You'll get hurt, I just know it."

"You can't keep, keeping me in here. I need to get used to this lifestyle or else I'm never going to be safe anywhere I go. Not even when I'm with you Kai because if I'm weak and can't protect myself, you'll get hurt instead." Kyungsoo was so furious, he cried from the mix of emotion. But slowly, the growl sounded more like whimpers as he pleads for Kai to understand. "I don't want to be a hindrance. I don't want to be your weakness. Just like how you can't risk getting me in danger, I can't have you suffer for me.......Please...... _Please_ , Kai.....stop being so selfish."

Despite hearing those same words all the time, Kai just stood there in shock as he stares at Kyungsoo's crying face.

It was silent for a while until Kyungsoo scoffed, smirk and turn his back on him. "Even Luhan gets to go hunting. What difference does it make? I'm still the old human Kyungsoo, weak and vulnerable, aren't I?" Just like that, Kyungsoo walks away into their room.

"It's about time those words get through your thick head Kai. Even I can't tolerate that stupid brain of yours. Stop making him cry. This will be your last warning from me. One more time, and I'll do what's best for Kyungsoo." Baekhyun's voice wasn't harsh or low, but it resonates with anger, chilling his spine up and down. Kai doesn't have to see, but he knows Baekhyun was baring his fangs while his eyes shine in red. The latter might be a turned human, but his words and strength were as powerful as Chanyeol himself.

For the rest of that day, Kyungsoo stayed in Baekhyun's room while Chanyeol grumpily stayed with Kai. Once again, Baekhyun had Chanyeol talk to Kai so that he could learn to understand his partner. Baekhyun, on the other hand, was in charge of getting Kyungsoo out his depression. Luhan joined later that night when he brought in some snacks and some hot chocolate.

That day, the family was divided into two rooms where they discuss about different problems in their life. They were problems that aren't big, to begin with, but since it was worth talking about, they used this chance to discuss about everything.

"Shouldn't we be sleeping right now?" Kai yawned and asked his brother who was too wide awake. "It's 3 am guys. What's up with you today." Kai had no choice but to ask his brothers: Sehun was biting his finger and leaning against the bed post while Chanyeol was sitting at the table, staring into nothing with eye brows ceasing together.

Neither of them answers and that made him even more worried. He stopped talking for a while and when he was finally aware of things, his heart raced as well. _What are they hiding?_

"What are you hiding? What do you both know that I don't know?" It was Sehun who look at him first, but Chanyeol shook his head, and Sehun looks away as well. Kai was starting to think that this is more serious than what it seems. His stomach grew uncomfortable and he became a bit more panicking knowing that Kyungsoo is also involved in this. 

"Hyung! Tell me?" Kai was begging this time, but still, the other two didn't say anything. It wasn't like they didn't want to tell Kai. The latter had the right to know what Kyungsoo have been doing. It just they don't know how to explain it into words. Unless Kai sees it for himself, it would be impossible for him to understand them. But the problems, neither of them wanted to Kai to feel what they're going through. It might make things worst.

Chanyeol was choosing his words carefully and Sehun was just worried, but before they could do anything, Kai was already on his feet, marching to the door. They understand he was impatient and was eager to find out what happened, and they'll tell him sooner or later if the latter wants to find out. It just isn't the right time for him to find out.

It all happened too fast as Sehun grabbed Kai's forearm, pulling back and Chanyeol holds him down by his shoulder. Even so, that didn't stop the latter from teleporting to Chanyeol's room. Sehun and Chanyeol notice the changes of their location almost immediately and when they did, the first thing they did, were turn around to find their lover.

What they saw wasn't what they expected. Not even Chanyeol and Sehun thought they would see this. No....and that's why they were shocked to no end.

Sehun was the first to react as he growl and ran forward towards the three, but before he could even reach three meters within range, a powerful invisible force threw him backward. Chanyeol and Kai caught him in mid air but it only took them seconds to stand back up and attempt another run. The other two joined Sehun this time, but the result was the same as they were pushed back by the invisible wall.

"Get your hand off him!" Sehun screamed in anger, as he witnesses Baekhyun and Kyungsoo both trying to kill his lover. The both of them had each of their hand holding Luhan's neck down, while the other was busy pinning his arms to the floor. Luhan struggled to get free, but the two above him knee him down on his stomach. Luhan coughed violently, as they crush his dominant. He could literally hear his ribs breaking in two, but the knife in his chest made that the second to his worries.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo weren't any less unharmed as they struggle with Luhan's hand on their neck. Chanyeol and Kai might or might not have seen the nails digging into their lover's, but they knew, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo was bleeding as well.

"What the fuck is going on? The three of you let go!" It was a command from Chanyeol a dominant vampire and the head of the clan and Baekhyun was ought to obey and submit to the latter except he fought back, hands still holding tightly to Luhan's neck. "I SAID LET GO!" Chanyeol screamed again, and this time, Baekhyun couldn't resist his inner submissiveness, forcing him to let go of Luhan's neck lightly.

It was only second, but Luhan took the chance that Baekhyun was distracted and threw him against the wall on the side. The crash was so hard, Baekhyun almost went through the wall, but instead, the wall crumbled and Baekhyun dropped unconscious on the floor.

With half of his body freed, Luhan kicked Kyungsoo upwards, crashing against the ceiling and dropping down with the crumbs on top of him.

Luhan stayed laying on the floor with labor breath as blood continued to seep out of his heart. The three vampires had to watch in fear, in panic, in frantic until the invisible wall disappeared completely.

Baekhyun's head was covered in blood, Kyungsoo's body had tons of cuts and Luhan......Luhan was on the verge of death. 

Sehun held Luhan in his arms, crying and begging for him to stay awake, but his vision was getting darker, his breath was getting shallower and his pain was starting to go away.

Eventually, Sehun lost himself and he did the one thing he promised he would never do

in the end, it was another broken promise. Sehun ended up turning Luhan as well **.**

 

-tbc-

 

 

 

 


	18. Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everything changes......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh that took me a while to write. WOW. ENJOY>

Words: 3500   
  
Nine days was what Luhan needed before he completely turned into a vampire, and nine days was what tortured the rest of them the most. For the first three days, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were both unconscious as their wounds healed from the previous fight. Thanks to their inhumane healing speed, Kyungsoo's broken ribs, and his deep cuts were healed very quickly. Baekhyun's broken arm plus his internal injuries also healed as quickly. Kai and Chanyeol stayed by their side the whole time and tended to their needs every single time.

Each couple stayed in their respective rooms. Silenced filled the whole mansion, and the once happy, bright, warm house was now back to the gloomy, cold, and tensed mansion. Not a single word was spoken by anyone and while Sehun lost himself in a swirl of different emotions and sitting right next to Luhan, Chanyeol and Kai lost themselves to the many questions they had about the incident.

What happened? Why were they fighting? How and where did Luhan get powers? And most importantly is this somehow connected with the constant visit that Baekhyun and Kyungsoo often did in the last few months?

There were so many questions to find out, but they had a feeling- a gut instinct that tells them not to dig in and that neither of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo would tell them anything. And Just like how they thought, the two injured vampires woke up with tight lips and an unreadable expression. Eye contact was avoided at all times and sometimes, they avoided skinship too.

Chanyeol and Kai grew anxious as time passed and by the fifth day, worries for their partner's health also took their curiosity. Neither of the newborns ate properly. They would sleep anywhere and anytime, and when they are awake, they spent mostly with each other.

It was just an assumption at first, but now Chanyeol knows that they were definitely avoiding them on purpose. Kai confirmed that when Kyungsoo, without a word, left the room during the night deciding to join Baekhyun on the couch. Chanyeol and Kai grew furious over every minute Baekhyun and Kyungsoo avoided the topic. Something was definitely going on and because they couldn't figure it out, they became emotionally stressed.

     "Baek, we need to talk, this can't keep-"

_Slap!_ Chanyeol attempted to grab Baekhyun by his forearm, but the latter slapped him away the moment he touched his skin. There was fear in Baekhyun's shaking eyes as he backed away with his arms hugging himself. 

It burns. It hurts.

Having your lover shoving you away for the last five days wasn't easy but now he's even rejecting him as a person, as a lover. Chanyeol felt as if his heart just cracked a line.

It hurt him, but he didn't give up. He wants Baekhyun to tell him what's wrong and he wants things to go back to how things were. It was perfect just five days ago. He has been living in his dream life just a few days ago and he wants it back so bad. So bad for Baekhyun to be in his arms and whisper _'I love you's'_ again.

     "Baekhyun," Chanyeol stepped forward, but Baekhyun stepped backward right the way. 

     "Stay away."

     "Baekhyun stops this ridiculous act," And Chanyeol used his power to make a fire line behind Baekhyun to stop him from moving away any further. "Tell me what's wrong and stop running away. What happened back there? Why were you trying to kill each other?" 

Chanyeol jumped forward to grab both of Baekhyun's arms, hoping they could talk it out, but the latter surprised him with a yelp and a push on his chest. 

     "Just stay away from me. I don't want you near me." Tears welled in his eyes, falling as he growled and fangs appearing wide and clear. Chanyeol wasn't any worse as his brows creased in anger and in confusion. Frustrated, he growled back wanting the latter to submit under his command. Thankfully it worked and Baekhyun whined in fear, head bowing low and Chanyeol took that chance to pull Baekhyun back into his arms.

     "Tell me what happened now, or I'll use violence if I have to," The taller one harshly grabbed Baekhyun's jaw and pulled it near his face. Eyes connected for the first time, Baekhyun was scared as he looked right into Chanyeol's deep crimson pair of orbs. He hates seeing Chanyeol like this. He hates hurting Chanyeol, but he hates himself even more for being the cause of everything. 

     "Stay... A-Away from me." Baekhyun struggled in Chanyeol's arms and the latter heard the changes in his tone. The crying male was begging to be let go, but it wasn't because of disgust or fear, but rather it was concern and worry that targeted directly at him. Once again, another question popped into his head and it just made him more curious than before.

     "Why are you so-" Chanyeol dug his nails in unintentionally and Baekhyun screamed in pain. Chanyeol wasn't sorry though because all he wanted were answers and if violence will get him it then he will use that method. But his plan didn't go according to plan as Baekhyun unexpectedly used his power to struggle free.

Hands glowing in pure light, Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol so hard, he flew to the wall behind him and crashed on the floor. It was a short moment, but Chanyeol definitely saw how Baekhyun's eyes shifted and changed into golden orbs. Chanyeol didn't get any severe injuries other than a few small cuts, but Baekhyun did and he sustained it when he panicked and stepped backing into the fire Chanyeol set up, burning both of his feet. 

Chanyeol immediately felt guilty when Baekhyun cries and barely touch his bleeding and burnt feet. He was going to apologize and proceed to help Baekyun stand up, but the latter suddenly screamed, hand clutching on both sides of his shoulder as if something was crawling out from his back. From far away, Chanyeol swore he saw the shifting of Baekhyun's bones and muscle and for a long while he couldn't move as he watched, shocked at what he was witnessing.

It wasn't until Baekhyun fell on his side screaming that Chanyeol snapped out of it, but by then, Kyungsoo was already by Baekhyun side, soothing him and calming him down. A paper like leaves grew from the ground and wrapped around Baekhyun's feet while Kyungsoo pulled him up on his shoulder. 

They hurried away into a vacant room. "Wait Kyungsoo!" He ran after them but they already locked the door before he could reach to them.

     "Fuck!" Frustrated, he swore and punched the wall on the side. Was he hallucinating? Baekhyun's back stopped shifting, but for sure it bulged and deformed minutes ago. And his eyes. They were gold goddammit. "Just what the fuck is going on?"

 

 

 

Day five and day six went by with Chanyeol sitting outside the entire time waiting for the door to open but of course, the door never opened, not even once and Chanyeol was beginning to think he lost Baekhyun for real. Kai stopped by all the time to give them food and water, leaving them at the door step just in case they need something to fill their stomach.

Despite his guilt and worry, Chanyeol was determined to give the two some space. He won't force Baekhyun to tell him anything anymore because the latter will tell him when he's ready. He must be hiding for a reason right and he'll respect that.

Despite him feeling restless all the time because of his fear of losing Baekhyun, he will do anything to know that Baekhyun is already and safe. "Baek, are you okay? I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" He said that plenty of times already, but the silence still remains on the other side of the door.  

Kai sat next to him the next day and they waited on the seventh day together. Longing and missing their other partner, they can't help but feel defeated for not knowing what was happening. The lack of their lover's presence and aching feeling in their chest had them drained well. They couldn't eat right, couldn't sleep right, and couldn't think straight. There was only one thing in their head, and that is for their love to be safe.

It was during that night, during their sleep that they slept with an unbearable pain in their chest. Kai woke up with sweat all over his body while Chanyeol woke up groaning from a major headache.

The pain wasn't their's, but it was their partners. Their emotions are linked in all circumstances, but the fact that they are feeling means that Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are in pain as well.

Their eyes slowly strained to the roots growing and spreading from the door. Thick tree branches stretched and surrounded the door like it was trying to protect it, but Kai knew it wasn't that. He knows that Kyungsoo was going out of control and if no one stopped it, then the whole house would be crumpled by the upcoming earthquake.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, clutched onto his head like his life depended on it. His hair was so harshly pulled that he felt like his head was splitting in two. Just when he thought that it was the worst, a scream resonated from behind the door and his head hurt twice as much. There was something banging on his head. So many of them, that he could feel himself losing his consciousness. 

     "Baekhyun." He fell on his knees, head on the floor. He doesn't even know what's happening anymore, but he does know that Baekhyun is experiencing the same pain as he is. He wants to stop it. He wanted Baekhyun to stop.

Kai tried to teleport inside but the second he disappeared, he reappeared, flopping backward on his butt. "The invisible force, it's fucking back again." Growling, he tried again, but the result was the same. He couldn't enter the field as he wished nor could he try to call out to Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tried his best to stay conscious while he stood up with fire in his hands. he was going to burn the roots and force his way through, but before he could walk to the growing tree, the branches began to retract, and roots were shrinking until it disappeared completely behind the walls.

For a second, he felt relieved that Kyungsoo managed to take control over his power again, but the fact that his headache didn't go away means that this is far from over.

Huffing and puffing for air, Chanyeol failed to feel the tears rolling on his face. Kai came to his aid shortly after that, but once again, another wave of headache slammed his head and another scream resonates together with cries in the room. 

It happened again and again and on the third one, Chanyeol lost his consciousness. The last thing he heard was Baekhyun crying and begging, 

     "No... Lies... We're not... Angels."

 

 

 

 

Day eight came and that was the most wrecking day for Sehun. Unlike Chanyeol and Kai who only know their partner for a short amount of time, Sehun loved Luhan since they were kids. Chanyeol and Kai didn't even know Baekhyun or Kyungsoo personality so even if they were turned, his brother could still adjust and love their partner just the way they are. As for him, he had known Luhan for more than twenty years and if the later were to change, it would surely kill him.

It wasn't like he wouldn't love Luhan, he'll him just the same. It's just that the 'Luhan' he has in his memories will now become fragments of the old days rather than the present of his every day. What's worst is that Luhan could lose his memories of their time together and he might only see him as an acquaintance rather than a lover. He might lose Luhan and because that possibility was still high in the air, Sehun couldn't control his fear and his emotions.

Even Chanyeol's and Kai's scream on the previous night couldn't get him to leave the room. If anything, it only made him realize that everything was turning hectic, nothing will be the same anymore, that something is about to happen, and that Luhan will leave him for sure.

That night... He held onto Luhan's hand so tight, never leaving his side and didn't get a single ounce of sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol woke up to a soft hand caressing his cheek and tear drops falling on his face. Oh, how he hated waking up to Baekhyun crying like he had done something so wrong that could never be forgiven. His hand rushed to Baekhyun's damp cheek and wiped away the constant stream of tears that kept falling, and falling, and falling onto his face. He wanted to ask because there was so much going on. Everything was too much and much unexpected (and weird) things happened these days, that it's hard for him to ignore them.

     _"No... Lies... We're not... Angels."_

What did Baekhyun mean by that? Of course, they're not angels. They aren't... Are they?

Yet before he could say anything, Baekhyun already climbed on top of him and connected their lips. Just a simple act of love had Chanyeol forgotten everything else and all that's left is that Baekhyun is back in his arms, just like he had been wishing and hoping for the last eight days. 

Their lips moved so tentatively deep and slow. It's not a rush as they munched each other inside and out tongues hungrily searched for each other's inner realm. Chanyeol doesn't have to question Baekhyun's affection because they were all shown through his actions. His hands crawled beneath Baekhyun's shirt and the latter moaned when his sensitive nipples were played with. Slowly yet thirsty, his large hand forced themselves into the latter's pants and grabbed the soft round muscle and squeezed it until another lewd noise came out.

Their lips stay connected the whole time, and even though they were desperate for air, Baekhyun never lets's go. It was only when he turned Baekhyun on his back that he realized his lover never stopped crying the whole time. Baekhyun was a crying mess and his lips quivered, even more, when he parted their lips. He wasted no time to kiss Baekhyun again, this time on his lips, on his eyes, on his cheek and anywhere else that had tears stained on it. 

 

 

 

 

 

That night... They made love like no other. So slowly, yet so intense and dire with love. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After Kai tugged Chanyeol in bed, he got himself a cup of water to ease his exhaustion. He gulped down the whole cup on his way to the sofa and once he collapsed on the soft cushion, sleep caught up to him right the way.

Kai doesn't know how long he had been sleeping, but when he wake up, a balmy scent of cream and chicken welcome him from the kitchen. His stomach immediately reacts to the delicious aroma and knowing that Kyungsoo might possibly be the one who was cooking, he rushed to the kitchen in less a minute to see it for himself. Much to his please, Kyungsoo was the one standing in front of the stove, testing the taste of his creation. Without a single word, he ran to the latter and wrapped him in between his arms.

Strongly and firmly, he held Kyungsoo tight that the latter dropped the spoon he was holding. Kyungsoo didn't scowl nor did he struggle to get free. Instead, he stayed still and giggled so softly.

     "Soo-ah," Kai whispered in his ear and kissed him on the nape of his neck.

     "I know you're hungry. I made some chicken pie. Come on, let's eat together," And once again, his stomach grumbled in which he hid his face in Kyungsoo's shoulder in embarrassment and nodded. 

After they ate in a comfortable silence, feet playing with each other below the table, they went to watch a movie together.

That night... they cuddled each other to sleep on the couch.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And that night, without any of the brothers knowing, was the last night they get to spend with their lover.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Day nine... The day Sehun waited nervously for Luhan to wake up. Any small movement would have caught his attention and so when Luhan's finger twitched, Sehun jumped next to the latter right the way.

     "Luhan?" There was no movement for a while, but then Luhan's head turned to the side where he was sitting. Luhan was waking up and he's waking up hungry for blood. That was no doubt because all newborns are the same. Sehun brought Luhan in his arms and with his power, he split his wrist in half, allowing plenty of blood to flow out from it.

     "Luhannie, drink it," he encouraged Luhan to open his mouth. The latter did as he pleased. At first, it was him feeding Luhan by letting him taste the blood dropping into his mouth, but minutes later Luhan grabbed onto his wrist and drank it to his heart's content. Sehun had little to no care about the pain when a pair of fangs planted into his wrist. But he did care about the changes in Luhan's appearance that were slowly changing as he drank his blood.

Rather than brown, his hair turned white and a tattoo that wasn't there before is now forming on his arm. Sehun was scared, how could he not be? No new born had ever had their appearance change like Luhan did.

     "Luhan, your hair-" Sehun couldn't finish his sentence when Luhan opened his eyes and looked at him in the eye. Aside from it being absolutely beautiful, completely covered in gold, it was a pair of eyes that he never wanted to see again in his life.

Gold eyes... Only angels had such a pure yet fierce pair of eyes.

Sehun was more than surprised. he froze in his spot panicking, angry and confuse at the same time. Luhan caught him off guard as he grabbed onto his head and push it down on the bed. Mouth still sucking on Sehun's blood, Luhan climbed onto Sehun's dominant and pin him down by his head.

     "You," There was resentment laced in his teeth as he gritted his teeth together, and Luhan chose to ignored the pain aching in his chest.

     "Just a little bit more Sehun. Just a little bit more and you'll forget about me." Luhan held one of Sehun's hands in place, but the other one managed to dig nails into his flesh.

     "Explain this right now Luhan. Just who are you? Just wh-"

Luhan didn't answer, instead, he let Sehun figure things by himself.   
  
     _"Kel anor, mes' moral napun. Piscal byan an yha."_

Sehun struggled beneath the elder as he read his magic. He never knew Luhan was so powerful and he never knew he could be so helpless. The struggle went on, but it only took another minute when his body began to numb and lose its power. He couldn't even breathe right anymore, and Luhan didn't need to pin him down anymore.

Once Luhan lets go, he was able to see again. Even through his half eyelid are blurry, he could still see the faint smile on Luhan's face and if he isn't wrong, then the smile had nothing but sadness and regrets in it.

     "Lu-... Wait." And right before he completely lost his consciousness, pictures, and memories of their days played before his eyes like it was just yesterday. The swaths of films began rolling like a stream of water off a cliff, but unlike water that rejoiced with themselves beneath the fall, those memories disappeared completely into darkness. A place where they can never be seen again.

Not a trace of Luhan was left in Sehun's memories and every lingering feeling Sehun had for Luhan was cut off just like that. Once the spell was done and Sehun lay limp on the bed, Luhan got off and sit there in silence.

By making Sehun forget about him. By making Sehun happy, Luhan carved a hole inside himself. A hole so deep that he was sure, nothing can fill it up.

It's okay really. If Sehun can live his life with a smile on his face from now on, then everything he did was worth it all. Even if he had to risk his own happiness, it was still fine- still fine because he still remembers them.

Sehun doesn't need to remember. Just him is enough.

 

 

 

 

  
A knock came right after and Baekhyun made his way in. "Tsilah, it's time to go."

     "Just give me a second Anath, Just a little more." Luhan stared down on Sehun's face, memorizing every contour of his lover for the last time.

     "I'm sorry Sehun. I'm sorry." He leaned down for the last kiss before he said goodbye forever.

 

-tbc

* * *


	19. Taunting Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long while yeah?

Words: 3672.

Maybe what they're doing is wrong, but maybe what they're doing is also right. Luhan doesn't know, Kyungsoo doesn't know and so Baekhyun doesn't either. it never occurs to them whether or not leaving things the way they are was the best last thing they could do for their lover. But what does occurs to them is that if they leave, the vampires will be safe; safe from hate, regrets, blood, war, pain, and most of all, safe from them.

To be honest, not all of their memories are back yet, but the few hundreds of memories that flashed before their eyes were enough evidence what their true form is. Pure white hair, golden crystal pair of eyes, and two large wings with full of feather behind their back was what they actually look like. Even they couldn't believe it with their own eyes as they witness themselves, or rather, their 'past selves soaring through the open sky and return to heaven.

Their memories just keep coming back. Haunting them. taunting them. Eating them inside out. Reminding them of their mission, what their sins were and who they really are. 

How could fate be so cruel? How could they be the very existence that their lover despises the most? How could they be the cause of all their pain? And how could they be involved in such a forbidden love?

Maybe leaving was the best way they could come up with. At least like this, the vampires won't find out who they are. And at least like this, the 'Baekhyun', 'Kyungsoo' and 'Luhan' they used to know will remain and not some disguised human, some liars, some betrayers, some.......some murderer.

"We're doing the right thing right?" Kyungsoo asked Baekhyun as they walked out to the balcony on the highest floor.

"Hm..." Was all the latter could say.

"At least like this, we won't hurt them. We're dangerous Aedos. We're criminals and murderers. Who knows when we'll go on a rampage again? We'll only hurt them if we stay."

"hm..." This time, Kyungsoo answered Luhan with a hum, because everything was so true. The possibility of hurting the brothers were there even if they were strong enough to control the demon inside them. Their bloody thirsty, demon self are strong even though they've being locked away for so long. One second of their mental break down could result in millions killed.

"But if we leave now, we'll fail our mission and 'he' will punish us heavily."

"Who gives a damn about him. It wasn't like we haven't received it before. In fact, we get it every day." Baekhyun growled lowly, hands fisting in anger as he remembers how 'he' tortured them with his ruthless command. 

Luhan turned around and face the mansion they've been living in happily for the past year. One last look and he turned back, hands holding onto Baekhyun's and Kyungsoo's. He waited for them to complete their changing and once they were done, Luhan finally knows what he looks like through their true form. He never got to see himself after he woke up, but after one look at Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, he finally understands why vampires hate his kind so much.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo's hair are pastel white and they're fluffy and soft like a pouch of fur resting on their head. Their orbs shimmered in gold but it's not simply gold for there are strips starting from the outside then pointing to the center in different lengths. Then there is their skin, so nicely paled that it fit perfectly with their slightly punch pair of lips.

They look beautiful. No, they look gorgeous, pure and innocent, just like how humans would describe them in books. But while their appearance was the symbol of beauty, purity, and love, the truth behind that mask was nothing but a soul that was rotten to the core. Their physical look was nothing more than a disguise of their true self. Like a predator wait luring in its prey, their beauty serves as their greatest weapon.

There was so much intention, but all of them were malicious, dark, evil and cold. All they want was to kill, eat human flesh and play with their victim, hearing them scream and beg for mercy.

Luhan understands now why Sehun hates angels, hates him. That is because all he is and will ever be is a monster in disguise.

He let out a dry laughed and the other two did the same. It seems like they were all thinking the same thing.

The last of their transformation was the pair of wings that was still hidden behind their back. Their wings were the greatest gift they ever had while they lived as angels. It was these wings that gave them freedom and peace as it allows them to fly through the calmed sky and stay away from anything that was red.

They remember how they used to hate red so bad. Red was the color of their nightmare and the color of their life, but here they are desperately in love with the said color because it belongs to a certain pair of eyes, a certain person they love so much. Really, how ironic is that? 

 

 _"P-Please don't k-kill me. Please I-I beg of you. P-plea-"_  
        A spear was thrown right into the kid's head and the begging stopped immediately. The tiny body dropped dead on the floor with her head almost split in two.   
"Are you done Tsilah, this is getting boring?"  
         His head turns to the source of that voice and a view of a playground full of blood and dead bodies, with each of their body part missing play before his eyes  
"Yes, my Lord. Did you enjoy your time at the playground?"  
"Yes, I did. Shall we go now?  We need you clean before you feed me my daily special."  
Tsilah bowed with one hand across his chest to show his respect.

  
They killed so many, yet they felt nothing at all. There wasn't any pain, regrets or even guilt. It was just an empty shell with absolutely no emotions and even his eyes shows the characteristic of boredom. Even he was disgusted with himself.

  
A twirl of pain suddenly attacked him and his head spins so wildly, making him drop to his knee.   
  


"Luhan!"  he could faintly hear the other two calling for him name worriedly, but his head felt like splitting and all he could hear was the voices inside his head.

  
 _"Kill them."_  
"Please have mercy."  
"I need a new heart to eat Tsilah. I need my internal beauty."  
"We'll worship you. We'll make you a shrine."  
-  
-  
-  
"What have we done? What have we done to you?"  
 **You've done nothing**  
"You monster. You demon."  
 **Monsters......Demon....**  
"Give me my son back! DIE!"

 

Every picture was so detailed, every word was so clear, and every person he killed was so fresh in his mind like just saw them yesterday.

Once again, another rush of headache banged his head and this time he vomited saliva and the acid liquid inside his stomach, at his gruesome memories. It was so mercilessly and so ruthless. 

Panting and eyes red from tears, Luhan wiped the remaining drool on the corner of his lips before resting his head on Baekhyun's shoulder. For a long while, all he did was try to catch his breathe and tried to forget about the patch of unwanted memories that forced its way back into him.

"How.....How did you do it?" head still leaning onto Baekhyun's shoulder, he gripped hardly on Kyungsoo's shirt. "How did you get through all of this without having them found out. How did you hide your pain? How long have you been suffering....alone?"

Baekhyun signed, "It actually wasn't that bad at first. We just only found out who we were, but it wasn't until recently that these part of our memories came back."

"It started that one time when Baekhyun said he wasn't feeling well. That was when we found out who we actually were. We weep and sob at times but those were only when Chanyeol and the others were away for hunting. We came to visit you often during your sleep, jealous and admiring how clueless you were yet happy you are without knowing who you truly are. We're jealous of you Luhan and we want to be like you, but we didn't want to ruin your happiness. We've shattered enough happiness, we didn't want to shatter our own best friend's as well."

"Your awaken was the trigger to our memories. Your powers must have broken free and must have subconsciously dug into the deepest part of our mind. During your turning, your powers showed us all of them. Well, at least, most of them. There's probably more because we've been living for more thousands of years together." Baekhyun signed again as he looks up. He wonders how much more he'll have to suffer watching all of these memories roll back into his head.

"But I don't understand. If the trigger only happens after I get turned, how did I get that power when I attacked you. Why did I attack you anyway? It was like I was possessed by someone." Luhan pulled away and look at Baekhyun for answers.

"You were possessed, Luhan. _He_ possessed you."

"Who's he? How does he know where I am to possess me?"

Baekhyun didn't answer right the way, but when he did, there was a crack in his voice as he speaks. "By the Prince Luhan, our master. He's finally calling out to us, telling us to come back. But that night, we stood our ground, wanting to stay back, and we refuses and went against his command. He ended up possessing your body and go while. Your body hasn't been fully awakening, and that makes you the weakest of us all. It was how he ended up taking over your mind."

 

_"Come back Anath, Aedos. I finally found you after a long time. My precious Generals, come back by my side." Even though it was Luhan who is talking, they knew it wasn't him._

_"We're not going back. We won't go back to that hell hole of a place again."_

_"Don't anger me Aedos. You know what it's like when I lose my temper." The Prince challenged them with a smirk so wicked and full of scheme._

_"No, we don't." Because at this point, they haven't recovered most of their memories. They shouldn't have made him mad, but that because they didn't know the Prince could be so daring- so daring as to killing his own people for his own purpose._

_"Then shall I show you?" The elder took out a knife which they didn't even know where it came from. He played with it, turning it around and around on his hand like it was a part of his body. The two wanted to ask him what he planning, but before they could even ask, the latter stabbed himself with the thick knife right in between Luhan's chest._

_"LUHAN!" They rushed to his side and pinned him down, hoping to stop the Prince from his reckless actions. Neither Baekhyun or Kyungsoo wanted to hurt Luhan, but the later was strong as he grabbed on their neck and dig inside their skin._

_"Come back now and I will save him. If you don't come back, I'll have him die right here."_

_By then, the three vampires have already arrived and suddenly, everything was too late to turn back._

 

  
"All this time that we've been here, he has always been inside us. He looks through our eyes and hears with our ears. We've been watched this whole time." and Baekhyun broke down right in front of them, crying in his palm and hiding his face away.

 

"The Lord, he had been spying on us ever since I was turned. Remember that time when I woke up and went insanely berserk? That wasn't me Luhan, that was the Lord all that time. It was why I changed so much. That was why you all thought I was a completely different person.  It wasn't me Luhan who told Chanyeol I love him. It was the Lord using me to lured Chanyeol into his trap."

Baekhyun pant and tried to remain calm but it doesn't possible as he finds it hard to breathe, "But at the same time, they were words of my own. I truly love him and the Prince used that to his advantage. I- I don't know anymore. I really don't know. I wanted Chanyeol to stay away from me. I need him to stay away from me so that the Prince can't hurt him. I can't hurt him anymore than I've already did. We need to leave them Luhan, Kyungsoo. We can't have the Prince hurt them!"

 

_"Baekhyun" Chanyeol stepped forward, but Baekhyun stepped backward right the way. "Stay away." Stay away from me and you'll be safe._

_"Just stay away from me. I don't want you near me."  Or he'll see you too. He'll find your weakness and kill you mercilessly. Tears swelled in his eyes, falling as he growled and fang bearing wide and clear._

_"Tell me what happen now or I'll use violence if I have to."  Don't fall for their trap Chanyeol. Don't let them see you breaking. Eyes connected for the first time, Baekhyun was scared as he looks right into Chanyeol's deep crimson pair of orbs._

_My eyes aren't mine. My ears aren't mine, so "Stay..a-away from me."  and you'll be safe._

 

 

Kyungsoo pulled Baekhyun into a tight embrace and whispered sweet, comforting words in his ears. "We'll leave, and we'll leave right now. It's not too late to save them from all of this." and Luhan watches as Kyungsoo cry with Baekhyun. Whispers of sorry and apologies were and heard and he find himself saying the same words. 

"Sorry"........"Sorry"........"Sorry"

Suddenly, the word was their favorite word.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Is it okay  to take our time like this?" Luhan asked.

"hm....I had sleepings pills inside Kai's food."

"And I had Chanyeol bind in his dreams with my illusions." 

The two both look at the last male and wait for his answer, but rather than explain what he did, Luhan repeats the quote when he took Sehun's memories away. 

" _Kel anor, mes' moral napun. Piscal byan nhya."_  Baekhyun and Kyungsoo gasped. He knew they would understand.

"Blown, hidden away........Be gone.........and never resurrect." Baekhyun translated the spell slowly, words for word.

"You used a forbidden spell. But that's not important. You.....you took away his memories. No, destroyed his memories."

All Luhan did was nodded.  But rather than pity tears and broken sobs, he smile so tenderly as if what he did, was the righteous thing to do. As if making the person you love most forget about you was the brightest thing to do, he smile and live on.

"He'll live happy." Kyungsoo shook his head, but not because he disagrees with the later, but because he pitied him and envied him for doing something he couldn't do. By destroying his memories Luhan took away Sehun's emotions for him, so if they ever meet again, they would meet as two completely strangers and no love will be there anymore.

That was something he can't do. He can't imagine Kai, asking "who are you." and saying "I don't love you." That would kill him in so many ways.

"Luhan." Kyungsoo sobs and Baekhyun squeezed his hand. 

"it's okay......It's okay." Luhan sounded more like he was consulting himself rather than Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Luhan believed they were the only one there at the balcony, but that was until a knock on the door took their attention.

"Baekhyun....." It was Onew, Key, and Taemin. They've completely forgotten about the three butlers who were away for hunting. And even though it was just Onew, Key, and Taemin, the people they've lived with for more than a year, standing before them, they felt scared, alert and panicking like they're seeing an enemy.

"H-How long have you been standing there." Baekhyun stood up, shielding the other two but stepping backward at the same time. "How much have you heard?"

The question came out more low and cold than what he had intended, but the need to protect and fight were strong and Baekhyun can't control his emotions. 

"The whole time." the other answer and he snarled with his fangs, just like how a vampire would when they felt danger. Even Kyungsoo and Luhan was surprised. They didn't think Baekhyun would act like that. But they didn't think much of it, thinking it was just a part of their old habit. The thirst for blood and war.

"W-We're not here to hurt you. So please....please don't act like this." Baekhyun wasn't convinced.

"We understand what you're going through. We understand your pain."

"How would you understand us. We're angels. We're your moral enemy."

"We do because we heard you cry whenever Chanyeol isn't home. We know Kyungsoo tortures himself in cold and hot water whenever he showers. And...I know that spell. The spell that Luhan used on Sehun." 

This time, Luhan stepped forward, "how?"

"It's because I know someone who can use that spell too. And he's probably someone you know, someone who knows every angel in heaven."

Someone they know? Another angel who associates himself with vampires?

"His name is Lay, or maybe known by you as Hethan. He was one of the higher ups who protect the angels from above."

The names brought back more good and bad memories. And while the good moments seems to overpower the bad ones, the three of them couldn't exactly remember his face. His face was blurred out in most of their picture, but they could hear themselves giggling and laughing whenever they're with him. At least for now, they know that Lay is a foe and someone they could trust. At least for now, they could trust the butlers.

Taemin, Onew, and Key crouched down to the angels who were clutching onto their head in pain. The butlers knew it was like nails being screwed into their head when each piece of their memories comes back. Lay told them what it was like whenever his memories comes back.

The Angels thankfully were able to calm down as hands stroke the back of their back. Little by little, they were back to only heavy breathing and fist slightly relaxed against the ground.

"We'll help you leave, so take it easy. You don't have to use your wings. Lay told us angel's swings are painful...and bloody to grow. It'll take awhile before you learn how to materialize them rather than growing them through your skin." 

"How do you know so much?" Baekhyun asked as he stands up with the other two.

"He saved our life and our master's life. Our master doesn't remember it because Lay used that spell on them, but we do and we're in great debt."

Baekhyun was about to asked more when Onew cut him off and told him they must leave immediately. Chanyeol and Kai seem to be waking up and they're running out of times. Flutter and somewhat hesitating, Baekhyun took small steps to the balcony's edge.

They said Chanyeol was awaking up and somehow he wanted to see him once last time. Just one more time before he leaves, but he knows he can't do that because that would ruin everything. Kyungsoo had roots from the ground formed a stair for them to walk down. Luhan pulled him along and he finally turned away to walk down the stairs.

They ran as fast as they can to the woods and just when they thought they made far enough for the others to lose their tract, the whole forest burns in fire. Baekhyun doesn't need to look back to know who started the fire because out of the three vampires, only Chanyeol possesses such a destructive power.

The other two didn't dare to turn back either, so they kept their face turned away. Determined, they were going to make a run, but the moment a twig break between Luhan's foot, a circle fire surround them immediately.

They were surprised and stepped a few steps but even then, none of them turned back.

"E-Explain this right now. Explain this right now Byun Baekhyun, or I swear I'll......I'll-" Chanyeol was so desperate for answers. He was so lost he can't even think right anymore. Everything was just so confusing. So fucked up. So painful.

"-Or I'll burn you all alive." Chanyeol could only imagine what he said hurt Baekhyun so much, but he thought it was fair because that's just what Baekhyun is making him feel.

Baekhyun didn't say anything, though, but he held onto Luhan's shoulder instead. "Please bare with me, Luhan," Baekhyun whispered so that only Luhan and Kyungsoo could hear. The elder doesn't know what Baekhyun's planning but he stayed still and let Baekhyun does what he wants.

Kyungsoo witness as Baekhyun's hands grabbed onto Luhan's shoulder as he hunched forward and hide his face in Luhan's chest. In that position, Kyungsoo saw how Baekhyun's back shifted in all different ways, bones cracking and purging through his skins and he gasped at the same time Baekhyun whimpered in pain. Luhan grunt when nail dug into his shoulder and he delt with it as he could hear the cracking of bones growing bigger and bigger, piercing more parts of his skin. Blood pour out like small water streams and it doesn't stop because his wings never stop growing.

"AHH!" Baekhyun screamed when a particular bone cracked. His legs wobble but Luhan's shoulder managed to support him. Luhan and Kyungsoo watched as the sickening scene befold before eyes. They wanted to stop Baekhyun but by the time they know what Baekhyun was planning, his wings were already half way out.

Feather began to grow together with the growing wings' stem. As it expands, the feathers double and lengthen together with it. It took Baekhyun around five minutes to fully grow his wings, but to all of them, especially Baekhyun, it felt as if it has been hours since he first started. 

The pair of wings flapped once then twice and on the third tries, Baekhyun made sure he flapped it strong enough to get ride of the blood remaining on it. It was only when Baekhyun stood up that Kyungsoo and Luhan saw his paled face and tears stain. The latter lost too much blood from the transformation and his head spins too strong. Neitherless, Baekhyun held onto Kyungsoo and Luhan and picked them up from the ground.

Just like that, they flew away with Baekhyun's weak pair of wings. 

They weren't planning to get one of them hurt that early because Onew warned them about the pain, but if it means being away to run away from pain, from Chanyeol and from explaining, they would do anything. They'll apologize to Baekhyun later, but for now, they were thankful for what Baekhyun did.

Just like they planned, they left without having to spill a single word about themselves. By doing this, the brothers won't have to feel betray or live in hatred and that's what the angels truely believe. But much did they know that by exposing Baekhyun's wings, they've already told Chanyeol everything he wanted to know. 

"A picture is worth a thousand words." they said.

So in short, Chanyeol got the explanation he wanted, but rather than feeling eased, he fell to his knees with an expressionless face, and visible tears were what's left of his face. 

There wasn't just one drop..........but an unending flow.

 

-tbc-

 


	20. Changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a double update so check the previous chapter first.

Words: 1984, 

 

Unlike Chanyeol who witness everything, Kai woke up with a smile on his face. Unaware of what happened, he looked to his left expecting his lover to sleep deeply right next to him, snuggled up and warmed up under his arms. He was going to bring him closer, pamper him with kisses and hug him until he wakes up from the tightness, but when he faces a cold empty space next to him, he sat up immediately with a frown on his face.

An explosion was heard shortly after that and he who didn't know where Kyungsoo was, panicked and frantically trying to get to the loud sound. 

It only takes a flick of his fingers to transfer to the living room where he believed the sound came from. Furniture was burnt and tables were broken to pieces the moment he got there. He searched for his lover, but he found Onew and Taemin unconscious instead. Key came flying to his feet with deep cuts and large wounds on his body. And when he looked up to find out who did all of this, he found Chanyeol blazing in fire and his body soaking in blood.

"Hyung! What are you doing?" He went to Key's aid, tearing his own cloth to stop the bleed on the latter's stomach. "Where's Kyungsoo? Where's Baek-"

Chanyeol roar and threw fire at him instead. His ability allowed him to avoid the fire with ease, but as he did, the fire burned their family picture that had all of them in it. Angry, Kai launched at Chanyeol and threw him punches which later then burn his fist. 

"What happened to you? Where's Ba-" Chanyeol kicked his stomach, sending him flying to the opposite side. Kai didn't have to get hit the third time to know that Baekhyun's name was the trigger to his brother's name. 

"Don't......" Chanyeol growl, grinding his teeth as he threatens, "Don't you dare say that name." and his brother launched at him with fire in his hand ready to strike again. He who never stopped panicking, avoid the punch and run to a different place to hide. Chanyeol has never been this mad before and because of his sudden outbreak, he fear for his brother's power. 

There was no doubt Chanyeol was a beast right now; breaking and hurting even his brother like he has no sense of feelings inside him. But what caught Kai's attention was the line of tears running on his brother's face. Drop after drop, they were burned by the heat surrounding them, but Kai knows for sure they are tears of anger. They were tears of pain and the sorrow is growing non-stop........None........none,none, stop.

"Hyung." knowing that his brother was hurt somewhere, he became more worried than angry. He took cautious steps, walking closer to his brother to calm him down, but fire burst beneath his feet preventing him from coming any closer. It was like the fire was protecting his brother from something. Although from what that was, he doesn't know.

"They betray us." Chanyeol suddenly said, " _HE!_ " fire break out again, " _He_  lied to me." and as fast as the fire burst, it subsided just as fast.

Chanyeol was losing his energy and Kai could see his brother panting like crazy while the fire on his skin was slowly fading away. Chanyeol dropped to his knees and he came running to the taller aiding him from falling. 

"He lied to me. He lied to us. They all did Kai!" Chanyeol cried, hand clutching to his chest like it was stabbed with something sharp. The crack in Chanyeol's voice and the trembling from his body tells him that his brother wasn't okay. Something went terribly wrong and that something has something to do with Baekhyun. But Kai knows it's not just Baekhyun when Chanyeol mentioned 'they'. The disappearance of the other three tells him his instinct was right. Now knowing that Kyungsoo was involved, he became interested, yet uneasy at the same time.

"What do you mean they all did? What did they do?" But Chanyeol didn't answer him. He shook his head instead. 

"Hyung! What do you mean why that?" This time, Chanyeol grabbed onto his shoulder, slowly pulling himself up until he was at his eye level. With eyes still flowing with tears and anger, Chanyeol gave Kai the answer he wanted.

"They were no human? For all this time they lied to us, they were actually angels!"

Slowly and not so fondly did Kai absorb the new information. It didn't take him long to feel the same burning sensation of hatred and betrayal like Chanyeol did.

They were angels....Kyungsoo is an angel.........But much did he know that, that that was the least of their pain.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was exactly as Onew said. The process of growing angel wings was painful and bloody as hell. They've seen it first hand with Baekhyun's transformation, and even till this day, they can't get the fear out of their system.

It's been one week since their escape and Baekhyun hasn't woken ever since. Their friend would simply lay dead on the bed, sometimes peaceful, and sometimes wrenching in sweat. His unconsciousness had them extremely worried, but they would understand after all the blood the latter have lost. 

 

  _"Baekhyun, you can stop flying now." Luhan looked in horror as Baekhyun flaps his wings with his eyes barely open. His skin was damped in sweat and his panting was so shallow, they thought he could die anytime. With every movement being made by the pair of wings, Baekhyun spills more blood onto his already soaking red clothes._

_"You've been flying for half an hour now. If you fly anymore, you'll-" but Baekhyun fainted as Kyungsoo predicted and it was only then that he let them go. It would have been an extremely bad situation if he had fallen on dry land, but to their luck, they were above the sea and close to the shore. Baekhyun has done such a great job of bringing them thus far and they have no complained dropping into the cold sea. Their only worries were Baekhyun who dropped into the cold water despite being heavily wounded._

_In the deep sea, they searched for him, only following by his scent. Thankfully, Kyungsoo was right next to Baekhyun when he dropped, so he find him as fast as an out reach of hand._

_"He doesn't look good. We need to get him to shore fast." placing Baekhyun on Kyungsoo's back, they kick their feet fast enough to reassure back to the surface and run above the water from there._

  

As they enter a small town, an old lady offered them a room and some herbs to clean Baekhyun's wound. Baekhyun managed to escape death since he  was a vampire and his flesh heals much faster. Ever since then, they stayed at the place and Baekhyun never woke up.

Their appearance didn't allow them to go anywhere outside the house. With white hair and a pair of gold eyes, people would think of them as monsters and they would drive them out of their shelter. Staying inside suddenly became a mandatory and Baekhyun being still unconscious glued them to their room. Their only source of food was the limited bread and soup they get from the old lady who offered them their home. But in exchange for the fresh food and new clothes, they work on her farm and help harvest her crops. 

During that time, they also find out that their memories only comes back from a specific trigger. Like when Luhan ran and twist his ankle, his memory of that specific time will also come back. Other big triggers could be when someone threw a rock at his head and the event of something similar would force its way into his head.

Luhan remembers that one time when he threw a water bottle at Kyungsoo and right after the bottle landed, the latter fell to his knee, clutching his head in pain and screamed in so much pain. With hours of endless tears and endless struggles, Luhan could do nothing but sooth the younger's back with a series of apologies.

After that, memories come back to them on a daily basis. As much as they want to stop them from coming, they couldn't and that made them more depressing as the days pass.

 

         _"You're not an angel! You are a demon! You-"_

_His mighty sword swiftly cut through the air, killing the man before him on purpose. The head rolled to his feet as he memorizes the pattern of blood that kept oozing out from the victim's eyes, nose and mouth._

_"Thank god you got rid of him Tsilah. He kept pestering me on why his wife was killed when he knew exactly what the reason was"_

_"And the reason was?"_

_"She was ugly and she was an eye sore to many people. What a disgrace to mankind it was for a human to be that disgusting. How can she look so filthy."_

_"But they were loyal my lord. They kill to give you fresh flesh from young people."_

_"Yes but I can alway find other people to do that right? That woman as just too....too guh! Just no. You get what I mean right Tsilah? "_

_"........yes my Lord. I understand.....completely" Tsilah bow with a hand on his chest._

 

It was that particular move when Luhan clutched onto his chest as Kyungsoo playfully hit him that these memories came back to him. But unlike that first few times that it happened, the pain was more bearable and he didn't cry as much. The feeling was getting mandatory and his memories were more or less unexpected.

Neitherless, he can never get used to the blank face he had on when he killed those thousands of innocent people. Did he really not feel anything? Was he really just a killing machine for the Lord?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After a long day of hard work in the field, they came back to see Baekhyun awake and sitting on his bed. Luhan and Kyungsoo dropped everything and ran for their friend, hugging and kissing the living shit out of him. They cuddled and tangled their limp with him on the messy bed. Saying 'I miss you' and  'you're finally awake' as they did, but while they did all of that, Baekhyun did nothing.

They expected Baekhyun to smile and hug them back, but all they get was a silent Baekhyun doing nothing but push them aside so he could stand up.

"Baekhyun?" The latter look back with his beautiful yet boring pair of eyes.

"Baekhyun is not my name," Baekhyun's eyes are fierce and they pierce like one pair of swords, "Riale Anath. Call me by that." He said before turning back, and walk away.

Kyungsoo and Luhan knew then, that the old Baekhyun will never come back. What ever happen during his sleep or whatever he saw during that time, they knew, it took Baekhyun away from them.

With just one simple line of greeting, they realized that Baekhyun lost his senses, his sanity, his feelings and even himself. What they also knew was that this is the real Baekhyun, the real Anath, the angel who serves the great Lord.

What they didn't know was that they will change too, just like Baekhyun did. And what they didn't know, was that Baekhyun will let them see as well. When the time comes, Baekhyun will open their eyes and let them see what it means to be an angel. When that time comes, it won't be just Baekhyun who act coldly and distantly. By it will be the three of them who will be back to their rightful self.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Should we head back? I think we left the house long enough."

"Man I miss my bed."

"And I miss my kitchen."

"Then let's finish this and head back."

"Okay ge ge!"

The six men finished their papers and began packing up.

 

-tbc- 

 

  

 

 


	21. Unexpected Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't know this drafted, thus the reason why it's late. Sowey.

**Words: 2400**

 

The whips of wind against the trees delay by the second as they pass through them with a fast speed. Different shade of ashen fogs thickens their path making their already hard journey worst. The moist air damped their head with droplets of sweats but that only proves their ending results as positive after their long session of exercise. 

Jumping from branches to racing on dry leaves, they battle each other to see who reaches the mansion first. With the younger circuiting in the air, the older out win him by dashing in zigzag on the ground. Despite their stoic face and unwavering eyes, deep inside, their heart was racing, alarmed at the new scent of danger in their house.

Going home wasn't as fun as they thought it would be. With the idea of their home being occupied by strangers, they grew restless and anxious of what their house have become.

The small circle of light in their path slowly expand and when the tunnel of trees completely disappear, their mansion was seen on the open space surrounded by trees. They didn't miss the part where their house was slightly ruined near the side and they surely didn't miss the faint scent of blood that was lingering around it.

It's been a year since they left the house vacant but they were displeased with its changes when they came back.

"How many of them are there." The vampire with thick eye bags questions the other one with a slightly bolder body and piercing in his ears.

"Only four I believe, but more could be hiding somewhere so please be on your guard." 

The six men behind some bushes were more than sure they could take on four vampires, but for what reason they didn't was because violence wasn't their way of living. 

"Kris, I see no harm in just talking."

"Yea, but Suho, there's blood all around here. Either they're feeding on their prey-"

"Or seriously wounded." The quietest of them all speaks up for the first time and they all look at him. It wasn't the first time the latter offers to help. After all, Lay was a doctor- the healer in the group.

"I'm pretty sure they already sense us near them. You five does have distinctive strong sense."

As if giving up, they sigh and stood up, stepping out of the bushes. Cautiously they step closer to the house and ready to confront the unknown men in their house. They were so close to the door when it opens on its own revealing a young vampire who tiredly greet them between the crack.

"W-Welcome back." It took them by surprise, especially Lay who recognizes the male immediately.  "Key!" He rushes to the latter and aids him from falling down.

"Lay you know him?" The healer didn't answer and bring the exhausted vampire inside the house instead. They silently follow the two and asked nothing as they see the situation more complicated than it seems. Upon reaching the main hall of the mansion, they see two other male helplessly resting on the couch with their heads leaned back.

Lay did not wait to place Key on the couch with the other two. Without hesitation, he healed them one by one and even thought their youngest Tao kept protesting behind his back, he ignores him and did what he wanted.

At the sight of the three vampires slowly opening their eyes, they sigh in relieve and waited for an explanation. To their appreciation, the younger vampires went straight to their point.

Onew started by explaining how they ended up in the mansion but left out most of the important parts, the name, and the person behind their attacked. Knowing who Lay truly is, he refrains himself from saying any of the taboo. He tried to warn Lay about the three angels, but with the others in the room, it seems a little bit impossible

Yet those six people weren't stupid to believe in his vague story. They knew there was more to the attacks and the nameless people who he labels as his master's lover. 

"This is getting nowhere. I have no idea who you are talking about and nothing in your story told us why you turn out like this." Kris frustratedly said and they can't help but feel disappointed as well. Lay sigh, feeling he should finally step in. The confusion and the misunderstanding of both side would only grow if he doesn't classify some information about himself.

"First of, Onew, these people know who I am. It's okay to mention angels to them because they aren't going to attack anyone. These five and I formed the White Felen Organization and we work to reunite the peace between all species. Don't be afraid to tell them anything. Tell us everything that happened, and we can help Chanyeol, Kai, and Sehun." Although that doesn't explain anything to the other five, Lay's assurance allow them to say everything they were hiding.

With a year worth of memories, there was a lot to say, but they could only choose out the most important, and thus telling them how they got thrown around constantly for the last two days. The six understood them as if it was a common situation. Some of them even shook their head in disapproval and then there's Lay who was disappointed in their master's course of action. 

True enough, Lay explain to them the main purpose of the White Felen. They work to bring peace between different species including the angels and the vampires. These two species have been hating on each other for too long that its times they move on and work together. Onew, Key, and Taemin couldn't agree more. Having been saved by Lay and friends with Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Luhan, who were all angels, they learn that both species were just the same. 

They suffer, they love, and they laugh. Even saving their masters from danger and teaching them what love is.

"Man, and I thought going home was gonna be fun. Why do we have more work?" the furthest male who Lay introduced as Chen said.

"It can't be help," Kris said massaging his nose. It was a moment of silence when the door burst open and a storm of fire was coming their way.

One of the five members who possesses the power of water, Suho, was fast enough to make a barrier big enough to shield everyone of them. Like a big tornado, the fire twirls in a circle, forming a shape like a drill and attack the water barrier.

"Xiumin!" as if it was a signal, the said male was quick to use his power and freeze the water in front of them. With liquid frozen hard, the fire couldn't get through, only melting the outside layer until half way. When the attack stop and they broke down the barrier of ice, a tall man with dark brown hair and cat like a pair of scarlet eyes were revealed.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" 

"Chanyeol!" Onew called and the latter scowl back haven been called by his first name by a butler.

"Calm down Izankol El Chanyeol. We're not here to fight." Kris warned him, but Chanyeol wasn't convinced and had fire in his hands. 

"Shall we test that?" Chanyeol launched at Kris with the fire in his hands. With teeth bearing clearly and nails sharpened, the vampire tried to hurt them despite not hearing their story.

With random strong swings near his face, Kris declares that Chanyeol was an immature hot-headed kid. He was going take things easy and work it out without having to use his power but that can't be done since Chanyeol wouldn't give him a chance to. That being said, he was still against violence, so all he did was dodge all the attacks. He knew Chanyeol was testing them anything, so if he fight back, he would fall into his trap.

He wasn't going to deny that Chanyeol was strong either. His fighting skills were high and he actually plans before attacking; he would make a good leader if it wasn't for his rashness.  But at least now he understands how these butlers ended up so wounded and all. 

"Master please, they aren't bad people." Onew dared to voice up.

"Shut up Onew. You said the same thing about Baekhyun!" Just the name itself had Chanyeol burning in fire. His fist balled up into a rock and his emotion went all over the place. A week was nowhere near for him forget all the betrayed, the hate and the pain churning inside his chest. 

All the images of _his_ face, _his_ smile, _his_ tears and _his...his_ wings, they were all so clear on his head that no matter much he tries to forget them, they still come back as nightmares to haunt him during his sleep.

"If only you told me. If only he didn't lie......." Every punch was a slight less more weak and his tears that were beginning to fall made it hard for him to see. The changes didn't go unseen by the rest.

"Then I would have still--"

"--master, calm down." 

"Then I would have still lov-" Chanyeol fell on his knees and fainted before he could even finish his sentence. Kris sighs in defeat while Onew ran to his master following by Lay. They examine his body and searched for any wounds, and when they found none, Onew concludes that it was because Chanyeol lacks in blood.

"He has been like this ever since Baekhyun left. Neither he or Kai decided to drink any blood, not even from the animals we caught in the forest. He leaves early in the morning and comes back late at night. Even Kai doesn't know where he went. Actually, Sehun's the only one we ever see in this house anymore, and that's only because he's still asleep in his room. When Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Luhan left, this house becomes nothing more than a cold empty shelter."

It was when they felt another presence behind their back and turned back only to see the second brother standing right behind the furniture,

"You're right......This place reminds me too much of him, and for that.....I detest it." Kai said without even looking at them. 

"K-Kai...." Taemin stuttered when Kai placed a hand on his forehead. 

"I'm sorry my brother keep throwing you around but I really can't do anything. Rest some more and take care of yourself, because I won't be here anymore, so stop worrying about me." 

Unlike Chanyeol, Kai was the calmest one. At least the way he takes cares of his butler tells them that Kai can control his feelings. Although they question him how he got into the house without making any noise, they were glad there wasn't any more fight.

"You people. Why are you in my house and what have you done to my brother." But it seems like they've concluded too fast because the moment Kai look at them with his eyes, they felt the same raging emotions coming at them.

"Please calm down, we really mean no harm. This is our house anyway so let us explains." Lay was fast to react. If no, those growing fangs and sharpened nails would have attacked them already.

"This house is originally our house. We left it a year ago for a field trip and it seems like you took it thinking it was just an empty mansion. We didn't do anything to your brother because he fainted due to the lack of blood. I'm sure you're no different from your brother either because you haven't been drinking any blood since god knows when. Please refrain yourself from using too much power." Lay said

It wasn't like he was calmed down immediately, but at least he agreed that much to not attack them. With a sigh, he just disappeared, taking them by surprise again for the second time.

After that, they just scattered, taking Chanyeol with them to his room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In a week time, they learn what it was like to live with an angel. Anath, or what Baekhyun called himself, distant himself from everything they do. He works, eats and sleeps in silence, not caring whether they really mattert in his life. They tried to start a conversation with him before, but all they ever get is a glare and his silence treatment. They can't deny that it hurts being ignored but, they don't' know what he's going through.

If only they know what he's going through. If only they know what he saw in his dream.

"Baekhyun..." Kyungsoo called for him when he entered the house. As always, Baekhyun ignores him.

"Baekhyun.." He tries again, this time walking to the latter and placing a hand on his shoulder. It was only a second they touch when Baekhyun slaps his hand away and slam him against the floor. With eyes flaring gold and a pair of wings that flap strongly above, Kyungsoo turned terrified for the first time facing his friend. It was even worsted when the latter choked him with nails that kept digging deeper and deeper into his throat.

He screamed in pain and hands clutching onto Baekhyun's wrist to beg fo his mercy. It was only when he rolled his eyes back in unconsciousness that Baekhyun threw his head down the floor and release him. A series of coughs came out but Baekhyun didn't even show him any worries, only standing up and retracting his wings.

"Don't touch me. Ever. Again." Baekhyun left, leaving him in pain and holding his neck in pain. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Just don't touch me.....Please...not my body...." The lonely angel hugged himself at the nearby shore. "I'll get them for you, so please don't touch me.....Don't eat me .....Don't take my flesh."  His body shiver in fear and his tears roll as if it was the stream of water itself. 

And it was just another day of no food and no sleep. 

"I'll kill for you my Lord, so please.............not me"

 

-tbc-

 

 


	22. Killing Machines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are broken beyond repair

Words: 1880. Surprise!

 

During his unconsciousness, pictures of his flesh being torn, being ripped and even being eaten by the royal family whenever he get punish for not giving them what they want was what he sees. No matter how many people he killed or hearts he takes, if he doesn't satisfy them, they will take him instead. But he wasn't the only one. The other two were the same.

     He learned from his past that they were the Reale Generals, the highest after the royal for their power, their beauty, and immortality. To the citizen, they were the icon of purity, love, innocent and love, but to the eyes of the royals, they were nothing but puppets and storage flesh in need. 

     Killing people... making massacres... it was a weekly ritual that the royals made in order to eat fresh flesh from youngsters, to keep them immortal. That's right, angels aren't immortals, unlike how it was for the vampires, they die every ten thousand years, and in order to live longer, they eat young flesh to keep them from aging. It was a sick idea no matter much you think about it, but being a chosen Riale General yourself, he was forced to follow their orders or you get it yourself.

He remembered when Kyungsoo, Luhan and he were merely a few thousand years old when they were chosen by the royals as their puppets. They knew nothing back then, and the thought of gaining powers and being named as the top was appealing to them no matter what. 

 

 _"Your charming fair skin, crystals color orbs and how those pure silks drag upon your skin are the true description of an angel. Your beauty is not a temporal, vain expression of mortal man or woman. They are the true Divine beauty that endures beyond the boundaries of time, and all who possess it will enjoy it forever and ever._   _You who possess those perfections have been chosen by the royal family to be the God that will protect us all from harm._ "

_"To Anath, God of war, and love._ _Aedos_ _, God of modesty and Tsilah God of lust. Will you agree to become the protector_ _and the barrier of_ _our nation? "_

_Three beautiful young angels kneel before their masters, and pledged themselves to the status, crossing their hand_ _and_ _bending their head in respect._

 

It didn't take them long to find out what it really means to be a Reale General. With their first few missions were to decent to earth to take back a bag of children hearts, they were disgusted at what the royal eat. They did nothing but question the royals at first, only hesitated and asking themselves if they were doing the right thing. But when each mission becomes more cruel and more bloody, they began to rebel. 

Luhan was the first to stop going to missions, follow by Kyungsoo who went to the mission but come back empty handed. He gave in last, just because he have been planning a rebellion all this time. They were going to publicly tell the nation how the royals have been living, but before they could even stand in front of the stadium, they taken to a far away cell, where they were tamed and taught how to be a Reale General.

Nights after night, they were whipped, bend in all different directions and boiled with hot water until they learned their lesson. But that was only an act that they put up in order to get out of the cell. 

Once again they worked. For a few years, they planned everything again, more carefully and more secretly. Five years might be long for the humans, but for them, it was like five months on earth. They had it well for the next several years, with people finding more about the angel's disgusting nature, they were succeeding by days. That was until they fell in love......That was until the royal tricked them into falling in love and telling them that they will change their ways of living. 

How stupid it was for them to believe in those fake words. How stupid it was for them to destroy everything they worked so hard for.

Once they realized their plan have failed, they went back to rebelling the way they did. The punishment was made, and many sacrifices were done but they never gave up once, not even when their family were killed and their friends slaughtered.

It wasn't a choice that they can choose. They were the Reale Generals, the barrier, and protector of the nation. So for the better of their people, and a brighter future for the youngsters, they will do whatever it takes to change the Royal family.

But that was what they thought until they became the next victim to the clan's meals.

 

_"If you can't offe_ _r us_ _fresh hearts, then you'll have to bless us with what you have."_

 

Every week, they endured the pain. With their body naked, and hands restrained and pinned on the table. The Royals peel their skins and cut their meat like a roasted pig. It doesn't matter how much they scream or how much they cry. They were going to eat their flesh until they give them what they wanted. 

 

_"Just a little more Anath."_

_"Hang in there Tsilah"_

_"For the people of this nation._ _Aedos_ _don't give them what they want."_

 

But enough was enough. A thousand years was long enough for them to get traumatized and fear the Royal family.

 

_"Just don't touch me.....Please...not my body...."_

_"I'll get them for you, so please don't touch me.....Don't eat me .....Don't take my flesh."_

_"I'll kill for you_ _, my Lord, so please.............not me"_

 

Anything but them.......That was what they've come to. In terror they killed. In coward, they cut people up. Slowly, they turned into killing machines. They lost their ability to feel and even abandoning their people as their protectors.  

So for as long as they live. they wreck the human world, killing every single one that came cross their path. Whether it was humans, wolfs, or vampires. They killed them all, just so it wasn't them, the one on the dining table.

In the end, they were forced to eat as well. And they listened because they were brainwashed

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun didn't mean to shove Kyungsoo on the floor and hurt him intentionally. He was just scared, so scared of being touched by anyone, and by anyone, he means every single one of them including Chanyeol.

He didn't want to tell them what he saw because he didn't want them to turn into him- wrecked, cold, controlled, and weak. But now it's time. It's time they understand their past and it's time he explains why he had been acting the way he did. It's only fair that they know of their past too.

He doesn't know if he's doing the right thing or not. But by the time the Lord comes back looking for them, they will listen like the puppets they were and once again kill, like it was their second nature to breathing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

According to Lay, Sehun will wake up in another week when his memories have all been remade and organized. Chanyeol and Kai, on the other hand, have been unconscious for the last two weeks because they haven't been drinking any blood. It isn't because they didn't want to drink any blood, but rather, they can't drink human or animals blood anymore.

It seems like they've accumulated too used to their lover's blood that other blood would just make them nauseous and vomit.

Lay managed to create a portion to change the taste of normal blood. Thanks to that, the two vampires were able to get back their rightful nutrients and wake up a few days later.

Kris having to explain to Chanyeol who they are, ended their talk with an argument. Neither of them could agree on anything, especially the one where 'angels and vampires can coexist'.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The house was more or less busy due to the constant cleaning. With Chanyeol wrecking here and there a week ago, the vampires in that house have much to clean.

Onew was in charged of rebuilding the storage. He was in the middle of retapping all the pictures when Lay walked in, asking for any help. Of course, Onew refuses at first because he didn't want to burden Lay more then he already did, but the latter insist and so he gave up as well.

Pictures after pictures, they heal them all by reconnecting all the pieces from the back. It wasn't until they reached the last one, the largest one, that Lay sees the other three angels who left the mansion.

"O-Onew." Lay couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yes? Is there a problem?"

"When you mention the three angels who escaped. Baekhyun, Luhan and Kyungso....did you mean these three?" Lay was on the verge of tears when he said that, but for what reason, Onew doesn't know.

"Y-Yeah....Baekhyun was Chanyeol's lover, Kyungsoo was Kai's and Luhan was Sehun's....Lay.... Is there a problem?" Onew knew something was wrong. It can't be just anything because Lay looks too shaken up. It was like he had seen a ghost. 

Lay didn't answer him, and instead, took the painting with him to the house. Chanyeol and Kai saw the said painting on Lay's hand and they follow him just so they could burn it up.

"Where did you get that picture. I thought I ripped it apart." but the angel was too lost in his world to here Chanyeol screaming at him. Panicking and searching for his precious diary, he tried to find the picture that he loves so much. It was a picture of them. It was the picture of them when they were still all together.

He found the book in the pocket of his bag. Flipping to the last page, the picture fell on the floor, right next to the large painting. With labour breath, he compares the two pictures. The newly drawn picture where the three angels were wearing casual cloth with a smile on their face to the dull rusted one, where they wore a white thin armor with no smile and a dull pair of eyes that was deeper than any sea. 

Despite the differences in their appearance, their faces were still the same. "T-They're alive." Lay would recognize those faces any where. "They were alive all this time." He cried, balling his fist until it bleed in the inner palm.

"You....You know them." It was like he'd been lied to all over again. Raging, Chanyeol rushed to the latter and pull him up by his collar. "Just who are you really?"

"A friend Chanyeol. A close friend who they ask to end their life."

 

 

-tbc-

 

 


	23. A Year Worth of Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood, Sweat and Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit extreme so please prepare yourself.  
> You have been warned.

**Words: 2745.**

 

The sorrowful tears on Lay's face were mirroring to Chanyeol's raging ones. With hands gripping on the collar of Lay's shirt, Chanyeol asked in bewildered and in confirmation of what Lay meant.

"Speak Lay. What do you mean you ended their life. They were here, lying to our face just a few weeks ago and you're saying they're supposed to be dead?"  
  
Laying shook his head, unable to speak due to the hard chocking of his sobs.  Chanyeol wasn't satisfied with the answer, so he threw a fist at the latter face, sending him to the wall, crashing on it, before dropping down with the crumbs of cement.  
  
"And why should they die anyway. They should live and be punish for what they did, not die and run away like some cowards!"  
  
"You don't understand Chanyeol! Living is their punishment. I killed them and took away their memories to save them from their despair."  
  
"Then you should have let them live. Let them suffer another hundreds of years before they die. It's only right that they repay for what they did to our people. It's only fair if they suffer too!"  
  
"A few hundred years?" Lay laughs, "don't make me laugh. A few thousand years was what they've been through. You don't understand Chanyeol! You don't know what they went through!"  
  
"Then tell me what they've been through because it can't possibly be worst than all of us combined."  
  
Lay stood up and dust away the dirt on his cloth before walking to the picture on the floor and doing the same to it. "You're right.......your's and their's pain can't be compared. Your tiny little scars can't be compared to their stinging bleeding ones. Once they remember, it will be like seven thousand years ago again. They'll wrap themselves in fear, torture themselves with pain and drown themselves in blood."  
  
Chanyeol and Kai don't get it. Not a single word that came out of Lay made any sense, but before they could even rage back with more questions, the latter handed the elder of the two an old, dirty small book that was torn in more ways than they could possibly describe.  
  
"This is their diary Chanyeol. Like owner like book. That broken book is what they really are. Read it and know their past. Only then will you have the right to judge to torture them for their past, or save them from their despair."  
  
At first, Chanyeol made an attempt to throw away the book, but the ripped papers and falling cover that were stained with blood stopped him from doing so. 'Like owner like book,' he remembers what Lay said and somehow the thought of Baekhyun matching to the said description made his heart ache so much.  
  
"The inner patch of pain that was invisible to people's eyes. This diary.......is the sole evidence of that."

  
Chanyeol silently disagrees with that because there is other evidence that proves that Baekhyun is as broken as anyone else and one of it being the first time he brought Baekhyun home. But he didn't want to say it out loud, simply because he didn't want to feel guilty for knowing of Baekhyun's suffer and yet turn his back on the poor angel and hate him for his race.  
  
"Where are you going." He wasn't done talking with Lay. There was a lot to ask, a lot to learn and a lot more to know about his ex-lover.  
  
"I going to find them, and bring them back before the Royal family get them."  
  
Once again, another question arises, 'who are the Royals' but before he could even ask, Lay rushed out with a bag on his back leaving him hanging. With no one to answer him, he knew only the diary would give him answers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One the week before Sehun wakes up, they left the book untouched and in Chanyeol's room. The book was written in a different language and they'll have to learn the alphabet and it structures if they want to read it. But the thought of losing so much time just to read a single book made them think otherwise.  
  
For a month, they kept Sehun away from the truth and avoid from pulling him in the mess they were in. Then they learn from Onew that the three angels didn't really know who they really were until Luhan's power were awakened. The butler also explained how Luhan caster a spell on their youngest brother to have him forget about everything between them. The said action made him wonder why the angel would go so far? Why would he erase himself from the man he loves? What made him go so far? Was it out of love? What it out of guilt? Or was it out of fear?

But that wasn't the only question.  
  
Why did they lie?  
  
Why did they leave?  
  
Why did they die?  
  
Were they suffering this whole time?  
  
If they knew vampires and angels can't be together, why did stay this whole time?  
  
What are their motives?  
  
Why did fall in love?  
  
Questions after question unanswered, Chanyeol and Kai grew anxious and frustrated. So many things didn't make sense and it was only then that they decided to think more logically. Somewhere in between their realization, they realized that everything they believe up until now was all wrong. 

If they lied, why didn't they lie some more? They could have continue acting and none of them would have noticed.

If they had a motive, why did they leave? If they leave, wouldn't their goals be ruin?

And if they didn't love them, why did they go as far as using their bodies?

For all they know, Kyungsoo didn't have to waste his time arguing with Kai, Baekhyun didn't have to die for Chanyeol and Luhan didn't have to pretent to love Sehun all they way since they first met. But they all did and that's what made them realize nothing the angels did, were ever planned.

All the questions had them curious and knowing that the Angels have lived a much longer life than they did, they realized they knew nothing about the Angels. They wanted answers, they wanted to know and more than anything, they wanted their lover back. No matter who they really are, or what they did, Chanyeol and Kai can't lie that their heart still beat passionately for their lover. How are they ever going to stop themselves from loving when love is the absolute source of power that made them stronger.

Four weeks wasn't long enough to heal their pain, but at least now, they were willing to look beyond the boundaries of their races and make space for understanding.

After learning that Lay was also a respective angel who work under Baekhyun, Luhan and Kyungsoo thousands of years ago, they asked him to teach them the foreign language. Thankfully, the angel forgave them for their trash talk and took out the time to teach them whenever he's home. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
_Twelfth months_  past, and the brothers practice the language of the angels, Uerk. The alphabets varied in many forms while their structures are complicated, even more so of the acient languages combined. But with much work and much passion, they can finally read the diary with no problem. 

Tonight they promised, the content of the book will reveal all of the answer they've been questioning themselves.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

All too uncomfortable on his seat, Chanyeol shift nervously on the edge of his sofa with the book in his hand, not yet open, while he looks at it with much anticipation. Once again, together with Kai, he sighs asking himself whether he is ready to read the entire book.

"Hyung, just read it." Kai urged him and he couldn't agree more.

Observing the book for the first time, he read the title of the cover out loud, " _ **Sins of Scarlet Tears**_ ". Nothing really made sense yet so he flipped the page only the find a picture of the three angels with their rightful name. One by one, he read the letters out loud together with their human name for Kai to hear as well. 

"So Aedos, the god of lust." Kai laughed softly, "No wonder he was a beast in bed."

Chanyeol, on the other side, silently smile to himself when Baekhyun's name was mentioned- Anath, the god of war and love. Chanyeol thinks they were good names because it fit their personality perfectly. Golden eyes, silver pastel hair and a pair of big wings; they look beautiful even if it look nothing like their human form. But despite their fancy dress and beautiful feature, each of them wore an expression that means pain and loneliness while their eyes were cold and dark, even thicker than the spacious milky way.

Frowning this time, he turned to the first entry,

 

 

* * *

_"11-02-xx3x38"_

_Dear diary,_

_Today is a great day as it is the day that we are given the title of Reale General, the protector of the all mighty heavens. With promises to protect the nation from harm, the younger generation from evil and the safety of our people, we vow to always stand by their side and become the barrier to their home._

_-Anath Reale"_

* * *

 

 

Just like that, Chanyeol read the first few pages with a smile on his face. They were light and happy and no doubt, they were sincere coming from the bottom of their hearts. He also learn that the angels took turn writing their entries; sometimes it would be Kyungsoo, other times it will Luhan, but the one who wrote the most was Baekhyun because his name was literally written on every other page at the end of the book.

Kai and he laugh at times for the weird jokes, while other times they admiring the short messages the angels wrote for themselves. But they should have known- they should have seen it coming, that the bouncing positive words can't be kept for long. 

Thick paragraphs of actitivities in their life turned into a fewer sentences of report. Days between their entries started to extend and words become more or less tainted with tears, as they beg for everything to stop.

 

 

* * *

_"08-14-xx3x38_

_Dear Diary,_

_It is our 23rd mission today, and we kill 51 people for their hearts. The Royals ate 3 claiming the others were filthy."_

_-Anath Reale"_

* * *

 

Another few dozen pages of missions being listed and Chanyeol felt his body heating up in rage. How cruel. How heartless. The number of death wasn't even decreasing. They were only doubtling by days.

 

* * *

_"12-04-xx3x38_

_Dear Diary,_

_This isn't right. We are going to stop them."_

_-Tsilah Reale"_

* * *

_"01-08-xx3x46_

_Dear Diary,_

_We are finally out of our prison. They torture us in so many ways..... Here is what they did......_

_-Aedos Reale"_

* * *

 

Chanyeol notice the changes in the years. Six years of tortures and he read the whole list of punishment out loud. "H-How the fuck did they live through that?" Kai asked with tears visible in his eyes. But that wasn't even the worst part.

 

* * *

_"05-27-xx3x51_

_Dear Diary,_

_The Royals lied to us. They made us fall in love."_

_-Anath Reale"_

* * *

 

Jealous and enmit, Chanyeol and Kai resent the Royals for breaking their lover's heart and ruining their years of hard work.

 

* * *

_"05-27-xx3x58_

_Today, we lost our family, and our friends. It was a punishment for not following their orders"_

* * *

And Kai notice that they didn't have the 'dear diary' or their signitures anymore.

 

* * *

_"They....They a-ate us today. It was ......our punishment."_

* * *

 

This time, there was no more dates. The vampires realized that the angels were too lost, too exhausted and too hurt to even remember the date of their first torture. Not to mention their writing was becoming more messy, more scrambled, and harder to read. 

 

* * *

_"Our skin."_

* * *

_"Our flesh."_

* * *

_"Our skin"_

* * *

 

Each page for the next half of the book was written with one word in which part list a part of their body that was used that day. Chanyeol read the rest of them with much difficulty, crying and choking on his own words while the tears in his eyes made it too blurry for him to see. Beads after beads of crystal tears, they drop on the torned piece of paper, overlaping the already dried ones.

Kai too, couldn't hold back his tears. With fingers fisting into a ball right infront of his eyes, he tried to stop the images of Kyungsoo suffering in his mind.

Hesitatedly and painfully, he continues to read until the pages were blanked, Yet he didn't stop there. flipping until he reaches the last pages where it said.

 

* * *

"05 _-12-xx4x60_

_"W-We're sorry._

_We're can't take it anymore._

_Anything but us._

_We'll kill for you so please..........anyone but us."_

* * *

A thousand years worth of physical torture and few more thousand years of mentally scared. Now they get what Lay meant by they have suffered all their life. Chanyeol can't even imagine how Baekhyun survive all those years, because if it was him, he would have killed himself and save himself from all the pain. No, he was sure Baekhyun died back then- at least his heart and his soul did- when he beg for mercy for his life. 

 

_Our life that is unworthy of your forgiveness. Let us live, remember our name and hate us for what we did. We deserve that much. To be hated and resented for eternity. Let our blood cry for our sins."_

_**"Sins of Scarlet Tears.** _

 

Kai read the last few lines of the back cover and it was only then that they understand what the main title means. Baekhyun, Luhan, and Kyungsoo, knew that they can't ask for forgiveness. They knew no matter what they did, their sins can't be erased and their past can't be rewritten. The most they could do was live and torture themselves with the memories of their victim's ear-bleeding screams and the color red that painted their life every day. 

If he was Lay, he would have killed Kyungsoo to save him as well. If peace was all Kyungsoo need, then he would end his life even if it meant they will never be together anymore. 

"Hyung, we need to find them. We need to go with Lay and find them to bring them back. Whose knows what they're doing to themselves now that they are alone. We need to tell Sehun too because he needs to know. He deserves to know what happened to Luhan."

"I don't want to. I don't Sehun to go through what we go through, much less the second time." Chanyeol argues frustratedly.

"But that's the point Chanyeol. Sehun will hate the angels even more, he'll hate them for what they did to Luhan and together we'll destroy the Royals. This time for sure, we'll take revenge for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan and Tao, our long lost brother." 

For Baekhyun, Chanyeol would do anything. To free Baekhyun from his pain, he will take revenge, erase his past and clear his name. It's not for the other three (not even for his brother) he selfishly thought, just for Baekhyun, he will agree to Kai's idea. With a new goal set in mind, he went to his room and prepared himself to go with Lay when the latter comes back. A new strike of realization hits him that a year have passed since then, and now he wonder how Baekhyun is holding himself up? How is he dealing with everything by himself? How is he sleeping? Is he even eating right?

He asked, but deep inside, he knew the answers to them already. Baekhyun is probably doing something reckless right now. He's probably not eating right and for sure he won't be able to sleep either due to his nightmares. But no matter how much pain he goes through, he won't share it with anyone and will coop it up all by himself, and only wishing silently for someone to end his life. Baekhyun has always been like that. He has been since he was a human. Foolishly he would ask to be kill and patiently he would wait until his blood drains to nothing.

Baekhyun was an idiot, but he was biggest dushbag ever. Without knowing the whole story he hated the latter for his race and without believing Baekhyun's sincere confession, he let him go, calling him names that was never true to begin with. Damn, how much he want to turn back time and change what he did. He would fly into the sky and pull Baekhyun back home. He would whispers 'I love you's' and embrace him for the whole night and lastly, he would love him even if he was an angel.

They were things he couldn't do back then, but this time he'll bring Baekhyun back, apologise, heal his wounds and fix everything so that it'll be right.

"Please wait for me Baekhyun. This time I promise.........I promise to give you your rightful freedom."

 

 

**-tbc-**

 


	24. Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun blames himself but the other two no longer gives a fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy thanksgiving

**Words: 4030**

 

Waking up to a fuming headache wasn't exactly what Sehun expected. He woke up in an unknown house, met many new strangers and most of all an unending amount of questions that kept growing in his head. _Where are we? Who are they? Why does_ _hyung_ _look so restless? What happened to your face Key?_  He asked not once, but twice; one to his brothers and the other to his butler. Yet, in the end, all he got was 'nothing'.

A week passed since then, and he doesn't bother finding out the answers because they seem unworthy of his time and his effort. He hunts for blood but he couldn't drink them, not unless it was mixed with one of Lay's potion. But once again, he doesn't ask because he knew the answer would all be the same. He talked to his brother, but they seem so distanced. He played in his room, but it seems lonelier and emptier than usual. He tried to talk to the strangers in the house, but all he got was an intense stare from the male name Tao, who always seems to be looking at him.

Everything was out of place, and nothing seems to make sense, but he doesn't dig in because he doesn't want to. He was just the type to stays in bed all day and stay out of people's business. And as long as his brothers' are safe and no angels are involved, he was okay with everything else being clueless. That was of course until his brothers and Lay fought about a few certain people. People who have lived for thousand of years, kill millions of people and people who have wings. There was only one being that could match with all of those descriptions and that is the angels. Seeing how his brothers are so emotional disturbed and so desperate to kill these people, he realizes that his brothers are indeed involved with angels. 

This time, he didn't ignore them. This time, he decided to secretly learn their secrets. And for whatever reason that Chanyeol and Kai are hiding things from him, he will find out no matter what. For a few weeks, he kept his distance from his brothers but watches them closely from far away. He noted how Chanyeol looks so lonely whenever he's at the balcony. His brother always takes out a folded picture from his pocket and stares at it for hours. Kai, on the other hand, was always in the kitchen making a snack for himself. It was weird enough that his brother was in the kitchen to make something for himself, what's worst was that he always makes two. It was as if he was making them for two, but no one ever showed up so it always ends up being thrown in the trash.

He doesn't know why, but when he looks at his brothers isolating and drowning themselves in thoughts, he subconsciously feels the same. It was like the three of them were waiting for something, waiting for someone or maybe.......longing for someone to return. He doesn't understand these emotions nor does he understand his brother's abnormal behavior, but when he saw the picture that Chanyeol always carries around on the floor, he understands.

The pieces began to connect and he began to realize that these 'people'- these angels aren't just any angels. But rather they were someone who they held dear. Confused and furious, he wanted to confront his brothers and ask them why they would ever consider their enemy as someone important. But then he saw the family portrait. The one with six people, three who he doesn't remember being in his life and yet there was one who he was hugging closely in his chest.

A sudden strike of pain suddenly hit his chest and before he knew it, he was already crying and clutching his chest with so much pain. He felt so betrayed, so lost and worst of all, he felt as if he was thrown away. He hates and detests them even more, but the thought of that person being in his chest feels so right that it doesn't matter if he's an angel anymore. 

That person's name........he can't remember. Why doesn't he have any memories of these three people who was here in this house, in his life and in their life? What happened to them? Where are they? W-What was their name?

"Lu...Lu..." It's at the tip of his tongue but he still can't remember. "Lu...FUCK!" He cursed and bang his fist on the ground. He needs to know. Who is that man he hugs, and why does it hurt so much when the man isn't here?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hyung, Sehun deserves to know. You can't keep Luhan away from Sehun." Kai argues one day.

"I'm not keep anything away from him. It's just not the right time for him to know yet."

"Then when are you planning to tell him?"

"When we understand this book. When we know who they really are. Only then will I know if it's safe for Sehun to know who Luhan is."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Luhan......._ That was his name. Sehun only finds out when his brother's talked about the man when he eavesdrops them by the delivery of his wind. Now that it has come to this, his brother can't keep him away from their secrets anymore. If they'll learn the language of Uerk, then he will too, at night when both of his brothers are asleep. If they'll read about the past of these angels by their diary, then he'll read as well, when his brothers aren't looking. And if they will go on the search for the three lost angels, then he will as well, tagging somewhere from behind. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He finishes his study at the same time as his brother's and when they decided to read the book together, he eavesdrops again by the balcony where the wind is the strongest.

Tsilah- the name brought back no deep meanings, but if he remembers the angel as Luhan, then suddenly, all the sadness, loneliness, happiness, and love comes back to him like a big splash of reality. Although there was still no memory of Luhan ever appearing in his life, his heart stills remember and it is still longing, still waiting for his love to come back.

All the pain Luhan have endured and all the years he had suffered because of the Royal family, Sehun felt it all in his chest and it's making him so damn furious. He wants to be able to save Luhan, he wants to be able to free Luhan from his suffering and he wants to be able to bring Luhan back into his arms.  If bringing the angel back would give him back his memories, and save from his aching heart, then he'll fly across the sea and around the world to do so.

It hurts so much and he just wants to leave right the way. If his brother doesn't leave soon, then he would travel alone, but he gets the feeling that that won't happen. He was sure his brothers feels the same.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Lay, let us go with you to search for them."

"Hyung, I'm coming with you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The trip took place on the next day, and it was also the next day that Sehun confessed all of the things he did behind his brothers' back. Chanyeol and Kai didn't get mad, rather they were glad they didn't have to waste any more time on explaining everything to Sehun. And unlike Chanyeol and Kai who still have their memories, Sehun moves by instinct, if not, by his heart. 

With only a bag and the angels' diary in it, they traveled from one continent to another. Through the forests, above the sea, and passed the mountains, they search wide and far, and yet, they couldn't find any clue of their lost lovers. They hope to find any traces, any information, and even blood because that was the only way to find them in this vast world. 

Lay set his journey a year ago and still, he came back empty handed. It only reduces the area they should search, but even so, there's still much to search. There was just no hope for Chanyeol, Kai, and Sehun to ever meeting their lovers again, but the vampires were stubborn, they were persistent and they were determined to free their lover from pain. You could say that this is their way of atoning for their mistakes, so even if they have to spend the rest of their life searching, then they will do so.

A month passed just like that, and like every day, Lay sleeps against the tree, Chanyeol sits with his picture, Kai hunts their meals and Sehun waste his time in the air. That was what they always do right before dinner.

"I'll hunt next time with you, Kai," Lay said softly as he eats a piece of cooked flesh near the fire.

"No, I'll do it myself. You just have to stay back with them." Kai replied immediately, almost as if he was afraid that Lay was going to take away his job. "It's my job to hunt for food for everyone and it has been so for the last months. Let's keep it that way."

"Why do you like hunting so much?" This time, the answer didn't come back as fast.

"It's not that I like hunting, it's just that Kyungsoo likes it very much and I'm doing it for him," Kai speaks with a fond smile on his face, and Sehun got jealous because he can't do the same. He doesn't know anything about Luhan and he can't recall a time when they were having fun. Heck, he was still bitter about being the only one who lost his memories. Why did Luhan do it anyway?

"Back then, Kyungsoo wanted to hunt with us so much, but I never let him go out because I told him it was dangerous. I was too overprotective back then and you guys know how I am when I like something right? I tend to lock it away and make sure no one touches it. In Kyungsoo case, I love him too much to let him get hurt. We fought many times because of that and Kyungsoo had to deal with me, with my stupidity and my selfishness. Now looking back, I just want to go hunt with him, and let him venture the woods like he always wanted to."

Lay nods, acknowledging the fact that Kai really did love his master back then. Even now, his love is very deep, and Lay finds himself not hating the three brothers anymore for of their sincere love. He was starting to think that if it is these three vampires, then maybe his masters could really be free-be happy. He wonders if it's worth giving them the remaining of his hopes to make his masters happy? After all, he failed his mission and that's why his masters are still suffering. 

"Hyung.........W-What was Luhan like? I mean......his personality." It was the first time Sehun showed his curiosity and it took everyone why surprised. Half of the reason why they hesitated was not because they don't know him well, but because they didn't know where to start.

"Luhan was eldest of the three. He was one way or another the mature one, but when he's with you, he acts like a complete brat." Chanyeol decided to talk when he remembered one of the time when Luhan cling onto his brother like a koala and the time when Baekhyun told him of his past and how he ended up under Luhan's wings of protection. He was grateful for what Luhan did and even now, he is still grateful.

"He looks like a girl, even though his personality is very manly. He had a very small face, small nose but a very big pair of eyes. It was often the reason we teased him for looking like a girl or a deer." Sehun smiles a tiny bit, trying to match the description with the portrait at home. Indeed, Luhan really did look like a girl.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

On the next day, they traveled to a very small village located beside a mountain near their sleep location. Despite the small population in the village, its people owned a very big farming field with crops that are very big and fresh. Lay, having to look the most human walked into the village to ask a few questions. The three vampires stayed away, but thanks to Sehun's wind, they could hear the whole conversation.

"The crops haven't been this well for fifty years already. We used to live solely on potatoes but after they came and help us harvest our field, they have been blooming ever since."

"They? Who came to your village?"

"Ah....three young men who the Old Lady Aei brought back. I heard they were heavily wounded when they first came here for refugee and Old Lady Aei gave them a place to stay."

"The three young men, do they perhaps have light ash color hair like me?"

"They did. If I remember correctly of their distinctive feature, one has a heart shaped lips, one looks like beautiful like a girl and the last one has hands that were more beautiful than  a maiden in a palace."

After hearing the description, the vampires immediately knew that those three young men were no other than their lost lovers. After a month (and a year for Lay) of searching, they finally have a lead to where the angels are. They were so happy, so overjoyed and they were so eager to come forward and ask the girl about the angels personally. Chanyeol scrambled down the hill, but Kai and Sehun stopped him, telling him to be patient.

"Did they ever told you their name?"

"Unfortunately no, but they live in Old Lady Aei's house-."

"-And where is that house?"

"If you go straight using this course and over a small hill, then you will be able to find the house." Lay was about to thank her and walk back to the others when she pulled him back and stopped him from going.

"But stranger, the three young men you are looking for is not here anymore. When Lady Aei died a few months ago, they left as well."

Pampered and disappointed, Lay heave a very long sign. With a thank you, he went back to the others and they look at him with the same dismay. Even so, a clue was a clue, and so they decided to check out the house at the far side West.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The house was small, but it was anything but cozy. The angels were definitely here because the vampires can smell the still lingering scent. They look at all corners of the house, hoping they could find anything that one of the three had left behind. With no luck, they found nothing, not even a strand of hair on the floor.

"Can't we read their mind? If we are their partner, then we should be able to do that easily." Sehun frustratedly asked.

"We tried Sehun, but it didn't work. Lay said Luhan lock away their mind. it was his power, telekinesis."

"What about the connection. We should be able to feel them. If they in pain, we should feel it too." 

"That's true, but Sehun, vampires have the power to lock away their feelings if they want to. You should know that from our studies- from yourself."

The youngest of them cursed and kick the wooden chair in front of him. Was there really no way to track them unless something happened? Why the fuck do they have to be an angel and turned vampire at the same time. That fucking gave them too much advantage. But they can't just sit here......They can't just wait until the time comes? It might be too late by then.

"Wait. I smell something." Chanyeol sniffed once, then twice to make sure he wasn't wrong. "I-Its Baekhyun's blood. It's near. It's here!" Needless to say, Chanyeol was frantically searching the place from high to low. From inside to outside, and finally to the ground where the smell was strongest. Behind the house, and right next to the wooden box with dried fruits, Chanyeol used his nails to dig through the hard ground. Kai and Sehun joined in and after a few minutes of digging, they found a sealed box that was a meter below ground level.

Chanyeol was the first to react as he pulled the box out and broke the chain around it. Inside, was what they didn't expect. There was only cloth- cloth that the three wore on the night they left the mansion. And along from the three pairs, Chanyeol recognized the bloody shirt that Baekhyun wore when he took out his wings. Even till now, the night still haunts him with how much Baekhyun lost when he grew his wings. He felt so guilty and he regrets so much for just watching instead of stopping him. He shouldn't have let him go. He shouldn't have let Baekhyun hurt himself.

Kai remembers the last night he spent with Kyungsoo, and he recognizes the v-neck shirt and loose jean that Kyungsoo wore at that time. He was wondering why Kyungsoo wasn't in his pajamas, but now he understands Kyungsoo was preparing to leave. Sehun doesn't remember anything, but the sweet scent of cherry and fresh fruits made his heart race and made him feel things.

"There's a letter." Lay pointed to a piece of cloth at the end of the box, and Chanyeol read the lines written on it. It only made his blood boils even more with frustration when he noticed the letters were written in Baekhyun's blood.

 

_Forgive me for committing another implacable misdeed._

_I, who takes it upon their life, will once again grant them pain, grant them grief and grant them the powers to ruin themselves._

_Forgive me for being selfish_

_For I can't take this pain alone_

_Forgive me for leaving everything behind_

_Because I who can't feel, can't love will never be the same._

_Forgive me for asking forgiveness_

_Because I know, no one would ever, Not even he.......not even he._

_So forgive me once again for saying the forbidden_

_I love you and only you. Remember me not and hate me for who I am._

 

 

__Reale_ _Anath._ _

 

 

The letter was written in Uerk which proves Baekhyun wrote it himself. Chanyeol wasn't stupid either to know that Baekhyun was talking about him. 'I love you' the line makes his heart aches so much- so much more than a danger stabbing him in the chest and so much more than being skinned alive. For all this time he hated and resented Baekhyun, the angel still loves him no matter what. He spat venom, and he cursed Baekhyun's existence while the angel drowns himself in tears, in fear, and in his own past. 

Chanyeol held the piece of cloth so tightly against his chest, sobbing and apologizing at the same time. Baekhyun left him......no he left everything behind. Even his emotions, the sole source of the evidence that he was human. But now that that is gone, 'Baekhyun' will no longer be Baekhyun. He will be replaced by Anath, the angel, the killing machine. It's really too late. They- No, _he_ was too late.

"This is bad. They've remembered and now, they're leaving everything behind." Well, no shit smart ass. The next time they meet, they will be nothing but enemies. They'll fight until one side died, but something tells Chanyeol, that if they fight, the angels will lose on purpose. Not because they want their ex-lover to live, but because they will save themselves from pain, to free themselves from this hellish world. 

"We can still save them."

"No, we can't! And the only way to save this world is to kill them."

"No! I won't do that!"

"They're strong Kai! It took me everything to kill them even when they weren't using their power on me!"

"It doesn't matter, we'll find a way."

"There's no other way. We'll have stabbed them with a Sheare and poison their blood with Vixen. After that, we'll lock them away in a cast a throw them deep in the sea."

"Was that how you killed them?"

"Yes! And that is the only way!"

"No it's not. It clearly didn't work and that's why they're alive and suffering, We'll find another way. A way that doesn't involve killing. You don't understand Lay. I want them back. We want them back. We'll free them from their pain. We'll kill the Royal family and we'll save them from their misery. Please help us Lay. We can't do this without you." Chanyeol pleads for the first time in his life. Pride gone and love clearly more important than anything, he kneels on his knees and begs the former angel.

"I won't guarantee anything, but I'll try. But first, we need to find them." Lay was taken a back at first, but he agreed to Chanyeol's request knowing that he too, wanted his masters back. Maybe it is okay to believe that the vampires will truly bring his General's happiness back. The chances are slim but it's not impossible and he is ready to give them his last shot.

"Ok fine, but before that, join the White Felen Organization. It will give you the right to look into our base information and it will allow you to pass any country and organization." Chanyeol, Kai and Sehun didn't hesitate to say yes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Between earth and Heaven, that was where they are. The island floats using Luhan's power, while the island lives on Kyungsoo's power. The island was everything they needed, cold, isolated, and lifeless- it was the safest place to hide in. But bad habit dies hard and since they were constantly driven by fear, once in a while, maybe once a day even, they would venture in the moral world and kill whatever cross their path.

"Oh.....they broke the hidden chest."

"Not like I care."

"They might be able to  find us."

"Like I said, I don't give a fuck. Now would you shut your trap. We're trying to sleep."

"Sleep my fucking ass. i don't care if you can sleep or not. It was Anath's fault for leaving it in such a searchable spotted anyway. And what did you write on that piece of cloth anyway?"

"It doesn't matter. No one will understand it anyway."

"Tsilah, will you shut up now?" And Tsilah who was painting his canvas used his power to throw a cup of dirty water onto Aedos's face. The former earth holder wraps Tsilah's ankle with his root and threw him outside the window. They fought just like that, over the smallest thing in the world, but it wasn't something Anath didn't expect. They fight every day and sometimes it gets so serious that all of them goes unconscious for days.

It doesn't matter that they were friends. They fought to unleash their anger and they fought to fell to feel superior. Life has always been a competition and even back then they would count who would killed the most or collect the most hearts. So this is a very normal thing. Very common that they kick and stab with a true intention of murdering each other.

"Are you bastard done?" Anath finally annoyed by the noisy fight outside. "I'll kill you if you don't stop." And the other two scoff. As if they could die.

In the end, all three of them fought. Deep wounds here and there, and holes everywhere on their body, but they like it. They like torturing themselves like this. It let them forget about their fear, and it let them hurt themselves rather than innocent people. 

"Fuck, times like these, we really need Hethan. Where did that guy go anyway?" They shrugged. They don't know, and they don't care.

 

 

-tbc-

 

 

 

 


	25. I Finally Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaisoo found each other

 Words: 2300

 

The night roared with thunder while rain drenched the land with heavy drops of tears. The three angels went to sleep early that day and mirroring to the weather outside, they slept with their body soaking in sweats. 

      "Uhg... ah...." Kyungsoo, the youngest of the three always seems to have it worst. He couldn't control his own emotions nor could he get used to the fear from his past. Despite his power being the strongest in the group, his mental state was the weakest and while the other two don't show any emotion, Kyungsoo sometimes cries in his sleep, whispering pleas of mercy. Sometimes he wonders how Luhan and Baekhyun managed to put on their stoic faces and managed to control themselves from breaking down.

     "AH!" He screams and abruptly sits up from his bed. With his hands still shaking, he used them to wipe away the sweat on his forehead. The other two woke up right after him and he looked at them with apologetic eyes. He didn't mean to wake them up and now that they have seen him weak and broken once again, he feels ashamed and embarrassed.

     "You know, it's been a year. Shouldn't you be used to it already?" It is easier said than done. He wasn't as strong as the other two.

     "It's just the same one. Over and over again." Yes, but it's exactly the reason why he can't get used to it. It wasn't just any dream. It wasn't just any memory either, but rather, it was a phenomenon- a warning of his future where he would one day kill the man he once loved. 

     A year ago, after they regained all of their memories, the Royal family once again sought for their return. To their surprise, the Royal Prince didn't ask them to kill, didn't ask to eat flesh and they didn't get punished either. They were simply given a new mission to win a battle in the near future. They were simply asked to kill the three vampires they once loved when they meet again.

     Without knowing what they did, they hesitated to accept the mission. It seemed that no matter how much they want to leave behind everything, their heart still borders a thin thread of love that couldn't be completely cut off. On the tip of their tongue was the word 'no', but they knew they couldn't, because the head and body were trained to obey. So in the end, they said nothing, but the Prince took that as a yes, and he left with an expectation of success.

     Ever since a year ago, each of them fantasizes their own battle, where either they would die or the other three would die. They imagine all the tactic being used, all the weapons and powers flying in the air, and they imagine the pair of fangs sucking the life of their body. That wouldn't have been enough to kill them, but at least they'll be weak and defenseless to be killed.

     "I-I'm going out."

     "In this weather?" Baekhyun asked with concern. "Your wounds haven't healed."

     "Since when have you cared?" Kyungsoo didn't mean to say that and the hurt in Baekhyun's eyes was so visible, he had to look away.

     "You're right, when have I ever cared?" The elder o laid back down and turned his face away. Frustrated, Kyungsoo just left, wearing nothing but his thin layer of shirt and no shoes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You know Anath, Aedos really didn't mean that. Even though we fight all the time, the three of us are all we have. We went through shit together and I know you are just concerned about him." Baekhyun scoffed, "The rest of the world might think you are a monster, but Aedos and I know you aren't. Only we understand each other, and only we care about each other, so believe it when I say he didn't mean it. He's just having a hard time right now."

     Baekhyun really couldn't have agreed more. It has always been them. Only the three of them going through everything together. So no matter how much they hurt each other, there is still a bond that makes them want to care and protect each other from harm. They might not be able to show as much as they can to when they were human, but a few words of concern are still spoken. So when Kyungsoo said he never cared, it really hurt him. It hurt him so much that it made him wonder...

_Was he really that heartless?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Roots and leaves formed hundreds and thousands of stairs to lead him down to the moral world. Every step was made with heavy heart, and while the rain wet him completely, soaking him from head to toe, he didn't care. The thin layer of silk was damp, making him colder and colder as the wind blows by. His eyes could barely see through the thick rain and the only way he knows his path is the texture of wood beneath his feet.

     It took him almost an hour to reach the land below and for the first time in a while, his feet touch the moist mud beneath his feet. All this time he had been living on Soleim, the small island that they had named after a few months of living there, they've only been using their wings. It took them weeks of torture to learn how to use their flight ability, but it was all worth it when they could use their pair of wings to escape and to hide away.

      It would have been easy for Kyungsoo to use his wings right now, but he rather not wet himself anymore, plus it would be too heavy to fly. He explored the woods, jumping through broken trees and walking through rivers. Kyungsoo was just trying to find something to occupied himself. Walking further into the forest, he found a large water fall and beneath that is a beautiful, calming pond that is undisturbed by any animals.

      It didn't take him long to decide to jump off the cliff and dive deep into the deep lake. The water was calm and it stabilized his restlessness as well. There was nothing to see except the shining full moon that reflects down on the water and there was no sound, not even the painful cries and the screams of hatred in his head. All that left was the beating of his heart. Badump----badump----So steady and so peaceful. He likes it there. He wishes he could stay there forever.

      He lasted for half an hour before rising once again onto the muddy field. But unlike the last time where he welcomes to the feeling of mud warmth, this time, he cursed it for dirtying his feet and making him uncomfortable. Yet choosing to ignore that fact, he moved oned, to once again, find an amusement to occupied himself.

     Kyungsoo didn't walk very long when a rustle on his right took his attention. The noises unexpectedly became louder and he stopped to observe it, not because he is scared, but because he wonders what animal had the gut to come near him. What took him by surprise, though, was a growl on his left. He didn't expect two prey to hunt at the same time. Usually, he would have killed them already, but today, he's not in the mood to kill. He rather comes back home just wet and not soak from the blood. Clothes was limited for them so he can't afford to ruin anymore than he already did.

     "Ke-thor." _Leave_ , He commanded and they should understand at least that much. "Ke-thor, bell'o cho," _Leave, or you will die_. It usually isn't his style to warn, and he definitely doesn't give mercy when he puts his mind into it, but today the idea of killing just doesn't sit right in his stomach- the dream was still shaking him down to his bone.

     Just when he thought he was being kind, the animal ignored his warning and jumped at him with its fang bared and paws forward, ready to rip him apart. However, it couldn't reach very close when a sharp spear from the ground pierced through its heart and killed it instantly. Blood splashed on his face and parts of its guts spilled on his feet.

     "Fuck." He got dirtied again, and he just knows Baekhyun is going to nag him about how hard it is for them to get new cloth. "You fucking tiger." He ran a hand over his bloody hair then dropped the dead animal on the floor. He kicked it once again, thinking, that's what you get for being too kind.

     Kyungsoo was going to walk back to the lake and wash when the rattle on the right resume, halting him from going any further. He expected another tiger or maybe another night creator, but what walks out of the bush had his fist bold and his heart race. 

     There stood a person, a vampire with beautiful red eyes with nicely build shoulder and a rare sun-kiss like skin tone that looks additionally perfect under the moonlight. His eyes bore holes and his delicious scent smells awfully addicting. 

     Kyungsoo was scared, maybe even terrified at that time, but he doesn't show it, willing to controlled his face expression and his breathing sequences. His heart race, and he feels light-headed, but he put on a mask to protect himself from breaking down. His eyes remain unmoving and he shows no emotions; just the stoic, cold one he always wears. He began to build walls when a sudden rush of fear strike his heart as the image of his dream reappear in his head. But fuck he wasn't strong enough; they kept falling down, crumbling and breaking until a few strand of crystal beads falls against his cheeks. Lucky for him, his tears was washed away by the rain, so no matter how much he cries right now, Kai wouldn't even know. As long as he keeps his composure together, the vampire in front of him wouldn't know he wasn't being himself.

     "Kyungsoo," Kai speaks and he dashed away immediately. "Kyungsoo! Wait!" But he ran and ran until his wings emerged, taking him above ground and away from the enemy. 

Kai was unexpectedly fast, catching up to him in no time by using the trees to shorten the length between them. The vampire managed to grab the angel's wrist and pull him down with him as he decent. Kyung-soo, on the other hand, uses his power to wrap a branch around Kai's neck and pull him away. When Kai let go of his ankle, he was only free for a second before the latter teleported out of the branch and onto his back. They fall from the sky, cutting themselves with the tree's twigs as they land on the mud. 

     Grunting and panting, they roll on each other, hoping to hold one of the other down. Kai who was clearly disadvantage at close combat tried his best to be the one on top. But who was he kidding, he could barely move just by defending himself.

     "Kyungsoo. L-Let's talk." He thought maybe... maybe Kyungsoo would show mercy to him because of their past, but it proved himself wrong when the angel decided to nail one of his palm down into the ground and he scream in pain when he feels the dagger going in deeper and deeper. 

     " **Cloze v'veevid thsis bien da zelo zpatc** **!** " _Don't you dare come near me again!_ Kyungso growl using Uerk while his hand still spiral down the dagger, deeper and deeper through his lam. 

     "Ah!... S-Stop!" Kai gripped onto Kyungsoo's shoulder. " **Hell' Aedos, win arley** **plea'so**." _Please, Aedos. Give me a chance to talk_.

     Kyungsoo stops for mere second of shock before composing himself back to normal. Damn, he didn't expect Kai to speech his language, much less know his real name. Who taught him? Where did he get this knowledge? Kyungsoo hesitated pulls away and his eyes furrow in bewilderment. 

     "How did you know my real name?" Kyungsoo asked eventually.

     "Does it matter? Please, Kyungsoo, come back to me." The angel scoffed and laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world.  "What makes you think I'll come back with you?"

     Kyungsoo smirking wasn't a new thing to Kai, but the venom lacing in his words and wickedness glowing inside his eyes were something he has never seen before.

     "You filth, listen carefully. This is my last and only warning. Get away from here if you want to live. You can't kill us no matter how strong you are and your pretty little revenge won't hurt us at all. You won't be able to find us anyway, so don't waste your time and leave here immediately." 

     "We... We're not here to kill you."

     "Whatever it is, you won't be able to accomplish it... **Sa ke-** **thor.**.." _So leave_ , Kyungsoo held a different dagger in his hand and raise it above his head. " **Bell'o cho**." _or you will die_. and he slammed the sharp weapon down, striking it right next to Kai's face as a warning.

     Kyungsoo left right after that, spreading his wings right in front of Kai's face and flapping it to fly away. The vampire lay there with his hand still wounded. And while the warning still rings in his head, his eyes stay glued to angel slowly leaving him once again. 

     "I found you Kyungsoo... I finally found you."

 

 

  
-tbc-

 


	26. Let's Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They battle and they let go

**Words: 2906.**

It was a coincidence that they meet, but Kai thinks it was fate that they meet again. It was a night full of storm that he found his lover wandering in the wood. He had to admit that he couldn't recognize his lover at first. With white ash hair and crystal gold pair of orbs, Kyungsoo looks almost like a completely different person. But that wasn't the only thing as his feature changed as well- his height increased and he was much thinner than he was a year ago. The angel's skin was impossibly pale, even more so than the last time they meet. In contrast to that, was his thick aura, the one that speaks of madness, and of darkness.

It doesn't help that he witnesses Kyungsoo killing a tiger mercilessly without even lifting a finger. The scene before him only proves that their hunch was right: that they've lost their lover- the three family members they've held so dear, yet so stupidly let go.

Kyungsoo was drenching in blood and he wanted to wash away the red stain so bad, erasing the dirtiness that is tainting his lover over and over again. Kyungsoo shouldn't get used to the feeling of being soaked in filthy red liquids. He should feel disgusted, he should feel afraid and most of all, he should feel pity, sorry that he took a life. Kyungsoo should never feel like he's being forced to kill because no matter what, there's always a choice not too. But he guesses the Lord, whoever that is, has taken away that option from him, making him believe that killing is the only way to survive.

Kai understands now that teaching Kyungsoo to feel is the only way to save him. By teaching him to love, he'll learn that taking one's life is wrong, and when he understand how valuable life is, he'll be praised and beloved- not punished and tortured. It'll take time, but Kyungsoo will slowly learn and he'll make the latter learn because that's the only Kyungsoo will love him back.

After Kyungsoo left and he struggles to pull the dagger out of his hand, his brothers luckily found him before he loses his conscious.The wooden stick that pinned him to the ground was rather long and spiky. It was loaded with small sharpies that when Chanyeol grabbed it, he winced as well. Breaking the top and the pulling his hand upwards was the only way to set him free. Chanyeol does so while he's screaming and crying his eyes out. 

"Hold on okay?" Chanyeol's whispers but he can still hear it over the loud rain. "Gosh, what happened to you, Kai? Who managed to do this?" and when his hand is finally free, Sehun tore his own shirt to wrap around his bleeding hand.

On Chanyeol's back, and on the verge of passing out, he finally said, "It's Kyungsoo hyung. Aedos did that to me."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

While Kai's conditions were bad, Kyungsoo's flight back to Salim wasn't any better. His lips bleed from biting too hard and his body trembles making his wings impossible to balance in the harsh weather. Yet it wasn't the cold wind that made him shivers rather, it was what he did back then that made him shake so much. 

Not only can't he believe he met Kai minutes ago, but also because he almost killed the man with his power. Two daggers Kyungsoo remembers using, and in both of those weapons, he held them with a real intention to kill the vampire under him. He knew his power can't kill Kai, but the Sheare behind his could have without a doubt. With Kai heavily wounded and immobilized under his gasp, he could have killed him within a second. 

Kyungsoo trembles to the power he possesses and if it wasn't for the fact that his heart can still feel, he would have strikes the second blow, then for sure, Kai would have been laying on the ground with a hole in his heart.

Fortunately, it only takes him a few minutes to reach Soleim. His wings dispelled the moment he's there and he falls, crashing on the wooden table right outside their house. The crash caused a ruckus and the other two angels came rushing out of the house to see what happened. It surprised them to see Kyungsoo unmoving and drenching in blood. They rushed to him with an intention of cutting themselves to let Kyungsoo drink their blood, but when they reach the latter and see him with no major wounds, they flop in relieve. 

Kyungsoo's heart is still racing by the time they came, and everything is still too hectic, he went hyperventilating. With unstable eyes and labor breaths, he scared the other two like he was going to die.

     "Kyungsoo what happened?" it was clear that the latter was having an attack. He hasn't had one for more than a thousand years now so the sudden outburst is scaring them.

     "I-I......... meet K-" the angel coughed suddenly at the pain in his chest. His attack was preventing him from getting enough oxygen into his lungs. Baekhyun was fast to bring the latter into their house and calm his mind by using soothing words. Both Baekhyun and Luhan was alarm at how serious Kyungsoo's attack was and because it brought back memories from when they were first eaten by the Royal Princes, they were panicking as well.

While Baekhyun searches for his medicine kit, Luhan injecting oxygen directly into Kyungsoo's oropharynx. Mouth to mouth, Luhan blow once then twice to give his friend as much oxygen as possible. When that wasn't helping, Luhan held Kyungsoo's face in place and create good memories in his head to make him forget about the bad. Thankfully, it helped and Kyungsoo was fast to recover his normal breathing. Baekhyun comes back a few seconds later and pops a sleeping pill into his mouth. Rather than a human's medicine, it was a pill that he created himself using the herbs he grew outside. 

When the angel finally settles into a comfortable sleep, Baekhyun changed him into a more comfortable set of cloth. After that, Luhan worked his power and digs into his friend's memories for the reason to his panic attack. True enough, their worst nightmare was right there right in front of his eyes.

Luhan watches the exchange of blow between the lovers and he watches them with a slight tremble in his hands. He thought to his own encounter with Sehun and he wonders if he'll be able to hold himself together like Kyungsoo can? 

     "They're here Anath. Aedos was found." Luhan said as he turned off his ability and looks at Baekhyun who was standing right next to him.

Baekhyun signs and sit down right next to Kyungsoo on the bed. Caressing the youngest's cheek, he said, "So it's finally time............It's coming much faster than we thought." Baekhyun can't deny the pain that was surging in his chest. He has been preparing this for a year and even so, it wasn't enough.

But then again, not even a thousand years was enough.

     "So when are we striking?" 

     "We're striking first?"

     "The faster we finish this, the faster we'll be free." But Baekhyun knows there's no such thing as freedom for them. What kind of freedom will it be if they'll just live another thousand of years in guilt, regrets and fears? There'll only be more nightmares and every night they'll be reminded of the way they kill their lover. In the end, the only way for them to truly be free is for them to die. And if they really are planning to die, then their lover is the best option.

Baekhyun rather dies by Chanyeol's hands and while one reason being Chanyeol can finish him in one, the other is because he wants to see Chanyeol for the last time before he closes his eyes forever. Not only that, Chanyeol will be happy if _he_ dies. His revenge will be fulfilled and his hatred will finally subsides.

So in a way, this plan works for both sides. When he dies, he'll be free from this hell of a life and when he dies, Chanyeol will be free from hatred and revenge. 

     "The faster we finish this, the better it is for all of us." Baekhyun rephrases his previous reply and Luhan couldn't have agreed more.

Luhan knew they were planning to die from the very beginning- they have been since a thousand years ago. It was the reason they give Hethan their life thousands of years ago. He was their most trusted man, but they should have known he couldn't do for he still have feelings.

This time however, they succeed for sure. They finally found a better candidate to kill them. Someone who hates their race, someone who hates them and someone who is driven soo much by pain that they'll won't even hesitate to take their life.

     "You're right. Then when Aedos is ready, we'll strike."

     "Deal."  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Kai wakes up, the first he did was urged his brother's to find the angels. He told them what happened, and explaining everything in details, not missing even the part where Kyungsoo looks so thin and so wreck. In advance, Kai told them where he finds Kyungsoo and how he left earth with his wings. It explains how they can't find the angels no matter how much they look. The reason was because the angels weren't on earth. They're probably somewhere in the sky, maybe even in Heaven but since  Lay assured them that Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Luhan would never go back to their old home, they assumed the angels would stay on earth. However, that wasn't case. Knowing Kyungsoo, the latter probably made an island for themselves.

     "I can find them. They can't be too far." Lay said.

     "I'll go with you." Sehun butts in and Lay doesn't reject because Sehun can fly using his wind. 

Chanyeol and Kai were utterly disappointed because they can't help. Neither of their power allows them to fly and they were left waiting until one of the other two finds something. 

     "We can't just stay here. Kai finally found them." Chanyeol eagerly tells them. "I want to come too." He can make a pair of wings out of his fire, but that can be very tiring. They drain them greatly. 

     "Hyung, we can't have you exhausted. Baekhyun will put up a fight and what will you do if you're weakened before the battle even started." Kai opposed to the idea. He knows what Baekhyun is capable of. He has seen it through Kyungsoo.

     "We're not here to fight!"

     "We aren't, but they are. They're probably thinking how much we hate them right now, so they'll fight to save themselves. Isn't that why they left? They left thinking that we hate them and that we will kill them?" Kai was right. The angels know how much they hated their race.

 _"You're so smart Mr.vampire. Anath,_ _Aedos_ _, and Tsilah would probably fight, but not because they want to, but_ _because_ _I ordered them to."_

Out of nowhere, an unknown voice interjects into their conversation. It took them a while to notice a figure floating right behind Lay and when they did, their fangs and nails grew sharp. Lay immediately jump away when the Prince rustle his hair like a little kid. The welcoming gesture did not fool him as he could sense danger from the man. He also took out his weapon, a sharp long sword with Sheare's sparks decorating its edge.

 _"Now that's not a very nice way to greet your master_ _Hethan_ _. Have you forgot what Anath taught you?"_

     "What are you doing here? What are you planning?" Chanyeol asked as the fire begins to creep onto his hands.

_"Uhm......I guess I'm just here to observe? To have fun? The battle is starting isn't it?"_

     "What are you talking about?"

 _"_ _Oh_ _, so you don't know?_ _Well_ _, I'm going to spoil the fun. It's been a while since I see some blood splashing and it's definitely been a while since_ _I_ _see my three favorite General in action. I miss them you know? They've been away for far too long."_

     "You fucking bastard." Kai was grinding his teeth so hard it almost snapped. He can't believe what the man had said. "I'm going to fucking kill you." He was about to charged forward when Chanyeol pulled him back. _Don't act recklessly._

 _"Darling, you can barely scratch your beloved_ _Aedos_ _, how do you expect to kill me? Surely_ _Hethan_ _have warned you about the Royal family's powers"_

Lay did warn them. He warned them about Baekhyun, Luhan and Kyungsoo's powers as well.

 _"Kill them first them, then you can talk to me."_ The Prince said, and Sehun's last string snapped. The bastard treats their lover like a replacable object and they aren't even worth his pity. Kill them? Are you kidding? They don't even care about their life.

When Sehun created two tornados on both sides of his hand, he launched forward and threw both of them at the Prince. The house was destroyed in an instant and while Kai teleported them all outside, the Prince float above them with a smirk. This time, Sehun and Lay joined force as they trapped the Prince in between. 

Sehun formed a bigger wind wrap around them, trapping the Prince in his field. Lay took off with the spear pointing straight at the angel while his other hand glowing white. One of the other power that Lay have yet to show is the ability to take away life force. It took him years to master the skill, but now he can heal and give life, but at the same time, he can take it away if he wants.

The young vampire created another ring of wind, this time around the Prince' body. Sehun managed to restrain the enemy movement just in time for Lay to pierce through the body. But before the sword could even reach the Prince, a strong forced of wavelength push them away, and it pushed them so hard, they crashed and break the ground. 

 _"Uhmm.....you aren't weak, but you won't be able to win them like this. Let me give you something to help you and in return, will you entertain me?"_ The Prince threw Chanyeol and Kai three bottles of blue twinkle liquids. _"This is an advance version of_ _Sheare, called Shearen_ _and they are much stronger than the_ _original_ _version. Once you pour it on your weapon, they will have the ability to kill any creator instantly, and that includes me as well. Although I doubt you can even touch me, you can very well try."_

Hearing how the potion can kill the Prince, Kai and Chanyeol did not hesitate to pour it on their hands and the rest of weapons. Once Chanyeol and Kai were done, Sehun and Lay were back in the air ready to fight. Chanyeol threw Lay a Sheare and he took hold one in his hand, turning it and playing with it in his hand.

     "Cir'o de dethin" _I'm going to kill you._ The Prince whistled, impressed how Chanyeol can speak Uerk. The action once again set Chanyeol on fire and he growled fiercely. He set his sword on fire and threw it at the Prince. The weapon blew fast, ripping through the air like it was paper, but when it reached half way, a figure came flying in and hold the sword's blade, stopping it from going any further.

The fire stopped, but the sizzling sound of skin melting was still there as the substance Shearen cut through the angel's skin.

     "B-Baekhyun." Chanyeol widens in horror. The sword wasn't meant to hurt Baekhyun, it was meant for the Prince. Blood then drip on the ground and it reeks so much that it had him covering his nose. _Fuck Chanyeol, control yourself._

If the sword hurts unbearably, Baekhyun did not show it. Instead, he kept his stoic face and drop the weapon like it didn't hurt a bit. His hand bleed and he look at it as if it was nothing. Then he licked his own blood, purposefully teasing the vampires when he saw him holding himself back from the scent. He would smile proudly knowing how his blood could still affect Chanyeol greatly, but now is not the time to play around and he figure the situation was more worst than he had anticipated.

He didn't expect the Prince to be here, but he is so no one's life is guaranteed anymore. They need to finish this fast or the wrong people will die. 

     "Shall we start?" Baekhyun asked and he and Kyungsoo descent from the sky while Luhan stays floating in the air.

_Let's end this once and for all._

 

 

 

-tbc-

 

 

 


	27. Ending An Unending Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you love me, you kill me

**Words: 2750.**

 

It was like fate has finally decided to take a toll on them. Pair by pair, the angels, and the vampires fight with their most destined player-their lover- their other half. 

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Luhan thought they would do their vampire a favor by pairing themselves like that. Baekhyun against Chanyeol, Kyungsoo with Kai and Luhan faced the youngest of them all. It wasn’t like they didn’t expect this. They planned this after all. The angels knew that this set up would definitely kill them for they knew their lover is where the surge of hatred is the highest. And now that the vampires have the Shearen in their hands, one single strike to their heart would kill them immediately.

They haven’t had any blood for a year now. Even if they tried to drink animal’s blood or even human’s blood, they would always end up throwing up. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Luhan wasn’t lucky enough to have the potion Lay made for the others and having been turned into a vampire, they bore the same after effect as the vampires.

Of course, they learned to get used to it over the year, no more vomiting, no more fainting, but no matter what they do, they still can't change the fact that there's no blood in their system and it is weakening them by day.

There, they stood in front of each other, one holding a sword while the other yield their power.

     “You seem a little shaken Yeollie,” Baekhyun smirked and speaks in his softest tone, but everyone knows that it doesn’t hold the love he used to have anymore. There’s nothing but schematic playfulness lacing in between each word.

     “We’re not here to fight Baekhyun. I just want to talk……. apologies.” Chanyeol dropped the weapon in his hand, but unfortunately the Shearen liquid on his nails can not. Baekhyun laughed like a maniac as if Chanyeol just told him a hilarious joke.

     “Talk? Apologies? Yeollie, if you aren’t here to kill me for lying, for betraying and for tricking you or if you aren’t here to avenge for your brother Tao, what would you be doing here?” Chanyeol growled, hating the way Baekhyun reminded him of his brother and how the angels ruined his family, but he kept himself cool knowing fully well that Baekhyun is just luring him into another trap.

     “You’re right, I’m not here just to talk. I’m here to kill some angels, but they’re not you Baekhyun. It is the Royal family. I love you Baekhyun. I still-“ Chanyeol couldn’t finish as Baekhyun beamed several light rays above him. The vampire dodged swiftly, rolling sideway to avoid the next batch of attacks, but Baekhyun was even faster for trapping him with more beams.

     “Done talking?” Baekhyun grew his wings and form a laser sword. Just as Chanyeol was back to his balance, Baekhyun flew towards with his sword swinging from above his head. Chanyeol, having been bare handed stopped the weapon with his palm. The light burned his skin and he groans in pain, but he never goes, because it was his only chance to get closer to Baekhyun.

     “Baekhyun, please believe me when I say I still love you. I was stupid to let you go and having you away from me for so long, I couldn’t sleep. I couldn't eat. Everything was out of place and I can't take it anymore. ” 

Baekhyun, on the other hand, hated how Chanyeol is confessing his love like this. Not only was it the worst time of the battle but also because it would ruin what he and the rest had planned. This isn't how everything is supposed to be. He didn’t think……..He never thought, not even once did he think Chanyeol still loves him. He lied, he was unfaithful and worst of all, he was an angel. What part of that was Chanyeol still in love with? Is this another joke? Is this another plan? But even if it's not, Baekhyun still doesn’t think he deserves such beautiful emotion. Chanyeol was supposed to hate him and kill him. He, on the other hand, was supposed to die by Chanyeol. He was so ready..................so ready to give up his life for the man he loves.

Furious, Baekhyun pressed the sword harder, using all of his strength until Chanyeol goes on one of his legs. “You should hate me Chanyeol. You MUST hate me!”   _Hate me. Hate me._ _Hate me._ He whispered it again and again until crystal clear bead of tears runs on his cheeks. He tries so hard to conceal his feelings and act like he's anything but vulnerable, but with Chanyeol, he seems to breaks so easily, even crying in front of him and showing him his weakest state.

He kicks the vampire when he lost control and sends the vampire yards away until he rolls on the hard concrete and injured his head. Baekhyun would have done it again if his head didn't spin and he coughed out blood. 

     "B-Baekhyun are you okay?" Chanyeol's concerns only add up to his anger. He needs to hurt Chanyeol more. He needs to break him more so he could unleash the beast.

Chanyeol never fought back the whole time Baekhyun threw him, kick him and tear his flesh. It's not only because he was still deeply in love, but because if he fights back, that would mean he's no different from the Royal family. Fighting would mean he will hurt Baekhyun, and hurting Baekhyun will only remind him of pain, of the fear and all the torturous thing they did to him. Chanyeol doesn't want that. He wants Baekhyun to forget about his past and trust him like he used to. Baekhyun should be able to differentiate him with the Royal members because unlike them, he will not hurt a single hair on his head and will only shower him with love and warmth that he deserves.

     "Fight me Chanyeol. This is the only chance you can kill me. I'm weak. I'm unstable. And it's practically impossible for me to heal myself." 

     "You.....haven't had blood either. How long has it been?"

     "How long do you think it is Chanyeol? Just kill me please because this is torturing. If you love me, kill me. Prove me your love by freeing me from this endless pain.I-I can't take this anymore." Baekhyun's just too desperate at this point. He said all of his weakness and he begs for his death. "You don't understand, we planned this for a year. I just want to be free, is that too much to ask?" tears came gushing out of his eyes. He looked so ugly and hideous, would Chanyeol stop loving him now?

 _A year_ and Chanyeol understands what pushes Baekhyun so far as to lock away his emotion and wish to die. His lover threw up blood again he realized that it was the Shearen's fault. The poison on the sword must have mixed in with the blood on Baekhyun's hand and as it enters his system, it slowly destroys him from the inside.

     "Drink my blood Baekhyun. Don't do this to yourself. Live and I'll heal you back to health." He encourages his lover, but his condition wasn't any better than Baekhyun. He was also covered in blood, limping and struggling to stand up. "Don't you trust me? You know I never lied. Give me a chance to protect you and give you happiness."

But Baekhyun won't let Chanyeol's words get to him, "The shearen is killing me isn't it. "If that shit can kill me, all I need to do is stab that sword in my stomach right?" And together, they spotted a clothed sword full of Shearen not so far from them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     “I told you to leave, didn’t I? I told you to never show up again.”

     "But I never said I will comply. It took me more than a year to find you Kyungsoo, what makes you think I'll leave just because you said it?"

     "It doesn't matter what I said. You should have known that if you stay, you'll die."

     "Then I'll die protecting you. I can't lose you the second time, Kyungsoo. That itself would have been death."

Hearing the words falling foolishly out of Kai's mouth made him break in so many ways. Unlike Baekhyun, he still wavers with his feelings. Even if he doesn't know if Kai still loves him or not, he still hopes and wishes that Kai still loves him. The wish was only ever a dream and Kyungsoo didn't know what to do, but now that Kai has confirmed that he does, he doesn't know if he should run back to the man and love him again or stay away and continues to pursue death.

It's not easy to decide because his emotions are always a mess. That's why Baekhyun and Luhan decide for him all the time, and if they aren't there, he lets the Prince guide him down the path of hell. Unlike the other two, he lets his feelings gets the best of him, and that's why he always gets hurt the most. Similarly to every time, this time, he was going to let his heart decide for him again, but whether or not his decision will hurt him, that is what's pulling him into hesitation.

     "I can't trust you." His eyes flare with golden strikes in his orbs. "You're a vampire who hates angel."

     "But I'm also the vampire who fell in love with Kyungsoo the man who made me the happiest man."

     "But I'm not Kyungsoo. I'm Aedos, the angel who will kill you." Kyungsoo yields his power and wraps a thick root around Kai like a snake would before it eat its prey.

     "Aedos...ugh....Kyungsoo. You're all the same. You're both the same person and I'll--Ah!" Kyungsos tightened the root. "--embrace you both in my arms."

Kyungsoo doesn't want to disappoint the other two, but his heart screams to let go. He did. Weeping and crying as he loosens the root, but not completely, almost as if it was a wall of protection from the others in the battlefield.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     “Lu…han?” If Luhan was surprised, he doesn’t show it. Instead, he kept his blank face and act as if they don’t know each other.

     “It’s best if you leave young one.” he wished he sounded harsher. It was too warm, almost like a warning, and Luhan didn’t like it, so he flapped his wings and grew it larger.

Sehun didn't think it was a warning, if anything, he realized how insecure Luhan was. He took his time to observe the man in front of him. With beautiful eyes, perfect skin and a very alluring scent, Sehun thought Luhan was the most beautiful angel there is. This was supposed to be their first encounter and yet somehow, Sehun feels familiar- almost like he has seen the man every day. Everything about Luhan screams family and because of that, he wasn't scared. 

     "No one's leaving today until you three comes with us." The angel scoffed but he continued, "You're only making this harder. Can't we talk it out?"

     "Talk?" Luhan came unexpected close right in front of Sehun's face. "There's nothing to talk about, especially when you're going to die in a few minutes." Luhan fingers curved in a circle and an invisible ring was suddenly locked around Sehun's torso to sealed all of his movement away.

     "Why won't I remember you? What did you do to me?" Despite the danger he was in, Sehun wants the answers. For a year, he suffered from not knowing anything. He hates how his hearts remembers but his mind was completely blank. Even at this point, when he's about to die, his heart still believes that Luhan won't do anything to him. How does it know that? What does it know and what is he missing inside his head?

Sehun wants to know and he was going to ask again when the sound of crashes grab his attention.

     "Hyung!" It was when Chanyeol blocked the light sword from cutting him in half. Sehun wanted to save his brother, and he struggles to break from the restraint around his body but to no vain, Luhan kept him still. He compelled his wind around Luhan to distract him for a few seconds, but the latter was faster and he held his head in place before he could escape.

Eyes to eyes, he look at the beautiful yet terrifying shade of gold until he sees nothing but darkness. "You want to know? Why don't I show you instead?" 

Memories of Tao's death replays in his head while images of the angels killing his race so merciless follows by. Guts and organ flies and in the middle of all of those bloody dead bodies was Luhan holding a head in his hand. Then he saw Luhan approaching him and controlling his mind into believe that he was just a human. Day passed by and Luhan acts so innocently, but behind his back, he runs around to hunt for hearts. Then he saw the angel playing with his brothers. He does so with all of them, with the same trick and the same sweet face.

Even thought it doesn't make sense, it still looks so real. Sehun gagged and vomited whatever was left in his system. He cried because it's not true, but somewhere in between the lies, Sehun believes it. It made sense how he remember Luhan and it made sense how he lost his memories, but what doesn't make sense was that despire all what he had seen, his heart still believe that Luhan is a good person.

His hurt unbearably, but it's mostly about Luhan and not him. Why does it pain him so much to see Luhan soaking blood? Why does he feel like rushing to the other and bring him into a strong embrace and never let him go. Confused, hurt, betrayed yet still in love, he rack his head for a possible solution. 

Luhan watch as Sehun's eyes turned gold and he watch as Sehun scream and wiggle. He knew he was cruel. He plays so much with Sehun's mind that it's not even possible for him to love again even if he gets his memories back. The young vampire pants heavily while saliva falls on the edge of his mouth. He unconciously wipe the string of mucus away before carressing his head and face as if it was the most vulnerable thing in the world.

     "Hate me Sehun. It's the only way you'll live happily." he created more igorous images in Sehun's head. "If you kill me Sehun, I'll be free, and you'll be free as well. I'm doing this for you, so hate me."

Unknown to Luhan, Sehun was able to hear everything he said, "Who are you to decide what is best for me? You're just creating this aren't you?" the vampire speaks weakly due to his heavy breathing. "I won't believe them. The more you make them, the more I know they're just shits that you make." Sehun somehow managed to break the strings of film inside his head and push Luhan away. Without a single second waisted, he traps Luhan the way the latter had trapped him, but it only lasted for a few second before Luhan breaks free and charge at him with a golb of invisibility.

Tornados fly crashing in with the powerful force and the both of them attack with everything they have.

Why has it come to this? Why did they have to fight?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lay had been trying to break the barrier protection around the Prince this whole time, while the others fight for their life. But even with the most powerful strike he did, he wasn't able to leave a single scratch on the sphere of glass. 

     “What are you planning?”

     “I don’t know?…… Maybe break one and kill one?”

_Please, just leave them alone._

 

 

 

-tbc-


	28. Good-Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's not much time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself!!!!1

**Words: 2856**

 

Having been beaten up into crippled legs and swollen eyes, it was a miracle he got to the sword before Baekhyun did. Unfortunately, he couldn’t get there fast enough to take away the sword completely, but the fact that he was able to stop the weapon from piercing through his lover’s chest in a nick of time was already blessing enough.

     “Baekhyun, you don’t know what you’re doing.” Chanyeol somehow managed to throw away the sword and pinned the latter down on the ground by sitting on his stomach.

Baekhyun smirked, “Nice position.”

     “Baekhyun! Is this the time for jokes? I’m trying to save you and here you are playing with your own life? Have you gone insane?”

     “I don’t play with life Chanyeol. Life is what's been playing with me all this time.” Baekhyun scoffed, “I’m not exactly insane. but if you want to call me that, you can. That might as well be another name added to the list of shit people call me when I’m out to kill.”

     “Stop this none sense already Baekhyun. You knew that taking life was never your will. You tried for years to stop them but they shut you down with every chance they get. I know what they did to you Anath. I-I know what you’ve been through.” The tears Chanyeol shredded was none of his own but rather for his lover. “ **PI’lla dia fanche**." _We read your diar_ y. He cried for Baekhyun. " **PI'lla Uerk va year xis visco an'na ghoctan**." _We learned Uerk for a year in order to understand you._ He pulled Baekhyun towards his chest, "So don't go kicking me out when I finally love you for who you are............Don't shut me out. Anath **thea e'll luv**." _Anath I love you._

Baekhyun was at lost for words when Chanyeol spoke and confess in his language. Not only was he impressed, but he was also overwhelmed because Chanyeol called him by his real name and love the real him that everyone else hate. Anath was an existence that everyone detested and wishes to die, yet Chanyeol, the one person who he thought would hate him the most said he loved him for who he is. Chanyeol wasn't joking, and the tears damping his shoulder together with the strong arms around his torso hugging him tightly proves that.

     "It's just a phrase." Baekhyun tried to convince himself. He didn't want things to get complicated knowing that dying is the easiest way to freedom.

     "It's not a phrase and dying isn't the easiest way to find freedom either." Chanyeol lets go of Baekhyun and cuffed him by his face. "You've always been like this Baekhyun. Always hoping that death would save you from everything. Even when we first met, all you wanted was for me to kill you." 

     "And that's the same now. I want to die. I want you to end my miseries. Is that so much to ask?"

     "But I won't kill you. I love you and I won't do that."

     "If you love me, you'll let me go and grant me my last wish."

     "Death won't be your last wish." Chanyeol crashed his lips against the other, forcing his way in to make his lover surrender himself. He knows Baekhyun still loves him, but he's just rejecting his feelings in order to protect himself. "Believe me Baekhyun. Trust that I will give you security and happiness." Baekhyun struggles, and he pushes with all he have. The smaller male gazed his tongue, but he doesn't give in, lapping his way in until Baekhyun loses his air and weakens. "Love me." Baekhyun's eyes roll back and Chanyeol part knowing that this is the only chance, he can make Baekhyun his again.

     "Obey me and be mine" He injected his rods in the side of his lover's neck. Baekhyun gasped, eyes widen and his gripped tightens onto's the vampire's shirt from the sheer pain. It was just like the first time when Chanyeol took him for himself- so hot and agonizing, yet so possessive and protected.

     "Love me and you'll be fine." With every second passed with venom flowing through his veins, Baekhyun turns weak and numb. He couldn't deny that the pain was slowly turning into pleasure. He misses this. The way Chanyeol sucks him dry and he moans in satisfaction whenever he feasted on him. Not only did it made him feel special, but it also made him feel like he was the only one, the chosen one that Chanyeol had chose from a million to keep by his side for the rest of his life. 

His eyes, no longer sparks of gold, is now turned into two pure pearls of scarlet that mirrors of Chanyeol's. A year worth of yearning, longing and craving had him loose control as well. And despite the pain in his neck, he tilted his head further until he could sink his fangs into the crook of his lover's neck and suck on it with the same respective thirst as Chanyeol did. _Chanyeol........I do love you._ And of course, the soft confession went notice to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol groaned but he was glad that his words finally got through Baekhyun. Knowing that Baekhyun was nothing more than a fallen angel, he was always there, ready to catch him and heal him in his arms. Baekhyun is strong, but he's only so strong until someone breaks him like a fragile vast. But that's okay because he'll be the person to pick them up, and glue them back together until there are no more visible cracks on the edge of each crest.

Powers finally surged back into their bodies and the blood of their mate helped them regain their ability to regenerate. Every part of Chanyeol's injuries healed while Baekhyun became strong enough to fight back the Shearen in his body. They parted with heavy pants and blood smearing on the corner of their face, but that didn't stop them from reconnecting their lips and kissing each other for real for the first time, since forever. 

The angel's hands snaked to the back of the taller's neck and gripped on his shirt to deepens the kiss. The exchange of blood in French kiss works as a new seal and a new vow in their life. Their tongues dance, sucking the sweetness and salty metallic off of each other's tip. Muscle collides and they lap on each other as if their life depends on it. Baekhyun misses this, while Chanyeol wanted this and something about the way they connect that clicks and proves that this was meant to be. 

     "Chanyeol....." Baekhyun whispers and Chanyeol looked at him in the eyes. The longing. The loving. Chanyeol was right when he said Baekhyun still loves him. 

     "Keep your words."

     "When did I ever lied?" Chanyeol connected their foreheads, and this time, he watches as Baekhyun's hair turns back into his old silk like raven hair.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Did it really happen? Did Luhan really do that? Is this all an act? Or have everything been a lie?_

     "What I showed you are the truth of everything." But something about Luhan's voice didn't convince Sehun completely. The angel might look perfectly unswayed, and his eyes may look as cold as ice from the North pole, but the heart never lies, and Sehun can hear it racing even this far away.

     "I made it easy for you, and let you forget, but here you are wanting them back to hurt yourself?" The more Luhan talks, the more Sehun thinks the latter is just batting him out. "You look so young that I wanted to spare you. You don't want that?"

And because Sehun isn't just a kid who would fall into the trap, he challenged the angel, switching their roles around. "I don't want that. You should just give them to me if I ask for them. Why are you so afraid of letting me see them anyway?"

     "I'm not afraid. Why should I be afraid if I'm not hiding anything?" There it is. Luhan revealed it himself that he really is hiding something.

     "If they hurt me, shouldn't you like that? What are you worried about? Why are you hesitating?"

     "I'm not worried! I'm not hesitating!" Luhan screamed this time, and Sehun know, he got Luhan cornered.

     "You are hiding something. Show me the real thing. Show me what really happened!" Sehun attacked first with a swing of wind when Luhan repels the wind with his telekinesis. Slice after slice in the air, Luhan decided to launch forward for a close combat battle. It was a gamble that he did because he was never strong with his hands, but if he could just meet Sehun in the eyes, he can break Sehun from inside out. Manipulating was his forte and if Sehun can fall into his mind games, then he will win this for sure. 

One way or another, he was gonna die, so he might as well have Sehun kill him the way he fantasized it to be. With a Shearen deep in his chest and a pair of fangs sucking him until the very last drop, Sehun would whisper, 'rest my love, and be free'. Of course, he was very well aware that Sehun can't remember him, but if the latter can call him one last time with his soothing voice, it would surely send him off with a smile on his face.

Sehun is stubborn and he knows it like it's the back of his palm. The vampire had always had the power to makes him say the truth, and knowing that, Luhan can't drag the conversation any longer. It would have been easy if Sehun didn't come to seek for the truth because if he did, _he_ would want to spill everything . He wanted to scream, 'don't ruin my plan', don't interfere' but he also knows that by saying that, Sehun will know that he is hiding something.

He loves Sehun. God knows how much he loves that man, but fate deems him mute for he doesn't have the right to say it. He took away million's of people's life, together with their happiness and their dreams. Knowing that, how could he be selfish to ask for his own. His own existence screams of crimes and for that reason, he should be punished. For a year, they have the Shearen in their hands yet they decided not to use it because killing themselves would not bring them enough pain. It was why they waited until the time when their lover would come to take away their life. What worst can there be for the man you love most, throw you away and kill you without a second thought.

That would have served as a better punishment. That would have been a more fitting end for them.

     "Memories aren't important. You're at a battled and if you don't fight, you'll die."

     "There you go again, worrying about me. You can't hide it Tsilah, that your heart still belongs to Luhan. You can't just lock him away like he doesn't exist and you who bear the same body should know that too!" Sehun was right. For all this time, he couldn't lock Luhan away, and that's why when he sees Sehun, his heart beat uncontrollably fast.

     "I don't care about my memories, but seeing you suffering and in so much pain hurt my heart as well. Just like you, I can't control my own body. This heart..." Sehun punches his own chest, "beats on its own, hurts on its own, and cry on its own when it sees you." 

Unknown to both of them, tears were already wetting their face, falling on the side of their nose and lips until it drops completely into the ground. "I might not remember and you might reject ever knowing me, but our hearts yearn for each other, asking, begging until they are reunited. So please stop running away and come back already."

Sehun came closer while Luhan stood still lost for words. "I need you and you need me. So come back and we can heal each other's wounds like the lover we were meant to be." Sehun reached out a hand and slowly creeps for Luhan's dangling ones. Just a few more inches and Sehun would have grabbed onto his lover's hand. Just a few more centimeters and the angel would have given up and throws himself into the vampire's arms, but before their fingers could even touch, a great force hit Luhan in the head, throwing him straight to the ground just a few meters to his right.

Replacing Luhan was the Prince standing there with a grin on his face, more vicious than anything. Bitter tears escape his eyes as he looks at his bloody lover on the ground between the crack of the earth. An ear bleeding scream escaped his mouth and he growled in pain, in profane until he loses control. Madness took over and black spikes decorated his body as if a demon was consuming him right there and then.

Wind twirls, ground shake, and the clouds gathered. Sehun turned the whole sky into his weapon as he trapped the Prince in his tornado while suffocating him with sand.

Lay flew to Luhan while the other two couple struggles to find shelter. At this point, Sehun is too deep in his own hate that he can't even recognize his own family or enemy. He'll just kill anyone who gets in his way, especially the two winged monster in front of him. Sandstorm began to thicken until it forms a sphere around the Prince. The Sheares floating in the sky strike into the sphere, stabbing the man inside with no mercy. Everyone thought that it was the end of the Royal angel when the ball of dust suddenly explode, throwing each and every one of them back.

"You're strong, but not strong enough." There were a few stabs in the Prince's body, but it wasn't vital enough to kill him completely. The Sheares once again float, this time in the Royal member's power. With a few of them dangerously flying in the air, the members didn't know where it will hit. So when the Prince fired the swords, Kai teleported him and his lover to Lay and Luhan so they could shelter together under Kyungsoo's wall of rocks. Baekhyun and Chanyeol, on the other hand, didn't possess any power that could form a protector to protect themselves, so they can't do anything but dodge.

One of the swords managed to gaze Chanyeol's feet making him stumble forward and fall on his knees. When the second attack happens and Chanyeol was unaware of the sword that is flying towards him, Baekhyun screams.

     "CHANYEOL!" The vampire turned back, but before he could even feel anything, he was already pushed to the ground. His head hits the floor hard but it only took him a second he regain his conscious and find out what happened. There, right in front of him, was Baekhyun towering over him on his hands and knees to shield him from the attack. A sword piercing right passed his lover's stomach, so deep that it almost reached him who was lying down.

     "Baek--" The latter coughed blood onto his face while the blood on his stomach damped his shirt completely. It was like deja vu. Baekhyun saved him just like the first time, except this time, there was no turning, no ways to save him.

     "A-are you o-" 

     "-Shut up!" Fuck! He's even using the same words. The same expression. The same dying message. "Don't talk. Hang in there. Please! Please don't do this to me." _I finally found you. I just got you back._

Baekhyun coughed again and this time, he flopped on his side, careful not to cut Chanyeol in any way. Chanyeol was fast to pull Baekhyun in his arms and let the latter drink his blood. Over and over again, he begged with tears mix in his blood as he transfers it to Baekhyun's mouth. But the latter only vomit them back out, even getting weaker as the time pass. 

Kai removed the weapon by teleporting it out without touching it. But the action only caused a shock in Baekhyun's system due to a sudden hollow in his stomach making the angel coughed out even more blood while his hand slowly drops out of Chanyeol's hold. Baekhyun's eyes are closing and his breath are becomes shallower, but his eyes are always there, starring at the beautiful red in his lover's eyes.

     "Baekhyun, stay with me."

_There's so much I want to say._

     "Listen to my voice."

_But there's too much to say with the times that is left._

     "Please, don't do this to me."

 _I'm sorry for everything. For_ _making_ _you cry. For_ _making_ _you hurt._

     "Don't close your eyes! Look at me!"

_But I'm also thankful for everything. For your love. For your sincere._

     "Don't stop breathing! Hold onto my hands!"

_Our happiness was short-lived, but at least I get to hear you call my name again._

     "Baekhyun I love you."

_I love you too. Always, forever............. and ever._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                              

 

-tbc-


	29. All There Is, Is to Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief, and grief some more.

**Words: 1431**

 

Red filter blinds the vision in his eyes while a dying heartbeat went deaf to his ears. His eyes weren't searching for anything, only staring into empty space without blinking and streaming an endless stream of tears. His hands, on the other side, hold tightly onto an unmoving corpse, caressing it against his chest.

'Baek' he whispered over and over again and yet, there was no reply.

He looked at Baekhyun once, soaking in blood and eyes slightly open as if they were still looking at him despite its owner being long dead. After that, he doesn't dare to look at his lost lover anymore. 

     "Baek, don't joke with me." Against his chest, Baekhyun's hand stays dangling till, touching the floor. "I won't accept this. I won't let you die." He stood up with Baekhyun in his hand, head lolling back and feet swinging at the end. He doesn't care about his surrounding anymore, much less the transformation of his own body. With two fire wings spreading behind his back and a series of black ink on his skin that possesses his body like Sehun's, Chanyeol walks leaving trails of fire. Each step eventually burns the ground until lava began seeping out of the hole. 

The once desert battleground is now a field of erupting volcano and fire tornados. Without any communication, Sehun and Chanyeol worked to kill the Prince. While Chanyeol's intensify their attack, Sehun was the actual attacker that gives the final blow. Walls of fire and sand tornados surround the angel while beneath was a pool of lava. North was the only way to escape but even so, can he really run with Sehun constantly keeping him busy?

     "Why are you all so worked up? Is it only two people right? They can be replaced." He looked at Sehun then to Chanyeol who was still walking straight ahead from a far distant. It wasn't until Chanyeol glance his way when a labyrinth of lava trapped him by surprised.

The element of volcanic is hard to control, much more than wind, earth and water combined. Like his father, the king of heaven is the only one who can control lightning, lava is an element that could only be controlled by the demon king of hell. So when Chanyeol, a mere vampire could control more than just fire, it took him surprised, failing him to make a barrier fast enough. It didn't help when Sehun threw the many Sheare in his direction, cutting him deep all over his body. The Shearen can be cure if he can get his brother to suck them out fast enough, but the hot material managed to melt one of his wings, intervening with his escape.

With one wing, he desperately tried to escape, only now admitting that he was no match for the vampires when they break and loses control. He wonders if two could probably kill him, then what could four, five, six could do to the whole Royal family. Surely he wasn't the strongest in line, but he was the second to be holding the throne. There are only six members in the Royal family while there are more rarely breaded vampires that are residing in the vampire's realm. Two of them have shown themselves today, while others are still living silently somewhere on earth. There's no guarantee that they've all meet and formed an alliance, but there's a high chance that they will strike if the Royal grew to weaken. It was also the reason why he sent out hundreds of hunters to kill as many vampires as possible. The Royal family knew of the vampire's hidden power and that's why they strike first, to kill off all the offspring.

The Prince understand now that it wasn't enough. They should have wiped out the whole entire race back then. 

     "Your mistake, not ours." the voice spoke to him like it has been reading his head this whole time. "I'm not reading your head fucktard. Your face just kinda says it all." He curses once more with the way the vampire was provoking him, yet he was in no state to fight back. Just when he thought Chanyeol had forgotten about him, a bigger sprinkle of lava erupts from the floor ready to wrap him alive. He looks at the vampire to see the latter fully turned to his direction. It was like he was watching him in his last moment.

Exhausted and out of energy, the Prince thought he would really die then. That was until a hand pull him out of the hellhole and form sphere of protection around him.

     "Che" _brother._

 _"_ **Yir' ga out iar**. _" You're a disgrace._

If the second Prince didn't snap his finger and vanish into empty space, Sehun swear he would have chased them till the end of earth. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It took time for Sehun to calm down, but when he did, he rushes to his lover with his knees down first then his hand to Luhan's face, Sehun caress it tenderly with his shaking hands. 

     "Luhan...." He huffed out the name weakly. "Are you there?" And he asks seeing everything in a twirl and in a blur.

     "He's alive Sehun, but he's heavily wounded," Lay assured Sehun knowing fully well that the younger missed out the part where Luhan is still breathing.

     "There's a large crack in his skull, as well as broken bones in his body, but he's alive for sure. If he was any human, he would have died dead, but because he is both an angel and a turned vampire, his ability to generate saved him from death." Lay explained, yet much did he know that all Sehun needs to hear was that Luhan is still alive.

An overwhelming wave of joy flooded Sehun's system and before he could even say one more word, he passes out, right on top of Luhan's chest.

Kai and Kyungsoo search for Chanyeol and Baekhyun only to find them laying in each other's arms. Chanyeol similarly to Sehun has passed out due to exhaustion. Baekhyun, on the other hand, was cold and gone to a different world where they hope would finally give him peace. He doesn't know if he should cry for his friend who died a horrible death or the fact that he is now in a better place. It was his wishes, right? To be dead and be free from suffering. But was it all worth it if he finally found his home and reunite with his lover? Kyungsoo doesn't know, but he reached for Baekhyun's eyes and close it before carrying him on his back.

     " **Eli huavey** " _Rest in peace._ Kyungsoo cried, but really, he just wants Baekhyun to be breathing once again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

With Lay carrying Luhan and Kai carrying both of his brothers, they teleported straight home. Unknown to them, everyone at the house was already waiting for them to return. The second they appeared in the living room, the butlers took care of Sehun and Chanyeol while Suho and Xiumin aid Lay to bring Luhan to a nearby room for surgery. Everyone question them how they know, but no one answers simply because they were too busy in their own way.

Surrounded by the busy footsteps, was once again a silent space in the middle of the room. Kai and Kyungsoo crowded over Baekhyun's corpse, and they grief, mourning over the lost family member. While Kai had his hands on the floor crying to his heart content, Kyungsoo sat above Baekhyun's head with his head on Baekhyun's crown and his hand caressing the latter's face to wipe away the remaining blood.

     "I'm sorry," Kris said with sympathy, but Kyungsoo only wanted to scream because, no, there's nothing to be sorry about. It was what they wanted. It was what Baekhyun wanted, and yet why does it hurt so bad? Why does it feel like there's an invisible spear stabbing him right in the chest?

Lost in their own world of sorrow, they missed the part where Tao sit down next to Kris while chanting a spell. It wasn't until Baekhyun's body glows and floats into space, that Kyungsoo moved away in surprised. Kris, Kai, and Kyungsoo observe as the body glimmer in silver and the body slowly changes. Torn cloth repairing itself while ripped flesh healed back in place. Blood eventually disappeared and Baekhyun was back to his original form, before his body got damaged by the battle. 

Everything worked like magic and Kyungsoo recognizes the power. The power to turn back time.

     "He's still dead, but I can save him." Then Kyungsoo recognizes that voice as well.

     "You--"

     "--Please, Aedos, Anath needs me."

 

 

-tbc-

 

 

 


	30. Decide.....Save or Kill?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris miscalculated or maybe Tao is just better at planning.

**Words: 2337**

 

It was a matter of time- of fate that Kyungsoo sees the man infront of him once again. How long has it been since then? How long has they left the younger vampire to pursue their goals? How long has it been since Baekhyun saved Tao, the younger vampire who died horribly due to one of their mistake? 200 years? 500 years? He doesn't know because for all that time, he was buried under the sea and the time he spent before he awakens as human is still unknown. 

He can see why the other three couldn't recognize Tao. The boy has grown so much, turning into a handsome young man with a dark and dangerous charisma that was completely different from his young self. His scent and his personality have changed and he doesn't blame Tao that because it was them who made him drink one of Lay's potion to change his blood smell and told him to twist his character for his own good. He was considered dead back then and leaving it as it is will give him a safer life.

While Baekhyun was the one who brings Tao back from the dead, it was Luhan's idea to have him be raised by Hethan. At that time, Hethan was a fallen angel who became a peacemaker making him the perfect person to shelter Tao from danger. Interns of Baekhyun and Luhan, he would checks on the young vampire a few times to check on his life. It was then that he learned of Hethan's change of name, Lay. They called him that ever since in respect that the latter wants to do nothing with his previous life.

He glances over to Kai and gulps down his own spit. Kai doesn't know and he doesn't recognize Tao, but he can't tell Kai either because he would flip. And he can't have his lover more stress at a time like this.

     "T-Tao...You" He hesitated to say the name, thinking Kai would react rashly, but to his surprised, the latter didn't and he only stares with desperateness and with hope. Did they know each other? They must have, living under the same rooftop. Then does Kai knows? Does the other two know?

     "If you can save him, do it. What are you still waiting for?" Kai spats with venom, almost like growling but at the same time begging for the latter to save Baekhyun's life. He concludes then that Kai doesn't know. If he knew, he wouldn't talk and treat Tao like a stranger. He can only imagine how hurt Tao is right now.

     "It's not an easy process." Tao looks at Kai for a mere second before breaking his contact and going back to Kyungsoo. "It's a ritual in exchange of two lives. One will die regardless of the outcome." 

     "You don't mean--" Kyungsoo stares at him in disbelieve.

     "It's the only way Aedos. I'm the only one with his lifespan." Kris turned Tao around in bewildered, but the younger didn't say anything before looking towards Baekhyun. Kyungsoo switches his eyes from Baekhyun to Tao, then again until he concluded, "No"

     "Aedos..." Tao begged, almost whining as he grabs onto Kyungsoo's hand and tugs it. Kai also didn't know why Kyungsoo was refusing. Is he choosing a stranger over a friend- a family member?

     "A no is a no. Baekhyun didn't give you part of his life for you to throw it away like this? He wouldn't want it anyway. He would rather be dead. It was his wish. It was _our_ wish." 

     "No, it's not. At least not anymore. I saw how all of you fought for each, fought to be with your love ones. You can't deny that the love you share for Baekhyun is so deep- so strong. Are you telling me you can let Baekhyun go?"

     "N-No.......I can't let Baekhyun go--"

     "--Then--"

     "--But I can't lose you either," Kyungsoo screams as tears begin to fall on his cheeks. He angrily wipes them away before looking at Tao. "You have to be alive Tao. Because if you're alive, we can face them, be with them and proudly say that we saved your life. But if you die, we won't be able to. Much less stay. We would have to leave once again." He looks over to Kai and once again, with more tears damping his face, "It will just be like before. We'll leave in guilt, in pain, thinking that everything is our fault."

Kai doesn't get it. "What does he have to do anything with me. We're nothing but strangers." 

     "He's not a stranger and he's most definitely have everything to do with you." The angel hesitated to say further. He didn't want things to get complicated, but if it helps to convince Tao from exchanging his life, then it's worth it. "He's your brother Kai. Izankol El Tao. Sehun's twin and your youngest brother."

Kai still doesn't get. More like he doesn't get it because Tao was supposed to be dead. They were sure. They even checked his pulse.

     "What sick joke are you play--"

     "I'm not joking around! Do you think we have time for that at a time like this?"

     "Then explain it. Show me some evidence. Because for as long as I've lived here for a year with him, there's nothing that says he's Tao. Not even his appearance. Not even his scent." 

     "This isn't the time to explain everything, but if you want, you can check his chest. The scars he received when his heart got ripped out should still be there. You can see it for yourself." Kai hasn't even stood up yet when Kris confirm his statement for him. The two hve been lovers for years so of course, the scar was well known as well.

     "He does have a scar. A big fat scars that go all the way to his back." But Kai is still not convinced. Even if his appearance has changed, even if his scent has changed, his blood should still taste the same. If not, a similarity or a resemblance of his bloodline.

Kai hurriedly pulls Tao's hand front of his mouth and drink the blood from his wrist. It only took a second because Tao whimpers in pain and Kris quickly push him back. Fortunately, the blood lingers on his teeth and he was still able to the taste the remain. The rare sweetness that tastes like honeysuckle that only their family bloodline possessed was clearly there lacing in between the thick sour blood of a vampire. Kai knows he isn't wrong because they're only a few families with sweet blood and each of them all tastes unique. This one belongs to their family and that proves Tao is a part of their bloodline. 

He was stunned for a long while, not only because his brother is alive, but because now he can't choose between Baekhyun or Tao. A dead person who he cherishes like a family or his long-lost brother who he thought he had lost but was alive all this time. Either way, if they decided to perform the ritual, one of them would die anyway and that to him is the most unbearable truth. The most undeniable, painful lost.

Kyungsoo knows Kai can't choose, and that's why he didn't want to tell him either. If Kai can't choose. No one can.

     "I'm not letting Tao die." For the first time, Kris voice out his opinion. "I don't care if Baekhyun dies because he's already dead. I won't sacrifice Tao just because you want him to live again."

     "Kris, it's not for you to choose. I'm the one who's making the decision." But Kris won't have it. He grabbed Tao's hand and walk him away immediately. Why does Tao suddenly need to die? Why do they have to separate all of a sudden? Tao is a part of their family too, so losing him would be the same as losing Baekhyun on the other side. 

While Tao and Kris leave to their room, Kai and Kyungsoo stay lost in their own world of thoughts. All they could do now is to wait for the other three to wake up and decide with them. It would be a decision as a family, a permission to save or kill. It doesn't help that Kris is opposing either. Everything is so hard. What will they do now?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Luhan's surgery went well, and his healing process is almost done. Every bone that broke and every brain nerve that was damaged are coming together like it was before. Lay doesn't know why Luhan hasn't wake up after four days, but he thinks it has something to do with his powers. It was like his power is putting up a resistance against hurtful memories and from the real world. By creating a film of happiness and loving moments, it makes Luhan want to stay instead of waking up to messed up reality.

Maybe it's better to stay that way for as long as he can, but even if they want to give him that time, they don't have the luxury to waste it as two people's life are on the line. If they don't decide soon, Baekhyun will start decaying.

Sehun and Chanyeol managed to wake up after one full day of sleep. It wasn't a very good start as Chanyeol wakes up at three in the morning, screaming for Baekhyun while stumbling through each door to find his lover. When he found out that Baekhyun was placed in one of the safest places at the very west side of the mansion, he burst through the room and bring Baekhyun into his arms.

Once again, he cried while hugging Baekhyun tightly against his chest. He still can't believe that Baekhyun has left him for real so all he could do was cry......cry......cry.......and cry some more. For two consecutive days, he slept with Baekhyun in his arms because he was too afraid to let go. He didn't dare to relax, always putting his guards up for some reason and is always is control of his blood thirst. In the end, he starved himself and didn't allow anyone to come near his room.

     "Why did you save me? Why did you leave me?" The answer was clear. Baekhyun said he loves him before he left, but Chanyeol wants to hear it again. He wants Baekhyun to say it one more time with his lips. "I love you so much. Only you and no one else." he kisses Baekhyun on his forehead than on his lips, but the body stays still like a porcelain doll. It's been so for days.

     "Here.......you can hug me if you want." How stupid and childish of him to play doll at a time like this. Leaving Baekhyun's arm on his waist like he was hugging him during his sleep. "Let this all be a dream, and when I wake up. I'll see you smiling at me like nothing happened."

Just like that, another day passed with Chanyeol starving himself to sleep next to his dead lover. It wasn't healthy but the vampire was happy...........well, was he really?

On the other hand, Sehun was with Luhan the whole he stayed awake. But unlike Chanyeol who's beating himself up, Sehun still eats and feed on Luhan, although with a very minimal amount, only with one gulp. He doesn't really leave the room, so people has to come in to check up on him and Luhan. Lay explained to him that Luhan's condition is stable and he only nods for he was too tired to even open his mouth. He just wants Luhan to wake up. He just wants everything to end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo and Kai should have told the two who have woken up the problem at hand. And since Chanyeol was unreachable for the time being, they should have told Sehun, but when they saw him slouching and longingly gaze at Luhan on the bed, they thought about giving him some times. It won't be until Luhan wakes up to make the decision anyway, so they still have some time to spare before telling Sehun and Chanyeol.

The house isn't as quiet as before because Tao and Kris argue all the time. Angry shout and broken stuff were heard every day. They even slept in different rooms when Tao decided it was enough.

     "Just shut the fuck up Kris. You don't understand." Tao walks away, but Kris pulls him back by his forearm and growl at him in the face. "What do I not understand. You're simply going to give up your life for Baekhyun. I'm going to lose you and that's unreasonable."

     "It's not unreasonable when I can save him. He was the one who gave me this life anyway. Without him, I wouldn't even be here." It was true. Without Baekhyun, Tao would still be a burned meat on the ground and probably only skeletons by now. Kris understands that, but that doesn't mean he would be willingly let his lover go like that. Even if Chanyeol begs, even if the whole family begs. He would still choose Tao over anything.

     "Then you leave me no choice. I'll have us leave by tomorrow morning. Whether you'll be unconscious or not, I'll bring you far away from this place and I won't let you lose ever again." But Kris shouldn't have warned Tao if he really wanted the latter to be safe and alive. Because by the time tomorrow comes, the ritual might already be done without anyone's even knowing. Kris escalated and that's his fault, but who could have blamed him. If he says they are leaving now, Tao would have froze time right then and does as please. At least if he says tomorrow, he can somehow get Tao off his guard and knock him out when the time comes.

He thought, he thought it through, but there were loopholes all around. Kris miscalculated and that by far, will be the worst mistake he'll ever make.

 

 

 

-tbc-


	31. Not All Tales End Happily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry was all he can say....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Don't cry!

**Words: 2524**

Of course, a love quarrel wasn't unusual between Kris and Tao. If anything, they were the ones who bicker the most- Kris being the mature one who always thinks about their safety and future, while Tao was the more child-like one, who always does rational things out of pure emotion or the swaying of his heart. Tao was naturally warm-hearted and that's why Kris fell in love with him. But as much as he cherished the younger for his caring heart, his wittiness, and cunning personality, he also thinks Tao is too impulsive. 

Unlike him, Tao doesn't think or plan or care about the consequences. The aftermath can wait and that is his motto in life because he believes that the present is more important than the past or the future. He doesn't blame his lover's ways of thinking because Tao is time master and a controller of dimensional traveling. It was just a bad root in Tao's blood that he couldn't pick out.

When Tao said he would exchange his life for Baekhyun, he swore his life was turned upside down. That, by far, was the worst joke Tao had ever come up with and he has no idea how he should react. Baekhyun seems to be someone important to his lover- maybe someone as important as his savior before death. But to Kris, Baekhyun is a nobody and that itself was more than enough reason for him to choose Tao over Baekhyun. The dead angel can stay dead for all he cares but Tao must live because without him, how is he going to live?

For the rest of the night, he kept Tao close to him, never letting him go near Chanyeol's room. He locks them in their room and without a single word spoken, they sit in different spots and do their own thing. When Tao doesn't say anything about their departure on the next day, he thought Tao has given up, but when he came closer to the latter's workplace, he saw drawing of black circles with curves and letters that he couldn't understand. 

   "Why are you still learning them when you're not going to use them?" Tao doesn't answer and that made him even angrier. "You won't have a chance to use these, I won't let you." He forcefully pulls Tao onto the bed with him and there, he cuddled his lover strongly between his arms as if they were the cage to the younger's prison.

For some reason, Tao wasn's struggling and it made him sign in relieve. "Sleep, we'll leave early tomorrow," But he can't pull down his guard. He can't sleep tonight either, because if he did, Tao would freeze his time. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   "Kris," After what seemed like hours of silence, Tao finally opened his mouth to talk. 

   "Hm?" 

   "I'm sorry." 

   "It's okay. As long as you understand, that's all I need." Kris sighs for the first time in a while.

   "I'm sorry about before... I'm sorry for right now-" He thought Tao was finally being obedient, but that was until a palm was placed on his back and their body press tighter against each other, "-and I'm sorry for the future." the last part hit him like a mega realization that Tao was only starting his rebelling.

Just when he was about to ask what Tao meant, his body jerked forward in pain almost like he was shocked by a lightning bolt. His body went numb, but only for a while before he feels nothing anymore. "T-Tao... What are you... do... ing?" he struggles to talk because it felt like his body was slowing down. Almost like... His time is being slow down.

   "Ho- How?" Tao can't perform his tricks until he draws magic circles using his blood. So how was that possible because he didn't smell anything up until now.

   "I drugged your dinner a while ago with one of Lay's potions. It would make you lose your scent for twenty-four hours and during that time, I was secretly drawing magic circles on the bed sheet," Tao slowly escapes from Kris's arms and pull away into a sitting position. "It was the only way. I'm sorry and I'll always be sorry."

With a hand caressing Kris's cheek, Tao leans down for one last kiss before he leaves, permanently. 

   "You can't... do... this... to me."

   "I'm not forcing you to understand me now, but eventually, you will through the letter I wrote on the table," With tears finally falling on both of their faces, Tao finally realizes what this really meant. It'll be their last time together. This will be their goodbye. This will be the last time they'll see each other. "Forgive me, Kris. Forgive me for being selfish, but Baekhyun needs me more than anything right now." Their lips connected and Tao's trembling once move as he tastes the loving sweetness one last time.

Kris could barely talk at this point, much less move his limbs to at least touch his lover for the last time. Why did they have to end like this? Kris still doesn't understand, but he's regretting everything now. Even the smallest as to _'I won't eat your ice cream anymore, so please don't leave me'_. Now, all he can do is let his tears fall while he watches his lover get off the bed and leaves him for real. 

Laying paralyzed on his side with his eyes unblinking, Kris pleads ' _don't go_ ' again and again, unheard and until his time freezes completely.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was only when Tao stand in front of Chanyeol's room that beads of salted liquid began to fall on his cheeks. The reason was fairly simple and that is because the feeling of abandoning everything you love behind finally came crashing down on him like millions of firing bullet that never stops until it hits something. This time, the bullet hits him, and it hits him hard because it hurt so much that it's almost unbearable. How did Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Luhan manage to do it? How did they manage to hide their pain and how were they so ready to sacrifice themselves? If it wasn't for a better goods of saving his life saver, he wouldn't exchange his life for anything.

For sure, Kris will wake up feeling stabbed and betrayed, but he hopes the letter helps. If not... Well, he will never stop loving Kris.

He breathes a few times to regain his confidence: One because his mission is about to began and two, because this will be the first time he meets his oldest brother face to face. 

He knocked twice on the door and when he heard no reply, he figures explaining Chanyeol the situation and ritual would have him respond better.

   "Baekhyun's life can be saved. I can revive his life if you let me in and explain you the process." He gets into the main topic right away hoping to get Chanyeol's attention, but he never thought Chanyeol would rush over to the door immediately and pull him in.

   "Then save him. Please. _Please,_ save him." Chanyeol pulled him closer to the bed and there, he cringed at the sight Baekhyun was in.

A doll. A perfect doll, decorated with nice clothes and sprawled out on the bed in the position he were previously in. With slightly balled fists, he could tell Chanyeol has been cuddling Baekhyun in his arms this whole time. Baekhyun's thin limbs and paling skin proves that the process of decaying is beginning. It's almost been a week after all and no nutrients at all were beginning to take a toll on Baekhyun's body. Chanyeol doesn't seem to notice though and Tao was sure Chanyeol won't ever notice even if Baekhyun begins to rot.

   "It's not an easy process because I need as much blood as I can get to draw all the circles."

   "Then take mine. Take all of mine," Tao smiles softly at the passionate love Chanyeol shares for Baekhyun. At least now he knows his death won't' be in vain. It would make both Chanyeol and Baekhyun happy.

Tao doesn't bother to tell Chanyeol about his real identity because he knew the elder would react the same way as Kyungsoo and Kai did. In the end, he had Chanyeol move the bed to the very end of the room to give him as much space as possible. Once he was ready, he slides his own finger and draws the largest circle, the barrier, the protection to the process. He knew once there was enough blood in the room, the scent would be transferred throughout the house and everyone would be awakened by then. He needs to make something that would stop anyone from interfering his ritual.

Chanyeol doesn't ask him about the process, but he doesn't ask why he, a _stranger_ , would risk his own life to save Baekhyun either. Chanyeol was too busy scooping Baekhyun in his arms that he wasn't even looking in his direction. It almost looks like a child playing with his toy, cradling it and lulling it to sleep. He pitied Chanyeol really, because as broken as Baekhyun was as a corpse, Chanyeol was the robot version that was manual to hug, kiss and sleep only. Those were his only jobs, and his master would be Baekhyun.

A knock soon arrived at the door at the same he finished Baekhyun's circle. His was the only one left and he still needed more time.

   "Hyung! Open the door! Why is Tao's blood everywhere in the house?" Chanyeol looks at him, a bit of a panic. He, on the other hand, was still trying to finish his circle, cutting the last place that would draw out the most blood, his left wrist.

   "There isn't much time, I need you to place Baekhyun in the middle of this circle," They're going to break in soon and he needs Baekhyun to be in the barrier or else the ritual would be interfere. Chanyeol listened to him well, placing Baekhyun in the circle while he was careful not to smudge the blood. "You need to leave the circle. Only I and Baekhyun can be in here."

With more bangs on the door, Tao quickly read a few lines of the spell before a wall of sparkling yellow showered upwards from the large circle. Thankfully, it was complete before some of the members were able to break into the room. Once again, Chanyeol didn't care about anything, only looking at Baekhyun from behind the beautiful magic.

Kai launched towards the shimmering light only to get electrified and thrown away. Kyungsoo got zapped as well when he moved to touch it and that was enough as a demonstration for the rest of the members to not touch it.

   "It's an absolute protection. You won't be able to pass it until the dead is awakened," Tao doesn't have to elaborate much further because It means they won't be able to get in unless he dies.

   "Tao you can't do this. You know we can't lose you again," Kai was desperate, and maybe too desperate and frustrated that he started crying for that matter. "Chanyeol and Sehun wouldn't allow you to do this either."

Tao doesn't listen because all that while, he managed to finish with his circle. Fatigue was finally hitting him and the black spots that were covering his vision were multiplying by the second. He stood up staggering and walking over to Baekhyun's arm to fix his position at the end of the circle while facing up. Needless to say, the scream in the back doubled as more members joined in to chant his name. Even Chanyeol was starting to join in. Kai must have explained everything since Chanyeol was clueless and all. But he doesn't dare to look at them now, at least not when the ritual is about to begin.

   "Fe'ral Che." _Good-bye, brother._ He managed to whisper before sitting himself in the middle of the circle. He placed his palm beneath Baekhyun's hand before slamming a silver poll right through their hands and the wooden floor. He groans in pain but it only took him seconds later to regain himself and lay on the bloody circle.

   "Tao... I'm sorry. I'm sorry." With one last look at Chanyeol, who was crying on his knees and apologizing for not recognizing him, for letting him die and for being selfish for wanting Baekhyun back, he turns back and closes his eyes. He thinks there's nothing to apologize for, after all, he was just doing his job- as a brother and as a friend.

   "Live happy hyung and take care of him well." _Treasure him and treat him like he's the last person on this planet. He deserves happiness and only_ _you can give it to him._

To be honest, there's so much more to say, but Tao thinks he took up enough time just to let his tears dry up. With that in mind, he utters the long lines of acronyms and complex mantra that he had to remember for life. He has been learning them just in case something like this happens.

With his body beginning to numb and his air tube finally squeezing away his breath. Tao took his last breath as his head swayed to the side and the last letter to his rhythm leaves his mouth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There was no light, no sound, and no changes. No one knows when the ritual took place or when it ended. But when Baekhyun's finger twitched and the beautiful water wall of yellow sprinkles disappeared, they knew, they lost once again, another piece of their heart, a piece of their soul, and a piece of their family.

   "Baekhyun," Chanyeol breathes out the name like he had been running for hours nonstop. He took out the rod and takes Baekhyun in his arms and for the first time in months, he senses life together with a spark of hope and forgiveness. Baekhyun's chest heaves with a stable movement, up and down, like a lost treasure that has been kept away for centuries. And he is a sleeping beauty, a dazzling angel, he finally admits, but only Baekhyun because to him, any other angel would still be the ugly angel that he detests so much. 

With trembling hands hesitating, almost scared to touch his lover, Chanyeol simply pushes away the strand of hair that was covering his eyes. Chanyeol still can't believe his eyes, but the warm air that blew against his fingers when he passed by Baekhyun's nose proves that the dead male was certainly revived. This time, choking out his own sobs, he embraced Baekhyun tightly against his chest and whispers the two words he hopes not to say, but said so for the sake of his gracefulness.

   "Thank you... Thank you... Thank you..." For Baekhyun who gave life to Tao, for Tao who was alive all this time, and for Tao who gave Baekhyun back to him once again. "Thank you..." He says them for the rest of the night with Baekhyun in his arms.

 

 

_-tbc-_


	32. For You. For Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a little bit better. At least Baekhyun is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a double update so please read the previous chapter.

Words: 3726

 

Needless to say, Kris's time return after twenty hours after Tao leaves this world. Without having to stand up and check to make sure, he knew his lover was gone forever. It was probably his heart that tells him. There, in his chest, an impossible strong bond was broken just like that and it left him with nothing but pain, left him curled up on his bed, wailing and screaming his lungs out. 

It's not fair, that he have to lose his other half like that- forcefully and ripped away from him. Reality twists him hard especially his mind and his soul. And it tugs something very deep inside, something that he never had, something that would make him do unthinkable things, something that meant revenge. But Kris knows better than that. He was a peacemaker and that very fact had him somewhat controlled. Another rope that pulled him back from going violence was his love for Tao. He doesn't want to disappoint his lover even when he's gone and he doesn't want to ruin Tao's hard work, after all, it did cost him his life. The latter would never forgive him if he goes against his own rule and something about all of that makes him tamed. 

Kris respects Tao's decision. He has too, but neither less, he is still bitter- bitter for his own lost while everyone else is happy and having their own closer. Kris feels more than helpless because there's nothing he can do. He can't bring his lover back, nor can he take it out on anyone. He's stuck and he's frustrated, but he does want to take his anger out on someone. Park Chanyeol, he was the only candidate he can think of because the former was the only person who was in the same situation as him yet managed to snatch his own happiness while he couldn't. What's more is that Chanyeol's lover, Baekhyun, was the one who took away Tao's life. What better reasons can he list to explain that Park Chanyeol was the perfect person for him to take his anger out on?

In the end, Kris acts upon his feelings, dashing for Chanyeol's room and punch through the door to find Chanyeol. To his surprised, Chanyeol was sitting upright on the floor while his head was laying side way on the bed where Baekhyun and Tao were placed. If Kris was in his usual state, he would have melted at the sight of Chanyeol holding onto's his lover's hand during his sleep, but right now, he's too angry he doesn't fucking care.

     "K-Kris"

Chanyeol sense danger and the first he did was stood up to cover for Baekhyun. But before he could fully pull up his defense, he was already slammed against the wall and Kris's fingers tightly wrapped around his neck.

     "You--" Kris growl, "You took away his life."

Chanyeol struggles, and he looks over at Baekhyun with panic eyes. Kris wants to laugh at the latter so bad for his vulnerable and defenseless state. It was so clear in his eyes of how scared he was for Baekhyun's life, but then, who wouldn't? He would have too, except he already lost his. This is exactly why they say never fall in love. Falling in love would only make you weak, gives you full of weakness and keeps you in control. 

     "Baekhyun--"

     "Don't touch him. Don't hurt him. Leave him alone." Chanyeol interrupts him immediately, "You can do anything to me, just not him. Anyone but him please."

So shaken and so much tears, Kris would have mistaken him for human if not for his red eyes. "You can kill me, in revenge for Tao, but please leave Baekhyun alone. H-He suffered enough." For once, Kris agrees. He knows of the angels' past and he knows of Chanyeol's too. Not only have the former lost his lover, once or twice, but thrice at the last one and his heart aches for that fact. Tao only left once and he's already broken beyond compare. How did Chanyeol manage to keep himself sane after all of these times? Maybe that's why he's begging now, dignity and pride gone. Chanyeol was more than ready to go on his knees and beg for them to be together.

Kris really doesn't have a choice, but soften at the end and let go of Chanyeol's neck. He only glances over at Baekhyun for a mere second before Chanyeol twist their body so that he was as far away from Baekhyun as possible. He scoffed at Chanyeol's protectiveness before giving Chanyeol a hard blow on his face. As if that wasn't enough, he beat Chanyeol for real to actually release his frustration this time and comply with Chanyeol's earlier request.

Chanyeol lets him does as he pleased and receive ever blow without any complaints. 

It was when the others came to the room when he stops. Lay and Suho was quick to push him away, but he walks to Baekhyun and Tao instead.

     "Relax, I won't hurt him." He picks up Tao and leaves while Kai rushes to his brother and tend to his injuries. There was probably a few broken bones but at least Chanyeol is alive. Chanyeol falls on his back in relieve only to place his forearm in front of his eyes to block out all the tears.

     "I'm sorry Kris." His jaw hurts and his lips were bleeding, but he had to say that the least. "Thank you" that too and he lost counts of the time he said that pair of words obnoxiously.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kris hates to admit it but right now, he's not any different from Chanyeol a few days ago. He's still soo possessive, so protective over Tao's cold corpse that all he can do is hugs the body against his chest, hoping to warm it up somehow. He thinks his condition is not much better than Chanyeol, except he doesn't deny the fact that Tao is dead and there's nothing to revive him. He's not delusional like Chanyeol either and he takes his time to think what he should do next, what his future will be like and what will he do from now on without Tao.

Sadly, he hasn't thought of anything yet, so he's more of less stuck while asking his dead lover what he should do now.

     "You're so selfish. You left without me." Kris hugs Tao even tighter. "Life will never be the same anymore. My goals will never be the same anymore and I'm not sure if I can continue leading the White Felen like I used to. You were the one who pulled me into this mess anyway, so why are you leaving me to solve them all alone?"

_"I'm not forcing you to understand me now, but eventually, you will, through the letter I wrote on the table"_

That's right, the letter.

Kris stood up with a sign and found a letter right where Tao said it would be. With hesitation, he opens the letter and prepared himself for the worst.

 

 

* * *

_To Kris Valikrat,_

_Since the first time I meet you to the very last second I spent with you, every moment was treasured and kept as if they were more worth than my life. You who came into my life like an afternoon calm wave and pulls me away like a slow whistle have always made me feel like I have a place in this world. With love, with care, with every touch of tender and whispers of sweet love, you made me fall for you in every aspect. While you took me to a rollercoaster of heart throbbing and thriving happiness, you also showed me the beauty of love and how it heals the most impossible wounds._

_It was the first time you except me for who I am, the first time you kissed me and confessed an awfully cheesy love line, the first_ _you saved me from a horrible dagger to my chest_ _and the first time_ _we unit as one that you made me feel like the happiest man alive. It's been 1073 years since I get to feel that blissfulness and now I think it's time I share it someone else._

_Through stories from Yixing and myself, you've already known how terrible the angels have lived and for the longest time, it was our dream to give them their first happiness. While I found my happiness first with you as my lover, it took them a while to find their's, and not to mention after a series of hardships. Knowing that, how can I take that away from them, especially Baekhyun, my hero, my life savor?_

_Though Baekhyun went through more than he can bear, he also gave me something he thought he could never have, a partner, you, my half. So y_ _ou can't blame me for wanting to protect him with all of my life. As much as I love you, I also can't leave him dying broken and unsatisfied. I want to heal him and I want to give him a happy ending._

 _Not only that, through one of my presage I found that my existence would only bring disaster to this world and_ _like one stone that could kill three birds, I am trying to save Baekhyun, Chanyeol and you as well._

_A month from now when the final war begins between the angels and the vampires, you will die protecting me when the vampires weaken due to Chanyeol's absent and his brother's unstable mind. If I stay alive, you will die and Baekhyun won't be revived. And if Baekhyun isn't revived, Chanyeol will lose himself to depression pulling both of his brothers with him resulting for them to be a target to the Royals of heaven. The world will become a mess and no one will be safe my then. If that is going to happen because of my very existence, then why should I hesitate to sacrifice my life? I'm not and I won't and that's why I did. I gave it up for everyone's happiness._

_But Kris-ah, although I am giving up for everyone's happiness, I didn't give up mine. Having all of my love ones alive and smiling is _ _my happiness._

_I'm not going to regret this ever. This is the best decision I've ever made. I've thought it through long enough._

_With this selfish wish of taking my life, I hope you would understand why I am doing this. For Baekhyun, for Chanyeol and even for you, I want to save you all from drowning in despair. So please, don't hate me and don't hate them for what I did._

_Please don't grieve either because that would hurt me too._

_Please be happy Kris and I'll always love you forever and ever._

_Find me again when the time comes. I'll be waiting._

 

**From Izankol El Zitao**

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Find you? What do you mean Tao?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

More spacious than any ocean and more empty than the open sky, Baekhyun finds himself walking in an endless black space for the longest time. For once, he doesn't know how he ended up here and how long has it been since he first woke up. It's clear that he lost his sense of time, but for some reason, he lost his emotions and his ability to think as well.

For a part of the time, he walks and kept walking until he hopes to hits something. Except he never hits anything, so he ends up laying down on his back most of the time. He tried to sleep, but he never could for a long time, only four hours maximum due to a certain ring in his ear, almost like a drop of water on a surface.

He wonders what it is?

Baekhyun waited for a sign, anything, but the longer he waits, the longer he lost himself to loneliness and emptiness. He thinks it a perfect place for him though because this way, he doesn't have to hurt anyone anymore.  He also thinks it's a perfect ending for him. He, who no matter where he goes, is always depleted by darkness doesn't deserve to be reincarnated or even go to hell. A place where he will be trap forever is a perfect punishment for all he had done.

It was all that time he immerses himself in negativity that a knuckle knocks his head out of nowhere, almost like a mother scolding her child for doing something stupid. He looked up confuse, only to see the boy he least expected to see.

"Tao....." What is he doing here? This isn't a place for him to stay. Baekhyun complains silently and lets the younger pull him up and lead him away. He wanted to protest because there's no point in walking in this spacious place, but Tao proves him wrong as he leads to them a light. A source of bright white that wasn't there a few minutes ago and is now blinding his eyes.

Once again, before he could as anything, the younger give him a tight hug and kiss him on the forehead, almost like a silent good-bye and a silent message that they won't see each other again. Baekhyun felt the need to linger his hold a little bit longer, but the younger pulled away and pushed him toward the light until he tripped forward before looking back.

A simple smile and a hand waving gently in the air, Tao sends him off, urging him to move forward, which he did. Again, he looks back only to see the black slowly shrinking into a circle together with Tao still waving at him.

"Bye hyung." It was the last Baekhyun heard as his feelings come back and his tears falling in an endless stream. "Live happily." and the light brights up, consuming him completely.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was exactly two days, eleven hours at 7:51 pm when Chanyeol saw Baekhyun's hand twitch and his eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol gasp, almost forgetting to breathe as he grabs his lover's hand and squeezes it to let the angel know of his existence. "Baekhyun, are you there?"

Baekhyun doesn't response and only blinks, almost like he was in a trance and lost in his thought.

"Tao" One single word from Baekhyun's lips and Chanyeol goes stiffen completely. For one, it tells him that Baekhyun is awake making him more than overjoyed. As for the rest, it sends him nothing but guilt and pain back to his wounded heart.

"Baek-ah" voiced crack and his eyes brim and red, he could only watch as Baekhyun slowly regain his conscious and become aware of his surrounding. It took him more than five minutes, but the wait was all worth it as Baekhyun look over to him with eyes stinging with tears.

"Cha--" Baekhyun couldn't even say his name properly when he choke on his sob from shock, and from the overwhelming situation. So Chanyeol gave his lover strength, squeezing his hold and nodding his head while saying 'I know......It's okay.....You're okay'. He knows Baekhyun understands him because the latter squeezed back while holding his other hand up reaching, asking to be held as well.

It took him less than a second to grab that hand and lays next to his lover as well as pulling him into a breathtaking embrace. Against his chest, Baekhyun buried his face in his neck and muffled his cry while his tiny arms tighten their bodies by hugging him back. Chanyeol feels his lover gripping his shirt like he will never let go, and although he was glad that Baekhyun thinks that way, he also wants to sweep away the insecurity in Baekhyun hearts.

"It's okay now." He weaves his fingers in Baekhyun's dark lock and baby it to gives him assurance, "Everything's okay now. You're safe. We're safe and nothing will ever break us apart again." A few nod from Baekhyun and he kiss him on the temple to relax him even more. 

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun whispers with his raspy voice and he hums back while wiping away Baekhyun's tears. 

"I-I'm safe n-now right? They won't h-hurt me anymore right?" Chanyeol hums accompanying it with a few kisses more here and there.

"I can stay, right? And-And you'll always be by my side right?" Chanyeol's heart aches seeing how weak Baekhyun actually is behind all of those masks he put up before. He wonders why he had been so blind all this time and if he hadn't come to take Baekhyun back at all, he wonders what will happen to his beloved lover? Will he be worst than what he is now? He's already so broken beyond repair thanks to his still lingering feelings as a human. He can't even imagine what Baekhyun will be if he lost his beliefs, his memories as a human and worst, his emotions completely.

He imagines when that time actually came, he wonders if his words would still reach Baekhyun then? Will his 'I love you' and 'please come back to me' work on Baekhyun anymore?

Chanyeol didn't know he was lost in his own thought until Baekhyun tugged his shirt and whimper, waiting for his answer.

Hating the way Baekhyun is crying because of him, he apologizes by pulling them together and locking their lips until Baekhyun kisses back and relax in his touch. It was a simple touch of french kiss but it already made them melt due to the softness of each other's moist lips. 

"Of course, I'll always be by your side. I'll never leave you again. Not right now. Not tomorrow. Not in a million year. Not in our next life. Not ever." He leans in again for another kiss, a little bit deeper, a little bit more love.

"Sleep a little bit more. I know you're still tired." Baekhyun shakes his head lazily, not because he disagrees, but because he still wants to be by Chanyeol's side.

"Didn't I say I'll always be here, by your side?" Baekhyun only buries deeper into his neck and he giggles, loving the adorable side of his lover. But despite Baelhyun's resistance, he falls asleep again as fast as a few gentle stroke on his head. No doubt, a time like this is the best time of Chanyeol's life. With Baekhyun simply alive and by his side, Chanyeol feels more complete than ever. 

Something calm and light settles in his heart and with a small confession of love to his sleeping partner, he falls asleep as well.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's hot and it tickles the way hot air kept blowing into his cheek and ear. Baekhyun wakes up to a series of labor breathe that sounds all too painful and Baekhyun just know it was Chanyeol who was the only one sleeping by his side. Looking up to his lover, he panics due to the massive amount of sweating and fraughting grunts from the latter open mouth during his sleep.

"Chanyeol? Hey." he sits up while turning Chanyeol on his back and wipes away the dripping beads on his forehead. Scared, Baekhyun almost leaves to go back to Soleim and get all the medicine he stored away to heal Chanyeol when the taller calls him back with his small, almost inaudible voice. Right the way, he knows Chanyeol needs him more than anything right now.

"Channie, please tell me what's wrong?" caressing Chanyeol's cheek and wiping away all the falling sweat, he works to rip off the taller's soaking shirt. Chanyeol doesn't answer him and instead open his eyes to halfway and look at him. Somewhere in between that second that Chanyeol closes his eyes again and look away, Baekhyun sees the spark of red in his eyes and his fangs growing sharp and he understand what exactly is happening to Chanyeol.

"You haven't been drinking any blood, have you? You idiot! Why didn't you?" Once again, Chanyeol doesn't reply, only staying passive and trying to ignore the pain in his dry throat and aching body. Chanyeol hasn't had any proper sleep or had be been drinking any blood since the day Baekhyun falls dead.

Baekhyun knows it isn't an easy task to hold back their nature especially right next to their partner. It hurts like hell having to resist your body system. Chanyeol was just trying to be a gentleman, but at the same time, he's just being stupid. 

"Fucking idiot!" Baekhyun curses with a gentle voice, more worried and panicking than he is actually angry. He took off his shirt and climb on top of Chanyeol's chest before leaning in his neck right at Chanyeol's mouth. "Drink. Now." It wasn't a request but rather a demand. When he see Chanyeol not doing as he asked, he pleads again, but this time, in a much calmer voice. "Please Chanyeol, you have to drink. I'm all good now, so please stop holding back. I don't want to see you hurt because of me."

"B-But--"

"Please....drink."

Still hesitating and uncertain, Chanyeol's pair of incisors preached Baekhyun's skin slowly and carefully.

"Agh......" A painful groan escapes Baekhyun's lips, no longer used to the pain during their blood exchange, and Chanyeol half way pull out if not for Baekhyun's soft plead to stay and continue.

While Baekhyun digs his nails into Chanyeol's shoulder, the vampire hugs the smaller to secure their position as the taste slowly melts on his tongue. Chanyeol's loves Baekhyun's blood and he had been craving for it every day since the last year. Having it now is more than a feast because it's thicker than anything, richer than any blood he had tasted and sweeter than any honey. It makes him beyond satisfied and full. 

"Chan--ah" He sucks hard on the veins, temporary forgotten about going soft on Baekhyun because he's so thirsty, so hungry and Baekhyun willingness to give away his blood makes it hard for him to be in control.

When his position limits him from going deeper into Baekhyun's neck, he flipped them around, earning him a half lustful whimper making it even harder for him to hold back. For minutes, he sucks hard from above and Baekhyun lets him, moaning at times when he drinks a mouthful. Their crotch grinds against each other desperately and when Baekhyun purposefully thrust upward, begging for more friction and moaning his name at the same time, Chanyeol lost it completely.

 

-tbc-

 

 


	33. Love Love Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally falling into places.

**Words: 2294**

 

Pitiful little droplets of rain drench the earth as it takes away the dryness of the last few days. Where thunder roars and the inconsistency of lightning strikes clear up the whole night, the moon's brightness bless a particular pair of lovers with its pureness and beauty. Despite the crying sky and harsh wind attacks, to Baekhyun and Chanyeol, it was the most beautiful night in their life.

Their damped skin rubs against each other as their lips never fail to stay connected. While one conquers and dominates the pretty little mouth, the smaller desperately ravishes and eats the taller inside-out. When Chanyeol grinded forward and Baekhyun sinfully moaned into the open mouth kiss, Chanyeol takes it as another chance to suck his lover's tongue harshly and pinch the two erected nubs between his fingers.

   "Ch-Chanyeol," Baekhyun shamefully grabs onto Chanyeol's ass and grinds their erections even closer together asking for more friction. Chanyeol understands that, but he doesn't give it away that easily only because he wants to enjoy it nice and slowly. With every touch, he leaves and every kiss he planted he wants Baekhyun to feel his love and crave for it as much as he does. This intercourse is simply a way for him to make his lover remember that this was meant to be. That they were meant to be and that being connected as one is what they will do again and again and again.

Though his mind was blinded with lust, Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol's passionate feelings towards him because Chanyeol kissed him deep and kissed him slow. Their tongues latch on each other, sucking and tasting the sweet saliva from their partner as if it was some kind of juice. Baekhyun swears mentally when Chanyeol's fingers begin to roll around his nipples, teasing it and tugging to earn a beautiful moan from Baekhyun's throat. 

   "Nah! Ah!" Baekhyun lewds in surprised when Chanyeol dry humps him with their cocks sliding up and down. Baekhyun curses at the vampire because fuck, it feels so good, but it's not enough. He needs more. He needs to feel Chanyeol inside him and loving him.

   "You're so gorgeous, Baek. Too damn gorgeous," Baekhyun blushes at the words, but sighs silently since Chanyeol is finally proceeding to the next step. With small kisses and harsh sucking pampering around his neck, they distract Baekhyun from the large hand that began to roam down his stomach and his pelvis. Baekhyun only remembers it when he felt it pumping both of their dicks together. He moans at the roughness of Chanyeol's palm and jerks up even higher to feel more of that texture.

With a few pumps, Chanyeol takes his dick out so he could milk him even faster, "F-Fuck!" He cried when the coy of his pleasure is slowly building up.

    "Chanyeol... Faster-ah!- More!" He begs when he wants to come and when his head rolls back in pleasure, Chanyeol attack his neck, sucking and leaving love marks that could last forever.

Up and down, Chanyeol squeezes his manhood hard and repeats the action until he claims that he was going to come. Hearing that, Chanyeol immediately left, only to come back right after with his wet, hot mouth eating the whole thing. The soft cavern took him well, gliding up and down so effortless while vacuuming him real good off his bad deed. He moans with profane, with pleasure and his lover's name.  Baekhyun eventually curl his fingers in the silver lock and push him harder until he released his load into his lover's mouth.

To his surprise, Chanyeol doesn't leave only swallowing his cum and continued to blow him in his most sensitive moment. Baekhyun would beg for Chanyeol to stop if he could, except there're two fingers pushing into his tight hole, already exciting him once again, preventing him from calming from his high. While Chanyeol's tongue continues to lick his shaft and deep throating him, his thick fingers push in and out to stretch his walls. The hiatus sex activities for the last year made it sting a little bit, but because of Chanyeol's skillful work like magic, it drives him crazy.

    "Chanyeol please... More..." Two fingers are eventually not enough and he doesn't want to come the second time without a good fuck. Again and again, he begs to be fuck, but to deaf ears, Chanyeol doesn't hear him and doesn't comply to his will. Pissed and sexually frustrated, he harshly pulls on Chanyeol's hair, yanking him up by force and stares at him right in the eyes.

With all his might not to shiver at Chanyeol's feline red orbs, he subsides from his dominant and whispers into submissive, "please Chanyeol....I-I can't take it anymore. I want you inside me so bad. I want you to make love to me right now." 

Their eyes stayed for at least five seconds before Chanyeol climbs up to his lips and kiss him sweetly.

    "Sorry, I made you wait." And Chanyeol says those words as he settles in between Baekhyun's legs. "Ready?" Baekhyun nods. He's more than ready. Slowly and by inch, Chanyeol intruding and  breaking Baekhyun in half with his massive size. Baekhyun doesn't cry and he doesn't complain, only squeezing his eyes, biting his lower lip and digging his nails into his lover's shoulder to deal with the pain. Chanyeol pampers his face with light kisses and instantly, he relaxed into the touch. 

    "Don't hold back Chanyeol. Let me feel all the pain, the pleasure, the love. I want it." Chanyeol doesn't want to hurt Baekhyun on their first intercourse after a long while but since Baekhyun requested it, he can't help but follows.

With a test thrust, he then follows it with deep quickies that jerk the both of them together. Goans then turns into moans while lose legs are wraps tightly around his waist. 

Baekhyun loves the way his prostrate is being abused so mercilessly, pound into and tabbed. His body automatically clench when the vampire's hard girth slide against his wall making it so hot with all the frictions. Their body moves in sync and each in and out is accompanied by a pair of growl and moan. Despite their sweaty and sticky body, neither of them could deny how good it feels at the moment, mostly the part where they were the only ones who could make each other feel that good.

    "Fuck, you're so-so good Chanyeol....Ah!--there!" Chanyeol holds his hips in place and that makes his length goes in even deeper in his entrance. The thick muscle inside him was long and hard and it makes him feels all different kind of sparks as it slides against his rough walls. They went on and long until Baekhyun wraps his own hand around his length and handle himself without Chanyeol's help.

With Chanyeol focusing on his own part, Baekhyun was able to reach his limit and felt euphoria. At the same time Baekhyun comes, he clenched his walls dangerously hard milking the thick length inside him that is getting harder and harder.

    "I love you Baekhyun. I love you and only you." With one last sweet confession, Chanyeol explodes into Baekhyun and he fell on his elbow, caging Baekhyun in between.

Baekhyun felts the cum still filling up as Chanyeol comes to a closer. He kissed Chanyeol's forehead and the latter look up to him panting and eyes still fogging with thirst. One last smile towards his lover and he pull the latter up to his neck. There, still, inside of him, they drink each other's blood and satisfied each other one more time.

    "I love you Baekhyun." 

Baekhyun lost counts of the number of times Chanyeol said those three words, but he was sure he'll say just as much back, if not even more to the man he will stay forever with.

    "I love you too Yeollie. Forever and ever."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When morning comes and Chanyeol's chest and scent were what he woke up too, Baekhyun knew it was something he can't let go anymore. It was only yesterday when he was still stuck in darkness, in helpless that he thought he could never escape, but then Chanyeol appeared out of nowhere and snatch him away from all of that.

Being grateful was the least Baekhyun could say when Chanyeol gave him everything he ever asked for. For more than a thousand years of suffering, he finally found the person who could heal all of his wounds and except all of his ugliness. 

Going back to the time when they first fall in love with each other, Baekhyun's heart burst in the brightest color while his smile shines even brighter than the sun. Those feelings stay true even now, probably, even more intensify after all the hardship they went through together. 

Baekhyun didn't mean to wake Chanyeol up but he just can't hold himself back from pulling himself up and kissing all over Chanyeol's face to tell how much he loves him.

    "Baby...." Chanyeol calls with his raspy voice but Baekhyun still doesn't stop only smooching the vampire with much love. Chanyeol lets his angel does as please and his smile never falters when the latter for the hundredth times kiss his lips.

    "Baek-ah. let's wash up." Chanyeol finally opens his eyes and pull Baekhyun back to his chest. The smaller sign happily and nod before they walk to the bathroom and take their time. 

Of course, knowing the couple, they would take hours to get ready since they have to do other activities in the shower. Nothing surprising there. Nothing that you can't expect from the two horny people who have been too separated for too long. The crave is real!

When the shower is done and they spent their time drying each other's hair,  facing each other's face with white towels on each other's head. Chanyeol smiles the whole time and Baekhyun giggles way too much with his legs around the taller's waist. They take turn giving pecks on each other's lips as well as short flirt lines to entertain themselves. 

Out of the blue, Baekhyun gasp and eyes widen giving Chanyeol a small heart attack from not knowing what's going on.

    "Channie! Where Kyungsoo and Luhan? What happen to them? Are they here? Are they safe?" Baekhyun can see Chanyeol's expression falter a little bit and he panics too, knowing fully well what not everything would not be perfect after all.

    "They-they are not dead, are they? They're safe, aren't they? Please Chanyeol, tell me they're here in his house." Chanyeol's sad eyes didn't help. They only add up to the guilt that was slowly eating him up.

How can he forget about his friends? How can he be so selfish as to wanting his own happiness and completely forgotten about his friends? What if they're really dead and they're dead because of him? What if the Royal caught them? What if they're locked in their hell-hole being torture while he's here having his own happiness. What if--

Chanyeol suddenly hugs him and stroke up and down on his hair. "They're fine Baekhyun. They're here with Kai and Sehun." 

Baekhyun finally could breathe, holding tightly onto Chanyeol's shirt and buries his face into it. Thank god.

    "It's just that Luhan hasn't woken up yet. Lay said he's in a comatic state now, ever since the last battle." 

Just like that, Baekhyun leaves the room in search for his friend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Upon reaching the ground floor, Kyungsoo was the first to envelopes him into his arms. The latter cries and constantly thanks him for being alive, but he doesn't get it because why wouldn't he? 

    "Kyungsoo." He wipes away the younger's tears, "Where's Luhan? Chanyeol said he's not waking up and I need to see why." Kyungsoo nods his head and takes him to the second floor where Sehun's room was. Baekhyun doesn't know what to feel because he doesn't know if he should be happy that Sehun is taking care of Luhan or scared that he could lose Luhan anytime. Although he doesn't remember much, he still clearly remembers that they were having a fight with Sheares flying the air. That thing was sure to have hurt Luhan at some point.

But then Kyungsoo told him what happened and his blood boiled so much that it's urging him to break a wall. Those monsters, they just can't leave them alone.

When Sehun saw Baekhyun walking into the room with Kyungsoo, he immediately stands on his foot. He barely gasps the angel's name when the latter walks straight to Luhan and hold his head with his hands. Sehun would have yank Baekhyun's hands away if not for Kyungsoo interfering in his way. 

    "Baekhyun knows what he's doing. He always does." Kyungsoo says and he has no choice but to back down.

    "Bello mucho es'ki gun marc bis su chez've." _His head injury is_ _healed so why hasn't he woken up yet?_ Both Sehun and Kyungsoo shook their head because if they knew, they wouldn't look so helpless now.

    "What if......." Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo then to Sehun then back to Kyungsoo.

    "You don't mean he's stuck in his power do you?" Kyungsoo actually felt stupid for not thinking that possibility before. 

    "Precisely what I was going to say."

    "It's just a phrase. It was probably triggered during the battle."

    "And it won't be hard to cure if Sehun can talk to him."

    "Wait wait wait! What are you guys talking about?" Sehun finally asked.

Baekhyun signs and look back at Luhan, "Luhan is okay Sehun, he's just stuck in his power or rather his memories and his past. It happens once in a while when we're too stuck in our dreadful past or a beautiful memory that we don't want to let go. Luhan just has it worst because his power is telekinesis and so his mind power is stronger."

    "He'll come back soon but if you're eager to get him back, we can help you get in there."

    "Get in where?"

    "Get in Luhan's head."

 

 

-tbc-

 

 

 


	34. Just Hope, Just Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deserves happiness and that includes Anath, Tsilah and Aedos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a double update so please read the previous chapter. It's my way of saying sorry for all this time I made you wait

**Words: 3016**

 

Get into Luhan's head..........Sehun didn't even hesitate to say 'I'll do it". He doesn't know what Baekhyun and Kyungsoo mean. The idea didn't even make sense to him but he doesn't care, he only want to wake Luhan up.

He followed Baekhyun's instruction and sit on top of Luhan with their foreheads together. There were only a few minutes for preparation, but Sehun took the chance to enchant himself with the mesmerizing beauty beneath him. It Made him admit that angels are indeed beautiful. So alluring that it have him staring, non-blinking.

    "Sehun, repeat after me and remember, only think of Luhan at the moment." Baekhyun interrupted. _And it's not like there's anyone else to think of._

    " _Gru_ _teith I'rbar 'Ov fret man hu chesto E'sche Han nan. Tsilah's esti, thru van kop."_

 _"Gru_ _teith_ _I'rbar_ _'Ov fret man hu_ _chesto_ _E'sche_ _Han nan. Tsilah's esti, thru van kop._ "

In less than a second, Sehun falls limb right onto Luhan with his body slightly to the right.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It took Sehun a while to realize that he was finally in Luhan's mind. For his first impression, what Luhan has in his head, is not what he expected.

Baekhyun warned him about what he might see in Luhan's head. There could be blood and corpses scattering on the floor, Luhan soaking the red or even moments when Luhan's flesh are being eaten. But what he saw was a maze of mirrors in form of a hexagon while there are no escape doors. Everything outside of the maze is white, however, at the edge of the white plain, the floor is slowly crumbling.

A sudden sound of shattering mirror catch his attention and he flew above the big maze to find the origin of that sound. The second sound comes and Sehun was able to find out what cause it to happen. This time, it wasn't a surprise when Sehun sees Luhan huffing and puffing in exhaustions as if he had been running nonstop. 

Sehun barely had the time to register what happen when the third ear piercing sound vibrate in the air. Luhan was breaking the mirror with his bare hand and if Sehun wasn't mistaken, the angel's hands are both smashed at this point. He eyed the line of broken glasses and panic, even more, seeing that more than fifty of them were already crumbled to pieces.

    "Luhan!" He flew to the elder, planning to pick him up so that he could escape the maze without having to hurt himself.

    "No! Stay away! Disappear! Disappear!" Luhan shout and Sehun stop on his track. He didn't know Luhan saw him all this time.

    "Please, don't look at me. Stop flashing my face in there. Stop bringing back the past!" And then Sehun understands that Luhan wasn't talking him. He was talking to the mirror in front of his face. He hasn't seen a glim of what Luhan saw, but he can guess what is in there according to Luhan's scream. 

The angel looks so petrified. His eyes red, face damped with tears, and his body was trembling as if he had seen a monster. Luhan had both of his hands on his eyes and while he steps away from the mirror, he whispers, "That's not me, that's not true." 

    "Luhan........" Sehun said it with so much pity and so much heartbreak. He should have known that indeed, Luhan was still stuck with his torturous past and that it was the reason why he can't get out. The maze with no exit was just a part of the reason why Luhan is stuck in his unconsciousness. The rest is all because of his fear and his trauma.

Another mirror breaks when Luhan can't take it anymore and right when the former breaks, another exact same glass would appear. It hurts to see Luhan torturing himself like this and Sehun break down too. How can someone be so hurt? How can they be scared that even time, the greatest gift of earth can not heal him? What am I to do? How am going to heal you? Are you ever even going to heal?

Sehun finds his answer when the angel whispers his name.

    "Sehun......Sehun......." Luhan approached the mirror and hesitantly wanting to touch it instead of smashing it down to the floor. Sehun flew closer to the elder only to find that he was the one that appeared in the mirror. There he stands with his emotionless face and hands in his pocket. Video than appeared in the reflection in which Sehun recognize the two people in there as Luhan and him.

They seem closer, so closer that they're hugging and kissing like they were a couple. Sehun doesn't recall any memories that he had met Luhan before and perhaps this was only an illusion made by Luhan. It could have, but Sehun knows it's not because these images feel nostalgic as if he was really there.

    "Could this be?" It probably is. It was their memories together. It was the memories he had lost.

They both watch it while crying. While Luhan looked at them with longing eyes, Sehun watched to remember every moment together. Feelings slowly began return and upon finally loving Luhan once again, he cuffed his mouth to prevent him from choking out a sob.

    "Sehun-ah..........." this time, Luhan gently touch the mirror hoping he could touch the duplicate as if it was the Sehun himself. But at the touch, the images change, and the scenes became bloody with the vampire laying dead on the floor while the angel was on top of him eating him out.

Luhan dropped to his knees and Sehun flew to the angel to embrace him into his arms.

    "Don't look at it Luhan, it's not true. I didn't die and you didn't kill me." There was no response.

    "It's only an illusion. It's not true and you know that." This time, Luhan look up to him only for tears to flow out even more. Luhan tried to look beyond Sehun's shoulder, but the vampire was quick to fly them up the air so that Luhan is completely away from this madness.

    "Luhan, look at me. Look at me and tell if I'm dead." He forced Luhan to look at him. "I'm not Luhan and I'm even here for you, ready to take you back, and love you for who you are."

He kissed him and then he hug him.

    "You're not like that. You only kill them because you have to. They pushed you into a corner and hypnotize you to become a killing machine but I know you're not that like that. You're not a monster."

    "I am."

    "But even if you are, I don't care. Your past doesn't matter to be me because it is what we are from now that I care about. I still love you and want to embrace you for you are. I'll heal you and make you new. I'll give you a new life because that's what a lover do. That's my job, Luhan."

    "I don't trust you."

    "Then come back and I'll prove you that I'm speaking the whole truth. Open your eyes and see it for yourself that I'm not lying."

With one hand around Luhan's waist and the other on his face, Sehun sealed their lips in a gentle chanting kiss. "I love you, Luhan. Won't you come back?"

Luhan might or might not have been convinced but he still wanted to see if what Sehun said was true. There was a lot of 'once more' in his life, but he figures that this will be the final one. Just one last time of hoping he thought. One final fin and he will end all of this for real. He's already so tired and so numb, what else could he possibly lose this time?

Exactly........nothing, and therefore he will try. 

Sehun nervously waits for an answer so when Luhan leans his whole weight onto his shoulder he signs in relieve. He knew Luhan still wants.

    "You won't regret it."

_I **hope** I won't._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Luhan opened his eyes and felt the heavy body squishing from above. A few second of adjustment in his vision and he turns to his left to see Sehun unconscious on his shoulder. Is this what he's supposed to see? Sehun sleeping? Is this what he won't regret seeing?

Sure enough, it is something that he won't regreting. Sehun still alive and sleeping right next to him is something that he won't regret ever seeing.

    "You idiot."

With both of his hands completely buried under Sehun's body, he was left handless to touch his handsome lover and feel him for real. It's been so long since he can do that and now he's craving for it so hard.

Sehun loves him and right now, he won't deny the sincerity in Sehun's voice. The vampire even goes as far as going to his mind and bring back to reality.

It's okay to hope now right? It's okay to love now right? It's okay........to finally live now right?"

    "You can Luhannie. We all can, so please.........leave them behind. Your past won't harm you anymore." Baekyun lean down and kiss his forehead, then replace by Kyungsoo who stayed a slightly bit longer. 

When his two friends left, Luhan moves his head so that it's connected to Sehun's and crane his neck to leave a chanted kiss on his lover's noes.

    "I love you Sehun. I love you more than you can ever imagine."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Maybe it was just Baekhyun but when he roam around the mansion to inspect the new place he was going to live in, he felt a similarity as well as a familiar scene. It was only confirmed when he met Yixing in the living room that he realize that the house was indeed design by Yixing's style. His touch has always been so elegant and that's why he felt a sense of home.

Yixing knew the question was going to come sooner or later, but when the question actually came, he doesn't know what to say.

    "Where is Tao? Has he been well?"

Yixing and the rest of them in the living room didn't say anything back and right the way, he knew something was going on. With a sign, Baekhyun prepared for the worst.

    "Fine, tell me what happened?"

And so the did. Choosing their words carefully and telling him with utmost care. But there was an indescribable expression on Baekhyun face when they finish and none of them could point out what it is exactly. There was guilt, shock, anger and a sign with tears that look almost as if he was relieved. The angel doesn't explain himself when he suddenly stands up and walks to Chanyeol who was standing beside Kai. Baekhyun gave no warning before he gives a harsh slap across Chanyeol's face earning a few gasps from everyone around him.

Chanyeol doesn't defend himself either, probably because he feels like he deserves the slap.

But as fast as the slap comes, Baekhyun hugs him just as tight, arms strangling around his waist and his face buried deep into his neck. Chanyeol let Baekhyun cry on his shoulder while he stroke the smaller on his soft hair.

    "I'm sorry." Baekhyun finally whispers, "Your-your brother......he shouldn't have." Chanyeol was quick to kiss Baekhyun on the lips and assured him that it wasn't his fault.

    "If anything it was my fault. I made him let go." 

    "No It's not. He should have stayed alive. He deserves you all after all these years."

    "He should have, but so did you. I was the selfish one who I ask him to revive you from your death."

    "And it feels wrong Chanyeol.....so so wrong." Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun back into his arms and kisses him on the side of his head. "And why is that?"

    "Because I feel so relief, so happy that I'm alive and that I could be next to you." This time not only did Chanyeol smile, but everyone else did so as well. Tao's sacrifice was not in vain after all. Baekhyun did get his happiness.

    "It was what Tao wanted Baekhyun. He said he wanted you to happy, so it's okay." 

The sentence only makes Baekhyun feel more guilty. Tao was doing everything for his happiness while he is just here for his own happiness. Yet he was also grateful, even in debt to Tao that the younger had given him this chance to stay alive. If Tao didn't revive him, he was sure he would still be stuck in that black hole and never be able to repent for his sins. And if Tao didn't grant him this chance of happiness, he was sure he would never be able to find happiness again.

    "Thank you." For Tao

    "Thank you." For Chanyeol.

    "Thank you both of you for letting me live. Thank you."

Chanyeol let Baekhyun lean on his shoulder a few more minutes before he purposefully blew air into Baekhyun's ears to cheer him up. Baekhyun giggles and at the same time lighten up the whole house. The tension disappeared and the people around them smile as well to the couple adorable interaction. Seeing how the couple was so into their own world, they left to other places to give the two some privacy.

Chanyeol picks Baekhyun up and lay him on the sofa. They resume the little play with love until Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol away with a stern look.

    "Chanyeol, can I talk to Kris?" Chanyeol was contemplating whether or not it was a good idea, "I'll be fine, I promise." with hesitation, he nods.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was a nerve wrecking moment when Baekhyun and Chanyeol stood outside of Kris's room. Baekhyun seemingly organizing his thought when Chanyeol offers to walk in together. Baekhyun rejects, "it's only right that I do this alone."

Twice the knock came and Kris opens the door right after. "Come in." It was like the taller had been waiting for him this whole time.

Once last assurance glance to Chanyeol and Baekhyun walks in and close the door.

Nothing was said at first only blank stares being thrown at each other, but when Baekhyun gets on his knees, Kris has to admit it was unexpected. A royal angel, a legendary killing machine is actually kneeling before him and asking for his forgiveness. Kris wouldn't have excepted the apologies if not for its succinct and sincere.

When Baekhyun kneels down and looks at him straight in the eyes, he knew the angel came to him not as a superior, but as Chanyeol's lover and as Tao's savior. His speech came with tears and something about that make him hurt as well.

    "Baekhyun stand up." Kris helped him and wipes away the tears on his face. Although it wasn't Chanyeol's hand, it still brought him comfort to his emotional state at the moment. Kris assured him that he won't hold grudge and that he understand why Tao did what he did. Plus he beat the shit out of Chanyeol already in place Baekhyun, so he has reason to taunt the angel anymore. Obviously, Baekhyun gasp at the news and instantly ask Kris if he broke any of Chanyeol's bones, but the vampire was quick to dismiss that no, he didn't.

    "Here, read this letter first and you'll understand even more. I'll give it to the others later too."

Baekhyun did and right the way, he knew, the final war is coming soon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ever since Kyungsoo came back to the mansion with Luhan unconscious and Baekhyun dead, Kyungsoo never really have any proper sleep. Even thought Baekhyun was revived and is alive, that was just one of many things that are lifted off his shoulders. Many responsibilities fall upon Kyungsoo as he will have to explain to Baekhyun what happened, how he was alive and how Chanyeol choose him over Tao and most importantly how Luhan is still not awake.

With restless night and unending worries, Kai grew worries and did his best to distract him from all the stress. It might or might not be necessary to have sex every day, but Kyungsoo finds it helpful because when Kai pleasures him and take care of him real good, he managed to forget about everything else. Kai was such a loving partner, he was very grateful.

It wasn't until he explains to Baekhyun everything and Luhan wakes up that he truly felt relieved. Well, almost because there's still Kris and he has no idea what to do or how to talk to the latter. Thankfully, Baekhyun took up the job and decided to talk to Tao's lover instead since he was literally the one who took Tao's life away. Chanyeol objects the idea but it's not like he could convince Baekhyun who was already determined. In the end, the taller vampire stayed right outside of the door to make sure nothing will go wrong.

Kyungsoo felt he could finally breathe. He can finally sleep in peace knowing that everyone he loves is finally happy. He's happy too because he has Kai, his one and only love. Who else could replace the man? No one and even if it is decades or in his next life, Kyungsoo just know, he'll only love Kai.

So with as little effort as there is, he closed his eyes and snuggle towards Kai's chest.

    "Good night babe"

    "Good night."

 

 

 

 

-tbc-

 


	35. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun never thought he will be the key to end this long lasting battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the happiness while you can. ENJOY>

**Words: 3098.**

 

It was confirmed by Kris and Chanyeol that a finally battle is what they needed for a closure. It was a hard decision between the two leaders having to consider the risk, the lost and the damage this final battle will bring, but they thought it was necessary and everyone in the family agrees to it willingly.

The members are far from being prepared. They lack power, and especially a large quantity of strong soldiers that are willing to fight the angels. It's not hard to find vampires who hates, they are everywhere, but it's definitely hard to find vampires who are willing to risk their life and save their own nation from the hands of the monsters.

Kris has a few troops of soldiers who are people of all nations from his alliances from the White Felen Organizations, but that much is barely comparable to the size Baekhyun and the others have announced.

    "We can win with a troop of seven hundred or more, but that's considering if we can find more of the hidden power holders as well controlling those tremendous powers to our advantage. Chanyeol and Sehun can barely control themselves when they released their power completely, not to mention they passed out right after a short period of time. They need more training."

Everyone agrees with Kyungsoo. As a group of a few hundred, they aren't anywhere close to being ready for battle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun doesn't exactly have a choice to stay home when Chanyeol and Kris decided to go on the journey to find new alliances. Apparently, Kris, Suho, and Yixing needed Chanyeol as a prove to other clan leaders that there is still hidden power that has yet to be discovered. The proofs were supposedly a way for them to gain trust and make new alliances.

There will be a chance to win. There will be a chance for peace and if that wasn't strong enough to convince them into supporting this battle, they don't know what can.

Baekhyun was the one who suffered the most when Chanyeol announced he will be leaving soon. The angel is still heavily stressed under the idea of separation and the fact that his past has yet to stop haunting him in his sleep, Baekhyun is surely be in trouble. Baekhyun offers to accompany them and Chanyeol wished he could, only that Baekhyun's reputation is known by the whole nation and if they want the alliance to success, Baekhyun's existence won't be needed.

The angel doesn't push the topic any further and he tried to swallow away his anxiety so that Chanyeol don't have to worry. It clearly didn't work because even Kris who aren't always with Baekhyun can see the uneasiness in his eyes and the tremble in his lips sometimes. Seeing how Chanyeol is also stressing over this matter, Kris decided to make an offer.

    "Baekhyun can come and we can make sure he becomes an evidence of peace by revealing what he did thousand of years ago to try and help the Royals. It's not a guarantee that they will believe us but hopefully, they can see Baekhyun's sincerity and understand that none of this was he really wanted."

    "But-"

    "-I want to come Chanyeol. Please let me come with you. I don't want to be a part from you." Chanyeol really didn't want to say yes, but he eventually did when Baekhyun started begging and crying.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When the group left for their trip, the rest of the members at home are supposed to train and get ready for battle. Luhan was in charged of helping Sehun control his power while Kyungsoo needs to draw out Kai's real power. There is no hard evidence that Kai would possess the same ability as Sehun or Chanyeol did, but being blood-related with the other two, Kai was sure to have the same power.

Luhan then named the gifted as Awakens so they could differentiate easier. A few days later after that, Chen unexpected unleashed as well when he fell down the cliff. His power must have been awakened when he's on the verge of death and a few minutes after his fall, the latter came back with his eyes sparkling and his hand shooting out lightning that was strong enough to keep him flying in the air.

Other than the time when they are training, everything else was quite peaceful. The couple spent their time cuddling each other while the others occupied themselves with books and hunting. Dinner was delicious and it only tasted more colorful when they're accompanied with laughter and jokes. The only problem is when Kyungsoo and Luhan sleep. The two angels sometimes see their past and lose control of their power, one having to shake the house slightly while the other have things float in the air.

Kai and Sehun have no problem calming their lover down and waking them up with kisses, but it still worries them that the angels have yet to have their peace. It only pushes them further to train harder and become stronger so that they can create a closure for their love ones.

Of course, what happens to Kyungsoo and Luhan, happens to Baekhyun as well. Chanyeol's only luck was that Baekhyun only has the lights in their room switching on and off and not the whole town where they took shelter.

Chanyeol hushes Baekhyun with soothing words and soft kisses and like the other two, Baekhyun calms down as well. Those days are the hardest to Baekhyun because they make him depress and unfocus for the rest of the day. Despite that, Chanyeol was relief that they decided to take Baekhyun along. He can't even imagine what Baekhyun would be like if they decided to leave Baekhyun at home and let him suffered alone. Without him, who would be calming him down? Probably none.

Baekhyun didn't make his appearance in the first two meeting but his name was mentioned. The two clans were some of the newer generations and they were more forgiving and more understanding when it comes to peace. The trouble comes when they reached the third meeting and the head clan requested Baekhyun to make himself present. 

Vango Gornet, one of the oldest vampires who is still alive since the first civil war and he's also one of the few survivors of Baekhyun's countless massacres. When Baekhyun enters the room and slowly takes off his hood, the old man sprints forward and pin Baekhyun's neck against the floor.

    "You-" the elder growl, digging his nails into the angel's neck and Baekhyun chokes in pain while Kris holds Chanyeol back.

    "You killed my family! You ripped them apart and left them there to rot. You monster!" Baekhyun knows. "There was no reason to kill them yet you just kill them like it was nothing." Gornet squeezed harder and Baekhyun chokes, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

    "Get out! This alliance is over. I'm not signing anything knowing that this beast will be a long us." the man threw Baekhyun to the side and walks out of the door, leaving Chanyeol to assist Baekhyun to recovery.

Everyone thought it was over when the largest clan decline their offer, but Baekhyun refuses to leave until they get their alliances and approval by the head. As impossibility as it is, Baekhyun went to the head's clan mansion the next day and asked for an appointment. The guard clearly didn't want him anywhere near the house, but Baekhyun was resolve to kneel there until the head decided to see him.

Chanyeol was the first to come and pull him on his feet asking, "what are you doing?" and "Where did your pride go?" Nevertheless, Baekhyun yanks his hand back and sit there to continue his quest. 

As angry as he is, the vampire was still reluctant to leave Baekhyun completely. He sat a few meters away from Baekhyun and secretly watch as Baekhyun stay still on his knees under the steaming sky. It was hours later, coming to the late evening that Chanyeol decided it was long enough for Baekhyun to stay there. He walks toward the angel with a determination of bringing him home and packing up for the next destination, but Baekhyun seems to feel his present and the latter warned him not to come.

 _Don't you dare come near me_ _Ivankol_ _El_ _Chanyeol._ _Stay away._

Baekhyun said so through their bond but Chanyeol wasn't going to have any of it. _No, you're going back._

Baekhyun ended up doing what he has to do, forming a sphere of protection around him so that Chanyeol couldn't get close to him. 

    "Fuck Baekhyun. Just stop this already." But Baekhyun kept silence and his eyes straight. "Fine do whatever you want."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning comes and Chanyeol decided to come back to Baekhyun with breakfast to apologize for his behavior. He should have been more supportive of his partner and help Baekhyun with what he can yet he ditched the angel yesterday because of his stupid temper. Chanyeol was about to leave the house when Kris pulled him back by his arm.

    "Leave him. They're testing him right now." Testing him? But how? "If they are not, the guards would have kicked us out by now and Baekhyun wouldn't even be there still kneeling."

It makes sense so with no choice, Chanyeol has to stay home and stress himself with worries. He doesn't want to go see Baekhyun either because it would only frustrate him even more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Exactly two days passed since then and Chanyeol had enough waiting. It's been three days of begging in burning weather and sizzling rain and his action has yet to reach Gornet's heart. Kris didn't approve of Chanyeol's rash behavior when he rushed out of the house, but he follows the latter anyways to make sure Baekhyun is okay. Upon reaching the scene, the sight wasn't what they expected.

There were kids throwing overdue fruits at Baekhyun, dirtying him from head to toe while other adults threw rocks at him, leaving scratches of all size over his body. People insult him and call him names but all Baekhyun did is stares straight ahead and take every attack head on. There a warning growl coming from Chanyeol's chest and Kris and Suho hold him back before he loses control.

    "Trust him Chanyeol. Baekhyun is stronger than you think."

Chanyeol thinks so too, but that doesn't mean he can except the heavy treatments torwards Baekhyun. Chanyeol lost it when someone rushed to Baekhyun with a thick wooden block and hit him across the head. The latter stopped moving after he fell on the floor and Chanyeol pushed Kris away to go to Baekhyun.

So what if this is a trial? So what if Baekhyun is strong? He isn't going to let anyone hurt Baekhyun anymore. He promised that.

Chanyeol came just in time for the second hit to land and he blocked it with his forearm and a glare straight into the yielder. 

    "Baekhyun," He shakes the latter in panic. The wound on Baekhyun's head is deep so Chanyeol gave him blood from his wrist to heal it faster. Thankfully Baekhyun wakes up a few minutes later but right after he regained his consciousness, Baekhyun goes back to kneeling on his knees and staring at the mansion.

Chanyeol simply gave up when Baekhyun doesn't move an inch and he sit right in front of his lover, determined to sit there with him as well. Fruits are still being thrown as well as sharp rocks and other hard objects. The only difference is that Chanyeol is now sitting with Baekhyun and begging with him for the alliance to be made.

    "Go back Yeol." Baekhyun whispers between his labor breath, but Chanyeol wipes away the layer of sweat on Baekhyun's forehead and said, "no"

There was a small smile on Baekhyun lips and the vampire was somewhat proud that he did the right thing by supporting his love.

 _Thank you._ Chanyeol shakes his head.  _It's my job too._

They waited another two days and two night together before the head finally decided to show himself in front of the manor. Neither Baekhyun nor Chanyeol dared to look at Gornet but they knew he was judging them from head to toe.

    "Come in." It was Chanyeol who look up in surprise and Baekhyun who sign in relieve. When Gornet turned around and walk inside, Chanyeol stood up pulling Baekhyun with him. Still smelling like trash and cloth wetting from sweat and blood, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun in for a hug.

    "You did it Baekhyun. I'm so proud of you." The taller one cheered, using the back of his palm to clean the remaining stain and sweat on his lover's face. But Baekhyun shakes his head and lay it on his lover's chest, "No, _we_ did it Chanyeol." 

Chanyeol noticed that Baekhyun could barely stand on his own and the soft whisper proves that Baekhyun is beyond exhausted. The vampire moves to have his arms supporting Baekhyun's weight while the smaller tiredly clings around his waist. The couple managed to step in the mansion when Baekhyun stumbles on his own feet and Chanyeol was fast to swipe Baekhyun from falling and hug him on the front of his chest.

    "Are you okay? Hang in there, we're almost there." Baekhyun nods but his head never seems to stop spinning. Chanyeol's big, long arms didn't help as they give him a sense of relief, making him feel protected and safe from days of attacks and insults. Baekhyun might have relaxed a bit too much into his lover that he didn't realize he was already falling onto the floor with darkness consuming him completely. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Soft bed, warm blankets and a scent of lavender were what Baekhyun wakes up to. To his surprised, Chanyeol wasn't the first person he sees by his side, but instead, it was Gornet, the head of the clan with a cup of tea in his hand.

    "Oh, you're awake." Baekhyun nods with caution. "It seems like you fainted with an infection in your head injury. How is your head feeling?"

    "It could have been better." Gornet laughed and put down his tea. "You chicky little devil. I see you still have the energy to joke around."

    "Head Gornet, about the alliance-"

    "-It's fine. Don't worry about it. I will agree to sign the contract. It is only right since you passed the test." Gornet's eyes soften when Baekhyun heaves a sign. Baekhyun really hasn't changed at all from back then, except for his hair and eyes, but nevertheless, he's still beautiful and angelic as always. He's only glad that Baekhyun is finally free from the hands of those Royals and that he's living for world peace. At least now his vibe doesn't scream danger anymore and that his eyes are more human than empty dead ones.

Even now, Gornet still remembers the day when Baekhyun's hair was silver, eyes shine in gold and his armor soaking in red when he killed his whole clan in front of his eyes. But he also remembers the Baekhyun who sheds tears for his victims, hesitates to kill whenever the Royals aren't looking and save the few lives he can by stabbing their hand or legs instead of their heart.

He was one of the lucky survivors that Baekhyun didn't kill and seeing the latter again after a thousand years or more, he doesn't know if he should still hate or be thankful to what he did back then. Maybe it's both or maybe it's pity that kept him from hating Baekhyun completely, but he knows for sure, Baekhyun deserves a second chance.

    "Stay strong Baekhyun. I just wanted to tell you that personally." The elder vampire unfolds his legs and then stand up to leave. 

    "Before you leave." Baekhyun's voice pulled him back. "I'm....I'm sorry about Liza." Gornet's eyes widen in shock. 

    "You remembered...." Gornet was shocked.

    "Of course I remember.......I remember every single one of them that I killed." There was a faint curve on Baekhyun's lips, but it's anot sign of proudness, rather it was sign of guilt and pain. The Royals really did control them back then, didn't they? 

Once last pad on the head, the head decided. "You need to rest. Your journey will resume tomorrow." he leaves and Baekhyun falls back into his sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun wakes up two days later in a new mansion he had never seen before. He asked Chanyeol why he had been out for two days, and Chanyeol explained that it was one of the healing drugs that Gornet had given him as an apology for his people's behavior. The head knew he hasn't been sleeping well these days and so the head gave him the type that would make him sleep to recover.

Kris then informed him that three more clans have gladly signed the alliance contract when they heard that the three Reale General will be fighting by their side. Baekhyun didn't think his existence could become the key to their success because for as long as he's convinced, he was going to be the downfall for them all.

Apparently, the news of the largest Clan forming an alliance with the Felen Organization had spread throughout the nation and now everyone is willing to join and support the battle. Baekhyun's hard work had paid off and now every Clan is welcoming them with open hands.

At the end of two weeks, more than twenty-seven Clans have signed their alliances and with a troop of a thousand soldiers, Kris and Chanyeol decided to head back home.

    "We're heading back tomorrow, do you still want something from the market?" Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun shakes his head. "Are you sure?" Chanyeol teasingly moves towards the smaller and tower him on the bed. "You can get the cock ring you've been staring at for hours ago?"

    "Dirty..." Baekhyun smirks, "But I didn't know what it was okay? I thought it was an earring."

Chanyeol scoffed so hard at Baekhyun's reply but leans down for a kiss anyway. It soft and slow, but the couple knew all to well where this simple act of love could lead them to.

The night before their trip ends is filled with groans, moans, and slurs of each other's name as their body shift with sweat and sloppy kisses. Their hands were intertwined, and their hearts beats as one. And while sweet words were what they promise into each other ears, they once again made love, feeling more than full, more than complete.

 

 

 

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comments pease and maybe even a kudos if you think it's good. Thank you for reading.


	36. Here We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're prepared and they leave with hopes in their heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update, but enjoy.

Words: 1512, Short update.

 

It's unfortunate that Sehun can't get back his memories back, but spending every second of his life making new ones with Luhan was more than precious moments. Luhan, on the other hand, has yet to fully forget all of his past, but with Sehun hugging and kissing him, he melts and let things go. 

Sehun is frustrated that he can't remember his past but he is thankful that his body and his heart remembers. When Luhan stares and lost himself in his thought, his eyes are empty and deep making Sehun automatically pull his lover against his chest. And when they are in bed, Sehun would know where to place his hands, and his lips so that they would pleasure Luhan until he passed out from overstimulation.

The progress improves by the days when Luhan began to smile a little bit more, initiate a little bit more skinship and look for him when he's lonely. Sehun is proud of his work, but there's still something about Luhan that seems all too cautious when he's around him.

Sehun finds the answer when he accidentally encounters the angel during his training. He always questions why Luhan trains so far from home, but he understands now that it's because Luhan is afraid to hurt anyone around him. Luhan is aware that his power is strong and the fact that he loses himself in concentration sometimes and could hurt anyone in the process doesn't help him release his fear.

At that time, Sehun was just bringing some food for Luhan for his break, but the angel, who was still in his zone, attacked Sehun with rocks and branches. Sehun managed to guard himself with his wind, but the food basket dropped and was destroyed in the process. Luhan snapped out of his zone and immediately drop to his knees while he trembled and cried, saying sorry.

Luhan falls on his haunches by the time Sehun reached and he screamed, "stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you." Sehun obviously didn't and he launched to embrace Luhan in his chest and calm him from his trauma.

    "How many time have I told you, Luhan? You won't hurt me and I can protect myself."

    "I- I can get out of control. I can h-hurt--no, even kill you when I get out of control. You have to stay away from me. I'm a monster."

    "Luhan baby, you're not a monster, but an angel in my heart. Your smile is beautiful and it shines in my eyes. You don't kill for fun, but you kill for a purpose, and that's why you can't hurt me Luhan, have fate in yourself."

On top of everything else, Luhan is afraid to hurt him. The time he spent traumatizing himself with his nightmare is too long and it is leaving too many scars. Sehun understands that more than anyone because he was the one who witnessed Luhan breaking down to that nightmare in his unconsciousness. 

With a heavy heart, Sehun leaned Luhan's ear right at his heart and let him hear his heart beat.

    "Hear that Luhan? This is the prove that I'm alive. It's beating so lively in there, you would think it's going on a rampage." Sehun laughed. "The reality is, it's just scared for you. While you are scared of hurting me, I am scared of you losing yourself. Please don't give yourself to fear and doubt, I know you can control your powers as good as anyone here. And if you can't do that yourself, I'll be right next to you to help you out. I'm always here Luhan. Always by your side, for you."

Luhan once again breaks down like he did weeks ago when he submits himself to the name of love. The angel, afraid to let go, ended up rounding his arms around his's neck and let his lover baby him like a spoiled koala.

    "There, there. Let's go back for lunch?" Luhan nodded vigorously and Sehun grants him a kiss on the temple when he finds it adorable.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Unexpectedly, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and the others are back from their travel by the time Sehun and Luhan arrived home. They brought back good news, especially for Kyungsoo and Luhan who expected to fail the most. They look at Baekhyun with tears in their eyes and Baekhyun reassured them with a smile and a hug.

    "As much as you can't believe it, they really are happy to work with us. They said they were honored."

    "Baekhyun's not kidding, and it's all thanks to him who spent days in the sun and in the rain to beg for Lord Gornet that we got the treaty signed. Without the power house's approval, no other clan would be willing to sign the treaty with us." Kris proudly shows off while Baekhyun shyly stood there saying it wasn't much. Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a back hug when he deems his lover's action is too cute and Baekhyun eventually turns around to hide his face in Chanyeol's neck.

    "We also have good news for you guys." Kai stated, "Sehun, Chen and I are all gifted and after weeks of training, we are able to control them just fine. Not only that, Luhan and Kyungsoo also made some new moves and helped us power up on our close combat. Xiumin and our butlers have also trained and I am more than sure that they are ready."

Kris and Chanyeol nod in satisfaction.

    "We also found five other gifted from the twenty-seven clans, but apparently they all need more training," Yixing explains as he brings out some refresher for everyone. "In the next few days, Kris and I plan on taking Sehun and Luhan with us because we want them to train the gifted."

    "But--" Luhan tensed up.

    "We know you are scared Luhan. Baekhyun told us about your fear already, but we think this is an opportunity for you to overcome your fear. By being around your allies, you will learn to control your power and that your powers are only meant to do good deeds. You and Sehun are the strongest pair anyway, and we need you both to be able to calm the gifted if things do go out of control."

Luhan is scared, but he eventually gives in and Sehun can't be any more proud than he already is.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

What all of the family leaders agreed on was that they will attack first and the people who will lure the Royals out are the angels themselves. Baekhyun, Luhan, and Kyungsoo was more than happy to take on the task as they were more than ready to end this once and for all. 

All the pain, all the regrets, and all the sins are finally going to repay itself for a better cost and they plan on living with their loved ones instead of dying alone. They're going to train and they going to get stronger, not because they want revenge, but because they want to protect whatever is left. This battle will become a closure and whether it will result in hundreds to thousands of death, they are going to take that chance to regain their peace.

    "Don't think too much for now? Just rest and forget about your past. We still have one month before the actual battle." Baekhyun comforts the other two.

That night, Kyungsoo sings to them an ancient piece of melody that was both beautiful and heart-warming. Baehyun and Luhan take turn to accompany Kyungsoo in harmonizing with each other, one singing the high note while the other singing the lower one. Their voice is soft and sweet and it's addicting like a chanted spell that is being cast in the air. The song is slow and mellow but it holds a strong feeling; a deep meaning that was meant to heal scars.

Without them even knowing, the song was carried by the gentle breeze of the wind for the whole house to hear. Lay remembers the song to be, "Dal luna tremor" _The heart that rest._  It is the song where every mom would sing to their child when they have a nightmare and couldn't sleep. And hearing it again after a few thousand of years, it brought tears to his eyes.

When the three voice mixed perfectly together, everyone's heart also came together as one. It was then that they realized this is what they wanted to protect. That these are the people they wanted to protect so they could leave behind the actual definition of an angel. Whatever they see or belief in before are complete bullshit. What an angel really is, is a person with a warm heart, a beautiful soul and kind by nature and that is Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Luhan. The three saviors of this world.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    "Be careful Kyungsoo."

    "I will, don't worry."

 

 

 

 

 

    "Please be safe."

    "You too. Don't be reckless Sehun."

 

 

 

 

 

 

    "I'll be here waiting for you."

    "I know, and I'll return no matter what."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun, Luhan, and Kyungsoo took off, leaving their lovers and the thousand of soldiers, dressed in armor behind them.

The final battle is finally going to begin.

 

 

 

-tbc-

 

 


	37. One Down....Two Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, but there will be some sacrifices. Maybe more than two. Maybe all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter and enjoy

**Words: 4,208**

 

The wind is gushing and it's painting their face with dirty sticking on sweat. It has been more than an hour since the angel left and they haven’t been back yet according to the plan. The given time is up and it is making everyone distress especially their lovers.

A third of the army is hiding, seemingly invisible under one of the Gifted’s power of invisibility. They’re equally spread out, forming a circle like a wall to trap the enemy as they descent. Their job is to attack at the most unexpected time and strike the enemy down at the weakest state. Some of the Gifted with long distance power are there as well, standing side by side with their general ready for the signal.

Chanyeol and his brother are on the front line with the rest of the soldiers and they are more than ready to fight the moment the angels lure the Royals down to Earth. Luring the Royals to ground level was the only way they could be at advantage. It would also take the Princes off guard if they attacked them with no warning and their soldiers won’t be as prepared.

Chanyeol and his brother were aware of the risk they must take in order for that to happen and they are prepared for anything that happens to the angels. But Chanyeol has fate and he knows Baekhyun would come back to him no matter what. It was what Baekhyun promised and Baekhyun don't break promises anymore.

Yet seconds and minutes has passed and there is still no sign of anyone descending at all. There’s not even a sign of fighting in the sky, not any spark, not any rumble and that’s what make them nervous.  Did something go wrong? Could it possibly be…..

Sehun was on the verge of flying to where Luhan is only to be stopped by Chanyeol sudden heard something.

It took a while but eventually, they heard an explosion and the sky split in half, cloud clearing completely. Something dropped from the sky in a rocket speed and it crashed on the ground, creating a deep hole, denting the dry earth and cracking it like a spider web. The sand dance in the sky in a huge bubble and it wasn’t possible to see what dropped on the floor until a few painful coughs made it to their ears. That was when they realize it was a person, rather than a thing.

The brothers were the first to run and Sehun was the first to recognize that voice. They were on the way to the injured angel when more figures descent from the sky. This time, Kai and Chanyeol stopped on their track as they see their lover trapped in the hands of the eldest Royal.

On the right hand, Kyungsoo was held by his hair while on the left hand, Baekhyun was held by his neck. The two angels look equally battered with blood and cuts on their bodies but they’re still alive and that one thing to celebrate about.

“Yoongie!” Chanyeol called and the said male immediately used his power to paralyze the Prince. In the same second, Kai teleports Chanyeol to the angels and steal back their lover by kicking the Royal in mid air and forcing him to release the two angels.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were gasping for air by the time they landed on their knees and hands. Kai had Kyungsoo in his arm as the latter was drifting between his consciousness. The vampire was loaded with worries as he inspects all the injuries on his body, especially his head. Chanyeol, on the other hand, kneels in front of Baekhyun and held the angel’s delicate head in his hands. Baekhyun is panting with his eyes close and just when the latter need a place to lay his head, Chanyeol hugs him and offers his shoulder

“You’re back. That’s all it matters.”

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun pushed himself off of Chanyeol shoulder and look at him in the eyes, “they’re strong.”

“Of course they’re strong, we fought—“

“—No, they’re stronger now. They knew we were coming so they’ve been doing things- things that are beyond monstrous.” Baekhyun gulped and Chanyeol recognizes the fear and trauma in those golden eyes.

“They knew they aren’t strong enough to fight us so they’ve been trying to gain powers. It’s horrible and unthinkable to do such a thing but they’re eating each other Chanyeol. They’re eating their own flesh to gain twice as much powers as they have before.”

Chanyeol doesn’t have a word to describe how disgusted he was at that moment, but he looks up to confirm it with the three angel flying in mid-air. With a pair of horn pointing on their forehead, black strips decorating his face and three halos on top of his head, Chanyeol was sure they look more like a demon than an angel.

“There's an army coming this way and although their quantity can’t be compared to us, they are strong and they are prepared. Please warn the people. They must know so that they’re not careless and conceit.”

Chanyeol wished he could tell all of his men but without Luhan, the job is impossible. Lay is still healing Luhan and the latter is yet to be stable enough to sent the message to more than a thousand men at the same time.

“No, I’m good,” Luhan tells Chanyeol through his head and Chanyeol hesitated says please.

As if the Royal knows what they were planning, they attacked first, beaming a laser at a group of soldiers and immediately taking away a few dozen of lives. It was hectic by the time Luhan managed to tell the soldiers because many of them were too focus on protecting themselves and avoiding more attacks rather than listening to his voice. It gets even worst when four of the troops from heaven descend from the sky and Luhan have to keep yelling and yelling into their heads to tell them to be aware of the rising power on their enemy’s side.

The battle takes place both in the sky and on the ground. Troop three through troop seven were supported by two of the Gifted who have the ability to draw wings on their back and form invisible concrete grounds in mid-air. Those two powers are not meant for close combat, but they are perfect for support when their soldiers are fighting.

Troop seven through twelfth on the other hand, are the strongest and they contain eight of the ten Gifted that are the strongest. Chanyeol and Sehun are a part of those troops and they help command together with the generals.

Kai and the rest are mostly in charge of defense and they help rescue those that are in danger.

It comes down to the part of the plan where five of the Gifted including the three angels forming an invisible wall around themselves and the Royal so that they are separated from the soldiers around them. They figure if they could prevent the Royals from killing their soldiers then their men would have a better chance of winning.

No attacks can come in or out of the wall and so it is perfectly safe to say that they are on their own and that they can concentrate on their battle. Eight against three should have given them the absolute advantage yet the fact that each of the Prince is twice as strong and twice as deformed as they were before, the eight of them grew uncertain.

“It’s not like you to get hurt so easily, Luhan. It was a mere kick and you’re already half passed out. How are you going to defeat us like that? The humans and the vampires have surely affected you.”

“It’s not a mere kick if you fucking add your godly power into it not to mention you dirtily attack from behind.” Luhan scowls and Sehun pulls him back, fearing that he would do something reckless on his own.

“And honestly, did you think we wouldn’t notice if you were planning something down on earth? It’s so noisy every day, I could barely sleep.”

They knew that the Prince was talking about the Gifted during their training period. They should have been more discrete about the Gifted’s power because now all of the Gifted’s powers won’t be a surprise for the Prince anymore.

“And so you eat your own brother to gain power? That’s just disgustingly beyond compare!”

“Our younger brothers aren’t strong enough on their own, so we offer them a chance to bring honor to their names by giving themselves up for victory. I’m sure they’ll understand.”

Kyungsoo scoffed and his eyes irritated twitched at the very statement. Damn these demons for being so cocky and arrogant. They don’t even have morals to begin with and Kyungsoo clearly remembers that the King and Queen did teach them manners. Too bad they're too old and half dead right now to keep the Princes in place.

Being the cunning person he was, Kyungsoo played with his enemy as he tilts his head and put on a play smirk.

“So you're saying you mind the other two eating you right now to gain more power to bring victory, am I correct?”

It was short, but Kyungsoo clearly sees the glare between the brothers and how their power intensifies in a form of alert around each other. Baekhyun and Luhan must have sensed it too when they looked over to him and give him the same wicked smile.

As if it was a signal, the three angels attacked at the same time, each encountering one of the princes and separating them from their formation. With their attacks, the Princes successfully evade them but intern gets trapped in between the Vampires.

The Youngest Prince was the only one accompanied by two attackers Luhan and Sehun. The second and the third are surrounded in groups; Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jin; Kyungsoo, Jimin, and Jungkook.

The formation wasn’t a coincident and they’ve trained to work perfectly with together.  With Luhan and Sehun as their strongest couple, what they hope is to kill the youngest as fast as they can so that they can help the other two groups later.

It is easier said than done because even the youngest one has powered up.

It was Sehun who attacked first, creating spirals of tornados and all of them pointing to the Prince. Luhan helped Sehun by holding the Prince down, using his power to form an invisible large hand that crushes the Prince on the spot.

The Prince struggled and he momentarily gets distracted by the pain in his crushing body that he forgot about the sharp spiral right above his head. As the tornados dangerously race towards the Prince, they crash against each other and form an explosion.

Dust fly and the strong wind pushed them back and Sehun and Luhan almost believe they’ve succeeded until the sky clears up leaving only a green ball of protection and the Prince completely unharmed inside of it.

“You have to try harder honey.” He disappointed shaking his head and his hands teasingly dusting away his cloth.

Luhan and Sehun angrily growl at the same time and they attack again, this time, Luhan closing in for a hand to hand combat.

Having trained with Luhan for a long period of time, Sehun has also mastered the art of controlling sand. While Luhan and the Prince busily attack each other, Sehun supports his lover by minimizing the Prince’ movement with his sand.

Waves of sand practically chasing the Prince in the air and he has to avoid that, together with Luhan’s powerful punches. The Prince can't lie that it’s hard to avoid the two of them at the same time because just when he managed to avoid a punch to his stomach, a handful of sand slap his back forcing him to go right back to Luhan.

One way or another, he’s going to have to use his secret weapon but he doesn’t want to be the only one to us it because that would show how weak he is to his brothers.

He has to hang on and he has to show them that he’s worth their keep. If not, he would be eaten and thrown away like their two younger brothers. He can’t let that happen and mostly can’t lose to two low crumbs like these.

Another lash goes to his right leg and he unconsciously let them cut him when he's distracted by his thoughts. With every second he wasted thinking about himself, Sehun and Luhan managed to land thicker lashes on his body making him heavily wounded and losing his ability to fight.

He was at a disadvantage and yet he was still not using his power. ‘Too early’ he says, and that thought slowly becomes his downfall.

The Prince doesn’t know when Luhan and the vampire had swift out their swords, but by the time they impel him with their swords, one in front and the other in the back, he was already paralyzed by the Sheares.

“You….” Blood spilled from his mouth and he stares at Luhan in the eyes with utmost detest.

“We didn’t try your majesty,” Luhan push in further, “you simply fell behind.” One glance to Sehun and they cut the body in half. Both parts of the body drop to the ground and Luhan lets his eyes stay connected to the Prince all the way to the end

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It goes better than what they've planned because Luhan and Sehun managed to defeat the youngest Prince in the shortest amount of time. In the midst of mentally celebrating their advantage, Jimin and Jongkook become slightly distracted and becomes open for the Prince to attack. It was only a slight second that they look away when the Prince disappeared from their eyes and reappeared right behind them. The Prince was merciless when he pierce his hands through their shoulder, so dangerously close to their heart, but their fast reflect saved them from their death by an inch.

With the Prince's hands fully thrust through their shoulders, Jimin took the chance to use his power and cut off those hands. His invisible weapon in shape of a moon allows him to control them like a boomerang and can cut anything in this world. It even works on the Prince's metal like's body and that itself was a major help.

The Prince grunt softly from the pain but it eventually disappeared as new hands began to reform from his arms. Out of three of the Princes, the second one is the worst at close combat, but in exchange for his lack of power, he has the ability to regenerate the fastest. That may sound like an advantage to the Prince, but Kyungsoo knows there is one vital place on the Prince body that could cease any healing process if it is destroyed. All they have to do is find it and they have to find it before they get tired.

With a stronger force of manpower, they have a higher chance of finding that weak spot. With speed, they will attack and observe to see where the Prince is protecting himself. Surely he protects his weakness even if it meant exposing its existence.

"Luhan!" Kyungsoo called for back up when he sees Jimin and Jongkook still recovering from their wounds. It would be a while before they could fully stand on their feet again, but until then, they must stretch the time as much as possible.

Kyungsoo's earth is like his hands and while he manipulate them to strike at the Prince's neck, arms, and chest, he also has to evade the purple bubbles in the air that explodes simultaneously whenever he comes near them. It helps that Luhan can control those mini bombs and advert it so that it goes closer to the Prince instead. But even though they can protect themselves from getting hurt, they can't find the weak spot that the Prince has.

With all of the attention going to their defense and offense, there wasn't any second they could avert their eyes to something else. A battle is not a battle when there are no wounds but they're glad they're not the only one because the Prince has it bad too. It wasn't until fifteen minutes later when Jimin and Jongkook finally recovers and join in the fight. The two become their eyes and their supports lessen the attacks they receive.

The Prince's losing state somehow snap him that if he doesn't take the battle seriously, he would die shamelessly against the vampires. A sudden snap in the air and he growl at them. The outburst takes the four of them by surprised and they flinched back in fear. They watch in fear as the Prince's body begin to change; his body crouches forward while his skin changes to silver scale that looks stronger and thicker than that of a dragon. There was steam evaporating from his skin and as they watch unable to move a single muscle, the Prince's body grew bigger in size, doubling whatever he was before and giving off an aura twice as dangerous.

It all come down to them that a Prince at his fullest power is extremely difficult to defeat but Kyungsoo finds it just his luck to see the skin on the back of the Prince's neck that is made of metal. Immediately, he knew that was the place they've been trying to find.

Kyungsoo was quick to let Luhan know and Luhan immediately told the other two. What they need is a weapon that could pierce through iron and Jongkook, who can manipulate gold was the men for that. Their only problem is that Jongkook only has one chance since he only has a small amount of gold left. With one chance, they have to make the sharpest spear to break through the metal wall on the Prince's neck.

Luhan and Jimin switch place and while Jongkook and Luhan focus on finding the perfect time to strike, Kyungsoo and Jimin attack and distract the Prince.

Kyungsoo and Jimin are barely keeping up as Jimin has to use his awaken power. Not only were they tired and wounded from the attacks, there were also trying to make an opening for the other two. It was only then that Yoongi helps them from the outside wall and paralyzed the Prince for three seconds to Luhan strike the Spear right into the Prince's neck on the last count. 

The shield cracks like an egg shell and the next thing they new, the Prince's neck was pierced with the golden long spear. The dragging seconds the Prince stayed in the air to stretch his life span is eerily anxious, but he eventually fall and they sign in relieve.

All that's left is the eldest Prince and the other three doesn't seem to have it easy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

What Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jin faced was like no other. They're not attacking at all only defending themselves from getting killed. Even Jin who has the power of copying other powers can't keep up with the Prince's speed and agility. There were invisible tentacles cutting in the air and the three can only evade them using their instinct.

Out of the three, Chanyeol struggles the most, but Baekhyun can't help him because the Prince is targeting him the most. At a particular time, Chanyeol loses his concentration and the hands managed to tear his body and threw him into the ground. Baekhyun screams for his life but Chanyeol wasn't getting up anytime soon so he went wild. 

There was a smirk on the Prince's face but it slowly turns into a frown when Baekhyun transform. Baekhyun wasn't supposed to transform- none of the angels were supposed to, but here he is with his eyes fully gold, hair completely white, his wings shimmering in glitter and a halo floating over his head ready to cut the Prince's head off. 

Even Baekhyun was surprised with his own transformation but he takes it as new evolution. It was the first time ever that Baekhyun was as fast as the Prince and he managed to close in for a hand to hand combat. Baekhyun's awaken triggered Jin and the male level up as well, using all of his attack. Finally, they are fighting back and yet, it still wasn't enough to kill him.

But then it happened and the second and third Prince died one after another, suddenly making the first one panic. Baekhyun can practically smell their victory and it's not because the Prince is distracted but because the eight of them are united. He thanks the world when Chanyeol is back in his game and is now fully awaken as well. The eight of them surround the Prince and for the first time in his life, he sees the Prince panicking and anxious.

 

 

 

 

 

Of course, the Prince expected this. He knew the vampires have been training and he knew they possess great powers, but he never expected all of them to be so powerful that they're overpowering him. Five fully awaken vampires and three of his Generals. Baekhyun, Luhan, and Kyungsoo aren't just any Generals and they aren't their Generals for nothing. Now that they've fully regained their original powers, there's no use in trying to win all eight beasts at once.

The Prince has to admit, but he doesn't stand a chance. He's going to lose without even fighting. Unless..........Unless........His brothers--

Suddenly two crocodile-like tails soar in the air taking them all by surprise. They were cut into two groups and they were almost sure no one hurt until they see the two tail piercing right through two of their men and the Prince.

"Jimin! Jongkook!" Jin screamed, but he could only stand and watch as two of his friend cough out blood and hold the trunk going through them.

One of the tail managed to impale right into Jimin's heart and although it wasn't deep, it managed to crush his heart completely. Jongkook, on the other hand, got drilled in together with the Prince. The younger one got his stomach fully carved out and because of the previous injury that he got from the second prince, Jongkook died on the spot.

"Jimin-ah, hang in there." But Jimin looks at Jin for one last time with tears on his face before going limb completely.

It all happen too fast, and now they lost two of their men. Just a moment ago, they were winning, but now.........now, they can't call it a victory anymore.

"K-Keith-----you betrayer."

The angels recognize the name as the third Prince, but didn't Luhan and Sehun killed him?

The question was answered when a figure materializes behind the first Prince and it took them by surprise because there wasn't just one head, but two heads out of one body.

"Brother." Then there was two voice coming out of the same body. Something was wrong and the first Prince's petrified face confirms it.

"You know this is not betraying if I'm doing it for all of us. We've done this before with our youngest ones so what makes it any different if I devour Randoff and you as well." The third Prince smirked, licking the side of the first Prince before biting in his flesh in the shoulder. Keith didn't even let his brother protest when his body crack in half like a big giant mouth and swallow the whole thing in his body.  

The sound of bones cracking and slurps of blood slapping against each other made the rest of them nauseous. So this is how they eat their own brothers. So this is how they've been powering up. But what now? Now that all of them are in one body, who knows how strong they'll be?

"Now..............Shall we start the game?"

Before they knew it, a third head was already growing from the body and instead of fighting one person, they are going to fight all three of them at the same time. It doesn't matter how strong the enemy is, they _have_ to win or every life they've risk untill now will go to waste.

For Jongkook, for Jimin and for the rest of the soldiers who are dying in this battlefield; they have to win no matter what. 

"Though you all are all half beaten up, are you sure you can win?"

Yes, but there will be some sacrifices. Maybe more than two. Maybe all.

 

 

 

 

 

-tbc-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be dreadful, prepare yourself.
> 
> Don't forget to comments or drop a kudo. It would be much of an appreciation.


	38. No Matter What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what, I will find you again  
> No matter what, I'll always be with you.  
> No matter what, I will love you again and again and again.

**Words: 2911**

 

There is no time to grief and that is what Baekhyun told Jin as the latter broke down when Jimin and Jungkook died. 

Get a grip of yourself.

Don't let their death be in vain.

Although they were simple words, Jin was able to pull himself back together and once again, continue fighting with the others. To put it in simple words, none of them have a plan. The Prince eating each other and transforming into a beast wasn't part of their calculation, so they have no idea how to defeat it. The only thing they have that the Prince doesn't is the ability to communicate with each other through their heads. With Luhan's powers, they will be able to use their teamwork to an advantage.

    'So what now?' Sehun asked

    'No idea, what is his weakness anyway? Does he even have one?' 

    'Of course, he does. Everyone does, but his is just harder to find.' Kyungsoo inwardly groan. 

    'Sehun and I can try. We've been working on something since months ago, but we need time to prepare.' Luhan secretly glance over to Sehun to see if he agrees. Sehun nods.

    'how much time do you need?' Baekhyun asks

    'Honestly we don't know. We just need to save up as much as we can.'

    'Then I'll be the decoy.'

    'Baekhyun are you crazy? I won't let you.'

    'It's the least I can do Chanyeol. I have the least chance of winning in a power battle here so it's right if I can support them as much as I can.' Baekhyun argues and even if Chanyeol was growling right beside, he doesn't care.

    'Fine. Then I'll join you.' 

Following that, Jin offers to help while Kyungsoo will stay back as a shield for Luhan and Sehun. With one knowing nod, they scatter and Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jin quickly surround the Prince.

Baekhyun honestly doesn't know what he was doing, much less know why he agreed to become a decoy. He understands why Chanyeol passionately disagreed with his idea, but it makes sense that he becomes the decoy for everyone else is stronger and a better candidate to giving the final blow.

In the end, Chanyeol insists that he joins Baekhyun and he was going to do it even if the rest of them rejects his opinion. Everybody knows that Baekhyun's power is limited to only a few techniques so if he was to be the decoy, he would be killed instantly.  

Sehun and Luhan are probably already starting their plan and saving up their energy. Kyungsoo will have to protect Luhan and Sehun during their meditation so there will be no way he could help them assist. The best person they have is Jin and even so, he'll mostly be protecting himself rather than attacking. The formation is the same as before, just the three of them struggling and strong enough to keep the Prince busy.

It all started with Chanyeol attacking first. He charged forward with fire in the air and a Sheare in his hand. Chanyeol swiftly moves his sword like it was a part of his body and his sword accurately aiming at all of the vital points. There is fire in the air that is in the form of a sphere and they are shooting themselves at the Prince, but they weren't fast enough to hit the Prince at all. Not only that, the Prince was able to evade every attack coming from Chanyeol, even attacking back with his hands and nails as his weapon.

All Baekhyun could do at that moment was block the Prince's sight from all of Chanyeol's weaknesses. On the lower part of Chanyeol's abdominal, there is a deep wound that hasn't completely recover from the previous attack and Baekhyun is trying everything he can to block the Prince from seeing it. Even so, the Prince's attacks are precise and powerful and they're already hurting Chanyeol even if he haven't found Chanyeol's weakness.

At some point, Baekhyun found out that the Prince was just playing with them because the Prince smirks and only attacks with one hand. It was like he was enjoying them struggling, being desperate and something about that pissed him off so much. Yet he wasn't able to do much as the Prince finally got serious and he attacks back for real.

     "Chanyeol!" Baekhyun screams when his lover groans in pain, clutching tightly onto his lower part of his abdominal. The prince must have figured out Chanyeol's weakness and he's now using his hands to slice through Chanyeol's body like it was a piece of meat. 

     "This is not even a warm up to tell you the truth." With another smirk, he back kicks Chanyeol in the stomach and sent him flying across the sky.

Jin was next and although Baekhyun truly wanted to help, he couldn't get there in time. The Prince got behind the vampire's back and snapped his neck.

When it is finally Baekhyun's turn, Baekhyun stood there, trembling and scared but he was also expecting the worst.

     "Baekhyun..." The Prince whispered in his ear and he attempts to punch in his face only to be stopped and gripped by his neck. 

     "You should have known better than to disobey us. You should have known your end." Baekhyun does know, but he chose to take it anyway because there was a possibility of happiness and that happiness includes Chanyeol and the rest. He would do anything to grab that happiness.

     "Beg Baekhyun. Beg and maybe I'll let you go back to my side." Baekhyun only spits in his face and use his Light for the last time to blind the Prince's eyes in the split second when their eyes met.

The Light burns the royal member's orb and Baekhyun got thrown hard against the bulging rock below. Baekhyun hit the rock so hard, he imprinted himself on the rock. The angels broke several of his bones and somewhere in his head, there's probably a crack as well.

     "Baekhyun!" It was Kyungsoo who screamed his name, but his head was banging too much and he was barely conscious to move or answer back. 

     "Chanyeol!" Then Kyungsoo screamed the second time and it was his lover's name so he focuses his vision to see what happened. When he finally come to his sense, what he sees, was yet again, another nightmare he wishes he didn't have to see.

     "C-Chanyeol," Time seems to stop and Baekhyun cried, carefully caressing Chanyeol's face in his palms, scared that it would somehow trigger the pain from the Sheare in the vampire's stomach. Chanyeol's elbow was on both sides of his neck and his body is acting as a shield to protect him. There wasn't much Baekhyun could say. Chanyeol just saved his life and now he's dying because of him. It's hard to breathe, not to mention think logically.

Is this what Chanyeol feel like when he died? Shattered? Broken? Numb? Unreal? 

     "I promised.....didn't I? T-That I'll pro-protect you this time." His lover is dying and all he can do is listen to his last words. "This time....This time, I got you, my love."

 _Idiot, you didn't have to._ Baekhyun leans in for a kiss and just when their lips touch, another Sheare impale the both of them onto the rock. Blood spill out of his lips the next second and he choked on his own blood making his face all messy.

Tears kept falling while Chanyeol lay on his shoulder, unmoving and limp. 

     "I love you Chanyeol." With shaky hands, he searched for Chanyeol's hand and intertwines their fingers tightly together. 

When all of the pain finally subsided, Baekhyun knew it was his turn to go as well. He looks up at the rest of them for the last time before glancing over to Chanyeol again.

Resting his head onto Chanyeol's, he sighs and closes his eyes.

_No matter what, I'll find you again._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There is no time to grief. 

Get a grip of yourself.

Don't let their death be in vain.

Luhan remembers Baekhyun saying that to Jin, but he can't find himself to keep calm after seeing how Baekhyun and Chanyeol died. There was no way he could accept their death just like that. It happened all too fast and he became reckless and wild with his madness. He charged forward, abandoning their meditation process and threw himself at the enemy to take revenge.

     "You killed them!"

     "Well, what do you expect?"

Luhan used everything he had when he crushed the Prince's body between his power. Despite his blurry eyes and labor breathe, he made sure to break every bone inside that body, before slamming it against the dry ground beneath them.

     "Luhan!" He heard Sehun calling for him from behind to calm down, but he didn't give a damn. This is the best chance they have to attack because Baekhyun blinded the Prince with his Light and it will be a while before he could fully recover again. 

With his hands raised in the air, he honed the rocks that are floating together with him in the air. Once they are sharpened, Luhan didn't hesitate to throw them at the Prince who was stuck in between the crack of the ground. The angel thought he got him this time- that he managed to kill the Prince and avenge for Baekhyun and Chanyeol, but he was wrong because the Prince still has a lot of power and he managed to stop his attacks.

The Prince is alive and the honed rocks have yet to pierce through his body, but Luhan hasn't given up yet. Not now. Not ever.

Soon his attacks are supported by Sehun who helped him put pressure on his weapons. Not only that, Sehun laces the sand with his rocks making it heavier, sharper than it was before. It worked better than they thought. With the both of them working together, the Prince couldn't out win their power. When the rock crash Luhan and Sehun would put more pressure. They continue to push and push and they only stop when the rocks are more than half way down the earth.

     "Luhan" Sehun pull his lover into his arms for an embrace but it didn't last long before the rocks beneath them explode and the Prince coming out of it, somehow with only one of his arm gone.

     "Sehun, go get a Sheare."

     "What! I'm not leav--"

     "Just go get one!" Despite the hesitation, Sehun went to get one.

What Luhan decided to do was beyond reckless. He was going to fight the Prince in a close combat and even though the chance of success is slim, it's still higher since the Prince is blind.

It didn't take Sehun long to go get a Sheare nearby, but by the time he is back, Luhan was already held captive by the Prince. 

The vampire growl in anger and his eyes shines in red as the Prince held Luhan by his neck and in front of his chest. He knew the royal angel posed them in that position to purposefully pissed him off. Despite knowing that, he was still stupid enough to fall for it and lose himself in his own hot temper.

    'Kill him Sehun. T-This is your only chance.' Luhan told him through his mind.

    'How?'

    'Through me Sehun. It's the only way.'

    'Are you crazy? No!'

    'Then you leave me no choice.' 

Sehun eyes furrow in confusion, but before he could even ask, Luhan used his power to control his body. His arms move on their own, holding tightly onto the Sheare and pointing it towards the front.

     "Luhan! Don't!" He screamed but the angel could only look at him with a guilty smile. 

     "Please! Wait!"

         'Don't make me do this. Don't make me do this to the both of us.'

         'I'm sorry Sehun, but this has to be done.'

         'We can think of a different way, please.'

          'I love you. I always will'

Once Luhan close his eyes, Sehun's body automatically charge forward, thrusting the sword forward until it pierces right through the two bodies in front of him. 

The attack takes the Prince by surprised and he too was coughing out blood together with Luhan. With Luhan's power still in control, Sehun was forced to stay there and watch as Luhan slowly close his eyes.

    "Y-You did it a-and I'm proud of you.'

    "Luhan please, don't close your eyes. Stay with me please!" But Luhan only shakes his head, there's to much pain and he's too tired to try.

    "Tsilah--You--" The Prince groan before he detached himself from the two.

On the process of free falling, Sehun gets his body back and he takes the sword out of Luhan's body immediately. He let them fall just like with their bodies' impossibly tight against each other, embraced by each other's arms and lips connected together for the last chanted kiss.

_I love you_

Luhan says one last time and Sehun gives up as well, losing his mind and deciding to follow Luhan foot step. 

_It's not life anymore if you're not here with me._

With Luhan on top of Sehun and the vampire's back facing down, Sehun lets gravity pull them until they kill themselves with the Sheare that was thrown away a minute ago.

_No matter what, I'll always be with you._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There is no time to grief. 

Get a grip of yourself.

Don't let their death be in vain.

Unlike Luhan, Kyungsoo listened to them very well. Although there was an unending flow of tears on his face and an unending grudge inside his heart, he kept his cool and attack vigorously.

    "Die! Die! Die! Die!" He screams again and again as each rock attached itself to the Prince. With the Shearen slowly spreading through the Prince's body, all he have to do is drag the time long enough for it to kill the Prince completely.

The stacking of rocks slowly turns into a ball of rock and Kyungsoo crush the rocks together as tightly as he can. 

 _It's not enough_ , Kyungsoo thought, _he should_ _suffer_ _more._

Tree branches from all over the place begin to find all of the Sheare they possibly find. Once a dozen of Sheare is collected, he scatters them and let them sink into the rock until it is deep enough to pierce through the Prince. The amount of blood oozing from the bottom of the rock is how he knows they're hitting right through their target and Kyungsoo wish he could stab the Prince again and again if he could. Although he had successfully killed the Prince, he wished he could have done more- torture him more until he can't take it anymore and begs to die instead.

Simply being hammered with swords isn't anywhere close enough to avenging for Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan and Sehun's death. No, it was far from it. 

He looks at Baekhyun and Chanyeol then he looks at Luhan and Sehun. At least they did their job, right? At least they died happy right? At least--At least they died together right?

But what now? What is Kai and he going to do now? Everyone else is gone, so how are they going to live from now? There's no point in living. They might as well leave as well. 

    "K-Kyungsoo." A faint voice calls him from below and he searches for it only to see Kai kneeling and crying his eyes out.

Hesitating yet willingly, Kyungsoo retracts a Speare from the rock and take it with him to Kai. Their eyes were connected and as if they understand each other like two minds in one head, neither of them said a word. In the few seconds that Kyungsoo flew to Kai, there was a lot going on in Kai's head, but he decided not to ask after he sees Kyungsoo's dead pair of eyes.

They were shimmering in gold, unique and beautiful yet at the same time, they were dull, cold and empty. It wasn't hard to see that Kyungsoo had given up and he doesn't blame the latter for feeling that way either. He feels the same way too.

    "Kai," Kyungsoo whispers the moment his feet landed and Kai who was still kneeling down spreads his arms to let Kyungsoo fall into it.

Though there was still tear heavily falling on their cheeks, their face is stoic as a rock. No more sound. Not from the battle around them. Not even from themselves.

    "It's okay Kyungsoo. I understand." Kai comforts his lover as he connects their lips and drowns themselves in a few seconds of chanted kiss. 

It was going to be their second last.

    "We've done our job right? We can rest now right?" Kyungsoo asks and Kai nods.

    "We can.....with the rest of them." This time, Kyungsoo nods.

    "At least let me do it. Let me be the one to end your pain." Kai takes the Sheare from Kyungsoo's hand and the angel lets it go without resistance.

    "I love you," Kyungsoo whispers before they connect their lips for the last time. 

The kiss is deep and passionate and as they lost themselves in the feeling of love, Kai raised the Sheare from behind Kyungsoo's back and gives the final blow.

_No matter what, I'll love you again and again and again._

 

 

 

 

-tbc-

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more to go guys.


	39. To Worship a Fleeting Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone need a closure, and this is their perfect closure.

Words: 1046

 

Even before Lay and Kris got there at the battle-field, they knew they've lost more people than they had foresee. With grief they collected the bodies and with sorrow, they placed the six together for cremation.

For the longest time, Kris and Lay sit and contemplate whether their victory was really worth it. Is this really a victory when they've lost more than half of their people? Did they manage to bring peace? Will they be happy now?

As much as they hate to admit it, this victory did paved them a path to a better future.

Looking at the six now, Lay realized how happy the Generals are. Even with a sword through their body, even if their lives have been forcefully cut off, the General did not die alone but together with their lover. To many people, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Luhan might have had a pitiful end, but to Lay, their death was more fulfilling than anything.

For one, they could finally end their miseries. For two, they are forever and ever together with their other half. And for three, they could finally be reborn.

They will be given a chance to forget about the past and they will be given a chance to start a new. And Lay who have been serving them for thousands of years knows that it was everything the Generals ever wanted.

During their cremation ceremony, Lay cried the most, but it is not because he was sad but because he could finally say good-bye.

"Finally.......Finally" Suho hugged him tight and he lends him his shoulder to cry on. "They're finally free."

Suho wasn't the only one who agreed with Lay. Kris did, the butlers did, the rest of the survivors did and so did the rest of the world. With respect, they decided to build a sacred temple for the warriors and to worship the six who leads the world to a better peace, they sculpt them into statues and place them in a circle in the very core of the temple.

 

 

 

 

 

 _"Your charming fair skin, crystals color orbs and how those pure silks drag upon your skin are the true description of an angel. Your beauty is not a temporal, vain expression of mortal man or woman. They are the true Divine beauty that endures beyond the boundaries of time, and all who possess it will enjoy it forever and ever._   _You who possess those perfections have been chosen by the people to be their God will always protect us from all of the harm."_

_"For the people who shred blood and for the younger generation, your sacrifice brings justice. We thank you for all you've done. Now rest in peace because we will take it from now on. Be assured you that your effort wasn't a wasted and that what you believe in will forever be protected."_

_"To Anath, God of war, and love._ _Aedos_ _, God of modesty and Tsilah God of lust, you have saved us all from further destruction. Your hard work had paid off and the life you gave up to ensure our future will forever be remembered for as long as earth lives._ _"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Those were the words that are engraved onto a special type of marble that Suho, Xiumin and Hoseok worked together to make. It is the same material that was used for to build the temple and the status. Sharing the same center position as the memorial stone, the angel's specious diary is placed side by side with it while they are surrounded by the six statues like six big pillars.

Not long after that, the temple was granted the name ' **Scarlet Tears of Love'** and was open to the public.

Their stories are soon spread far and wide and the people who learned of their struggles learns to forgive them through time. Those who remembered them as their saviors did not wait to come and display their gratitude while those who were traumatized by them either learn to understand them or continues to protest against them.

The love of the six warriors bonded the relationship between the angels and the vampires. With peace finally going back to the angels, heaven and earth is once again reunite and they form a peace treaty that will act as the absolute law. Not only that, angels have promised to not touch any other species for as long as their people is safe. The vampire act upon the request and suggests that all species that is labeled as "supernatural" to the humans will be hidden for safety.

With agreements, they all signed another treaty to keep their identity hidden.

It took them two hundred and seventy-two years to get where they are today. It was a long fight but all of the blood, sweat and tears they spilled to make the temple, to change the mind of the people and to create peace were all worth it.

"I wish you three were here to see what you've left behind. The legacy that you left behind are powerful and is still growing strong so I hope you're proud of yourself." Lay put down his glasses before looking back up at the six statues.

"I don't know when, but I hope you will all be reincarnated at the same time, and when that happen, fate will once again bring you together to grant you your true happiness. At some point, you'll find out about this temple and if fate once again plays its card, then we will meet and I shall not hesitate to worship you once more."

As soon as Lay finish his small vow, echo's of footstep filled the place and Lay turns around to find Kris walking to him.

"Are you talking to them again?"

"Why not? I have a lot of free time." Kris nods and stood with him as well.

"When do you think they'll appear?"

"I don't know. But no matter how long it is, I'll always be waiting."

"You're not the only one."

"You're right.........Tao told you to find him didn't he?"

"He did and three hundred years is already too long."

"There will be a sign."

"But until then, we'll have to do our best to keep this world in place."

"You're right." Lay smile.

"Until then."

 

 

 

-tbc-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. It will be a very ver very very very very very very long chapter so be a aware.


	40. Forever Fated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what, I'll find you again.
> 
> No matter what, I'll always be with you.
> 
> No matter what, I'll love you again and again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY DONE! ENJOY!

**Epilogue**

 

**Words: 9749**

 

    The sky rumbles with thunder and as clouds thicken and darken, the once arctic sky begins to pour like it never did before. People hustle and huddle to find a place to cover and he who also didn't have an umbrella to cover himself ran to the closest building he could find.

    Parts of him love the rain because it's calming and cozy to stay in bed, but he's currently late for school and his bags are wet, so he doesn't have a choice but I hate it temporarily. After a minute full of swearing and padding away the water, he finally decided to turn around to see where he is.

    What he sees wasn't what he expected.

    Thick dark gray marbles of column align on his left, his right and two paralleling in the middle like they are facing each other in front of him. The ceiling is high and he can't see the top but he was sure they were carved with a language that isn't common. Oddly enough, the door was wide open even though it was still early in the morning and there was on one around, inside or outside.

    He looked around to make sure if he wasn't in a restricted area, yet there was no one to confirm that question for him and the opened door is just widely inviting.

    "Scarlet Tears of Love." The name of the temple was uncommon but it somehow rings a bell making him feels familiar like he had heard it before. Perhaps he had read it somewhere in school or on magezines but he can't be for sure.

    "Uhm." A place this extravagant, this captivating and this affluent can't possibly be infamous. Surely it was mentioned in every newspaper or online articles once before, but then again, he never read those either.

    "But wasn't it supposed to be something like 'Sins of Scarlet Tears'?" He thinks to himself but he shrugs it off not knowing where he got that name from.

    Carefully stepping into the temple, he realized that everything was made of marble. However, it is not the normal marble where it is dim and dull. This one type of marble shines and vibrant with sparkly glitters, almost like diamonds that are grind into sand then mixed into the material to built this temple. He was awe from left to right and he didn't realize he had been walking to the very core of the temple until he enters a circle room and sees six statues being placed along the walls.

    Once again, his mouth is wide opened and hanging from the design and the size of everything in the center room. He walks to the center of the room in amaze and as he walks to where the descriptions are, he turns in a circle to look at all the statues in the room. Once he reaches the center, he hums in amuse because instead of finding a description of the statue, he finds a 'thank you' passage and a diary that was said to belong to the angels.

    He was about to scoffed in disbelieve when he saw the name of the diary, 'Sins of Scarlet Tears'. 

    "Ha! I knew it. It was supposed to be Sins of Scarlet Tears." But how does he knows that? Once again, he doesn't know.

    "Why aren't they protecting this book? Isn't thing sacred? There isn't even a restriction label that says 'Do Not Touch' either." Much did he knows that there is an invisible electric field that protects the book from anyone who isn't it owner, but the fact that it turned off the moment he got near it is a different story.

    Sighing, he proceeds to open the first page and what greets him was a picture of three angels. Despite the photograph being in black and white and slightly bit scraped, the picture was very well taken.

    "Tsilah, Anath, Aedos.' He looks closer at the one in the middle. "Doesn't he look like me?" He asked to no one in particular but himself.

    "I mean, I dyed my hair red and my style isn't like his but doesn't he.......doesn't he look like me?" Then he looks closer and indeed the man does look like him.

    Baekhyun suddenly got interested and he turns to the next page to read the next content. It didn't occur to Baekhyun that the script was written in another language because he read it so naturally and so smoothly like he had known the language since birth. 

    He read pages after pages, slowly being consumed by its content as if he was the person writing it himself. The diary wasn't his and the person who wrote this was definitely not him, yet he could feel the emotion spilling in each word as he reads. He knows it's normal to connect to the text, but what Baekhyun experience was the actual physical and mental pain of the writer as he reads. Somewhere along those growing sensation, he begins to cry as well, unconsciously letting his tears fall like it would never stop.

    It hurts and it's hard to breathe like everything is slowly unfolding as he read the book. Even when he finish the book, he still couldn't calm himself down, putting the book down and clutching onto his chest where it hurts the most.

    "What the hell? What's wrong with me?" he wipes away his tears and tried to even out his breath but it only worked for a couple of minutes until a soft yet deep voice ring in his head, calling his name with so much love.

_Baekhyun-ah_

An image of a smile flashes in his eyes and he is back to clutching his chest from the sudden pain. His huffs and puffs are heavy and when he felt like falling, he turns around to lean his back against the stand and slide down to the floor.

           _Baekhyun-ah_

    Once again, the voice rings in his head and he looks up at the statue in the middle that was directly opposite from Anath behind his back.

    "Chan...yeol....." the name leave his name like a prayer and when he look back at the entrance, there was a man in suit running towards him. Before he could even call for help, he was already falling side way with darkness closing in, in his vision.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    When Baekhyun wakes up, he was not in the hospital but instead, he was in an office. He sits up rubbing his head only to find a man sitting on his left while drinking his tea.

    "You're finally awake."

    "Where am I?"

    "You're still in the temple and this is my office." The man looks at him and offers him some tea but he declined.

    "Thank you for saving me. I didn't know what've gotten to me. It just suddenly hurt all over and it was so hard to breathe."

    The man giggles and puts down his tea, "It's fine really. It doesn't happen often and it's only natural. It happened before."

    Again, Baekhyun doesn't understand. He was sure this is the first time he comes to this temple. Heck, he didn't even know it exists until today.

    "By the way, my name is Lay and I am one of the founders of this temple."

    "You're the founder? But you look so young." Baekhyun gasp in surprised and Lay laughed in return.

    "I don't age Baekhyun. You'll be surprised how old I actually am." The playful tone and the tiny hint was quickly forgotten as he heard his name.

    "How do you know my name? I never introduced myself." This time, Lay kept mum but their eye never left each other.

    "You did. Twice in fact in _past_ , but you just happen to forget." Once again Baekhyun ponders over what Lay said. Isn't this the first time they met? Is it not?

    "Who are you? How much do you know?"

    "It's not about me Baekhyun. It's about you, this temple and fate. And once you three are reunited once again, I'll tell you three everything."

    "Reunite? With who? And there's three of us? How do you know?"

    Questions after questions. Baekhyun doesn't hesitate to ask and Lay burst into laughter because Baekhyun never ceased to surprised him. He remembers the first two times Baekhyun reincarnated, the first Baekhyun was sassy and bitchy as hell while the second Baekhyun was just a shy boy who was quieter than anyone out there. This Baekhyun however, is full of curiosity and respect.

    "You'll know when you meet them Baekhyun. And when you find them, bring them here."

    "You're kidding. How am I suppose to find them when I know nothing about them?"

    "Like I said, you'll know. But if it helps, their names are Luhan and Kyungsoo."

    "Gosh, this must all be a joke." Baekhyun huffs and he sits back in frustration.

    "Off you go, young man. You're already late for school."

    Baekhyun looks at his watch and shrieks when he sees he's already two hours late for school. Scrambling for his bag, he puts it on and dashes for the door.

    "And Baekhyun! Don't come back until you find them!"

    "Whatever! As if I want to!" But deep inside, Baekhyun knew he'll come here again, again and again.

    How did he even find the exit? It was like a maze.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    It was rare for the temple to open for visitors and tour guide, but when it did, dozens of schools schedule for a school trip and hundreds to thousands of visitor pay to get a glim of the beauty and the history that lies inside. 

    Kyungsoo's school was one of the two schools that were scheduled to visit at that time. He doesn't know which school it was, but whichever it is, it better not disturb him and his peace in this beautiful place.

    Unlike most students, Kyungsoo was a student who loves to read literature and history. He spends most of his days in the library or in a beautiful place to read his books. So when the school announced that they are going on a school trip to Scarlet Tears of Love, he was happier and more eager than anyone.

    They were at the very core of the temple where he was looking carefully at every statue. Of course, he doesn't miss the angel on the left that looks awfully like him but he thinks it's a coincident, so he doesn't pay attention to it.

    He was in the midst of looking at the angels in the middle and the left when the teacher talks about the diary in the middle. The name of the book was interesting but what caught his attention was the names of the angels.

    "Tsile, Anet and Aidos." The teacher reads and he swears she read them wrong. It doesn't even sound natural when she pronounce them.

    "Although you can't see, this diary is being protected by an invisible field. Anyone who tries to steal it will get electrified so please don't come near it."

    Kyungsoo scoffed, not believing a word the teacher said and when the class decided to move on to the next location, he stayed back to examine the diary himself. Of course, he was nervous at first, but he did attempt to touch the book anyway. 

    "invisible my ass. There's nothing."

    Of course, the book can't harm its own owner, but Kyungsoo doesn't have to know that yet. As he successfully touched the book, his first instinct was to open it. He kind of wanted to confirm if the angel's names were what the teacher claims it to be and obviously they were not because it was supposed to be, Tsilah, Anath, and Aedos.

    "I knew it. What was she even saying back then?" 

    "Kyungsoo!" A friend called him from the hallway.

    "Coming!" Kyungsoo says back and he's too distracted to realize he was reading in another language.

    As Kyungsoo runs to his friend, he missed the chance to meet a certain boy. Like him, the boy was able to touch the book. Like him, the boy can read the language. And like him, he was being played with fate.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    "Luhan, are you going with us?" one of his friends asked him.

    "Nah. I'll be in the bathroom then chilling afterward," Luhan whispers to his friend before secretly walking to the bathroom.

    Like most kids, Luhan isn't the type of student who would be excited for a school trip, not to mention to a temple. But Luhan admits it wasn't like anything he had seen before or visited because so it made him somehow intrigue. Neitherless, Luhan was also different from other kids because he likes to zone out and likes to be alone. As much as a popular student he was, he has always made time for himself. 

    As he washes his hands in the sink, he heard the stall on the left flush and a student from a different school came out. Usually, Luhan wouldn't pay attention to who it is, but the urge to look was strong and Luhan did so in pure curiosity only to find the boy extremely familiar.

    Where have they met before? Where has he seen him before?

    Luhan mentally asked himself and the other boy seems to be asking himself the same thing because he stopped as well to look at him in the eyes. Just then, another person walks in while talking himself. He seems rather frustrated about something until he looks up and see them at the sink and staring at them as well.

    They're probably pondering the same thing and the feeling of nostalgia was so strong they swore they used to be friends. Meeting the other two people somehow made them feel relief and content. For their whole life, they've never searched for something, but after meeting the other two, they suddenly feel, 'ah, I finally found you'.

    It was weird, but they never broke their eye contact. They look from one person to another in silence and it seems like they're searching something, or rather, confirming something.

    It's hard to explain it into words, but they knew their heart can understand it because before they knew it, tears were already falling on their cheeks. 

    They were sure they aren't crying. Only tears falling and falling as if it was their soul that is crying instead of them. 

    "Lay wasn't kidding," Baekhyun was the first to break the silence. "He wasn't kidding when he said I would know if I found you two."

    Kyungsoo and Luhan finally wipe away their tears.

    "What do you mean?"

    "Who is Lay?"

    The other two asked, but Baekhyun himself doesn't know either. Lay said he would explain when the three of them are reunited.

    "I'm not sure either but Lay, the founder of this temple said he would explain everything once we meet." Baekhyun wipes away his tears, "Come on. We need answers."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    That was how they ended up in Lay's office, on the sofa together and sipping his tea.

    "So where should I start? Where do you want to start or should I say, what questions do you have."

    "First off, how do you know us?" Baekhyun was the first to ask.

    "We were friends why else?"

    "But that's the question. How are we friends when this is the first time we met? In fact, this the first time any of us met each other."

    Lay didn't say anything for a while and they can see he was organizing his thoughts with the way he was caressing his cup of tea and humming.

    "What if I say you are the reincarnation of the people I know? What if I say I've known you for more than 7000 years and that you are the three angels who were displayed out there?"

    The word 'bullshit' was on the verge of their tongue, but the fact that it clarifies why they look similar to the angel forced them to hold back. 

    "I know this is a lot to take in but this was what you three wanted. It was your wish in your previous life that you wanted me to tell you when you're all united."

    "Previous life? How many times have we been reincarnated?" Luhan asks in surprise.

    "This is your third time coming back to life and believe it or not, you are all fated to be reborn at the same time." 

    "I can't believe this." Even Kyungsoo who have read plenty of literature have never heard about this before. Everything is just absurd.

    "Of course. Even your old self-took a while to believe everything, but to prove that I'm not making stuff up, let me confirm something for you." Lay started with a hum, "For instance, Sins of Scarlet Tears sounds more natural to you than Scarlet Tears of Love."

"Oh, my god. How did you know?"

    "Because Sins of Scarlet Tears is the name you made up for your diary while Scarlet Tears of Love is the name I made up for this Temple, so of course, the earlier one sounds more natural to you three. Also, if you haven't realized, you were able to read the diary as if it was in your own language."

    "Is it not?" Baekhyun asked in bewildered.

"Of course not. Sins of Scarlet Tears is written in Uerk, in the angel's alphabet. But the fact that all of you can read it like it's your mother tongue proves that it has been implanted in your mind for a very long time. Your similar feature with the angels should have already triggered something but it seems like this version of you only get curious after you read the diary. Beside from Baekhyun, have either of you read the book?"

    Both shook their head.

    "Then you should read later, although Baekhyun and I will accompany you in case you faint like him as well."

    "We faint from reading the diary?" Luhan asked and Baekhyun shook his head, "No. You don't just faint. You feel things too and it hurts so much."

    Hurt? Kyungsoo and Luhan look at him weird but Baekhyun wasn't the person to mind as he's already on to asking another question.

    "Then what is the purpose of us reincarnating again and together?"

    "To find happiness of course. And in order to find happiness, you'll have to find your lover. Just like you three, they were reincarnated as well."

    "We have a lover?" Baekhyun should as he stands up.

    Lay laughed, "Of course you do. The purpose of all of you reincarnating together is that with every time you are reborn, you are to meet with your fated person fall in love again and live a happy life."

    "What am I to do? I've never believed in fate."

    "Well, it's time you believe in it because it's real. It happened in the last two life, it's ought to happen again every other time after that." Lay sigh and pick up his tea again. "With how much struggle you went through 7,000 years ago to stay with your lover, it is only right that you deserve your happiness with them. The six of you died heroicly yet painfully and together with a promise that you will always stay with each other. The vow works every time proving just how much you love each other for the last 7,000 years."

    Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Luhan took a few minutes to consume all of the information in their head. Somehow everything sounds like a movie- a fiction that most people read nowadays, but they knew Lay wasn't lying either. There wasn't a hint of false in his voice and for some reason, they can't deny that everything is true.

    Not only that, the idea of fate and love intrigue them to find their fated person. They were born for that purpose anyway so there's no reason to reject it.

    Suddenly, they want to know more about their past self and about their past lover. Suddenly, they want to find the man they fell in love with. And suddenly their life is reduced down to finding the one person who they would fall in love again and again and again under no matter what circumstances.

    It's funny that they already have a lover even though they haven't met yet, but it's not something annoying either. Rather, it is interesting to know that there is someone is also waiting for them to come.

    To be fated with someone. The idea had never seemed so interesting before.

    "Will.....will I know it's him if I see him? Will it be like how we met?" Kyungsoo asked and Lay nodded once again.

    "Of course, and they're most likely already searching for you. If not, they'll come to a realization that something's missing. The other three have always had good instinct, so even if they don't know anything when they met you, they would still know that you are the one. Think of it as love at first sight and they would be willing accept you no matter what."

    "Damn.....It's sounding so romantic already. What kind of person are they?" Luhan smiled, already blushing from the thought of that person being overly protective of him.

    "I don't know. Like you three, they are reincarnated with a different personality each time. It's interesting to see a different you every time actually. Like the last life, Baekhyun was a super shy boy who says nothing, Luhan's a rich boy who is bitchy 24/7 while Kyungsoo who despite dropping out of school to help his family, was generous and always helping other poor people."

    "Oh! Oh! What about the one before that?" 

    "Baekhyun was a singer, Luhan was a class model and Kyungsoo was a chef."

    The three innocent boy look at each other in awe. This is really living fiction, isn't it?

    "Anyway, let's have Luhan and Kyungsoo read the book. It will give them a glimpse of what their lover look like. You've seen yours too right Baekhyun?"

    "Well, their face is practically there for us to see cause you carved them into statues, but yes, I saw his smile and it was most beautiful smile ever."

    "I can't wait, oh my god, let's go Kyungsoo."

    Unlike Baekhyun who experienced pain, the other two had a different reaction. Luhan simply fainted right after he finish the book while Kyungsoo cried while looking at his mate's status like a frozen rock. Yet no matter how they responded to the diary, they've come to realize that this is all happening for real. 

    Chanyeol, Sehun, and Kai. That was their name. 

    Plus it's never too late to start searching. After all, they should have been searching since they were born.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    For all of his life, Chanyeol has always felt like he's searching for something. Ever since he was a child, he kept looking around, wondering what that 'thing' is that he's supposed to find.

    He even moved back to Korea in middle school, because England wasn't where originally from. Perhaps in that old house, he could find the missing object that he has been trying to find.

    It took him four years later to realize it wasn't an object but a person instead. It only occurred after a girl confessed to him and wanted to date him as a lover. It was only then that he realized, 'ah, it wasn't her. It wasn't anyone because it can only be him."

    Him, but him who? Chanyeol doesn't have a clue about this person. Nevertheless, he started searching. Yet Chanyeol was stupid and he didn't know he could recognize 'him' at first glance. He tried things with different males but their relationship never lasted a week. It just doesn't feel right and it makes him madly guilty. Oddly enough, his reputation wasn't bad even after he earned himself the title of a playboy because for as long as he was with someone, he treats him with utmost care.

    Every year he would search, searching everywhere he place his foot on, and even so, he his high school years was spent with dishearted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    Hard work proves itself worth it when Kyungsoo becomes the youngest Literature Professor at the age of twenty-four. The other two turns out to be as successful as he was as Luhan becomes a popular model while Baekhyun is on the verge of taking over his parent's company. 

    Their friendship strengthened over the last seven years and without a doubt, they are closer than blood-related brothers. The diary might serve as a factor to how they bonded so much stronger together, but they knew better than to think that it was the only reason. Through thick and thin and through happiness and hardship, they've always been there to support each other.

    Kyungsoo like to think their bond was invincible and as much as he was delighted to having two lifelong best friends in his life, he was also demoralized for not yet finding his fated partner. 

    Seven years have proven to be too long and he is now more eager than he ever had before.

    "Where are you, Kai?" Once again he asked to the sky and he has been doing so for the last seven year, every morning before he goes to school. But unlike a year ago where he goes to school to study, today he will go there to teach Literature. It will be his first day as a Literature Professor at Elief University. 

    Teaching for the first time isn't as nerve wracking as he thought it would be. It's probably because he's looking forward to meeting new people and possibly finding his lover.

    Lovers- even though they haven't met yet, Kyungsoo likes to think that they are since they were meant to be for the last 7,000 years. He knew that no matter how old or how young his partner may be, he would still love him conditionally.

    That morning, his first class was at 9:30 am and they were English major students so they better be good at writing or they'll have one hell of a hard time in his class. Kyungsoo is sure he only grades harshly on their paper. Other than that he lets the students eat in class, hand in their homework late, be absent as long as there's a reason and come to class late as long as they showed up at all. So when a student doesn't show up at all, he has the right to get mad.

    Class starts for the first time today, and already, there's a student called Kim Jongin who's already absent without a notice.

    Kyungsoo would understand if it happened only once, however, Kim Jongin absent continues on for the next two weeks and he, unlike other teachers, are very concern about his student.

    "Does anyone know where Kim Jongin is? According to my attendants, he is still apart of my class so why hasn't he show up at all?" Kyungsoo asked his class one day.

    "Ah, you mean Kai?" Suddenly the name brought adrenaline to his heart, "Kai is a bit special from us. He has a weak body since birth and his parents only allow him to go to class for a period of time. Usually, he doesn't start til October and after Christmas, he doesn't start til February."

    Just by hearing his possible partner struggling all by himself, it made his heart ache as well. 

    "But don't worry Professor, Kai is a really hard working student. His work is one of the best in the class." 

    Of course, he is, Kyungsoo thought. Of course, his partner is a hard working person and is the best. His chest is suddenly sprouting with pride and he is proud for no reason.

    What am I? His mother?

    Kyungsoo laughed to himself. It doesn't matter if it isn't Kai. He'll still try to look for him because he still wants to confirm and he wants the search to end already.

    "Class is canceled early today. Have a nice day everyone." His students cheered as class barely started, while he mentally cheered as well leaving the building with a smile on his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    It was just another day, another party and another night feeling isolated and confiscated in his room. No matter how popular he is and no matter how many friends he has, he's always feeling lonely and incomplete.

    Every time he comes back home, it is always to a gloomy, empty house. It has always been like this since he moved out of his parents' house, and he didn't have a problem with it at first because he had always wanted independence. But lately, a weird dream has been replaying in his head every time he goes back to sleep and it's taking a toll on him.

    _It's not life anymore if you're not here with me._

    _No matter what, I'll always be with you._

    His own voice kept repeating those two lines and for what reason or to whom, he doesn't know.

    Sehun dream about it after a conversation he had with a friend. She was babbling about some model becoming famous just after one year of debut when she mentioned his name and the name suddenly feels familiar. But him being him means he has no interest in trivial things so the name was quickly forgotten. 

    It used to only happen once in a while, but lately, it has been happening every day and sometimes, even twice a day. In the end, Sehun has no choice but to search the model up. 

    Oddly enough, he chose the correct Luhan in the thousands of other Luhan(s) in the search, but once he sees his face, he didn't feel anything special. Not even a spark.

    Sighing, Sehun gives up and went to bed.

    The next morning when Sehun wakes up, he wakes to his own voice saying the same thing over and over again. Yet unlike every other night, Sehun gets a glimpse of a boy smiling at him as well. It was blurry and hard to see and he didn't recognize it was Luhan, but Sehun thought it was beautiful- so dazzling that it brought warmth to his heart. Unconsciously, there was a smile on his face as well, even if it was very, very, faint.

    His thoughts only stayed for a minute before his alarms went off, reminding him that he has 30 minutes left before class starts.

    "Fuck. And I have to pick up Kai too." 

    Sehun fished out his phone and call one of his friends to tell him that he will be late. Now he's wondering if he should just skip school and stayed at Kai's house for the rest of the day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    "Lay, has it always been like this? I mean us chasing after them like this?"

    "You mean the other three? No. The first time you guys were reborn. It was Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and you, not knowing anything and just waited. Yet it was the second time that you three went searching for them, despite not knowing anything and only finding them on sheer instinct."

    "Woah, we're so cool"

    "Of course you're cool, though it took you almost thirty years to find him." 

    Luhan made a face and frown in frustration. "Does that mean I have to wait till I'm thirty again? I'll be ugly by then."

    "It doesn't have to be because Kyungsoo found Kai in high school while Chanyeol was searching for Baekhyun the whole time. It just depends and like I said, Sehun's probably searching for you as well.

    Lay eats his food in delight. It was one of the rare chance he gets to eat with the popular model after along a while and he's enjoying every moment of it. Too bad Baekhyun and Kyungsoo couldn't joy them. 

    "Man....when are they going to appear. I'm already 25 and Baekhyun's not getting any younger. Both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are turning 24 this year." Luhan suddenly slams his hands on the table. "Oh my god, what if they're not even born yet. What if.....if they died before we could even find them."

    In response, Lay chuckle and put down his utensil. "That's not possible. I told you before, you six are fated to be reborn together to alway get your happiness. No more grief will ever fall upon your shoulder again. You've suffered enough."

    Luhan didn't miss the slight tug of pain in Lay's voice as he talks about their past, and Luhan didn't want to pressure him either. The three of them had decided to not ask about their past. They figure it was too much for the man.

    "Oh and Kris and his family are coming back soon."

    "Whose that?"

    "Oh, he's also one of the founders of Scarlet Tears of Love." Luhan nodded. "And a vampire of course, who's immortal." This time, Luhan gulp.

    "A vampire...D-Does he drinks blood?"

    "Of course, but only from his muse."

    "It must be hard. To be his lover I mean."

    "It wasn't for you, though. You like it when Sehun drinks your blood all day every day back then."

    Instead of feeling disgusted, Luhan felt his cheek burning and his eyes blink adorably in embarrassment. 

    "W-Well...we were....we were lovers s-so it's nor-normal right? I-I mean, I got t-turned too, so t-technically, I'm a v-vampire too."

    "Yes. Yes, you were." Lay laughed again for the tenth time that day at how adorable Luhan is. He can't believe this little deer used to be a ball of sass back then.

    "Oh shit. Got to go. I'll call you later."

    "Ok. Be safe."

    Although, Lay doubt any ill things will ever happen again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    If Baekhyun could be honest, he hasn't been happy since seven years ago. After he knows he has a mate to find, all he could think about was Chanyeol. Seven years has passed since then and the fact he still can't find him make him uncontrollably impatient and moody all the same time. 

    Out of the three, he was the only one who couldn't fully live his life. He always put half of the effort he has into his work and he put up fake smiles on his face all the time in front of others people. Stress is constantly on his shoulder and he can't relax any second for every second can't be waited to find his mate. According to his colleagues, he's like an old grumpy man who sighs 24/7 and even if he doesn't mean too, there's always a frown on his face. If not, they would say he's day dream most of the time because his eyes are deep and they look like they're longing for someone, which is true.

    "How do I even know if you're out there waiting for me? What if you're already with someone?" Baekhyun sighs.

    "What if it's too late. I mean if we're always be fated to be together, there's always a next life right?" Baekhyun signs again.

    "Should I just give up? But Lay said Chanyeol will surely be waiting?" Baekhyun put his head down.

    "Why am I even asking myself this? Of course, Chanyeol is waiting. He is....right?" 

     His colleagues look at him with pity while shaking their head.

    "It's that time of the day again isn't it?" One of them said and the rest of them nodded.

    Indeed, that was just another day of Baekhyun zoning himself in depression.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    It was another day of Sehun not going to class and he's lazing out in Kai's room because he has nothing else to do.

"When are you going back to school?"

        "Next week I think. I've missed three weeks already."

"Please. my absents are always more than you so stop complaining."

    "Why are you never in class anyway?"

        "I'm just surprised they haven't kicked me out yet."

    Of course, they're not going to kick him out. He was the country's secretary's son so no one would dare to kick him out.

    "How have your dreams been going? Has it disappeared?"

    "No. I'm actually seeing people now."

    "You serious? Are you sure you don't want to go to the doctor or something? Isn't this a psychological thing?"

    "Nah I doubt it, man." Sehun shrugged as he tried to beat Kai in a racing game on Wii. "What about you? Are you still searcing for that kid? It's been nine years"

    "I am, but it almost impossible since I know nothing about him except for his face and even that was only a few second when he pass by the red light."

    "So tell me what happen again?" Because it was rather hard to remember when he's trying to beat Kai at the same time.

    "I was just on my car and looking at the window when the ran pass him. I don't know what happened back then, but my mind was telling me to run after him so I did. But before I would even catch up, he was already gone."

    "Are you sure he's from Josei High?"

    Kai nods his head. "Yes. He was wearing their uniform and he's probably even a year older than us judging from his neck tie. It was green, for second-year students."

    "What did the school say? Did they at least give you a picture?"

    "No. He transferred before they could take a picture of him. All I know is that he'll be going to Elief University to become a literature professor, and that's why I choose this school."

    "But it's been two years."

    Kai sigh, "I know. I don't know why I haven't found him yet. If he were to become a professor, he would stay another year or two to complete his study, and yet I still can't find him."

    "Damn," Sehun sounds almost dishearted, "You're so unlucky." and Kai scoffed before pausing the game just when Sehun was about to win just to pissed him off.

    "Hey!"

    "Come one, let's go eat. I'm hungry."

    "What are we eating?"

    "The usual?" Kai grin.

    "The usual." Sehun did so too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    Their usual turns out to be jjajangmyeon from the local shop two blocks down from the road. However, since it was raining, they've decided to take Sehun's car.

    They would have believed that nothing would happen in the five-minute trip. It turned out to be an accident as they almost hit someone who was crossing the street at the last second in a hurry.

    "Fuck!" Sehun stares in disbelieve while Kai got out of the car that instance to check if there was any casualty. 

    Luckily, the person wasn't hurt and have only fallen on his side, resulting him to wet his cloth, as well as his bags and his papers.

    "We're so so sorry. Are you okay?" Kai helps the male up but the latter immediately crouch down to pick up his papers. For god sake, they were his students' work. 

    Seeing how important those papers are, Kai crouch down to help as well. He hopes that at least the male wasn't angry and understands that it was unintentional, but the fact that the later has yet to say a word and raise eyes indicate that he was angry.

    Kyungsoo, on the other hand, was indeed very angry, but it's not directed at the male in front of him but at himself. It was his fault to rush through the red light at the last second and it was also his fault for not putting his papers in his bag properly. The stranger was kind enough to not get angry but help him up, even picking up his papers in this drenching weather. He should be the one apologizing instead.

    Once all of the papers are collected, Kyungsoo look up for the first up to apologize, but as their eyes connect, nothing comes out of his mouth due to an unexplainable sensation in his heart.

    Similarly to his first encounter with Luhan and Baekhyun, he was overwhelmed by the feelings of relief, nostalgic, and happiness. Yet this time, everything intensifies as warmth weaves into his heart and his heart palpates from excitement.

    He had been longing for this moment to come. He had long to meet him since seven years ago.

    "I--"

    "I finally found you." Kai surprised him right after he interrupted him.

    Did he hear it correctly? Has Kai been searching for him as well?

    Kai did not explain his confession and they stayed like that with eyes staring at each other under the heavy rain. Neither of them could say a word as their eyes speak on their behave. All the longing, all the love, all the waiting they've done for the last seven or even nine years are clearly displayed in their eyes. Even the sound of rain went deaf to their silence communication.

    It wasn't until a few horns startle them from their side that Kai pulled Kyungsoo with him to the car. Kai didn't mind too much about the cars behind him as he round to the back door to get a towel and a spare shirt. They were there in case he decided to sleep over at Sehun's house.

    "Dude is he okay?"

    Sehun's question was completely ignored as Kai work to dry Kyungsoo's hair and hand him his shirt. "here, change into this for now."

    Sehun has no choice but to sigh and drive back to the house. So much for jajangmeyon, he thought.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    Kyungsoo was surprisingly obedient as he follows Kai like a lost puppy. If Sehun didn't know better, he would have thought Kai have hypnotized the male and kidnap him home.

    The couple was too engaged into their own world of awe that they didn't realize their abnormal yet normal action. For two strangers who just meet, they act like to two lovers who have ben dating for years. 

    Kai unconsciously cares for Kyungsoo with every second he has while Kyungsoo trusted Kai to let him take care of him involuntarily.

    "Would you guys stop staring at each other?" Sehun annoyingly leans against the wall and it was the first time Kyungsoo turn to look at him.

    "You...Could you be Sehun?" Kyungsoo hesitated. Even though this Sehun look kind of different, Kyungsoo can see the majority of the similarity he had with the statue. 

    "How did you know? Did Kai tell you?" Sehun at Kai with a raised eyebrow ad Kai shook his head.

    "You are Sehun. It is you." Once again, Kyungsoo is staring in awe.

    "What do you mean?"

    Kyungsoo didn't know how to explain and he went silent until Sehun walks to him making him stumbles back.

    "Sehun wait." Kai went to cover Kyungsoo and the latter looks at Kai's back with so much admiration and love. Because of that, he decided to save his beloved from possibly fighting with his friend.

    "I'll e-explain, but before that, I need to get to my friend's place because he having a fever." Kyungsoo looks at Sehun and the taller can't pinpoint whether it was pity or relieve, "Luhan is not in his ideal state to see you but he's been searching for you for so long plus it's the only way I can explain to you and Kai everything."

    Immediately, the name purges Sehun's interest. It's that Luhan isn't it?

    "Will you get me there Kai?" Without any hesitation, Kai nodded.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    The car ride was rather peaceful and not awkward. Kyungsoo and Kai somehow ended up holding hands in the back seat and they do so with comfort and a smile on their face.

    Arriving at the apartment, Kyungsoo did not forget to tell them to be quiet. Luhan is quite sensitive to noises and he wants to wake Luhan up in the most gentle way as possible.

    When entering Luhan's room, Kyungsoo decided to only let Sehun and he come in. Sehun's chest was already beating incredibly fast and it's because he's already ready to uncover whoever it in beneath the bed sheet, just a few feet from where he is.

    "Luhan hyung," Kyungsoo whispers as he strides away the damped part of the sick male's forehead.

    _It is him_. Sehun recognizes. _It's the model he_ _looked_ _up a few years ago._

    "How are you feeling?"

    Luhan opens his eyes and looks tiredly at Kyungsoo.

    "Your fever is still high. Did you drink any medicine? Did your manager gave you food?" Luhan slightly nods before leaning into the touch and he turns side way where he sees another inside his room.

    "Baek?" Luhan didn't look as he asked. He simply assumes it was Baekhyun because who else who Kyungsoo brought with him, if not Baekhyun?

    Kyungsoo, on the other hand, looks at Sehun and slowly backs away. It was an invitation for Sehun to come right next to Luhan and replace him in his position. Sehun did not reject the offer and he did more than just sitting next to Luhan. He holds Luhan's hand, which Luhan took a hold of and place it right beneath his cheek. He did more than just caressing his hair and cheeks because when Luhan holds his hand and he holds it with so much love, Sehun realized his responsibility and his role in Luhan's life. And when Luhan smiles and he recognizes that indeed it was the smile he sees in his dream and warms up his heart, he did more than just kissing Luhan's forehead, because he made Luhan realized that it wasn't Baekhyun who was there.

    Their eyes connect for the first time in this life and the first thing Luhan did, was cry and weakly clutching onto Sehun's hand. It doesn't help that he is sick and he's emotionally ugly in front of his lover. It was an embarrassing first time for Luhan.

    "Don't cry." But Luhan can't calm down. He had waited for seven years.

    "I'll stay with you so don't cry," Sehun kissed his forehead again, "Please?"

    Luhan nodded and Sehun was neither shy or hesitant when he lay next to Luhan. All he wanted was to comfort his partner.

    As a cue, Kyungsoo leaves the room with a smile on his face. Sehun will be Luhan's best medicine and with trust, Kyungsoo let Sehun take care of Luhan.

    Now, it's his turn to pursue his own happiness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    Seven years of not yet finding his mate were depressing enough for Baekhyun, yet his friends had to come to him yesterday and announced that they have both found theirs on the same night. Life was cruel and it left him dying in misery as he is the last one to still be single. It's even more pitiful that he wants to give up but he has a good reason for and he hopes Chanyeol would understand.

    With all of the waiting, the longing, the frustration and the stress, he has been crying to himself because it's too much to take. Days after days, he would ask himself, 'when? when will you appeared?' because he's tired of looking and tired of being hampered with false hopes. Every time he wakes up with a new resolution and a smile on his face, it would always be demolished by the end of the day for his love are never found. It's sad that it happens so often, every day to be exact, yet he's not accustomed to it and he thinks he'll never be.

    Now he asks 'when? When will it be my turn?' because he knows Chanyeol will eventually come. In the long run, Chanyeol comes but how long is that long run and how much more does he have to wait?

    Feeling suffocated and once again emotionally wreck, he decided to visit Scarlet Tears of Love to see his beloved's statue. At least he could see him there. At least the statue could calm him down.

    Baekhyun admits that he drove rather reckless to the temple. He passed more than enough red lights and he turns too fast making the road shrieks horribly in the pedestrian's ears. Some people horn at him but he's too engroove into the loud music in his car to listen. He even speeds up when he's almost there because he wants to see him so badly right now.

    Thankfully, the temple's gate was not close so he didn't have to waste any time taking out his spare key and opening it. He rushed through the hall only to stop when he finally see Chanyeol in his royal suit looking as cold, as empty yet as handsome as ever.

    The tears he had been holding back since hours ago is finally falling on his face. Looking at Chanyeol has never been so calming before and he guesses the latter have always had an effect on him since a long time ago. Even Lay said Chanyeol was the only one who could calm him down, whether it be when he's sad, anxious or even angry.

    Only Chanyeol could make such an impact on him.

    "Bastard." he wipes away the tears angrily, yet he can't really find it in him to hate him for real.

    "Why are you making me wait so long? Are you taking revenge on me for the first I made you wait?" How childish he was to pout like a kid, even more so that he's talking to a statue and unleashing his anger on him?

    Neitherless, talking to Chanyeol did manage to calm him down. Sighing, he was about to leave when a series of soft footsteps echo through the hallway. He curiously waited, wondering who would come at 10 in the night not to mention on a Saturday night.

    At that distance, Baekhyun was able to see the man in casual cloth, with dark gray sweater on top of a white polo shirt and a pair of rip jeans that emphasis how long his legs are. But since the hallway was too dark, Baekhyun can't see anything else.

    Every footstep he takes was like a countdown of a ticking clock. The moderate tempo is tempting and it makes him anxious on who it may be. He patiently waited, so when the man finally steps out of the dark hallway and light shine on his face, Baekhyun felt his breath hitch for the first time.

    The once dried tears fall again and he had to look at the statue once more to make sure he got the right person. 

    Chanyeol's face was crunch into a frown but Baekhyun has no cares as he takes his step and pick up his pace until he's running to the man and throw himself at him. The contact was so hard they ended up falling to the ground and Chanyeol was probably hurt but once again, Baekhyun didn't give a damn because he's already kissing him with so much force, with so passion and so much love.

    His hands are both caressing Chanyeol's cheeks and he pulls them closer until there's no space in between their wrapped lips. Baekhyun expected Chanyeol to push him away but his surprised, Chanyeol kisses him back.

    Chanyeol admits he was more than surprised when a stranger threw himself at him and kissed him deep on his lips. But when their lips touched for the first time, Chanyeol understands and he realized that this, or rather, the person he had been finding this whole time is this stranger.

    Their mouths lock perfectly and their tongues went sensual but they can't deny that it was full of love and sweet desire. Without further or do, he had his hands on the peptide boy's hips to guide him closer. When the latter sits on his laps and he fully embraces him in his arms, he loves how the shorter male fits perfectly in his large frame. 

    Chanyeol knew he wasn't the only one who has been waiting for this moment when he felt tears running on his face. The latter was crying and he lets him cry for his portion as well.

    "Bastard." Chanyeol was surprised at the first word that leaves the other's mouth, but he can't blame him either because he's probably too happy.

    "You're so late." Baekhyun did not let go. "You made me wait for seven years." he goes back to kissing him and he feels Chanyeol smiling into the kiss.

    "Well, you make me wait 23 years." and it technically correct because Chanyeol had been searching for Baekhyun his whole life.

    "Wait..What--but." Baekhyun flutter face was adorable in Chanyeol's eyes and he can't help but kiss him again until they're out of breath and he needs to know his beloved's name.

    "You're name?"

    "Baekhyun," Baekhyun pout, "and you're Chanyeol."

    This time, Chanyeol raised his eyes, "have you been stalking me Baekhyun?" Baekhyun shakes his head before rounding his arms around Chanyeol's neck and rests his face there.

    "No, but I'll tell you how I know when we get home. It's a long story."

    "Home..." Chanyeol smirked, "You're home or my home?"

    "Yours." Baekhyun wasn't even ashamed on what he want. He has been waiting for this for so long, and he will get what he want. Plus, he's sure Chanyeol wants this too.

    "I've been searching everywhere for you so I'm not leaving you ever again."

    "What makes you think I'll let you go?" 

    This time, Baekhyun smirk in the crock of Chanyeol's neck and Chanyeol can feel it making him smile too. They stayed like that for as long as they could until Chanyeol begin to feel tears weting his skin again. Naturally, he rubs his hand on Baekhyun's back, even kissing the side of his cheek out a habit that he didn't know he have.

    "Why are you crying again?" Baekhyun squeezed him harder.

    "I....I just can't believe I finally found you." Chanyeol smile fondly at his lover, because he too can't believe he finally found Baekhyun. It's a miracle that they even found each other after all of these years.

    "Come on, let's get back. It's late." Baekhyun didn't want to let go and Chanyeol had to forced him apart while he giggles and pulls them up together. Baekhyun goes straight to hugging him again and Chanyeol lets him does as he please for Baekhyun was being way too cute. He didn't know his lover could be such possessive, clingy little puppy.

    "You really don't want to let go do you?" Baekhyun looks at him and shakes his head.

    Chanyeol leans down to kiss him again and this time, they went much slower, much more loving and much more tender. They needed to feel the love.

    "Baekhyun-ah" Baekhyun hums into the kiss.

    "I love you." 

    It was out of the blue and Baekhyun can't say he wasn't expecting it, but it was still surprising. Time seems to stop for the next few seconds and before they knew it, Baekhyun was already crying again, pouring it out on Chanyeol's shoulder. 

    Chanyeol who have had enough of Baekhyun's crying brought his lover into his hands and wipe away the tears. Baekhyun was a messy ball of fluffy who gets emotional too easily while he was smiling like an idiot who looks likes he just won a lottery.

    With his face smuggling and ugly with big fat tears, Baekhyun said back, "I love you too."

    For the fifth time that night, they kiss while being hold in each other's arms.

    "Let's go." Chanyeol intertwines their fingers, "There's a lot to do tonight."

    "You're right."

    Baekhyun beam at him with his eye smile and Chanyeol's already thinking how it's impossible for him to taint such adorable puppy. How can he ever think of Baekhyun in the other way? They'll probably be cuddling for the rest of the night and when Baekhyun falls asleep, he'll watch him without a blink of an eye. This has never happened before, especially the feeling of wanting to protect and wanting to treasure someone. This only proves that Baekhyun is indeed the person he hs been looking for. And even though they've only met today, he's already deeply in love with Baekhyun.

    "I really do love you." He'll probably fall even deeper in love with him.

    "I know. I love you too. Always you. Only you. Forever you."

    Yes, he's already falling right now.

    "Now come on. Didn't you say we have a lot to do tonight?"

    Chanyeol takes back what he said before. Maybe he does want to see what Baekhyun's like under him.

    "I can't wait anymore. I'm gonna go crazy."

    Yeah. Tonight will be crazy.

    "You'll be surprised."

    Of course, and I'll still be surprised on how life will unfold with you on my side on the next day, on the day after that, in a year, in the next ten years and for the rest of my life with you.

    "I-I'm actually still a virgin and I-I don't have experience b-but-"

    Chanyeol shut's him up with a kiss before dragging him to the car. For the rest of that night, their hands were never let go, but the one thing they do let go every so often is their favorite catchphrase, "I love you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    Three days after that, the six of them meet up and they thoroughly introduce each other before their story night begin.

    A week from that, they met Lay and Kris's family.

    Two months after that, they're already too close to be considered as friends.

    Six months from that, they moved into their separate homes.

    A year later Baekhyun and Chanyeol married each other.

    Two years after Baekhyun and Chanyeol's wedding, it was Kyungsoo and Kai's turn.

    Sehun finally decided to get serious in life after Kyungsoo and Kai's wedding, he worked and proposed to Luhan a few months after that.

    All of them decided to adopt a child.

    In ten years their kids study together.

        In twenty years, they were still good friends and still celebrating all the holidays together.

    In forty years, their kids have kids and they're enjoying their life as grandfathers.

    Sixty years later when they're old and long retired, they decided to live in the same mansion.

    And when the time comes and they are to say good-bye once more, Lay had them cremated and sprout to the world.

    A few hundred years from then, they will be reborn. The search will begin, and fate will once again bring them back together to grant them their happiness. They'll get their happiness again and again and again and that will never change because fate is strong and love is meant to last forever.

       _No matter what, I'll find you again._

        _No matter what, I'll always be with you._

        _No matter what, I'll love you again and again and again._

    Indeed, they'll always be together forever and ever- in love and happy.

 

 

 

** _~FIN~_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sins of Scarlet Tears is DONE. I hope you're satisfied with the ending. It's been roughly a year since I started this story and I am proud to say that it is yet my best work. I put a lot of work into it you see, so I was happy to see all of the reaction.
> 
> Thank you to all of my readers. It's been a long ride and thank you for staying with me all this time.
> 
> I'll think about writing a one shot (smut) for baekyeol when I have time, but it won't be posted here so I'll give you a link.
> 
> Once again thank you. Comments on how you guys feel about this story. Don't forget to drop a kudo~


	41. Thank You

**~THANK YOU SO MUCH~**

I apologize this isn't another chapter or another epilogue, but I need to say this before it is too late.

Thank you very much for reading my story, it means a lot to me, especially those thoughtful and, beautiful comments you guys leave and those plentiful amount of Kudos you guys leave behind. Honestly, I never thought I would get so much.

Once again, I would like to sincerely thank you to all.

I promise to keep producing good stories and I hope you support me with my other works too.

**~See You Again~**


	42. Hidden Picture Concept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit to artist. This is not drawn by me. I just found it and the concept fits this story perfectly.

This is for Sins of Scarlet Tear's lovers. A present for Thanksgiving!!!

Hope you like it.

[Hidden Picture Concept](https://www.instagram.com/p/BbZdR4ZAwcU/?taken-by=soo_addict)

[Hidden Picture Concept #2](https://www.instagram.com/p/BfxYyzqAsSo/?taken-by=6104.fanart)

 


	43. Hold Onto Me (Closure)

Words: 9,909

 

In the next thousands of years when the miracle still enthrones on those with fate and blessing, this time, they met on a cold icy day.

Snow has fallen and the road has been purified with white. A cold, lonely evening was what Baekhyun finds himself stuck in and yet it didn't bother him at all. 

Today was Christmas Eve and couples have been loitering around, in and out of the shop he is standing next to like its an insult to him and his single self, but to no worries, Baekhyun doesn't care about relationships at all. If anyway, it would be his friend Jongdae who would complain and constantly nagging him to get laid already.

Twenty-one years have passed since he lived alone and it's either Baekhyun has too much ambition ahead to think about relationships, or no one has caught his attention yet.

Like every year, Baekhyun would celebrate his Christmas with his friends and family. There weren't many people as there was only his grandparent, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Sehun, and Suho. Although Baekhyun wasn't raised up by his parents who died early in an accident, Baekhyun was definitely raised with love and care. 

This year, he had prepared them a delicious cheesecake that he just bought. Tomorrow is Christmas and for sure, they would have another blast celebration.

Another clink of the bell rang indicating another customer leaving but this time, the door had swung too hard, it bends all the way to the back and hit him on the shoulder.

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry.”

The stranger had come to him the moment he yelped and he was planning to push it off as an accident when their eyes meet and everything in his head just went blank. 

They stair into oblivious, deep and long, admiring a hidden beauty buried within those orbs. Like a broken time machine, their head still and their body freeze, not a single word was said, except their cold breathe lingering and dissolving in the air. Long seconds passed like that with their eyes simply blinking and asking many questions. Although words are on the tip of their lips, they could not utter a single word in the thick, heaven tension.

“Chanyeol!” Someone called, “We got to go.”

The said boy suddenly snapped and he huff shakily as if he had seen a ghost. Panic was clearly on the boy’s face but he lingers a bit longer on in front of Baekhyun’s face before he turns away to walk back two his friends. Yet only two steps away and he stopped to turn back and rushed back to Baekhyun.

“Do you live here?” He asked.

Baekhyun was too stunned to answer. The boy was everywhere up on his face.

"Will you answer me please? Do you live around here?” He grabbed onto Baekhyun’s arm.

“Y-Yes.” 

Satisfy, the boy nodded, leaving Baekhyun there, confused and lost. He watches Chanyeol run towards his friend and eye him closely until he disappears completely from a distance afar.

Under the mistletoe where people believe love is made forever with a kiss, Baekhyun believed he had found his first true love. And although Baekhyun doesn’t believe in love at first sight, he believed in fate because, for the first time in his life, his heart didn’t stop pounding. Butterflies is flying in his stomach while his cheek is heating from the rush of this blood in his body. Baekhyun doesn’t know what it is, but it felt as if he was being pulled towards Chanyeol, and although they were completely stranger who knew nothing of each, Baekhyun was convinced they would meet again.

No, Chanyeol will come back for him. Chanyeol will search for him and he will wait at this same spot where they ‘promised’ to meet.

“Chan…yeol.” Baekhyun lets the name lingers on his lips. 

“Chanyeol” A gentle smile spread on his freezing face.

Baekhyun wonders why on a cold day like this, his body felt so warm.

His heart. His soul. His mind. They never felt as eased as this before.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Every day after that, Baekhyun visits the patisserie shop in hopes that he will see Chanyeol again. Almost two months have passed and Baekhyun didn’t give up but he did begin to doubt himself and his over self-confident. 

They were just strangers.

They knew nothing about each other.

Was he too driven by emotion because all that connects them was an overwhelmingness of heart throbbing and longing in their eyes? Still, Chanyeol asked if he lived here. It would only explain that Chanyeol will come back and look for him. But so much time has passed, Chanyeol might have dropped that feeling and moved on. Maybe he just thought it was a fling. In no ways could Baekhyun know how Chanyeol feels. There is no guarantee in anything and yet, he sits here every day to wait for Chanyeol to come back.

Is he overreacting? 

Is he being unreasonable?

Is he being delusional?

Is he—

*knock* *knock*

Surprised, Baekhyun flinched spilling some hot chocolate on his pants.

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry.”

      _“Oh gosh, I’m sorry."_

The same words ring in his hear and he looks up immediately only to see Chanyeol standing there with an apologetic smile on his face.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Still stunned, he can’t speak a single word to reply. Baekhyun felt as if he was hypnotized and just like the first time they met, Baekhyun could not stop looking at Chanyeol’s eyes. His heart pumps like it will rip out of his cage while his body freezes like big bulge rock.

“I’ll get you some napkins.” The taller leaves and Baekhyun snap out of it to look at his soaking wet pants. Thank god, he took his gray cardigan off before he sits down or else it will be stain too. Baekhyun sets his hot chocolate down right when the taller male comes back.

“Here.” He offers, and Baekhyun hesitated to thank him. In all honest thoughts, Baekhyun was just so embarrassed to even look at Chanyeol in the eyes now that he’s out of the "zone". He wipes again and again not wanting to finish it too fast or else he would have to look up and talk to Chanyeol normally. Even so, he didn’t want to keep Chanyeol waiting because the taller is just patiently standing there, waiting for him to finish. So naturally he stop wiping, put the napkins away and look back at Chanyeol.

“Sorry.” Chanyeol apologize again with a gentle smile and this time, Baekhyun was quick to say, “it’s okay. It’s really not your fault.”

“May I sit?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun quickly clears the table and asks for a waiter.

“Would you like another hot chocolate? You barely have any left?”

“It’s okay, I’ll order it myself.”

“At least let me make it up for your jeans. I feel bad.”

“Really its—“ and Baekhyun frozen again because Chanyeol looks at him like he’s the most pitiful puppy in this world and Baekhyun can’t help but give in to those large eyes.

Sighing, “I guess, I will take up that offer then.” Immediately, Chanyeol smiles until it reached his ears and his eyes are gone. “But only the hot chocolate okay?” Baekhyun added and still Chanyeol smiles, even nodding enthusiastically.

Not a lot of words were exchanged as they wait for the drinks but as they sit, Baekhyun can feel the heavy stare Chanyeol is giving him. Chanyeol looks like he wants to say something but because Baekhyun hasn’t looked up from his fingers once, it made Chanyeol uneasy too. Baekhyun was sure neither of them was uncomfortable, it was just they didn't know how to start a conversation. The situation was indeed very awkward and Baekhyun can’t help it because he was never the social butterfly in his circle of friends.

“May I…..May I ask for your name first?” 

Baekhyun looks rather surprised when he heard the question, but then he realized only he knows Chanyeol's name and that was by accident as well.

“My name is Byun Baekhyun and I’m 21 years old. You?”

“21?” Chanyeol asked in surprised. “S-sorry…You just….look younger.” Chanyeol blush at his sudden outburst and Baekhyun blush too at his indirect compliment.

“I’m Park Chanyeol and….and I’m 24” 

This time, it was Baekhyun’s turn to be surprised because Baekhyun was more than sure Chanyeol was younger than that. Chanyeol might as well just start college or has the same age as him and that’s still more believable than 24.

At his expression, Chanyeol laughed a slightly bit and Baekhyun blush even more because what face was he making? He must have looked like an idiot.

“It’s okay. I get that a lot.” Chanyeol laughed again, “But I guess we’re both slightly taken off. I guess we just look younger than our actual age.” 

Baekhyun nods shyly and he knows the atmosphere is yet to loosen up completely but Chanyeol’s smile really helps a lot. It’s bright and it’s warm, making Baekhyun relax in the awkward atmosphere and the chilly weather.

“Looks like we just found something in common…..even though we just met.” The taller seems to relax as well, leaning back on his chair and Baekhyun smiles back seeing that they can finally be comfortable with each other. 

Their drinks come just in time for them to take a slight break and Baekhyun gleefully sip on his chocolate as he waits for Chanyeol to sip on his as well. Though Chanyeol looks like the type who would drink hot chocolate as well, the taller had ordered a hot expresso with no ice in it. At this rate, it wouldn’t even be surprised if Chanyeol smokes because heck nothing is ever normal when it comes to Chanyeol. 

“Baekhyun?” 

Baekhyun blinks several times at his name being called.

“You look like you have a question.”

Baekhyun actually has a lot of questions, but for now, there’s only one thing he’s most curious about.

Clearing his throat, he braised himself to asks, “I know this sound kind of weird to ask but you,“ Baekhyun blush, "you came back for me right?” 

His heart raced so fast and he wishes he could flee but there’s no point going back now. It’s too late for that.

“Then let me ask you this instead,” Chanyeol challenged him. “Did you feel the pull, the entranced of our eyes when we first met? Do you still feel it now? The feeling of longing, of wanting, of holding……Do you feel it throbbing in your heart like it’s telling you to hold onto something.”

Baekhyun doesn’t know how or if it's even possible for someone besides himself to describe his own feeling that well. Chanyeol took every word out of his mouth and although it is embarrassing to admit, everything Chanyeol said, every single word of it was exactly dead on.

“H-How?” Baekhyun asked himself more than he is asking Chanyeol.

“I came back for you Baekhyun. I won’t lie. As creepy as it sounds. I quit my job and moved here because you told me you lived in this area. All of the paperwork took longer than I expected and that’s why it took me so long to see you. I finally settled down this morning and I should have stayed and settled down but I just can’t wait to come back here to see you.” 

Baekhyun doesn’t think he can take all of these confessions all at once but he can’t stop listening. Not even when he’s about to blow up like a red balloon.

“There’s just this feeling inside me that says you will be here so I didn’t hesitate to come. I found you sitting alone near the window but it looked like you were waiting for someone because you kept looking at the chair in front of you. So as creepy as I am and as crazy as this all is were you waiting for me Baekhyun? Have you been waiting for me all this time? At the same place and at the same time?”

Embarrassed, Baekhyun looked for his hot chocolate instead to sip on it. 

“Baek—“

“—You’re not wrong.” Baekhyun peeks at Chanyeol above his mug, “That chair has always been empty since Christmas, hoping that one day, the same tall guy that I bumped into, that enchanted my heart would come back to fill it. I……I thought I was crazy this whole time because I thought I was the only feeling things. I thought I was overthinking and imagining things because, for all I know, we only met for a few minutes, maybe shorter. I was sitting here every day, waiting for someone who might not even come, but for some reason, I was convinced that I will see you again if I just wait here patiently enough. So technically, you’re not the only one who's creepy or crazy. I am too and that makes us both crazy.”

Chanyeol sits and stares at Baekhyun like he had grown ahead while Baekhyun kept silence, having said everything he wanted to say, only waiting for Chanyeol to react. After what feels like hours, Chanyeol suddenly stood up from his chair making Baekhyun scared and anxious.

Crap, did I say too much?

Does he think I’m crazy now?

Is he leaving?

“Hmm…so I guess we can both agree to a certain point that we have some sort of connection or attraction towards each other and I wish this isn't how our first date to be but still,” Chanyeol looks at him smiling, “Will you go out to dinner with me today?”

“Dinner?” Baekhyun’s eyes expand from shock, “Dinner…….Date?” Gosh, his heart is pounding so hard, he’s fluttering from excitement.

“Yes,” Chanyeol said giggling. “There is still time. Would you like to go change first?”

Chanyeol offers politely for them to part and meets again but Baekhyun didn’t want that. He didn’t want to be apart from Chanyeol again. So he made up an excuse.

“How about you come with me? I’ll show you around townafter I change.”

“Baekhyun…….. Are you inviting to your house already?” Chanyeol asks amused while Baekhyun blush brightly, muttering, “N-No…it’s just—“

Chanyeol laughed wholeheartedly and Baekhyun cheeks flush red. At this point. All Baekhyun can do is shut the hell up.

“Thank you for the offer Baekhyun. I will gladly go with you.”

Cute. Chanyeol quietly thought. He wouldn’t mind teasing Baekhyun more.

Baekhyun pack quickly after that and walked with Chanyeol back to his home. Usually Baekhyun would drive around in this cold weather, but because he had been taking his time on the street, hoping he would bump into Chanyeol one day, he had been walking.

“By the way, I found something else we have in common.”

“And what’s that?” Baekhyun glances at Chanyeol from above his scarf.

“Being creepy.” Chanyeol grin and Baekhyun nudge Chanyeol playfully. “You idiot. We’re not creepy.”

“Fine, we’re crazy then.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Long story short, that was how they had their first date. In a nice tiny restaurant, with dim light and romantic feel. Questions were exchanged while laughs and giggles made them closer. 

On the following days, Baekhyun offers to help Chanyeol settled in. Although not a lot happened in those short hours, a lot had deepened between their bond. A small flirt, a shy smile and a slight touch of fingers were all they need to have their eyes linger a little longer on each other. Baekhyun can’t lie that he’s more and more attracted to Chanyeol’s personality while Chanyeol is having fun find out more about Baekhyun. 

While Chanyeol was very much mature, just the way Baekhyun likes his “ideal person” to be, Baekhyun had a lot of hidden charm, such as cooking and playing basketball. The latter fact actually surprised Chanyeol quiet a lot because, despite Baekhyun’s size, the latter was quite good. 

Through lots of conversation and storytelling, Baekhyun found out that Chanyeol lost both of his parents as well. But similar to him, Chanyeol had grown up with love in the orphanage and he was diligent enough to earn a full scholarship, high wages, and a full time job after college. Chanyeol’s passion to improve orphanage and raise awareness for adoption is one reason why Chanyeol is so attractive. Baekhyun was sure, the more he knows about Chanyeol, the more the latter would be lovable.

Interestingly enough, they have nothing much in common except being young and being "crazy".

If Baekhyun liked winter than Chanyeol liked summer. If Baekhyun liked vegetable and tomatoes, Chanyeol loves meat and absolutely hate tomatoes. In the course of three months, they spend so much time together that Baekhyun can distinct when Chanyeol is pissed and when Chanyeol is stress. Chanyeol, on the other hand, knows exactly what Baekhyun is craving or when he needs his personal space.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol knew each other so well that their friends had confirm that the two are dating. Although both had several times had denied it, deep down they both knew, they weren’t simply friends. Their life intertwines like hair braid being made and if Chanyeol wouldn’t make a move than Baekhyun will anyway. 

They flirt and tease, hold hands and hugs. No kisses were attempt but they offer sweet words to each other to show their affection. There hasn’t been a day when they haven’t texted or call and sometimes when Chanyeol is too busy to do anything, Baekhyun comes over to take care of him. In turn, Chanyeol takes Baekhyun on many different dates. Whether it is street food adventure, luxurious shopping to hiking or going on vacation, the both of them had done it all.

Neither of them said the three magic words, but for some reason, it didn’t bother them that much as if they already knew and hear it every day.

They admit that what they have is not common, but perhaps that’s why they’re taking more time to find out before they make it official. At least that’s what Baekhyun assumes to be when actually, Chanyeol was just trying to make everything perfect.

Nothing ever goes according to his plans ever since he met Baekhyun, so at least he wants to make this special so that the both of them will remember this for life. Baekhyun deserves all the happiness in this world because, in Chanyeol honest opinion, he hasn’t done enough to make Baekhyun happy.

There lies on this table is a pair of silver bracelet that he bought for the two of them. Chanyeol didn’t trust his own house since Baekhyun often comes over to visit, so the pair of bracelet had been sitting in his office since weeks ago. Like every day, he would look at them whenever he has the time or when he’s stress. And like every time he looks at them and holds Baekhyun’s one against his finger, he swears he adores it, even more, every day.

Today was just like any other day. Work will finish in an hour and a half but unlike always, today, he felt oddly uneasy.

It hadn’t happened long, but in past twenty minutes, Chanyeol’s stomach had been coiling so much that it’s starting to make him feel anxious. Chanyeol doesn’t know why but his thought kept going to Baekhyun. It’s Friday afternoon so Baekhyun is probably just playing basketball with his friends, but something about that obvious fact still didn’t settle comfortably in Baekhyun’s mind.

Suddenly, an image materialized in front of his eyes.

In silk, raven black hair and foreign white cloth, a boy who looks exactly like Baekhyun were laying, dying in his arms.

 

 

                    _Baekhyun coughed again and this time, he flopped on his side, careful not to cut Chanyeol in any way. Chanyeol was fast to pull Baekhyun in his arms and let the latter drink his blood. Over and over again, he begged with tears mix in his blood as he transfers it to Baekhyun's mouth. But the latter only vomit them back out, even getting weaker as the time pass.  
                    Kai removed the weapon by teleporting it out without touching it. But the action only caused a shock in Baekhyun's system due to a sudden hollow in his stomach making the angel coughed out even more blood while his hand slowly drops out of Chanyeol's hold. Baekhyun's eyes are closing and his breath is becoming shallower, but his eyes are always there, starring at the beautiful red in his lover's eyes._

_"Baekhyun, stay with me."_

_"Listen to my voice."_

_"Please, don't do this to me."_

_"Don't close your eyes! Look at me!"_

_"Don't stop breathing! Hold onto my hands!"_

_"Baekhyun I love you."_

 

  
Chanyeol heard himself say all of those words while he clutched onto his heart painfully and cry uncontrollably against the table.

“Baekhyun.” He gasped, “Baekhyun!” and he jolts up, forgetting everything and only taking his car key to driving.

The drive to Baekhyun’s school gym was long and agonizing. The heaviness in his chest just couldn't go away and he looks so dishevel like a lost man rampaging through the street. Chanyeol cursed himself for forgetting his phone in his office because right when he needs to call Baekhyun most, it wasn’t anywhere near him. The episode in his office mildly shock him and his hands are still shaking, but what worries Chanyeol the most was the feeling of Baekhyun being possibly hurt or even in danger.

“Go! Go! GO!” Chanyeol hurried the red light in front of him only to accelerate abruptly when it switch green.

Chanyeol reached Baekhyun’s school eighteen minutes later and he parks right in front of the entrance where he gives no damn if it was towed or if he had locked the door. He took three steps at a time up the stair and as he opens the door, all he sees were people huddling in a circle on the other end of the court.

“Chanyeol” Chanyeol found Kyungsoo running to him.

“Where’s Baekhyun?”

“He’s—“ and Kyungsoo looks toward the crowded, but before he could say anything more, Chanyeol had already run towards the crowd.

“Baekhyun!” He pushes through Baekhyun’s friend, Jongdae, JImin, Sehun and some others that made way for him. Jongdae looked at him surprised at his sudden appearance, but all Chanyeol could see was Baekhyun laying on his side and groaning in pain.

“Oh gosh.” Chanyeol frown in distress while kneeling next to Baekhyun.

In the midst of immense pain, Baekhyun was able to recognize those words and that voice. Tear automatically fall as he opens his eyes to peek at Chanyeol and he whimpers a few more times before he registers the fact that Chanyeol is suddenly here.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol moved the soaking hair on Baekhyun forehead.

“W-Why are you here?” Baekhyun groan, “Work?”

“Forget about work. What happened?”

Suddenly a hand is placed on his shoulder and he looked to see Sehun smiling down at him.

“I think Baekhyun just twisted his ankle. It looks quite serious and it will bruise quite long since he hasn’t had one in a very long time.”

“Twisted ankle?” Chanyeol asked in confused and only then did he see Baekhyun holding tightly onto his right leg. 

“Yeah, it’s not that serious. Baekhyun's just a sucker for pain.”

Baekhyun whines in respond telling Sehun to shut up when he’s still busily holding his now swollen ankle.

Chanyeol slopped on his butt with a thud and scoffed in disbelieve. He can’t believe he went through all of that just to find out Baekhyun twisted an ankle. Whatever he saw back then in his office was unreal, but what he felt until now was indescribable. Even now his heart is thumping so much, although his hands have stopped shaking, he was still somewhat uneasy.

“But what a coincident it is. You came just when he fell to the floor. It’s like you’ve had foreseen it coming.”

Chanyeol was uncertain that he did, but for a while now, Chanyeol had the feeling that he could sense Baekhyun everywhere. It’s as if their bond had thickened and he could tell what Baekhyun wants, what he’s thinking, and his well-being. But unlike always, today he was able to foresee danger and urgency towards Baekhyun. It was new. It made him panic, but he think carefully enough, he realized how convenient it is. Although he could not feel Baekhyun’s pain personally, situations as these will help him prevent Baekhyun from hurting in the future.

An uneasy feeling still settled inside his stomach because the vision is saw in his office was too realistic to push aside. Perhaps it has something to this and usually when something weird happened, it happens to Baekhyun as well. As much as he wants to confirm it with Baekhyun and analyze this situation, Baekhyun’s injury is his first priority.

“I’ll take him to the hospital. Help me get him on my back.”

Baekhyun didn’t complain but it cried immediately when they moved him Chanyeol’s back.

“Let’s hope my car is not towed yet.”

“What?” Baekhyun exclaimed and Chanyeol laughed.

“I kind rushed in here thinking you were gonna die or something. I’ll explain later when we have time.”

Nodding, Baekhyun lets Chanyeol takes cares of him, from setting him in the passenger seat to giving him a spare shirt to change into and to wheeling him in the hospital.

Baekhyun cherishes every second of it to death but what worries him throughout the whole night was that Chanyeol hasn’t let go of his hand once.

Chanyeol explains a lot after that and strangely (or not) Baekhyun understands it all.

“I guess that explains a lot why we understand each other so well. It’s……It’s like we’re meant…..for each other.” And Baekhyun knows what he said, but he still blushes like a red tomato. He looks at Chanyeol, meaning to make an excuse somehow, but Chanyeol said, “that ready doesn’t sound bad either.” instead, and Baekhyun falls for him again and again if not stronger, than deeper than before.

A lot happened after that.

Chanyeol broke down into a cold and he carries the fever ever since noon. Baekhyun had rushed into his office unannounced and somehow he wasn’t surprised because they are now convinced that they are somehow connected by the string. Chanyeol’s only guilt is that despite knowing this will happen, he still went through with it to confirm it and ends up making Baekhyun worried. 

“Chan—“

“—It’s just a cold. Don’t worry.” Chanyeol smile apologetically, “I’m sorry I made you worry.”

Baekhyun signs in relief, “You idiot. You could have stayed home and still confirm it. Why tire yourself out at work.” All Chanyeol could do was offer a guilty smile

“Let’s get you home. I’ll drive you back.”

“What about your car?” Baekhyun helps Chanyeol packs up while the latter just sits there, trying not to fall asleep.

“I took the cab. After I see those image, I couldn't think straight. All I knew was that I should run to you.”

“We sound so much like soulmates don’t we.” Chanyeol groan as Baekhyun helps him stands up. Gosh, he feels so nauseous.

“Soulmates?”

“Yeah, like two souls who resonate and can hear each other’s thoughts.”

“That sounds crazy.” 

“But that sounds just like us.”

Baekhyun fully agrees but as much as he wants to celebrate right now, he can’t carry Chanyeol all the way home alone. Chanyeol’s too big and heavy for his peptide body and the latter is probably slipping in and out of his conscious by the way he talks. He can’t even walk straight or think straight. He needs Sehun’s help.

Through the company’s phone, Baekhyun called his younger friend and the latter came twenty minutes later only to see Chanyeol pathetically sleeping on Baekhyun’s lap. The only things' that's cute about all of this is that Baekhyun was caressing Chanyeol’s head while his jacket was left over Chanyeol’s shivering body.

“He’s such a troublesome, isn’t he? Does your ankle ache? I heard you ran here.”

“No. It’s more than 2 weeks. It's all healed now.”

After that, Sehun gladly took Chanyeol on his back and together they drove him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Just as their love blossom, even more, those visions come more frequently. Whether it is in their dream or just a sudden spur of the moment, it happens unexpectedly and it doesn’t have to be when either of them is hurt.

Both of them sometimes wakes up in sweat and if they are not screaming, then they are trembling. On the rare occasion, they will see a nice vision of themselves kissing, hugging and making love. It made them awkward around each other, but it is mostly Baekhyun being shy and Chanyeol controlling himself.

What they agreed on was that these vision aren’t normal. It’s as if it is telling them a story, telling them a pitiful version of themselves in a world where angels and vampires exist. Red eyes and grey gold orbs were never so mesmerizing and familiar before, but now they found out, it was the hint of red and yellow in each other’s eyes that draw them together. 

“Chanyeol” Baekhyun whispers in the dark night as they cuddle, “what if they’re not simply visions of our different self, but our memories instead?”

Chanyeol didn’t answer right the way. He was deep in his own thoughts for a while.

“Then I wouldn’t like it to be.”

“Why not?” Baekhyun asked confused.

“That’s because we suffered. You suffered………. and we still suffer until the very end of that life.”

“You’re right,” Baekhyun said sadly as he pressed himself closer towards Chanyeol while the latter placed a kiss on his forehead.

“But I’m sure my passed self-didn’t regret loving you. He must have loved you so much to have sacrificed everything for you.” Chanyeol smile but it didn’t reach his ears.

“I wouldn’t doubt that.”  And Chanyeol was sure because even now, Baekhyun still loves him dearly. His hearts tells him so. Everything about him tells him so. “I’m sure the passed Chanyeol didn’t regret loving his Baekhyun either. He was his angel after all. Chanyeol wouldn’t give him up to anyone even after he’s dead.”

“Could that explains why this Chanyeol is holding me now?” Baekhyun asks playfully but earnestly.

“It very much is.” Chanyeol sighs, “Because right now…….he’s still very much in love with his Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun's face and body burn with sensation. Such confession hadn't been said in such an endearing way. All of the needs, the wants and the craves that bottled up inside his body suddenly burst like an expanding balloon. He wanted for this for long. He waited for this since day one and now that it’s within his reach, he wants to grabs onto to it- holds onto to it and never let go. 

Chanyeol has always been within his reach but he never grabs onto him and call him his. What was he waiting for? What has he been doing all this time?

Baekhyun didn’t know, but he reached upwards in urgency, “Chan I—“

Baekhyun meant to confess his love, but Chanyeol had moved a step faster and kissed him instead.

It was their first kiss, their first confession of love and their first night together, but all that aside, it was the first time, their souls evolve into one. Their love resonates in excitement while their emotion tenfold insensitivity. One touch could make them unfold but they held on to each other in order to soak themselves in their immense torturous love. 

When lips moves and tongue intertwined, their body desperately collides, not just with lust but also with longing. 

Baekhyun had long opened himself up to let Chanyeol come closer to him, to suck and lap on his pale smooth skin. Teeth sink into his skin like electricity zapping his every vein and hands were tightly on his thigh to grope them harder. Purple blots litter on his chest while he grabs onto his lover’s shoulder tightly as if his life depends on it. Every part of him is so thoroughly loved that Baekhyun can’t even begin to describe how sensual Chanyeol’s tongues had been on every inch of his skin.

Chanyeol worships him like a god and Baekhyun called Chanyeol’s name like a prayer. Skillful hands glide against his skin making him more and more on the edge. At this point, every corner is a danger zone but Baekhyun braised himself, curl his toes and let Chanyeol’s lips do all the work. When lips climb lower and lower south his hand automatically grabs a handful of Chanyeol’s hair from the overwhelming sensation.

Lower

Lower

Chanyeol made Baekhyun felt like heaven. 

His virgin walls felt it all, the fingers and the tongue. The way they slide so easily into his slick entrance like he had been waiting all this time. He did. He wanted all of Chanyeol to be in him.

The more that leaves their lips, the more their body aches with aroused and when Chanyeol rut his hardness into him, nice and slow, his vision blurs and his back arch off the bed. 

“Chanyeol” Baekhyun slurs, “I-I love you. I love you so much.” and Baekhyun cried but Chanyeol was fast to capture his lips into a bruising kiss before moving sensually inside Baekhyun.

Moaning shamelessly, Baekhyun wanted Chanyeol to know how good Chanyeol is making him feel. Baekhyun’s mind was clouded with pleasure but he knew he made Chanyeol feels good by the way he grunts. Their body shifts leisurely on the bed then their body paced like a racing game. Chanyeol tortures him at all different tempo and Baekhyun’s fingers scratches was what Chanyeol received

“Ah! nh! Yeol….m-more..Ah!” 

Baekhyun’s moan sounds like a song and Chanyeol eagerly place Baekhyun higher up on his thigh to thrive even deeper. 

Faster. Harder.

Chanyeol raced to his limit.

Their pace becomes more erratic but so was their moans.

In seconds, Baekhyun passed his limit, forcing Chanyeol to reach as well.

Although tired and out of breath, Chanyeol stops him self from saying “I love you too Baekhyun. More than you will ever know.”

Still unified, Chanyeol leans down to kiss Baekhyun’s swollen lips.

“Will you be my lover Baekhyun?” He pants

“I’ll be more than that.” Baekhyun inquires.

“And what will that be?”

“I’ll be your fate. Your destiny.”

“All that?” Chanyeol asked amuse and Baekhyun shakes his head.

“I’ll be your world. I’ll be everything because that’s what you are to me.”

“You’re giving me too much.”

“It’s the only way. I can only have all of you if I give you all of mine.”

“You don’t have to give me anything to have my everything. I’ll give them all to you even if you don’t ask for them.”

“Then likewise. Why ask for my love when you know you already have it.”

“You’re right. I would have just called you my boyfriend, my lover, mine. Why did I wait so long?”

“I don’t know? Why did you?”

“It’s because I’m an idiot.”

“Idiot you are, but so am I. I could be the one saying too.”

“Idiot we both are.”

“Hey guess what?” Baekhyun giggles.

“What?”

“I found another common thing between us.”

“You idiot” Chanyeol laughs.

“We’re both idiots Chanyeol. How great.”

And Chanyeol tackling Baekhyun wasn’t a very good idea.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
A beautiful bracelet is worn on their wrist every day after that. Chanyeol says it represents their promise for each other but Baekhyun thinks Chanyeol meant it was a lock between their lives. Although the confession hasn’t been a proposal, they knew one would come in the future since there is still plenty of time ahead of them.

Summer came and they went on a lot of vacation. A few in the country with their friends and a few outside of their country for themselves. One evening Chanyeol brought up the topic of their memories and the odds behind their love story. Such an odd thing it was that a vampire and an angel fell in love. Usually, it would be a vampire and a wolf or an angel and a devil, but never a vampire and angel. It was a weird combination but in the world of supernatural, if there was anyway, then it wouldn’t be odd at all.

Baekhyun ends up searching the net for it. “A love story between a vampire and an angel” and surprisingly, there were thousands and millions of search, even studies, and analysis based on this topic. His curiosity got the best of him and he reads all the articles and all the post about it and what Baekhyun ends up finding is not what he expects. 

“Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Look at this.” 

“Hm?” The latter hum from the bathroom. The taller was still brushing his teeth.

“You can not believe what I just found. All of these scientists and artists on Google are actually talking about a love story between a vampire and an angel.”

“Wo way,” Chanyeol says with his mouth full of cream.

“Yes, way. Apparently, there is a whole historical museum that dedicates itself to the history of vampire, angels, and a book called ‘Sins of Scarlet Tears’.”

Chanyeol immediately puts a finger up, indicating that Baekhyun should wait for him to wash himself. When the taller comes back, he took Baekhyun’s laptop into his own hands.

“An abnormal love story between a vampire and angel has sweep million of young hearts with its heart throbbing and beautiful romantic love. The museum claims that the story is real and that they are open to further studies for those who believe in it. The museum not only consists of glamorous artistic painting or artifacts from thousands and thousands of years ago but it also has six gods like size statues of the heroes in the story. The six heroes are said to be three pairs of lovers are said to went through life and death to bring peace to our world. It’s true. Owner of Scarlet Tears of Love says so. Rumors say he’s an immortal vampire and that he had been friends of these six heroes. He had been through so many wars he can tell them as if he was there. Perhaps he was there. Eighty percent of the scientist who had talked to him believes he was immortal. The guy just simply have too many evidence to miss.”

Chanyeol reads out loud the article while Baekhyun follows along. They clicked on every related article to that, debates, studies and even the museum website that barely give them any picture or information.

“There are too many studies on this to say this is bullshit.”

“I agree.”

“We need to visit this museum. No, we need to meet the owner."

“This is in Busan.”

“Do you want to go tomorrow? I mean, we’ll have to cut short on our vacation but I’m sure you’re curious too.”

“I don’t mind. With you, I can go anywhere.” Baekhyun didn’t mean to be so cheesy but he meant every word. Weirdly enough, it was Chanyeol who blush and looked away first between the two of them.

“You know.” Chanyeol glances back, “Ever since we become….hm lovers…. you’ve been more straightforward and I-I’m not used to that yet.” Although shy, Chanyeol had a proud smile on his face. “I do like it though. At least now I can be more honest with you.”

“Honest? Like what?”  
   
This time, Chanyeol didn’t shy away. He left the computer on the side and slowly reach for Baekhyun’s cheeks to hold it in his hands. Carefully, he pulled Baekhyun closer towards him and maybe it's because Baekhyun’s confident hasn't gone away, he had closed his eyes and climbed onto Chanyeol’s laps.

As intimidating as their position is, their kiss is pure. Their lips touch ever so lightly while their hands were loosely intertwined.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispers against his lover’s lips. “I love you.”

It wasn’t the first time Baekhyun hears those words but Baekhyun felt very much like so because his heart is soaring and his chest is fluttering non-stop.

“I love you too Chanyeol. I really do.” 

Everything was just so romantic and perfect until Chanyeol stomach growls in hunger.

After that, Baekhyun couldn't stop laughing.

 

 

 

 

  
The next day was exciting. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were in awe as they stand in front of the gigantic door of Scarlet Tears of Love.

The infrastructure was majestic and it was more elegance than anything they’ve seen. They've examined every door, every corner, every painting and every statue of the place and they thought nothing else could surprise them until the stepped into the most sacred place in the museum. The Central Hall.

They were breathless as they look at the giant structure placed around the room. They were big, they were glamorous, they were unrealistic but they were...... _them_.

Speechless, they couldn’t look away from the status. While Baekhyun recognized four of them, Chanyeol recognized two. It really was unbelievable but they were there, staring at themselves and their friends.

“They look exactly like the real one. Ours too. That’s….That’s us up there Chanyeol.”

Intrigued, Chanyeol went to look for a description of the statues. He wanted some kind of background information, some kind of confirmation that all of this is real. Just like that, he found himself in front of the memoir stone where a thank you passage is written instead of a description and a book that was said to belong to the angels.

 

  
_"Your charming fair skin, crystals color orbs and how those pure silks drag upon your skin are the true description of an angel. Your beauty is not a temporal, vain expression of mortal man or woman. They are the true Divine beauty that endures beyond the boundaries of time, and all who possess it will enjoy it forever and ever.  You who possess those perfections have been chosen by the people to be their God will always protect us from all of the harm."_

_"For the people who shred blood and for the younger generation, your sacrifice brings justice. We thank you for all you've done. Now rest in peace because we will take it from now on. Be assured you that your effort wasn't wasted and that what you believe in will forever be protected."_

_"To Anath, God of war, and love. Aedos, God of modesty and Tsilah God of lust, you have saved us all from further destruction. Your hard work had paid off and the life you gave up to ensure our future will forever be remembered for as long as earth lives."_

 

 

“Anath was my name.”

“How do you know?” Chanyeol asked.

“I remember you calling me once in my dreams.”

“If….If this is all true and the angel that reside within still lives, do you think……you can read this diary?"

Baekhyun wasn’t confident, but he tried. Unfortunately, he couldn’t read a single word but as he continues to flip the page, he found a drawn picture of the three angels, Anath, Aedos, and Tsilah. This picture shows the resemblance even clearer and Baekhyun can’t help but think this is all fictionally drawn. How could he be standing there when he's standing here. It's like he was looking at his own picture. It was they had drawn him and not Anath. 

He was just about to take out his phone to take a picture when a voice from somewhere above calls out to him, telling him not to.

“It’s prohibited.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I—“

“Baekhyun…..and Chanyeol. Why don’t you guys come to my office instead? Take the elevator up to the third floor. My room is all the way at the end with the name plate ‘Zhang Yixing'. It’s not hard to find.”

Immediately, they recognize the name. Zhang Yixing- he was the man who will give them all the answers.

As Yixing had instructed, the office was right there. Weirdly enough, they weren’t uncomfortable with him when they met, instead they were more anxious about what they are to hear.

“Drink your tea and relax. You’ll be here for a while.” The man smiled and sipped his own cup of tea so they did as well, savoring the unique taste that the tea offered.

Only when they both put down their cups did the man cross his legs and begin.

“Welcome to Scarlet Tears of Love. Now……shall we begin?”

 

 

 

 

 

Hours later, let finished with the death of their old selves. To say they were astonish were an understatement because having seen parts of their previous life already, they didn’t expect it to be much worst. Their love life was tragic, to say the least, and Chanyeol had broken down due to what Baekhyun have gone through but Baekhyun comforts him with sweet, assuring words. After all, Chanyeol didn’t have it that much better either.

“There’s more to tell. Should we continue or should we give you some more time? Although I promise this is the better part of the story.”

“It’s okay. Please continue.”

“After you died, this place was set up to worship all six of you. Although most vampires, angels and other mythical creature separate themselves from the human world, it did not stop this place from standing here. After all, this is where it all ended and also where it all started. For thousands of years, you were reborn as the same person. Although at different times, you all have the same face, the same name, and the same fate. It was destined for each pair to meet and be happy and if it's not early in life, then it is later when you’re older. Unlike many of your first rebirth, these past few lives, you had it easy.”

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol’s eyebrows are knitted in confusion.

“Perhaps it is because your memories are still fresh, but none of you could handle the memories and the shock that comes along with it. You’ve remembered almost everything, almost like a film being replay in your head and because of that, you all took it quite hard. But as you continue to be reborn after hundreds and thousands of years later, your memories begin to fade and you see more or less just fragments of those memories.”

“What if it’s not because of time? What if, its because we want to let go of our pain?”

And Yixing expects that question to come. After all, such question had been asked several times in the past.

“Indeed. The past you have raised such question yourself.”

“And what you say. What did I say?”

“That……I can not answer. It is up to you to find out yourself.”

Disappointed, Chanyeol sigh in frustration. Why would Yixing not tell him his answers? What is the meaning behind it? What is he supposed to realize?

When the sunset, Yixing announced that they have to leave but they could stay longer if they want. Yixing told him the museum is open 24/7 and there is no security. To that, the couple looks at him in surprise. How could they leave such a lavish place open like that all night? What if burglars steal their valuable historical pieces.

“This place is sacred. It is protected by an invisible force. No one with bad intentions can step in.”

Baekhyun was about to say that is absurd, but with all that he had heard, that statement is no longer valid.

“Alright then. I’ll see you both soon. Visit me once in a while. There are still many people I wish to introduce to you.”

Just like that, Yixing leaves, leaving the both of them in the Central Hall. Once again, they look at themselves, remembering their angel and vampire self from thousands of years ago. Most of them weren’t beautiful. There was just simply too much blood, too much death, and too much sacrifice that they made. It just made them feel so dirty and tainted. Chanyeol couldn’t look at himself much less looks at Baekhyun's. He wonders how Baekhyun is dealing with all of this when he couldn't and had to break down several times in turns of Baekhyun as well.

So he wanted to hug Baekhyun tight and strong inside he arms. He wanted to protect Baekhyun from all of these pain but he was simply one step too late. Baekhyun was already crying with tears falling none stop. The latter is standing like a lone soul that needs to be saved and that’s what Chanyeol did. He hides Baekhyun in the crook of his neck and let him cry on his shoulder to let go of the pain.

“Let go Baekhyun. Don’t hold on.” Chanyeol said.

“Don’t hold onto the past. Let go and only hold onto me."

Chanyeol realized then that the past wasn’t so good for them after all. It held a history- a history that made them stronger but at the same time they didn’t need that history to love Baekhyun at all. After all, he would have still have met Baekhyun in a patisserie shop, falls in love with him and never let him go. Love was all they need. As long as they love each other enough, fate will pull them together no matter what

“Chanyeol. We don’t need the past. And none of us after this needs it too.”

“Let us save ourself from further pain. Let's give our future selves an even better future. Let us erase them all slowly and slowly because I’m sure that’s what our past selves believe in as well.”

“Maybe this is what Yixing means when he says we have to figure it by ourselves. Only we can decide our fate. Only we can decide how we live our life.”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun hums. “Yeah.” He confirms.

“I love you.” Baekhyun tightens his hold on Chanyeol.

"At this rate, it would be troublesome if you don't.” At least, Chanyeol was trying lift up the mood.

“And I will always love you no matter how many times I am reborn," Baekhyun stated the facts.

“And no matter what, I’ll always find you and never let you go."

"You better do.” Baekhyun said, "because or else………... it will be troublesome for me."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**~Two years later~**

“Chopper! Where are you?” Baekhyun screamed from the living room as he looks for his baby corgi. The boy was just so active even though he was just a month old.

“Chanyeol’s gonna be home soon with your food so don’t go hiding in the corner!” The puppy bark adorably and just in time, the door was open, revealing Chanyeol and his shopping bags.

The two of them have moved in for more than two years and while Baekhyun got out of college and earn a full-time job, Chanyeol got promoted to a manager.

“Did the crew came to set up the backyard?” Chanyeol walks over to Baekhyun’s first to get his welcome home kiss.

“Yeah. They’re almost finished.”

“I’m not sure if we have enough stuff for tonight, so I just bought extras of everything.”

“We barely have anyone to invite Chanyeol. They’re only our close friends and family. Countable on the top of our hands.”

“You’re right.” Chanyeol shrugs, “But Sehun and Kai do eat like pigs. They probably eat a portion for 3.”

Baekhyun laughed, “You’re right.”

Just in time, Chopper comes running out to greet Chanyeol. The young fella just couldn’t stop running around Chanyeol’s leg so Chanyeol picked him up and carry him in his arm.

“He’s so clingy.” Baekhyun pouts.

“Are you jealous?” Chanyeoll challenged.

“Would you not want me to?” Baekhyun challenged back.

“It’s a dog.”

“It’s a cute dog.”

“But no one’s cuter than you.”

“Well….you’re right on that.” satisfied, Baekhyun gives Chanyeol one last kiss before he goes prepare himself for tonight’s party.

 

 

 

 

 

  
When night falls, people begin to fill in one by one. Everyone brought some sort of gift or offering as a gratitude and they all enjoy the night just like any other gathering.

One person, however, caught a difference in today’s party. There were simply too many decoration and flowers to begin with. It was almost like they’ve ordered professionals to decorate the place and that is not a usual thing.

“So what’s the occasion?” Kyungsoo asked, "Don’t tell me just because today is valentine day.” 

“Well……?” Baekhyun hesitated and looks at Chanyeol. Valentine day was just a small part of it.

“It’s just,” Baekhyun brought Chanyeol’s hand up together with him, and show it to everybody.

 “We decided to get married today.” 

There, on each of their ring finger, the most elegant couple ring was worn by the two.

An innocent smile spread across their lips and they smile cheekily at each other but the rest of the visitor could only stare in disbelieve. Not in a million year would they imagine this to happen. No, it is not the fact that they got married, it is the fact that the couple had decided to get married without telling anyone. Are they even planning to tell them if Kyungsoo hadn't asked? 

Baekhyun’s grandparents were the first to burst in tears, muttering “my babe has grown so much. I can’t believe I would ever see this day to come.”

Then there’s his closest friend who screamed his name making him flinch and tackling him on the floor demanding the many answers. Chanyeol too was dragged to the side by his friends, being teased and lecture on why they didn’t celebrate it properly.

“But this is a proper wedding ceremony. Here we have all the people we care and love to witness the most memorable night of our life. There’s no need for fancy restaurant or trucks of flower or expensive suits. We decided to keep it simple just the way we like it.”

“What about the pictures. Any wedding pictures?”

“Ah yes, we took that last week and sign our papers last week too.”

“Oh my god, these two planned everything without even telling us.”

“Chanyeol please tell me you proposed.”

“Actually, I did.” Baekhyun shyly raised his hands.

“He was a step before me. I even have our rings ready. So in the end, we have two pairs of rings.”

“Where’s the other one?”

And they both show off their necklace that was hidden inside their shit.

“Shit. It’s also so beautiful. I’m so fucking jealous.” Luhan took a closer look at Chanyeol’s necklace.

“Whose is whose?”

“So basically we wear each other’s ring on our finger and wear our own on our neck.”

“I square that’s unnecessary cheesy but since it's Valentine and it's your happy day, I won't say anything,” Kyungsoo comments as if he’s giving them his consent. He even pads Baekhyun’s head like the good father he is to which they all laughed.

“Chanyeol, will you be okay at work? I know you just got promoted at work so can you still go on your honeymoon?”

“We decided to wait on our honeymoon. Baekhyun also just got a project to deal with, we don’t want to rush things.”

All of them nods agreeing because, despite the newly wedded couple needed the honeymoon, they still need to face reality, meaning jobs are still important.

“Our planned honeymoon won’t be too far from now anyway. We’re hoping everything works out in July.” Chanyeol backhugs his husband and comfortably leaves his head on the smaller’s head.

“We wanted to go to the Maldives but—“

*Ding*

Chanyeol’s phone notified, indicating that there’s a new mail. The taller excitingly opens the mail with a big smile on his face and everyone is confused until he shows one of the hundreds of wedding photos he took with Baekhyun last week.

“Our picture came. You guys wanna see it?”

They all roar in ‘yes’, ‘of course’ and even ‘I can’t wait' while Baekhyun just shrieks in embarrassment trying to get the phone away from Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s already moving into the living room where their big TV reside while Kyungsoo and Luhan held Baekhyun back. Really, it all looks adorable that grandma Byun and grandpa Byun could not restrain their tears.

“It’s cold out here. Why don’t you join us inside to look at their pictures?” Lay, offers quietly when everyone is mostly inside.

“Thank you.” grandma Byun said before Lay help one by one up from their chairs.

“Grandma! Grandpa!” Baekhyun runs back to them like an excited child. “Chanyeol’s starting soon. Let’s make sure you don’t miss anything hm?” 

“Then we must hurry.” Grandpa Byun said sternly and Baekhyun giggles helping him by the hand.

As they all got into the house, everyone was talking about themselves, patiently waiting for the two elder to sit down. Side by side, they settled down and as Chanyeol take Baekhyun by his side, he clicks play and let the video starts.

Lay watched all of this from aside. Watching and recording every moment like he did every life Baekhyun and Chanyeol is reborn into. It’s not something new and most definitely not something unusual.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol are ought to be happy and Lay never doubts it because even after 19 lives after their death, there hasn’t been a single life where they don’t find each other. Kyungsoo, Kai, Luhan, and Sehun too. Although they do not reunite as six every time, each couple is destined to be together.

Having all this time in the world seems like such a leisure thing to have but in truth, it was quite devastating to Lay. All this time, he stayed true to his friends and loyal to his generals. He had lived to bring peace to the world and bring happiness to them all. He had guided them through every life but as time pass and their memories slowly fade away, Lay believes it is a sign that he too, should fade as well.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol and the others all wanted to let go of their pain and lived on with only happiness. So he, as a piece of the past should disappear as well, carrying all the past with him. For thousands of years, all of their pain was also his pain. He carries it through his bone and so by letting go, he was also letting go of his own pain.

Kris calls it self-salvation and he agreed. Many other immortals are planning to end their pain as well and they hadn’t regret one bit because they have lived to see their heroes living so well. The world will be so different without them. With Ceos and government officials gone, fewer favors will go towards the six but they’ve done their job. Peace was secure. Destiny was set.

Once Baekhyun and Chanyeol lose their memories completely, Lay and the others will find their way out as well. But don’t feel sad or be dishearten because like Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Kai, Luhan, Sehun and many others, they will be reborn as well. And if destiny not only ties those six together, then they all will have a chance to reuniting again.

Although it’s all possibilities, it’s more likely to happen than not.

So let’s not say goodbye to one another. Instead, let us wait and watch them in their next life.

Let us observe them and be happy ourself. 

Let’s be happy and live with their smile in our heart.

Happily ever after? That sounds just about right.

  
**~End~**


End file.
